Just My Good Luck
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a wealthy business man meets the heir of the Funton Company, one night in the park. But the kid is hiding a secret that could very well put the life of his own mother and himself on the line. Sebastian is on the case, trying to figure out the terrible secret of the Phantomhive's Heir. Chapter 20 is up.
1. Just A Feeling

Sebastian Michaelis, a wealthy business man was walking around the town, alone. He'd been stressed since yesterday because his cat died. She was hit by car early in the morning and died from impact and Sebastian had to bury her in a shoebox with her favorite toys. He was very depressed about it.

He sighed, glancing around, realizing he was in the park, surprisingly alone, even though it was nighttime.

Suddenly a strong smell of smoke whipped past his nose. It was cigarette smoke. So he wasn't so alone after all. He turned around, not seeing anyone. There was a slope on the small area and that's where the smoke was coming from.

He walked over, raising his eyebrows. It was a thirteen year old boy, smoking a cigarette into the night sky. He blew a ring of smoke expertly and glanced up at Sebastian. He had blue hair and deep blue eyes, one covered by an eyepatch and his head covered by a plain hat. He wore shorts and a t-shirt which was torn and dirty. He had a small bag next to him and a lighter in his left hand.

"Want a smoke?" the kid innocently asked. Sebastian stared at him for a good few minutes.

"Like what you see, buddy?" the kid continued. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the boy's cocky attitude.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just didn't expect a thirteen year old smoking in the park at night." Sebastian replied calmly.

Sebastian was twenty-six years old and had black hair that reached around his face, covering his eyes from time to time because he hadn't gotten a haircut recently. His eyes were the color of red wine colored and very cool. He wore a dress shirt and dress pants with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"What's your name, kid?" Sebastian questioned. The kid took a drag from the cigarette slowly before blowing a ring of smoke again.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Aren't your parents in charge of the Funton Co.?" Sebastian continued.

"Yeah...my stepfather and my mom. " Ciel said, looking back into the night. "What's it to you, stranger?"

"Just wondering what a wealthy child such as yourself is out here by yourself with a pack of cigarettes and smoking them none the less." Sebastian sighed.

"You shouldn't get into things that don't involve you." Ciel said, his tone harder. "Who are you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." he answered, walking closer to the teen and towering over him. Ciel glanced at him bored.

"Well isn't it my lucky day to meet the CEO of Mich Co.?" Ciel said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why are you so dirty?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glanced up at him with wide eyes and his face turning red. "I meant your shirt."

"I-I knew what you meant!" Ciel snapped, sitting up. "I fell down somewhere, Jeez!"

"Well, aren't you the liar?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Who you calling a liar?!" Ciel snarled, turning his sitting position towards the standing man.

"Right in front of me. I see blood on shirt, don't tell me it's ketchup because I know it isn't. What happened?" Ciel stared at him before his eyes downcast. He turned his back to the man, his shoulders down.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed. "You're acting quite childish. If something or someone is bothering you, then you need to tell your parents." Sebastian said, crossing his arms, obviously unimpressed by the boy's antics.

"J-Just shut up! You don't even know me!" Ciel snarled, whipping around onto his feet.

"Calm down." Sebastian ordered sternly. Ciel stared at him before taking a deep breath. He grabbed his small bag before opening it and showing it to Sebastian. It was filled with cigarettes.

"Want one?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed and took one. Ciel light it for him, himself.

"Is this how you apologise to someone, by offering a cigarette and lighting it?" Sebastian asked after a pregnant pause of silence. Ciel took a drag from his cigarette.

"Mostly. My stepfather doesn't care what I do as long as I don't do anything bad to give bad credit to the company." Ciel said.

"I see, where do you get the cigarettes then?"

"I get them from a friend of mine who has a friend." Ciel said.

"I see...you shouldn't be smoking." Sebastian said.

"You're doing it." Ciel pointed out.

"I'm an adult."

"Well with as much praise and high expectations I get I might as well be."

"You still shouldn't be smoking."

"You're not my mother." Ciel growled out.

"Does she know?" Ciel gave a blank look before looking at his feet.

"I rather her not to know...she's been through a lot especially when Dad died a few years back."

"Your father...he died from a car accident, right?" Ciel nodded, his face emotionless. "I knew your father at one point. He was a kind man, always looking for the good in people. We got along just fine, even issued a product together. " Sebastian said. He blew a puff of smoke out. "You look a bit like him."

"Everyone says I get my looks from my mother." Ciel said softly.

"But you get your brains from your father." Sebastian grinned.

Ciel was quiet before glancing up at the older man, frowning.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hm?" Sebastian questioned, obviously not expecting that question.

"I said what do you want from me?" Ciel growled.

"From you? " Sebastian repeated. Ciel nodded. Sebastian's eyes glazed over the boy's face, his red wine eyes taking in the boy's expression. " Nothing."

Obviously the answer startled Ciel.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Ciel pursed.

"I meant what I said. I want nothing. But if you're so interested in what I want, I suppose I just want to talk with someone who's actually has some intelligence." Sebastian shot Ciel a cocky grin. Ciel looked down, obviously thinking over what he said before snapping his head up.

"Are you saying I'm smart?" Ciel asked slowly, almost as if he were unsure. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the teen's antics.

"..." he said nothing, taking in the expression Ciel had on his face. Sebastian could usually tell what a person was thinking by looking at they're face but Ciel's face stumped him.

"Well?" Ciel snapped, obviously impatient, snapping Sebastian into reality.

"Sorry, my mind wanders a bit when I smoke." Sebastian said, dropping the cigarette and stomping on it delicately.

"Well, answer my question!" Ciel pressed on.

"What was it again?" Sebastian said, hiding a smirk as the boy was getting even more irritated and Sebastian had to admit it was a bit 'cute'.

"I said, Are you calling me smart?" Ciel said. He crossed his arms, taking one last drag from the now small cigarette before stomping it out.

"I suppose I am. After all you are a Phantomhive." Sebastian said. Ciel's face softened before it riled up in anger.

"I AM NOT A PHANTOMHIVE!" He yelled, bursting out, causing Sebastian to jump a bit at the boy's outburst.

"I-I'm sorry?" Sebastian said.

"I am not a damn Phantomhive, that name is dirt to me now!" Ciel said harshly.

"Excuse me?"

"_what? _"Ciel hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian questioned, a bit worried at the boy's antics.

"n-Nothing...I gotta go." Ciel said, tossing his bag over his shoulder. Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. Ciel wretched his arm from him.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Ciel snapped.

"You're very pale, and look like you're about to be sick." Sebastian said.

"I'm fine.." Ciel said, looking at his feet. Sebastian took out his wallet, pulling his card out and handing it to the kid.

"If you need anything..or any help with someone, just give my cellphone a call. " Sebastian said. Ciel slowly took the card, reading it.

"T-Thanks.." Ciel said. Sebastian petted his head, smiling a bit at the redness starting on Ciel's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian turned on the ball of his foot and climbed the slope.

"Who said I was coming back?!" Ciel yelled after him. Sebastian glanced behind him, giving the teen a long smile.

"Just a feeling."

**Author's Note: First Black Butler story ever! Sorry if it sucks! Please review it, thanks! And tell me if I missed spelled anything also! Thanks! Please be nice and no flames.**

_**See ya later, Alligator!**_


	2. A bit of Ciel

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favorited and followed my story~! I just want to make it clear that in some parts, Ciel may be OC because he's...well...somethings are better not said. ^_^' **

**Also there will be parts from Black Butler the Anime in here, but they are _not _really part of the story and it _never _happened in my story expect that Ciel _did _get kidnapped but he was never branded or rapped in my story, just letting you know.**

**I don't own Black Butler but if I did, you know that in the end of the first season it would end with a kiss. X3**

Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive, heir to the Funton Co. , his stepfather and mother taking care of it till he became of age..was left utterly speechless by a CEO of another business.

He watched the tall, red wined eyed man walk up the slop, his bright blue eye following him.

_'Just a Feeling.'_

Ciel pursed his lips together as the man faded into the night. Ciel wondered silently if it had all been a hallucination, but the business card in his hand said otherwise.

He took his hat off, placing the card in the brim of it, noting to put the number in his cell phone when he had the chance after he got home before his mother sent a search party out. Ciel sighed to himself, touching the eyepatch gently.

_'How long till it heals?' _he wondered.

Ciel stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed the opposite way the slope was.

It'd take him about ten to fifteen minutes to get home, five minutes if he ran really fast.

He walked slowly in fact, not really wanting to get home to his over-bearing mother and his...odd stepfather.

His mind began wandering towards the dark haired man he met, Sebastian was it?

Ciel imagined him a bit different, hearing bits and pieces about the elder man from his stepfather when his mom and him were arguing.

Ciel sighed, letting his mind wander till he remembered when Sebastian has patted his head. His cheeks turned a dusted pink before he smacked himself mentally for thinking a such thing.

It was pretty dark but it was clear out with a beautiful crescent moon in the sky, guiding his path. The stars were out and twinkling like the heaven's were blessing the Phantomhive child. Heh, _yeah right._

If anything, they were mocking him. He was shorter then his best friend who was the same age as him, and his hair was the same shade of blue as his father but he had his mother's eyes. He was small and thin, barely able to defend himself properly but handy with a gun and a pocketknife.

Sure, he was loaded but it wasn't like he was spoiled or heck, he just wasn't happy. Simple as that.

He was anything _but_ happy. Kids who found out who he was scolded, and ignored him, adults often told him off for his lack of social when it really just was the other kids' fault. He pretty much only had two to three friends.

Alois Trancy, his best friend who was the same age but taller by three inches. He wore booty shorts often and mocked older men who stared him down. Alois was a bit of tease, enjoying his fights with other kids and Ciel. He laughed when someone who had irritated him in anyone get hurt and even caused some pain. But he and Ciel were closer then two peas in a pod despite the differences of the boys, they had each others' backs.

Alois was the heir to the Trancy Estate and Company. Right now his 'uncle' was watching over things till Alois was of age. Alois and Ciel had promised to merge their companies when they got older.

Elizabeth Midford, or 'Lizzie' was Ciel betrothed fiancé. She was a year younger then Ciel and was obsessed with anything girly but she was fun to hang out with on occasion. She loves to wear dresses and making everything girly but will wear pants and shorts when she should. Ciel and Lizzie played together a lot when they were younger but Ciel grew a bit distance from her after his dad died. She now has a hobby of trying to make the teen smile.

Ciel sighed, looking down at his tennis shoes, scowling childishly at them. It's not he didn't want friends, its just that people tended to stay away from him.

After crossing the large lawn to the back door of the manor, Ciel reached his home. The Phamtomhive Estate.

He unlocked the door and walked in, shutting the door behind and relocking it. He untied his shoes, picking them up and taking them with him as he walked through the kitchen towards the main part of the house.

He kept quiet not wanting to awaken anyone but not so much to act like he was sneaking in. He reached the main entrance where the double stairway was.

_'Almost there...'_

"Ciel Phantomhive!" a stern female voice shouted from the open front door.

_'So close!' _

His mother stood there in a creamy white night gown that reached her ankles, her feet covered with slippers and her light amber hair in a tight braid. Her hands were on hers hips and a irratted look was upon her usual kind face. Her blue eyes stared down Ciel's lonely one, the other hidden behind an eyepatch.

"It's nearly midnight, young man! Where have you been?!" His mother shouted, her voice hard and stern as she could muster. Ciel just stared at her with that single eye, starring his mother down.

"At the park." he finally answered. "It's not like it matters." he turned on his sock heel towards the stairs and began his climb.

"Ciel! Don't turn your back on your mother!" His mother cried out, clearly she had been worried sick for her only son.

_'If You don't my back turned on you, why do you always turn your back on me?' _

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep, okay? Good night." Ciel muttered.

"Ciel..."

Ciel ignored her. It's best he stay away from her anyway. He loved his mother and tried to live up to her expectations but whenever he was around, he'd see that sad look in her eyes because he looked similar to his father.

Ciel opened his bedroom, flipping the light on. He had ordered it to be a bit of a Victorian era like. He thought it looked great though.

He gave it a bit of in time era with a Tv with a Playstation and two beanbag chairs, one blue and the other purple. He had another one somewhere but he wasn't sure where it was. It was pink, though he wasn't much of a fan of the color.

Ciel flopped onto his bed, tossing his shoes to the side, taking his cellphone off his night stand and flipping it on. He bit his lip turning it to his contacts and taking the card from his hat.

_'SM. Perfect. No one would expect who it really was.'_

He added the cellphone number, putting the card back in his cap before putting the cap on his nightstand. He pulled his family ring of his thumb, then his gloves, then finally his eyepatch, grabbing the bottle of eye medication on the stand. His eye had a large scrape on it, his eye swollen and dull. He could see through it a bit but he had to wear the eyepatch till it healed.

He dropped a few drops into his eyes, flinching but managed to do it. He tossed his bag to floor, pulling his shorts off and heading to his dresser. He pulled off his shirt next, standing only in his blue and black plaid boxers and socks. He took out a white large shirt, pulling it on, it obviously too big for him.

He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. A lonely looking boy stared back.

Ciel sighed again and headed into bed, his mind swimming with thoughts as he shut off the light. He rolled over, facing the window, his back to the door.

_'Everyone has their own problems, My problem is I just don't give a single fuck.'_

That line he's used so often when talking to the street boys when he's joking around with Alois. He remembered that feeling when Alois would laugh loudly whenever he would say that.

Alois hid his own depression but Alois knew Ciel knew about his depression. It wasn't obvious, only Ciel could see through the cocky attitude and the happy-go-lucky smile of the Trancy boy.

Inside was a monster who enjoyed people's pain and making sure _he _caused that pain. His friend had been broken and Ciel was sure it was that _Uncle _of his who did it. Alois smiled still but Ciel could see pain whenever he sat down but Alois always said he was fine.

_'You're lying!'_

_' How would you know, Phatomhive?'_

_'You always have a smile on your face! Always! Why won't you tell me what's wrong with your uncle!?'_

_'Because I'm Afraid, Ciel.'_

Afraid? Afraid of what? Ciel always asked himself that. Ciel and Alois would always have that little fight once a month. Once a month they'd leave each other for a week to just get away.

Even the best of friends need to get away from one another.

Ciel's mind drifted off to the man he met today.

_'Sebastian Michaelis.'_

The name echoed in his head. He wrapped his arms closer to himself. He might as well meet the elder man, seeing as the Trancy boy and him haven't made up yet.

Ciel sighed, letting a breath out. He let his mind shut down slowly as he fell asleep. Unfortunately, his dreams were only beginning to transform into not something beautiful or hideous but something in between.

_-3-_

_Ciel was running, from someone he knew. Someone who's hurt his feelings but he couldn't see who. He was in a forest, surrounded by fog. He ran into the clearing, the middle of the forest._

_"Ciel...Ciel..." a dark voice whispered. Ciel whirled around, looking at a crow, just standing in a bare tree. Suddenly all the trees were bare, making the forest bare._

_"What do you want from me?!" Ciel yelled._

_"Young master, who are you yelling at?" Suddenly the dream transformed into a study room, with Ciel sitting at a desk, holding a feather in his hand. A slice of strawberry cake was placed in front of him._

_"Today's snack is a simple strawberry cake with whipped cream. To wash it down, I've prepared Early Grey tea, your favorite."_

_Before Ciel could see who had given him the cake, a cloth was wrapped tightly around his eyes and another around his lips. He screamed, feeling his body tortured and touched. The cloth around his eyes was ripped away._

_He was held down by masked men, one carrying a smoking brand, red hot._

_"Hold him down!" he said. He pressed it against Ciel's thigh, making the teen scream in pain._

_The dream disappeared and so did the pain._

_Ciel was walking in another forest but with no fog and it was clearly day time._

_"Good bye." a voice whispered. Ciel looked up, seeing a silhouette of a tall dark man in the distance._

_"N-No don't leave me!" Ciel wasn't sure why but he didn't want the man to leave him alone._

_"I have to, I'm sorry. Good Bye Ciel."_

_"DON'T DO IT!" Ciel screamed, running after him_

_-3-_

Ciel groaned as he woke up. He glared at the sun staring at him from his window. He forgot to close the curtains again before bed. He got out of his bed, taking off his sleep shirt and pulling on jeans and a blue shirt, grabbing his coat and pulling on his sneakers.

He put the eye medication on his eye, putting his eyepatch on, grabbing his bag and his cellphone, before racing out the door but ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry, Mey-Rin!" Ciel said, helping the maid up.

"It's alright, master." Mey-Rin said. "You're up late. You're parents already are gone. "

"That's fine. I'm heading to town. I won't be back for lunch though so don't prepare anything for me." Ciel said, racing past the maid.

"Such a strange boy, but at least he's active." Mey-Rin commented.

Ciel raced out the door, across his lawn, towards the city. He had things to do, people to meet. He couldn't waste anytime.

_-3-_

Sebastian sighed, looking at the time. Today was his day off and he had slept till noon.

He sat up, glancing around. He sighed, grabbing his cellphone off the night stand to check any messages he could have gotten. Nothing. Thank the Lord.

Sebastian planned on a nice shower, a deilous lunch at his favorite café, then maybe going to a nice movie and might go to the Park to find stray cats. (yeah, the last one isn't creepy)

He got up, heading to his bathroom, not even bother shutting the door. He turned on the water and as he waited for it to heat up, he got out of his pj's **[If you fangirls want to know, its just boxers ;3]**

_A little while later._

Sebastian was enjoying a nice walk in a white t-shirt and leather jacket with jeans. It was sunny out and it smelled very nice out and Sebastian was now in a good mood.

He managed to reach his favorite café and sat down on one of the outdoor tables, waiting for a waiter or waitress to give him a menu.

He smiled as a young waitress came out with a menu, handing it to him

"What would you like to drink, sir?" she asked, blushing at his smile.

"Hm...I think a Coke will suit me fine today." Sebastian said smoothly. She blushed and nodded, heading back into the café.

Sebastian heard a racket coming from the alley close by, but didn't react much. Soon it got louder, causing Sebastian to be annoyed.

Suddenly, a loud young yelp was heard from the alley, followed by a screech, then laughter. Sebastian stood up, heading to the alleyway, wondering what was going on.

_-13-_

Ciel sighed, sitting on a small box in front of a make shift desk of a card board box, playing a game of poker against an older kid who was obviously poor and was probably cheating. He often did this, gambling against the boys around here but never taking the prize money when he won.

He tossed a twenty on the stack of change and dollars in the middle of the cardboard box.

The boy glared at Ciel and gave his buddy a look.

"Full house." he said, putting his cards down, showing it, before leaning back, grinning cocky. "Beat that Phantom."

Ciel looked at the boy, putting his cards down to start a cigarette then flashing his cards.

"Royal flash, I win again Jake." Ciel said. He took a deep puff, before blowing the smoke to the side.

"Damn it!" Jake shouted, punching the box.

Ciel stood up, heading to the entrance way of the street, blowing a ring of smoke.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Phantom! Take the money you won!" Ciel sighed, stopped his walking and leaned against the brick wall.

"From what I heard, you've tried to earn enough money to play me for nearly two months, practicing nonstop. I do admit you were a better challenge this time, but I don't want the money." Ciel said.

"Damn it Phantom! Stop acting like you're all high and mighty just because you're the heir of the Funton Company!" Jake snarled, standing up.

"I don't want the money and I don't want a fight, Jake. " Ciel sighed.

"Phantom!" Jake grabbed Ciel's arm pulling him back over to the box. "Take the money you pussy!"

Ciel sighed again. "I don't want it." He got a smack for it. The smack was hard enough to put him on the ground. "Jake, I don't want the money or a fight! You need it more than I do anyway. " Ciel said. Jake's eyes glared down at Ciel before roaring and attacking the poor kid along with his friend.

"J-Jake!" Ciel shouted, punching Jake in the stomach to get him away from him. " Daniel, quit it damn it!"

"You're going to get it now, Phanthom and this time Trancy isn't going to help you." Jake laughed. He and Daniel began kicking and punching Ciel. Ciel bit his lip before he arched his back, kicking the two into trash cans. He crawled onto his feet, wincing realizing he had scrapped his knee and his lip was bleeding now.

"You're going to regret that, Phantom!" Daniel yelled, grabbing Ciel. He held him down while Jake began kicking him everywhere. Finally they yanked him up. Jake pulled his eyepatch off.

"So, that's the little secret of the Phantom. A hurt eye. Well now its going to hurt even more!" Jake reared his fist back and punched Ciel right in his hurt eye. First Ciel let out a yelp, feeling the contact but then screeched, the pain unbearable but he did not cry. He yanked Daniel off his arms and fell on his knees, holding his eye.

"Haha!" Jake and Daniel laughed, starting to kick Ciel again before the boy could fight back.

_'They are just childish creatures, believing that their way is right. All of this is because I don't take the money I win and leave the money I put in, I'm just trying to be nice!' _

Jake gave Ciel a good kick in the stomach, causing Ciel to react by coughing up blood.

"_Oi, you damn kids!" _A far away voice yelled.

**Author's Note: Cutting it off here, not wanting to get ahead of this now are we? Okay, I'll explain a bit. Ciel didn't take the money from Jake and Daniel because he didn't want to seem like a spoiled snotty rich kid who takes money for granted. He wanted them to have it because he wanted to make friends but they took it the wrong way sadly. And this has actually happened to one of my friends one time. It shows that a lot of people are way to literal sometimes. :/**

**Please Review!**

_**See ya later Alligator!**_


	3. A bit of Lunch and Cliches

**Thank you all for who reviewed and favorited this story~! If you have any questions about this story, go ahead and ask me and I'll answer it in the next chapter, k?**

**Please review!**

"Oi, you damn kids!" a far away voice yelled. There was someone standing there at the entrance to the alley. Daniel and Jake stopped kicking Ciel and glared up.

"Damn it, run Daniel! We'll be back Phantom-brat!" Jake shouted as he and Daniel took off the opposite direction. The figure was dark and Ciel couldn't see him in the sun. He looked like a shadow.

Ciel sat up slowly, his knees under him, holding his injured eye.

_'Probably going to have a bruise there, now.' _Ciel thought, sighing in pain.

The man came closer and bended down to Ciel's level.

"Well, if it isn't the little smoking Phantom?" the man joked, chuckling. Ciel glared up, recognizing the voice.

"Michaelis." Ciel bit out.

"Looks like you got you got licked by some boys. Why'd they do it?" Sebastian snorted.

"I...we were playing poker and I won. I didn't take the prize money and they attacked me."

"Of course...you're doing something that is also illegal for kids your age to do...my my, you're a little troublemaker, aren't you?" Sebastian sighed, taking off his coat and wrapping it around Ciel's shoulders.

"Eh...what are you doing?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian helped him up.

"I'm gonna treat you to some lunch then take you home. That eye of yours needs to get looked at." Ciel's eyes widen when he said 'home'.

"Wait, no! Don't take me home! Please!" Ciel yelped, grabbing Sebastian's shirt sleeve in slight desperation.

"Why ever not? I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you." Sebastian questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ciel's nervous antics.

"Well... I...uh...she can't know about this! She's already more worried about me and I don't want her to know that I got in a fight."

Sebastian sighed, putting his hand under his chin, thinking.

"Hm...alright, I won't take you home but we have to get your eye looked at. If you have a plan, I'm all ears, little Phantomhive." Sebastian said, sighing a bit.

"..."Ciel bit his lip, thinking before getting an idea. "My aunt! She's a doctor! I usually go to her when I get hurt and she's keeps it a secret from my mother! This won't be the first time I've gone to her. We can go to her!"

"Hm...alright, I suppose that seems fine. But I don't know about you but I'm starving. Come on, I already have a table. Hopefully that little waitress hasn't given away my table yet. " Sebastian said, walking a few feet. Ciel didn't follow him.

"Ciel?" Sebastian questioned, looking behind him. He didn't respond. " Hm...Young master?"

"Oi! Who you calling a young master?! I'm not that young!" Ciel shouted, snapping his attention back on Sebastian.

"I apologize but you were zoning out. Let's eat, shall we?"

" Whatever, just don't call me 'Young Master'. Jeez, you're an adult for Pete's sake. You aren't my butler." Ciel muttered, walking ahead of Sebastian.

"Oi, Ciel." Sebastian called out.

"What?" Ciel questioned, turning his head to look at him.

"Forgetting something?" Sebastian asked, holding his eye patch by its strings.

"Yeah, hand it over."

"What's the magic word?" Sebastian chuckled.

"_Please._" Ciel bit out. Sebastian chuckled louder, before tossing it to Ciel's open hands.

"Seems someone doesn't know their manners." Sebastian said, continuing walking but beside Ciel out of the alley way.

"I know my manners, I just don't use them for adults often." Ciel snapped, clutching Sebastian's coat so it wouldn't fall off his small shoulders.

"And why is that, little Ciel?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Ciel snapped.

"You said not to call you Young Master, you said nothing about Little Ciel."

"Alright, you're not allowed to call me young or little anything or I'll kick you!" Ciel snarled, pointing at Sebastian.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian chuckled.

"You think you're so fucking funny, don't you? That includes Lord!" Ciel said, his cheeks turning red. They sat down at the café table that Sebastian had left.

"Why, of course I do. Don't you, Ciel?" Sebastian smirked.

"No, I don't find it funny at all. Besides you shouldn't be making fun of a person who just got attacked!" Ciel snarled.

"Hm..I suppose you're right. How rude of me!" Sebastian snorted. "Then again...I'm not exactly the nicest of people around."

"Well, at least you're nicer than those boys." Ciel sighed.

"Why did they attack you again, Ciel?" Sebastian said, cupping his hands under his chin, putting his elbows on the table.

"I didn't take their money after I won the card game. I don't know why they did, they just did. " Ciel sighed.

"Hm...ah!" The waitress came back with a glass of Coke Cola on a tray and set it on the table, near Sebastian.

"Thank you, miss. Could you bring another menu and a drink for my little friend over there, please?" Sebastian asked, smiling his smile at the waitress. She blushed brightly.

"O-Of course, sir! Right away! What would you like to drink, little boy?" she asked, turning to Ciel who glared at Sebastian then at the waitress.

"E...Earl Grey tea please." Ciel mumbled. She nodded and disappeared back inside.

"What the hell was that?" Ciel snapped, sitting up in his plastic chair.

"What was what?" Sebastian asked, sipping his Coke.

"I saw that smile you gave her! What were you doing that for? And why'd you have to call me little! I'm not that small!"

"Oh please, my jacket is like a blanket for you." Sebastian laughed lightly. " Anyway, if you just show some people a nice smile, it brightens their day a bit. And it makes them work better and faster."

"You're manipulating them!" Ciel accused.

"Now, now Ciel." Sebastian sighed. "No need to get worked up over something like that. Besides wasn't your father like that?" Ciel's eyes widen, before they glanced to the ground.

"Don't you dare mention my father." Ciel said, his voice changing into a threatening voice. Sebastian raised his eyebrow, glancing at the boy more. He almost quaked in his shoes at the boy's glare at him.

"C-Calm down, Ciel. I was just joking." Sebastian said, putting his hands up in defense.

Ciel sighed, relaxing a bit.

"I need a cigarette." Ciel said, his voice deadpanned.

"No, no you don't. They're bad for you." Sebastian said. The waitress came back with Ciel's Earl Grey Tea, another menu, and mozzarella sticks. "Ah, thank you miss"

She smiled and headed back into the café.

"They help me relax." Ciel said, sipping his tea. Sebastian grabbed a mozzarella stick and nibbling on it.

"Despite that foolish reason, they'll give you cancer. What were they call back then...cancer sticks? Anyway, a boy your age shouldn't be smoking." Sebastian said, his tone harder, pointing the mozzarella stick at Ciel.

Ciel grabbed it and chomped down on it.

"Adults do it, and personally I don't care if I get cancer." Ciel said.

"Your mother would. So would your Aunt. I bet you stepfather would too."

"NO HE WOULD NOT!" Ciel yelled out, startling Sebastian into almost knocking over his drink.

"Jesus Christ. You still got a strong pair of lungs there, don't ya kid?" Sebastian said, sighing as he put the drink back on the table. "I bet he would." Sebastian shot back.

"How would you know, Michaelis? As far I know, I only met you last night unless you've been stalking me like a pedophile." Sebastian coughed into his drink.

"You're funny, Ciel. You're funny." Sebastian said after calming down. "I believe if I was pedophile I would be arrested at this very moment." Sebastian said, grinning at the young boy. " The again...Claude hasn't so...nevermind.." Sebastian muttered.

"Claude...who's that?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine, sort of at least. He's my age and I've known him for a while after I got him a job at the Trancy Manor."

"Trancy?" Ciel pipped in.

"Hm. Yes. I believe you know the kid? Alois Trancy?"

"Y-Yeah...we're best friends."

"How sweet."

"Shut up." Ciel picked up the menu, looking it over.

"Too bad he has that uncle taking care of him. I'm glad Claude is there for him but then again...I'd be more afraid of Claude then the Uncle." Sebastian said, browsing over him own menu.

"W-What?! What do you mean?!" Ciel asked, flinging the menu down.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side in a curious manner. "Alois's Uncle is a pedophile."

Ciel gripped the jacket around his shoulders, his body shaking.

"I-I knew it..." Ciel muttered. "I knew it!"

"Hm..." Sebastian said, staring at the boy before grabbing the last of the mozzarella sticks.

"I knew something was up with his Uncle because Alois always had that damn smile on his face and he always winced when he sat down! I saw bruises on his body whenever we went swimming and I knew something was wrong! He just never told me why!" Ciel said, holding his head.

"I believe I know the reason." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "He didn't want you to worry about him seeing as Claude Faustus is taking of him."

"H-huh?"

"Claude is a good man, real serious and stubborn but a good man none the less. I have met your best friend with Claude around and I can say with great confidence that Claude is taking good care of Little Alois Trancy." Sebastian said.

"..." Ciel said nothing, turning his head to the café.

"Claude has been there for three years and Alois doesn't seem broken, does he? It was because I got Claude hired there." Sebastian said. "I assure you, Ciel Phantomhive, your friend is alright."

"Hmph...it doesn't matter right now." Ciel said, sipping his tea and picking up the menu.

"How so? You seemed awfully worried for your friend's sake just a couple of moments ago."

"W...We had a fight a few days ago."

"I see, even the best of friends fight."

"Y-Yeah..I suppose so."

"What would you two gentlemen like to eat?" The waitress popped out of nowhere causing both Ciel and Sebastian to jump.

"Mother-" Ciel clapped his hand over his own mouth before he said something he shouldn't of.

"Hm...I'd like the Italian sub sandwich, please."

"And you, honey?" the waitress asked.

"I-I...uh...A BLT please." Ciel said, sipping more of his tea and let the woman refill it.

"Right away!" she disappeared once again, leaving the two males by they're selves.

"Hmph." Ciel muttered.

"Your eye is swelling, here." Sebastian sipped his coke, taking ice cubes out with his mouth and taking out a handkerchief. He dropped the ice cubes from his mouth into the handkerchief in his hand, tying it and handing it to Ciel. "Put that on your eye. It maybe cold but it'll keep the swelling down."

Ciel coughed and nodded, taking the make-shift ice pack and placed it on his injured eye.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sebastian asked after a small silence between the two.

"Oh, now you ask."

"You didn't seem to be in any pain so I didn't think." Sebastian answered.

Another Silence.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." Ciel jumped at Sebastian's words. " I should've asked if you were hurt but I didn't. I didn't think and if you're seriously hurt, then it'll be my fault for not taking care of you. I'm really sorry." Ciel looked at him, into his wine red eyes that stared down at Ciel with a worried look.

"I-I..." Ciel said softly. "I'm fine. Thank you, Sebastian."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"SEBBY-CHAN!"

"Fuck me and everything I stand for." Sebastian swore, his face turning dark and he glared to the right before bringing a strong fist out. A male wearing a white dress shirt with a red jacket on his shoulders and girly glasses fell face first on that fist. He had long red hair, reminding Ciel of his Aunt a bit. He also had yellow bright eyes and razor sharp teeth, obviously he had sharpened them his way,

"Grell, I had ordered you..." Sebastian threw the man down on the ground, and while sitting, began stomping his shoe on the poor man. "Not to call me Sebby-chan. _Ever."_

"I'm sorry, Bassy. It's a force of habit! Oh, please don't be mad at me!" The one Sebastian called Grell whined.

"Fine." Sebastian huffed, putting his foot back under the table. "What do you want?"

"Oh, can't I come see my pretty little demonic sweetie pop without a reason?" Grell cooed over Sebastian, putting his body right against Sebastian. Sebastian threw another punch into the redhead's jaw.

"_No."_

Ciel remained quiet as he stared at the redhead throwing himself to Sebastian, only to be denied barely a second later.

"Alright, alright, I do have a reason." Grell said after getting punched in the face after a few times. He got out a clipboard out of nowhere and straightened his glasses.

"Well? What's the reason? Can't you see I'm busy?" Sebastian snapped.

Grell glanced at the other end of the small circle table toward Ciel, sitting in a large plastic chair with Sebastian's coat hanging around his shoulders and with Sebastian's handkerchief on his eye.

"_Who the hell is this?_" Grell hissed. "DO YOU HAVE A FETISH FOR YOUNGER BOYS OR SOMETHING?!"

Ciel and Sebastian let what Grell said sink in before Sebastian got ready to punch him again. Ciel beat him to it. He threw his hot Earl Grey tea directly at the face of Grell, not having enough time to dodge he got soaked in the tea.

"EEEKKKK! YOU BRAT! You got tea all over my designer jacket! Damn you, little brat!" Grell shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't say something so out of line then." Ciel shot back, showing the man no mercy.

"Well you shouldn't be attracted to older men and I wouldn't of made the comment!" Grell shot back, glaring the kid down but Ciel wasn't so easy to back down.

"Who said I was attracted to elder men? After all, I'm only thirteen, why should I be? Besides, even if I were attracted to elder men, why would I be attracted to this one?" Ciel questioned, licking his thumb gently. "After all...he's too old."

"EHHHH!" Grell shouted.

"OI!" Sebastian said. Ciel smirked, biting his thumb.

_'One stone two kills. My lucky day.'_

"OI, Ciel I'm only 26. There's only a thirteen year difference!" Sebastian said.

"So...you're saying that you _are _attracted to me?" Ciel asked. He didn't miss the redness in Sebastian's ears and felt his own face turn red a bit.

"Oi, I never said that! Don't you put words in my mouth!" Sebastian snarled.

"Is this a bad time?" the waitress asked, bringing the duo their food.

"No, ma'am." Ciel said. "Thank you very much for bringing our food." Ciel gave her a big smile causing her to blush.

"Aww...you're welcome! Hehe! So cute~!" She squealed and skipped back into the cafe, blushing all the way.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Sebastian yelled, quickly forgetting about Grell.

"What now, Sebastian? " Ciel grumbled, biting into his BLT.

_'Not bad of a sandwich. Pretty good._' Ciel thought.

" You just pretty much did what I did earlier!"

"No...I did it better. After all, no woman on earth can resist a kid. " Ciel said, putting a fry to his mouth and taking it whole in his mouth.

"Kid, you confuse the hell out of me!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel raised his eyebrow, licking his thumb again.

"I get that a lot..." He put the edge of a fry into Sebastian's mouth, grinning. "Now hush and eat. I still have to go to Aunt Anne before I have to head home." Ciel saw Sebastian small blush as he ate the fry.

"Dear lord!" Grell shouted, throwing his hands up. "You two might as well be the same age!"

"What is your news, Grell?"

"Oh...right. Well you know how the Trancy who's taking care of the real one?"

Sebastian nodded.

"He died this morning." Ciel dropped his sandwich while Sebastian's eyes widen.

"The old Trancy died?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yep, the kid contacted the hospital but it was too late. He had choked to death on some bacon." Grell sighed.

"How's Alois taking it?"

"He's sobbing and screaming for his uncle."

"I meant in private."

"He couldn't be happier." Grell snorted. 'I believe his exact words were 'I'm glad that Old Fat Fart is dead so he can stop ruining my good name and my company.' " Grell smirked.

Ciel picked up his sandwich, eating faster.

"I see..." Sebastian cradled his chin in his hands. "I suppose Claude will have to step in. Ciel, slow down or you'll end up like Alois's Uncle."

"Shut up." Ciel said, finishing his sandwich. "What's today?"

"Friday?" Sebastian said slowly.

"Hm...I gotta go, thanks for the food. See ya around. " Ciel stuffed his face with fries, before hopping out of the chair, leaving the jacket and putting the wet handkerchief on the table.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked, catching his arm.

"To the park. DUR!" Ciel shouted in his ear, hoping it'll make him let go.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Sebastian winced a bit. "You're going to your Doctor Aunt."

"W-Wha? No way!" Ciel said. "I gotta go, Sebastian!"

"Grell, you may take your leave, I gotta take the kid the doctor. "

"Alrightie. Don't play doctor without me though!" Ciel and Sebastian stopped talking. Ciel grabbed his empty plate, throwing it at Grell again.

"Stop throwing things at me brat!"

"Stop making perverted comments, you...you..." Ciel said, thinking. "Fucking perverted strawberry!" Ciel ran off.

"Did he just call me a strawberry?" Grell asked, but Sebastian had already tossed money on the table, grabbed his handkerchief and coat and ran after Ciel.

"Ciel, come back!" Sebastian yelled.

"I told you, I gotta go!" Ciel yelled back. Ciel ran acorss the street, near the park.

"Oi, Ciel! Don't run in the road!" Sebastian yelled. His eyes widen, seeing a large truck heading right towards Ciel. He sped forward as fast as he could and grabbed Ciel, his back to the truck.

"C-Ciel!" Sebastian yelled.

Ciel's eyes widen, seeing the truck behind Sebastian.

_'You idiot!'_

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Cliche cliff hanger I know~ but you know I love you guys so I just had to~ There will be a few cliches of course but I _try _to make this the only one! Hehe! ;P Please review, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff to make me feel awesome! :D**

_**~See ya later Alligators!**_


	4. Just a normal day at the hospital

_'You idiot!'_

Sebastian groaned as he woke up. He looked around, finding his self in a hospital.

"OW! Auntie!" A young voice yelled.

"Hush, child! If you keep getting your eye hurt like this, you'll go blind in it!"

"It's not my fault that those kids attacked me!"

"I suppose not."

Sebastian sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Sebastian?" Ciel peeked around the curtain at the older man. "Oh, great. You're not dead."

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian asked. Ciel came around, his eye wrapped in a bandage and his hand too.

"You saved me before that truck hit me. We're in my Aunt's hospital. Grell took us by the way." Ciel said. A woman with red short hair and kind deep brown eyes in a doctor's coat follow Ciel around the curtain that divided the room.

"Ah, you're awake. That's a good sign. You're Sebastian Michaelis, right?" She asked, picking up a clipboard.

Sebastian nodded, a bit confused.

"I am Dr. Angelina Durless, but call me Madame Red. You saved my little nephew from getting hit by that truck and for that I thank you." She smiled brightly.

"Oi, I'm not little!" Ciel defended, turning around to face his aunt.

"Sure, you aren't sweetie. Anyway, the truck did hit you but stopped right when it did so you aren't injured too badly. You cracked one of your ribs and sort of cracked your head open."

"W-What?" Sebastian stuttered, his hands going to his head. He felt bandages around his head and he felt panic. Madame Red laughed.

"Relax, it wasn't anything serious. You just scraped your head when you landed on the road, but all it did was knock you out. My nephew here made it out well too. All he got a sprained wrist. " Ciel pouted, crossing his arms.

"O-Oh, I see..." Sebastian said, putting his hands down on the bed.

"We have to keep you an hour or two longer to get you off clear. Sorry, but we have to. That includes you too, Ciel." Madame Red said, patting her nephew's head.

"No way! I gotta head back to the park, ASAP!" Ciel yelled.

"Let me see...today's Friday and you and Alois had that fight was it Sunday? " Ciel looked away. "He can wait, Ciel. Your health and well-being comes first." Madame Red said sternly.

Ciel sighed, walking to the other side of Sebastian's bed and sitting in the armchair.

"I have other patents I need to attend to so...you two do whatever that you do when you're together." Madame Red said, waving them as she exited the room.

"Oi, what are you implying!?" Ciel yelled after her but the door shut as he spoke. "Damn it..."

"Charming woman." Sebastian complimented while Ciel shot a dark glare at him. Ciel looked at his bandaged hand and wrist as they didn't speak again to break the awkward silence.

"Does it hurt?"

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian who was looking at Ciel's hand.

"N...No not really. Just a bit sore." Ciel said softly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Hm..." Sebastian mumbled.

"I should be asking you that..." Ciel said, covering his eyes with his bangs. "You came after me and probably saved my life. Twice probably. Daniel and Jake were always rough with people and I'm sure they would've enjoyed killing me."

"Ciel..."

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this...it seems like this happens where ever I go..." Ciel gripped his arm tightly, digging his fingers into it. Sebastian watched him closely as he let the boy speak. "It's like a curse or something...everyone around me gets hurt or is already hurting..."

"Alois was getting rapped by his uncle, Lizzie is having to deal the emotional toll of her father dying of cancer, my father..." Ciel's voice went softer.

"Ciel."

"If I hadn't forced him to go out that night...three years today he would be alive. It's all my fault everyone's suffering!" Ciel was having a breakdown and Sebastian could tell. Sebastian sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed towards Ciel. He reached out, putting a hand on Ciel's head.

He slowly rubbed his hand back and forth in a comforting manner. Ciel glanced up at him, staring at him with wide deep blue eye**(s?)**

"Hey, Ciel..." Sebastian said, giving a grin. "Don't ever say you're the cause of someone's suffering, okay? Alois's uncle chose to rape Alois, your friend Lizzie's father dying of cancer was probably decided by God and Fate. And your father, I don't know what happened to cause him to die in that accident but I know it wasn't your fault okay?"

Ciel stared at him still. His eyes were wide in shock as he let those words sink in.

"Besides, I **_chose_ **to go after you and save you from that truck. Whatever happened to me was _**my** _fault, understand?" Sebastian said. He cocked his head to the side, giving Ciel a smile and with his other hand, he pointed to his smile.

"Now, why don't you give me a big smile?"

Ciel reached up and wrapped his small fingers around Sebastian's wrist, just hanging it there. A slow smile began to appear on Ciel's face, while Sebastian's eyes glittered in amusement.

"SEEEEBBBBBYYYY-CHHHHAAANNNN!"

"Well, fuck me sideways." Sebastian growled out. The door was almost kicked down as the familiar redhead burst through. Ciel dropped his smile and grabbed the nearest object to him and threw it at the face of the redhead.

"God damn it brat! Stop throwing plates at me!"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"We met today!"

"Exactly." Ciel picked up Sebastian's hand of his head and letting it go.

"Hmf! I could've not driven you and Sebby here!"

"Ah, but if you hadn't Sebastian would've died~!" Ciel pointed out, grinning under his hand. "So therefore, you saved Sebastian's life!"

"OMIGOSH I DID, DIDN'T I?!" Grell shouted, grinning madly.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" Another voice screamed. A burst of dust cluttered into the room as the person ran in and screeching to a halt.

"You daft bastard always getting into trouble! I should tell you momma on you!" A loud voice shouted. As the dust cleared, in the middle of the smoke was a teen about Ciel's age but a little taller.

He had short light blond hair and grayish blue eyes and wearing booty shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oi, Phantomhive you always get into trouble with or without me around don't cha?" The kid laughed.

"Your highness, please calm down." another voice said. The man entered had short black hair wearing glasses and a suit.

"A-Alois!" Ciel choked out. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"Oh please! You underestimate me Phantom! I'm the king of knowing where everyone is all the time~!" Alois boasted.

"Madame Red called us." the man answered.

"Why'd you have to go tell him that Claude!? Now he won't believe how awesome I am!" Alois shouted, hitting the man one handed.

"It's been a while, Claude." Sebastian grinned at the man.

"I suppose it has been, Michaelis."

"Ah, still referring me as my last name, eh? Still hate me?"

"He has a picture of you on the toilet seat." Alois put in.

"Yeah, he still hates me."

"Oh Ciel! " Alois pipped, going over to the short boy. "How are you feeling? Did you get hurt? Are you injured? Are you going to be paralyzed from the waist down? Omigosh! If that happened then how the hell is Lizzie suppose to get kids?!"

There was a loud pregnant silence as Ciel's face turn dark red.

"A-Alois..." Ciel hissed out. "Who the hell said I was going to make kids with Lizzie?!"

"Lizzie!" Alois said, happily clapping his hands together, missing Ciel's angry and annoyed face.

"Damn it, Lizzie!" Ciel cursed.

"Such bad language, Ciel! You need to be more prim and proper...like me!" Alois said, skipping around while Sebastian and Claude had a death stare contest.

"Ohhh~ I forgot! You haven't met my man Claude!" Alois grabbed Claude's arm, practically throwing it out of its socket and bringing Claude in front of Ciel.

"Claude! This is Ciel Phantomhive and my best friend~! We've been best friends since like...forever~! And we're going to stay that, right Ciel~?"

"O-Of course!" Ciel muttered. He sighed quietly, his eye going to the side in annoyance.

"Ciel, this is my um...resprentative of the Trancy company from now on! He's been taking care of me for the last three years! Ain't that great? His name is Claude Faustus!" Alois giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Phantomhive." Claude put a hand out to the boy.

"Like wise. Please call me Ciel." Ciel said, his eyes almost challenging Claude.

"Oi, Sebby-chan~!" Grell suddenly appeared on Sebastian's bed. "Wanna play doctor with me~?" Sebastian responded by throwing a punch at Grell and throwing him off the bed.

"Do _not _call me Sebby-chan." Sebastian growled out.

"Oh~ Sebastian-chan!" Alois laughed out. "You recused my best friend?! That's so awesome you met him~! When did you two meet anyway, I want all~ the details!"

Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. "We met last night and I gave him a cigarette. That's it." he said.

"Ciel~ You are soo~ cute when you're pissed!" Alois squealed, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and squeezing with all his might.

"A-Alois! You're c-crushing me!" Ciel growled out as best as he could.

"Oh~ I'm sorry, Ciel! " Alois let the boy go. "You're injured and I'm causing you more pain! I'm so sorry!" Alois cried out, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"Honestly...is it that time of the month?" Sebastian laughed, only to stop at Ciel's glare.

"Calm down, Alois. You're a Trancy for god's sake. " Ciel said. " Aren't you suppose to teach me to be 'prim and proper' like yourself? I ain't seeing it!"

Alois stopped crying.

"Don't you speak to your elders like that! I'm just in an emotional wreck!" Alois said, almost sobbing now.

"Alois..."

"My uncle died this morning, Ciel! Give me some slack!" Alois yelled. Ciel sweat dropped as the boy sobbed. Claude look almost ready to kill himself and Grell...well was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian just stared, amused.

Seeing as no one was going to comfort Alois, Ciel stood up straighter to seem taller and walked in front of te young Trancy.

"Oi, no need to cry, Trancy. I know how it feels for someone to die. " Ciel said, taking a tissue and wiping away Alois's tears.

Ciel didn't miss the glare that Claude shot him.

"N-No, you don't!" Alois cried harder.

"Alois, my dad died on my own accord and you're going to say I don't know what it feels like?" Ciel asked, his tone hard. Everyone was silent expect Alois's sniffling.

"B-But..."

"It's okay, I got over it and so will you." Ciel sighed.

_'This is the only way for him not to get an anxiety attack again'_

Ciel cocked his head and gave a big cute smile.

"Now, why don't you give me a big smile~, Trancy." Alois stared intensely at Ciel. Even Claude was staring at him, shocked at the smile. Alois suddenly burst into tears even more and grabbed Ciel and cried into his shoulder.

"C-Ciel!" Alois cried. He coughed, trying to clear his voice to stop the crying. "You always have the best smiles..."

"I know..." Ciel snorted, patting Alois on the head.

"I do believe I have never seen a smile quiet like that, Mr. Ciel." Claude said, fixing his glasses.

"Oi, just call me Ciel. No need for formalities unless we're being hounded by the press or we're at a party. Jeez, I'm not my stepfather."

"Oi, why do they get to see that smile of yours and I don't?" Sebastian said.

Ciel turned and smirked simply.

"Because they're not stalking me."

"Who the hell said I was stalking you?!" Sebastian yelled.

"I'm joking." Ciel chuckled.

"It would be awesome if Sebastian was though!" Alois yelped.

"How so?" Ciel asked.

"You don't know?!" Alois gasped. He grabbed his bag from Claude, practically ripping it open and digging through it and bringing out a magazine.

"He was voted the sexiest man of the year!" Alois shouted, showing the magazine. On the cover was Sebastian shirtless and it was raining. Ciel grabbed a tissueand began coughing into it.

"I'm not impressed." Ciel said as he coughed into the tissue before sticking it into his pocket.

"Oh, right. " Alois sighed. "The only male Phantomhive is in fact straighter than a board. How unfortunate."

"Are you saying you hate the fact that I'm not a homosexual?" Ciel asked.

"YESS!" Alois yelled. "That means I can't flirt with you or anything!"

"You still do it." Ciel sighed.

"Good point. Besides, I don't like the fact that you're going to ma-" Ciel clapped his hand over Alois's mouth.

"Somethings..." he glared into Alois's eyes. "Are better left unsaid, Alois Trancy." He slowly took his hand off while Alois recovered from the stare of doom Ciel had given him.

"Anyway, I'm just not impressed. My mom said I was going to be voted the cutest shota of year so it won't matter."

"Say whaat?" Alois asked.

"Or was it lolita boy?" Ciel mumbled.

"YOU'RE STEALING MY TITLE!"

"Oh please, Alois. You want to be sexiest shota."

"Ohh right."

"AHHHH!" a voice outside screamed before once against dust was in the room and the sound of a door slamming shut was heard.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian yelled.

"SHHH! They're coming!" The voice was Grell and eventually the dust cleared.

"Who's coming?!" Ciel asked.

"THE PRESS, GOD DAMN IT!" Everyone's eyes widen. Ciel took a step back before grabbing Alois and running into the bathroom and locking it.

"OPEN THE DOOR, PHANTOMHIVE!" Grell shouted, pounding on the door.

"GET YOUR OWN HIDING BATHROOM, SUTCLIFF!" Ciel shouted back. Ciel heard the screams and cheers down the hallway.

"Ciel, I'm scared..." Alois said in a small voice.

"it's okay...I got this.." Ciel mumbled.

"Ciel, open the damn door!" Sebastian yelled. "Claude, we're on the fourth floor, it's impossible to jump out of the window!"

"Damn it...let's just hope to God that they don't know what room we're in."

"Y-Yeah...about that.."Grell said softly, poking his fingers together.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"T-They may have heard it from me..."

"Grell, I have ever told you how I hated you?" Sebastian growled out.

"You may of mentioned it.."

"Ciel I don't want to die by the hands of my fangirls! I wanted to die by the hands of the man I love!" Alois said.

"Do you know how stupid you're sounding? Hell, you may not even marry a guy, you could marry a girl." Alois gasped.

"Or Elizabeth!"

"Ciel, don't put those thoughts in my head! I'll get nightmares!" Alois said.

_'Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with a crazy obviously gay boy.'_

Ciel jumped hearing the door leading to the hallway get banged on.

"Shh...Alois be quiet!" Ciel whispered.

"Damn it.." Sebastian said, sweat dropping. "I'm not in shape to fight."

"Losing it already, Michaelis?" Claude asked, a bit amused.

"In case you can't tell, my ribs are cracked and my head was nearly busted open when I saved Phantomhive, so excuse me if I don't keep in perfect shape when I'm injured." Sebastian bit out.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled. "It's time for Plan F!"

"We never did Plan F before!" Alois gasped, his eye's sparkling. "You mean we're actually going to do it?!"

"We may have to! If Madame Red doesn't come to save us, then we're all screwed." Ciel flung the door open. "GET IN!" He shouted. Sebastian, Grell, and Claude all rushed in the actually pretty big bathroom. Ciel shut the door, locking it.

"Alois, where's your bag?" Ciel questioned. Claude handed Ciel the bag.

"Right here."

"Thanks. Alois, you have them right?"

"I always bring them in case my dream ever comes true~!" Alois cheered.

"You three!" The banging on the outside door was getting louder and harder. "Turn around!"

"Wha-?" Sebsatian started but Ciel exploded.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! JUST TURN AROUND!"

Sebastian, Claude, and Grell all turned around to face the wall. There was shuffling and Alois was giggling.

"These are mine right?"

"No~! Yours are blue! Mine are the purple!"

"R-Right.."

"A-Are you two changing clothes?" Sebastian asked, a bit nervous.

"S-Sort of." Ciel sighed. "I can't believe it's come to this. Alois, this was your plan whenever we have to escape the press. This better not fail or I'll wring your neck."

"Relax, Ciel. It will work. Now bend over~!"

"W-What are you two doing?" Sebastian asked.

"STAY TURNED AROUND!" Ciel yelled. The door was flung open outside.

"D-Damn... we're going to be late!" Ciel mumbled.

"Just trust me, Ciel. Alright boys~!" Alois said. "You may turn around~!"

Sebastian was the first to turn around before he fell back against the wall.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WEARING?!

**Author's Note: DUN DUN! what are Ciel and Alois wearing? Find out in the next chappy! **

**LOL Just kidding!**

"Shut up..." Ciel blushed.

Ciel wore a short sleeve white shirt the was unbuttoned around the collar and a blue vest that also was unbuttoned. He had blue booty shorts on and had a frilly white and purple garter around his thigh. He had black leather boots that went above his knees. Coming from his belt was a cat tail that was the same color as his hair and cat ears on his head. Around his neck was a collar with his name on it and a leash hung from it.

"I-Is that a garter?!" Sebastian yelped, his face turning red. Ciel nodded, covering his face in pure embarrassment.

Alois wore a plain white long sleeve shirt but it was open to show off his chest and he also wore a purple vest that was open. He had on purple booty shorts and as well had a garter on his thigh but it was blue and white. He wore thigh high stockings and knee high leather high heeled boots. He held Ciel's collar

"I see..." Claude fixed his glasses. "That is why you were carrying those things around in that bag of yours."

"Hehe~! Yep~!" Alois giggled.

"Omigosh~! You have to tell me where you got those clothes~!" Grell squealed.

"W-Why-?"

"We have a number of plans set to get away from the press and the paparazzi. " Ciel said in a stern voice. "But seeing as we're not on the street and we're on the fourth floor and I don't have my cigarettes, this is plan F."

"Plan F?"

"It was Alois's idea. 'Plan Flirt and Fawn.' "Ciel sighed. There was screaming outside the door.

"Oh boy..." Ciel whimpered quietly.

"What do you two plan to do in those outfits?" Claude questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah~!" Alois giggled. " No one can resist a adorable kitty cat shota and a sexy hot kitty cat owner~!"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are really a whore, Alois." Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Shit they found us!" Grell yelped.

"You three, get back!" Ciel ordered. "All the way back, to the corner over there! Alois and I will take care of this!"

"Yeah! Yadda~!" Alois giggled. "Claude~ do you like what you see~?" Alois giggled, turning around but looking at Claude with a wink.

"Pass me the toilet paper." Claude said, holding his nose.

"Ciel, I thought you weren't gay?" Grell suddenly said.

"I'm not!" Ciel said, whipping around his face red. "I just rather look it if it means I don't die by fangirls and the press!"

"Heh." Sebastian chuckled.

"SHUT UP, MICHAELIS!" Ciel snarled, his ears turning red.

"CIEL!" Alois shouted. The door burst down and dozens of girls and men alike were at the door.

"OMG!" A girl squealed, seeing Alois and Ciel. "It's Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy!"

"Look at them! They're so cute and sexy at the same time!" Another said. Alois grabbed Ciel by the leash, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"That's right folks~. Ciel Phantomhive is my little kitteh~" Alois giggled, licking Ciel's cheek.

"Who the hell are you calling your little kitty?" Ciel growled. Ciel covered his face, purely embarrassed.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU FOLKS DOING IN MY NEPHEWS ROOM?! MUCH LESS HIS BATHROOM?!" A voice screamed.

"Thank god! Auntie! Auntie Anne! Help!" Ciel yelled out.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Suddenly the crowd was growing smaller, before a woman in red grabbed the last of the fangirls and throughly took her camera and threw her out.

"Ah...that's that- Ciel Phantomhive what are you wearing?!" Madame Red shouted, hands on her hips. Sebastian just stared, not too sure what to think.

"Plan...F?" Ciel said softly, tapping his fingers together.

"Plan F is to dress up like a slut kitten?! Your mother raised you better!"

"It was the only way Auntie! We would've been crushed by the press and paparazzi before you got here!" Ciel said. "I'm sorry..."

"You know it took them a while to get in here." Grell pointed out.

"That's because the Author had to lete us talk stuff out a bit and kept forgetting that there were people trying to break into the room and rape us." Claude said.

"Author? What the hell are you talking about?" Sebastian asked. "We're not in a fanfiction, Claude. Stop reading little lemon stories at night."

"Oh~ Claude and I _love _those! Our favorite is-" Claude covered Alois's mouth before he could continue.

"Hush up, Trancy." Claude hissed.

Sebastian sighed, standing up.

"Oh, Mr. Michaelis. How are you feeling?" Madame Red asked, going into doctor mode.

"FIne, just a bit startled." Sebastian sighed, taking off his jacket. He suddenly put it around Ciel's shoulders.

"Eh? What's this for?" Ciel asked, clutching the shoulder of the jacket so it wouldn't fall.

"You don't want to walk around like that. You might get a stalker like Claude is for Alois." Sebastian said softly. If Ciel's cheeks got any redder he'd be classified as a fire hydrant.

"Ciel, why is your face so red?" Madame Red asked. "I hope you're not getting a fever."

"W-Well...Look at what I'm wearing! It's not like I _wanted _to wear this!" Ciel yelled.

"True, True. Alright, I believe you two are free to go. But Alois and Ciel, before you leave..." Madame Red said. "Put some clothes on!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Alois and Ciel yelled. They kicked everyone out of the bathroom and started changing.

"Hm.." Madame Red mumbled.

"What is it, Madame Red?" Claude asked.

"I'm just wondering what to do with Ciel. He's been getting in a lot of trouble lately. Fights, gambling, running in streets, he's smoking, and now he's dressing like some stripper at a strip club. My sister can't watch him and naturally his stepfather can't either. I have to work here and I don't have time..."

"So you wish for the Young Phantomhive to have a babysitter?" Claude asked. Madame Red nodded.

"But I suppose it's not really possible, now is it?" she sighed.

"Uh, Madame Red?" Sebastian said. "May I offer my services?"

"Hm? Mr. Michaelis, you want to watch over Ciel?" Madame Red asked with wide eyes.

"Sebby-chan, you can't-" Grell was cut off with Sebastian smothering his face with a pillow.

"I'd be glad to watch over the little Phantomhive." Sebastian chuckled, smiling. "I'm off for the next few months so I don't mind at all. After all, I'll be quiet bored with nothing to do seeing as my little pet cat died the day before yesterday." Sebastian sighed, almost sadly.

"oh...well you did recuse Ciel from that truck...I suppose. Shall I pay you?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I already have enough money, I don't need anymore. But it's probably best not to tell Ciel about this."

"Why ever not?" Madame Red huffed.

"He'll get the wrong idea." Sebastian chuckled.

"Fine." Madame Red walked over to Sebastian then suddenly grabbed his collar, bringing him close to her face. "But if I find that Ciel got hurt by you in anyway...I will turn you into a female and sell your nuts on the black market, understand?" Sebastian nodded.

"Great!"

Finally Ciel and Alois came out of the bathroom dressed in their normal clothes.

"Oh, Ciel~" Madam Red clapped her hands together. "You're birthday is in five days~! What would you like for your birthday?"

"Hmm...I don't know." Ciel sighed. "I don't really care what I get."

"Oh, that's right! Ciel, what type of party will it be?" Alois asked, smiling cheeky.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't decided. I'll be sending out invitations tomorrow though so don't worry." Ciel glanced at Sebastian, pursing his lips.

"You're turning fourteen?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ciel snapped.

"congratulations, Ciel." Sebastian said in a dark tone.

"T-Thanks..oh, here's your jacket." Ciel handed Sebastian his jacket and Sebastian just slung it over his shoulder. Ciel didn't look Sebastian in the eye.

"Um..." Ciel mumbled. "S-Sebastian, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure.." Sebastian said.

"_Alone, _Trancy." Ciel snapped at Alois.

"Awww..." Alois sighed out. "Claude! Entertain me!" Just as Ciel and Sebastian walked out the door and shut it, Alois, Madame Red, and Grell all yelled out, "HOLY CRAP!"

"What's the matter, Ciel?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at the ground, his hands in fists.

"L-Listen! What happened in there...with me in that outfit...you can't tell anyone, okay!" Ciel said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Sebastian stared a moment before crossing his arms, leaning against the white walls of the hospital and started chuckling.

"I'm serious!" Ciel said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll even pinkie promise." Sebastian chuckled louder, holding out his pinky to the Phantomhive. Ciel stared a moment before hooking his pinky around Sebastian's.

"You better! If you break this promise, I'll kick your ass!" Ciel snarled, his voice quieter as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Oh, _will _you?" Sebastian smirked. "How?"

"You...You fucking bastard." Ciel hissed. "You're playing with me, aren't you?" Ciel snarled.

"A bit. Like Alois said, you're real cute when you get worked up like that. " Sebastian watched as Ciel began blushing but quickly recovered.

"Shut up! God, you're such an ass!" Ciel turned around, crossing his arms, putting his back to the man.

"Am I?"

"You are! With all your creepy mind tricks and those little fucking smiles you give me." Ciel hissed out. It was a loud silence, practically echoing in the hall. Ciel still had his back to Sebastian.

_Ka-thunk_

_Ga-thunk_

_Ka-thunk_

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Ciel's body, causing him to go stiff.

"W-What the hell?!"

"You know..." Sebastian breathed into his ear. "You are very cute for your age, Ciel."

"G-Get off, pervert!" Ciel yelped.

"I'm not touching you inappropriately, am I?"

"GET OFF!" Ciel pushed Sebastian off, his ears to his face bright red.

"What the hell is with you? First, you're all calm and cool then the next you're panicking because of the press and now you're all flirty and touchy feely! God, you're nearly as bad as Alois!"

"Oh please, Ciel. You should see Claude when he's with Alois." Sebastian snorted. "That boy brings the worst out of him."

Ciel turned sideways to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing at all. Oh, dear.." Sebastian took out his cellphone, checking the time. "I've got to run, I've got an engagement to go to."

"Y-You're going on a date?" Ciel asked.

"Of course, Ciel. I am a grown, single, young gentlemen who been voted as the sexiest man of the year. " Sebastian laughed.

"O-Oh..." Ciel said.

"Hm..Actually, I'm just going to a social gathering. I do have a lady friend coming with me though I suppose I was indeed telling the truth."

"You were just bending the truth." Ciel said.

"I suppose I was. Well, goodbye Ciel. I'll see you later." Sebastian waved, turning around and headed down the hall.

"B-Bye.." Ciel waved.

"Oh, and tell your aunt where I went. She'll be after me like hell on wheels when she finds out." Sebastian chuckled.

"I will. Bye Sebastian!" Ciel said.

"Good bye, Ciel." Ciel's eyes widen into saucers.

_'Good bye, Ciel.' _

Ciel's waving hand turn into a fist. He became pale.

_'Good bye, Ciel. Don't worry about me. I'll be back with your favorite rabbit soon.'_

_'I didn't find your rabbit, son. I'm sorry.'_

Ciel started coughing. His heart began beating faster.

_'Alright, alright, calm down. I'll go again, just this last time. Be a good boy for mommy one more time and tomorrow when the weather clears, we'll all go for ice cream, okay?'_

_'Good bye, Ciel.'_

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Madame Red and Alois came out, hearing Ciel's coughing. Ciel got on his knees, sweating.

"Oh, god he's having an Asthma attack!" Madame Red yelled.

Ciel threw up on the cold floor. His panting went faster. He threw up again. Claude held Alois back from not getting in the mess while Madame Red held Ciel.

"Ciel, honey where's your inhaler?!"

Ciel didn't answer.

_'Good bye, Ciel.' _

_'I'll see you later.'_

_'Good bye, Ciel.'_

"Oi, what's with all the commotion?!" Sebastian's voice drifted in.

"Oh, my poor baby! Alois go get his inhaler! It's in his bag in the room! HURRY!"

"CIEL!"

Ciel threw up again but this time it was vomit.

_'Good night, Ciel'_

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! I'm so evil! I tried to make this longer then any other chapter! Also I need ideas for Ciel's birthday party! Should it be costume? Or what? Obviously, Bassy with be there! Don't worry, Ciel lives! :3 Also how many chapters do you guys want? Give me your ideas and opinions! PLEASE! ALso I just had to make Ciel have an ashtma attack~ I'm so evil to the little shota!~**

**Alright night night _Dolls~_**

**_See ya Later Alligators~_**


	5. Not a normal day, really

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter~!**

**Please review and read the Author's Note at the end! Don't forget to vote on here or on my profile for which party you guys want!**

_"Yes...Yes...I know, Rachael. He's fine. No, don't blame yourself or you'll get one, too. He'll be fine, he just needs to stay here till morning. Am I working tonight? No, but he has a friend who'll be watching over him. Yes. I promise. Just go ahead and come on over to bring them. Yes. I understand. He'll be happy to see you, Rachael! You're his mother! Okay, see you then! Bye."_

_"Well?"_

_"She's coming by with Ciel's pajamas and some extra stuff. I would be more comfortable with Alois or Claude watching him because I know them but I suppose you'll do."_

_"Thanks?"_

_"I have go downstairs to wait on his mother and stepfather. You stay up here and watch him. Give him lots of water when he wakes up."_

_"Will Alois be alright?"_

_"He'll be fine, just a regular panic attack. If Claude hadn't done that thing earlier and then closely following with Ciel, he probably would've been fine."_

_"What'd he do, anyway?"_

_"He smiled."_

_"Dear god.."_

_"Well, I gotta go. Take care of him."_

_"I will."_

_..._

_..._

A loud groan echoed through the room.

"Oi, are you waking up or are you having a wet dream?"

"S...S-Sebastian?" Ciel groaned, coughing.

"Thirsty?" Sebastian asked, holding a glass of water. Ciel nodded reaching for the glass but Sebastian stretched it out of his reach.

"Sit up." he ordered. Ciel moaned but with Sebastian's help, he managed to sit up. Sebastian carefully placed the glass of water in Ciel's hands. Ciel's hands trembled but he drank nearly half the glass in one gulp.

"Don't drink too much at once, Ciel." Sebastian said. "You'll ge sick again."

"What happened?" Ciel asked softly.

"You had an asthma attack and threw up in the hallway." Sebastian said. Ciel scrunched up his nose in disgust of his own actions. Sebastian was facing away from him, fixing something on a chair and his jacket was off.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Sebastian questioned.

"I had an asthma attack. Big deal..." Ciel sighed, glaring out the window.

"No, I don't think you get it, Ciel." Sebastian turned a bit to the side, glaring at the boy. "You could've died if Madame Red and I hadn't heard you getting sick in the hall. Millions of people die from asthma a year, Ciel." Sebastian said.

"It...It would've be-" "Ciel, you didn't have an inhaler with you. Alois was crying when he couldn't find it. He had a panic attack because he couldn't help you. Luckily, Madame Red was able to save you. " Sebastian said.

"I-I'm-" "Ciel, why didn't you have your inhaler with you even though you have asthma?" Sebastian interrupted again.

"Because I haven't had an asthma attack for six years!" Ciel yelled, gripping the sheets. "I couldn't keep that damn thing with me after nearly three years without an asthma attack! So, I left it at home!"

"I see." Sebastian said, his voice quieter. "Why did you have an asthma attack anyway?"

Ciel looked down at his still bandaged up wrist, thinking really hard.

_'Why _did _I have an asthma attack?' _Ciel thought.

"Ciel?"

Ciel didn't answer. He glanced at Sebastian who stared back at him.

"I-I don't know.."Ciel said.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Really, I can't remember.I know something happened after you said good-bye..." Ciel's eyes widen, his hands tightening on the bed sheet. His breathing went faster.

_'Good bye, Ciel.'_

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, going to Ciel's side.

"I...I..." Ciel said quietly, putting his face in his hands.

"Ciel, tell me what happened." Sebastian urged, getting on his knees by the bed, pulling Ciel's hands from his face.

"T-The way you s-said good-bye to me..." Ciel mumbled.

"What, what about it?" Ciel's eyes flared and he grabbed Sebastian's collar and got close to Sebastian's face in a dead lock grip and glare.

"Don't you ever say Good bye to me like that ever again." Ciel ordered.

"Pardon?" Ciel stared at Sebastian's confused wine colored eyes.

"N-Never mind." Ciel said, letting Sebastian's shirt collar fall through his fingers.

"Ciel, talk to me."

"Fine!" Ciel snarled. He crossed his arms and glared out the window. " You told me, 'Good bye, Ciel.'"

"...and?"

"And? What the hell do you mean by 'And?' You don't say bye to someone like that! It's like you're heading to your death!"

"Ciel..." Sebastian sighed. "You're getting off topic. Why did you have an attack when I said Good bye?"

Ciel gripped his arm gently, thinking. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"My Father told me those words before he went out and...and those were his last words to me." Ciel said softly, looking away from Sebastian.

Sebastian said nothing. Ciel heard him stand up. Suddenly, he felt a large hand petting his head.

"I'm sorry." He heard Sebastian say. Ciel turned and look up at Sebastian.

"T-Thanks.." Ciel said, quietly. They just sat there in a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to break it. Ciel leaned into Sebastian's hand as he pet him gently.

Finally, Sebastian broke the silence.

"You know, Ciel, you're acting like a cat almost." he chuckled. Ciel pouted.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Do you like cats?"

"Um...yes and no."

"What's the no for?"

"I-I'm allergic to them."

"Ooooh." Sebastian said. "Aw, poor Ciel!"

"Hush up!"

"Have you ever petted one?" Ciel shook his head.

"Well, it's like what I'm doing now. Your hair is real soft like a cat's fur." Ciel's cheeks started turning pink. "Grell would definitely be jealous of you."

Ciel and Sebastian stared at one another in another comfortable silence.

Cie's shoulders relaxed as Sebastian kept rubbing his head. He felt comforted by all this. Sebastian was combing his fingers through Ciel's hair, rubbing Ciel's head lightly.

There was a gentle knock at the door, startling both of them. Sebastian moved his hand away and went to answer it. Ciel frowned, missing the warmth of Sebastian's hand. Ciel felt his face turn red, when he realized he had admitted he had liked Sebastian petting his head.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Sebastian spoke calmly and smoothly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in the right room?"

"I'm not sure, who are you looking for?"

"My son, Ciel."

"Oh, Mrs. Phantomhive, it's been a while. Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Come on in. Ciel's awake." Sebastian widen the door, letting Ciel's mother come in.

Her hair was down and brushed through delicately and fell with curls at the bottom near her back. She wore a white creamy dress with pink, blue, and red roses on her dress. She was wearing white stalkings and gentle blue mary jane shoes.

She was holding a large duffel bag in her hands and she looked like she had been crying with her nose slightly red and her blue eyes also slightly red.

"C-Ciel!" She said, running to her little son on the hospital bed. She hugged him tightly, sniffling. She let him go after a moment, gently brushing through his hair with her delicate soft fingers.

"H-How are you feeling? Are you getting enough water?" Rachael asked.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm fine." he reassured her, crossing his arms.

"That's good, no, that's great!" She said, blowing her nose in a tissue. "I heard you were nearly in a car crash...and you broke your wrist. Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little sore." Ciel sighed, not liking how his mother was babying him. He shot a glance at Sebastian who sat in a leather chair, smirking at him.

"Also...Anne said that..." her tone turned harder. " That you were in a fight."

_'Shit.'_

"S-Sort of. Not in a big one. I was just attacked by these two boys when I won a card game. No big deal."

"Ciel! It's a very big deal! You're hurt and injured and had an asthma attack! Dear Lord, what shall I do with you?"

"Mom, I'm _fine_." Ciel sighed.

"Ciel, you had an _asthma _attack and nearly got ran over by a car, and you got in a fight! And you're telling me you're _fine?!_" His mother pressed on.

"Look, I was saved each time and I made it out fine. Jeez." Ciel sighed, turning his head away.

"Who saved you?" His mother suddenly asked. Ciel stiffened.

"Um...him." Ciel pointed a finger to Sebastian, who was just sitting there, reading a book that laid in his lap with his legs crossed a bit to support it. Glasses was on the edge of his nose and he seemed engrossed with the book because he didn't look up when Ciel spoke about him.

"Him?" She asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah...He scared the kids off, grabbed me before the car nearly hit me and was there when I had an asthma attack. Oi, Sebastian!" Ciel said.

Sebastian perked his head up but didn't pull his eyes up from the book for a moment.

"Hm?"

"You saved my son?" Rachael asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Sebastian said, nodding.

"Um...forgive me but who are you?" Sebastian chuckled, taking his glasses off.

"Well it has been a while since we've seen each other, Mrs. Phantomhive. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, CEO of Mich Company. I had worked with your late husband before." Rachael stared before smiling softly.

"Ah, right. Sorry, my mind's been a blur lately. It's good to see you again, Mr. Michaelis. Thank you so much for saving my son, by the way." She said.

"It wasn't a problem, Mrs. Phantomhive. " Sebastian said, shooting her a smile which made Ciel glare at him.

_'Don't you start flirting with her, you player.' _Ciel thought angrily.

Sebastian took out a pocket watch, reading the time.

"oh, boy...I'm gonna go get a bite to eat. I'll be back a bit later. Mrs. Phantomhive, Ciel do you two need anything?"

"No, but thank you." Rachael said.

"Oi, I want some strawberry cake!" Ciel said.

"Yeah, sure I'll get you that!" Sebastian laughed as he headed to the door.

"You better, Michaelis!" Ciel said, but couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure, sure!" Sebastian opened the door but ran into someone. "Oh, excuse me, sir. "

"Who are you?" the man hissed, his amethyst eyes glaring a bit at Sebastian.

"A friend of the boy in there. I gotta go. Bye Ciel, Bye Mrs. Phantomhive!" Sebastian said as he jogged out into the hallway to stairway.

"Now that's how you properly say bye to someone!" Ciel yelled after him. "He's in a hurry." he mumbled.

"Ciel..." the man who Sebastian had bumped into, hissed to the boy on the bed.

"Yes, Ash?" Ciel sighed, crossing his arms.

"What the hell have you been doing when you're out on the street?" Ash hissed, shutting the door. Ash had bright blond hair almost white and amethyst eyes with a pale face but with an angry look in his eyes. He wore a black over coat that was open to reveal a white vest and a purple shirt underneath and had black dress pants on. A bit tacky if you asked Ciel. "And who was that?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, CEO of Mich Company and a friend of mine. Problem, Ash?" Ciel questioned, his eyebrow tweaking as amusement and evil treaded into his blue eye.

"Ciel, don't talk like that! it's rude!" Mrs. Phantomhive scolded.

"Oh, I can't talk normally but he can curse at me?" Ciel growled, his eye flaring.

"Why were you hanging out with the CEO of another company?" Ash asked, walking closer to Ciel's bed. Ciel's eye held suspicion then as he treaded closer.

"I met him a night or two ago and we ended up meeting again today when he saved me about three times now." Ciel said, grabbing the blanket and tightening his grip on it.

"Three times...I see." Ash spoke slowly. "Good, I suppose. Don't want to lose Phantomhive's only heir." Ciel could hear something like disappointment in Ash's voice and his eyes darken.

_'He planned one of those attacks, I can feel it.' _

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Ash said, giving Ciel a smile that sent a chill down Ciel's spin.

"Fine, made it off easier than Sebastian, I suppose." Ciel said, glancing to his mother's side of the bed.

"Oh? What happened to him?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked, seemingly nervous.

"When he saved me from the car, he cracked his ribs and he hit his head hard enough to open it a bit to make it bleed. But he's fine." Ciel said.

"I see..." Ash spoke this time. "You shouldn't be doing dangerous things that people have to save you from, Ciel. It's stupid, and could be fatal." Ciel's eye flared at him, challenging him.

_'You are not my father and therefore, I don't care what you have to say!' _

Ciel bit his tongue.

"Okay." Ciel said.

"Ciel, I'm serious."

"I know." Ciel said, simply.

"Ciel, stop acting like this!" Mrs. Phantomhive said, grabbing her son's hand. "We only want to help you!"

_'Then look me in the eye and say that.'_

Ciel opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

_'No. Don't say it.'_

Ciel shut his mouth again with a small _pop._

"Ciel...is there something you want to tell me?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked, looking at her son but when he locked eyes with her, she look away.

"No...nothing. I have nothing to say." Ciel said, his eyes saddening and he simply looked at his pure white sheets that covered his body.

"You have nothing to say?!" Mrs. Phantomhive yelled out suddenly. "Nothing at all?!"

"Nope, nothing." Ciel said, sighing, taking his hand from her and placing it in his lap with his bandaged hand.

"Ciel!" Mrs. Phantomhive said. Ciel looked at her but she glanced away again.

"I have nothing to say." Ciel said again.

"Ciel, if you have something to say to your mother, then say it." Ash said sternly. Ciel glanced up at him from under his eyelashes and bangs.

"I have _nothing _to _say._" Ciel said, his tone harder.

"Ash, could you excuse us for a moment, I want to talk to him." Ash nodded, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"I said, I have nothing to say." Ciel said.

"Yes, yes you did but you _do _have something to say. Say it, Ciel. I won't be mad." Mrs. Phantomhive said. Ciel's head snapped towards her, a determined look but she still looked away.

"Fine, I'll say it."

"Go ahead."

"Look at me." Ciel said. "Look at me!"

Mrs. Phantomhive did but she couldn't keep her gaze on him.

"Look at me and say you only want to help me. Say what you said earlier but looking at me and my face. My face that you haven't looked properly at since _he _died." Ciel said, his tone darker.

Mrs. Phantomhive looked at Ciel, her eyes hard. "I only want to help you, Ciel. But you always push me away!"

"Because you never look at me, anymore! You don't smile at me often! You stopped doing all that since dad died!" Ciel yelled, gripped the sheets, fusing his eyes shut to stop the tears.

"You only look at my hair, or my collar, never at my eyes or even at my face! You always look away when we look at each other! I know I look like him, mom. But why can't you look at _me _and not _him?!_"

"Ciel..."

"Look at _me, _mom! Look at your _son!" _Ciel covered his face with his hands in slight shame he had yelled at his mother and to cover that he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." Mrs. Phantomhive said softly.

"Sorry? You're _sorry?! _" Ciel went on full blast, snapping his head up, his teeth bared and tears streaming down his cheeks. "You haven't look or smiled at me properly for seven years, nearly eight now! You're not around anymore though I know that Ash does most of the work and you stand there!"

"I wanted to go back to the way we had it before Dad died. I _know _it was my fault! You don't have practically _ignore _me for the rest of my life!" Tears were falling against his hands and staining the white sheets.

"Ciel, you weren't the cause-"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel exploded. "You _know _I was! That's why you never look at me or even classify me as your son anymore!"

"Ciel, Calm down!"

"No! You...You abondoned me after Dad died and therefore, I have _nothing to say anymore!_" Ciel snarled, his blue eye flaring menacingly. "If you won't look at me, at _me _, then I have _nothing _to say to _you." _

"C-Ciel..." his mother stared at him but he wouldn't look at her. No, not this time. He crossed his arms, turning his cheek away from her.

"C-Ciel...please..._listen _to me!" she pleaded, grabbing his hand but he wretched it away.

"Listen for what? Listen to you say how _sorry _you are? How you'll look at me more when talking? Well forget that bull! You're a liar and I...I..." Ciel clutched his arm. He couldn't bring himself to say he hated his mother. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." he finished, glaring to the otherside of the room.

He could hear her sniffles but he didn't turn towards her.

She ran out of the room, her face in her hands. Ciel heard the door slam shut and his heart ached. Tiny little tears started going down his cheeks.

_'I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry.' _he thought, covering his face with his hands. _'God, I am such a bastard.'_

Suddenly the door opened and Ciel looked up. It was Ash, and he looked extremely _calm _for some reason.

"I saw your mother run away, Ciel. She was _sobbing, _Ciel. Boy, aren't you a little bastard for making his mother cry like that?" Ash laughed, humorlessly.

"I-I don't know what came over me." Ciel whimpered softly, bringing his legs to his chest.

"I know what it was, Ciel. _Hatred. _Hatred for your own mother. You despise her because she wouldn't look at you right, anymore."

"N-No...I don't hate her...I don't hate my mom...I couldn't even say it if I wanted to. And you, Ash, are _wrong. _I never hated my mother, and I don't now. " Ciel said, whipping his face of tears.

"Really? I believe I saw the same sort of hatred when you killed your father." Ciel started coughing but stopped slowly.

"I...I..."

"You're what? _Sorry? _Sorry, kid but that isn't going to bring daddy back to life." Ash walked over to Ciel, slowly taking his gloves off. "You need a bit of a _lesson _on respecting your family."

_-13-_

Sebastian drove into the parking lot of the hospital, in the passenger seat a bag of food and he had a red hand print on his cheek.

He sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel.

"Whelp, she wasn't very understanding." he sighed again. He unbuckled his seat belt, grabbing the bag of food, opening the door. He had changed shirts and pants while he was out. He now had on simply dark blue jeans and a long white sleeve shirt he folded to the elbows and had his jacket on as well. He kicked the door to his dark blue Cadillac and headed into the hospital.

He locked it with a loud _'beep beep!' _and hummed to a song he had heard on the radio.

What was it called? He couldn't remember hearing the name. Oh, right. 'You Will Rule the World.' by Daisuke Ono.

He continued humming as he entered the hospital.

"Oi, miss. I'm visiting Ciel _Phantomhive. _"he whispered the name so the people in the waiting room don't turn into the press.

"Ah, right. You know where he is?" Sebastian nodded, tossing his car keys back into his pocket after he stopped twirling them. His grip on the bag of food tightened.

He headed up the stairs, not wanting to get into the elevator with tons of people. He walked the flight of stairs to the fourth floor. It took him a while but he eventually reached the top of the stairs and headed to Ciel's room.

He stopped in front of the door, raising his hand to knock but the door opened to reveal Ash.

"Ah, Mr. Ash. Excuse me." Sebastian said as Ash sneered at him.

"What are you doing back here?" Ash hissed.

"I'm here to see Ciel, naturally. "

"He's asleep. You won't disturb him." Ash snapped.

"I won't. I promise." Sebastian said, trying to step aside so he could enter.

"I mean, you're not going in there. He's a light-sleeper. You'll wake him up."

"I'm afraid that I have to, Mr. Ash. And he's not that light of a sleeper or he would've woke up sooner. Now, please stand aside."

"Are you talking back to me?" Ash snarled.

"I'm afraid I am, Mr. Ash, seeing as Madame Red ordered me to watch over Ciel till tomorrow." Sebastian said, his tone calm.

"Well, I'm the boy's stepfather. And I don't want you entering!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I made a promise to Madame Red and I am a man of my word."

"Since when?!"

"Since the day I could speak." Sebastian said, smirking.

"...O-Oi! S-Sebastian!" a voice was heard from inside.

"Ciel, go back to bed! Now!" Ash ordered.

"Sebastian! C-Come on in! " Ciel was now at the door, trying to push Ash away from the door.

"Ciel, go back to bed!"

"Hush up, old man! It's not even 7 o'clock yet! I want to talk to Sebastian." Ash whipped around and raised his hand but Sebastian grabbed his wrist within his firm grip.

"Do not hit a boy that's not even yours." Sebastian said, smiling and pulling Ash away from the door. Sebastian's eyes widen, seeing a red spot on the side of Ciel's face where the bandage covered his eyes.

"Are you okay, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, bending on one knee in front of Ciel. Ciel wore a large white shirt that went to his knees. Obviously pajamas.

"Y-Yeah. I just ran into the bathroom wall earlier. It's difficult without using both eyes." Ciel said. "Where were you for so long?"

"Oh, I bought some food and had to explain to my date why I didn't show up."

"Oh...sorry" Ciel said, glancing at his bare toes.

"Don't worry about it, she was a bitch anyway." Ciel snorted at that remark. "Bye Ash, see ya later." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's wrist, tugging him into his room and shutting the door.

"Seems your step father is protective of you." Sebastian noted as Ciel walked past him ,back into the bed.

"Hmph. Sure." Ciel muttered as he crawled under the covers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a bit sick. " Ciel sighed.

"I think I have something to cheer you up with." Sebastian smirked, setting the bag on a leather chair, opening it. He pulled out a small container and a fork. He opened it and presented it to Ciel.

"Strawberry cake~..." Ciel drooled. "Give me!" He lunged his arms towards the cake.

"Ah, ah! Say please." Sebastian grinned.

"Fine...May I please have the cake?"

"Of course, I bought it just for you." He put the cake is Ciel's lap and the fork next to him. Ciel pouted at him before picked up the fork. He winced, realizing that it was his right wrist that was broken.

"Here, Ciel." Sebastian snickered, taking the fork, cutting a piece and putting it on the fork, putting it near Ciel's mouth.

"E-Eh, w-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ciel? " Sebastian asked, cocking his head in fake confusion. "I'm feeding you. Say 'aaah~' "

"W-WHAT-MF!" Sebastian shoved the fork into Ciel's mouth when Ciel started yelling.

"Hush, you're sick. You don't need to be doing a lot of things, especially with your wrist broken. Don't worry, I take care of you." Sebastian grinned.

"Jeevas, it sounds like you're going to rape me.." Ciel mumbled making Sebastian frown.

"Not funny. I'm not Alois's uncle."

"Hmph." Sebastian cut another piece off the slice of cake and put the fork near Ciel again. This time Ciel didn't complain and open his mouth, closing it around the fork.

"Not bad, but not too good either." Ciel said. "Store bought?"

"Hmph, you have a good sense of taste. Yes, it's store-bought. I would've made you a whole strawberry cake myself but I didn't want to make you wait."

"Well...thank you." Ciel said.

"No problem, little shota."

"OI! NO!" Ciel shouted, his face exploding in a deep red blush.

"Pft..." Sebastian snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, laughing lightly.

"You're mean!" Ciel accused. Suddenly, Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's head, rubbing his head. "Nng..." he said softly. closing eyes.

Sebastian held his laughter in as he petted Ciel.

"You're like a cat, Ciel."

"Shut up." Ciel pouted. "Cake, now. Please." Sebastian chuckled, cutting another piece of the slice of cake and putting the fork near Ciel's lips again. Sebastian noticed the look in Ciel's eye.

"What's the matter, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"I..." Ciel looked at his bed sheets, clutching them. "I had a fight with my mom."

"I see..." Sebastian said, cutting another piece off the slice of cake for Ciel. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Ciel?"

"Promise something for me." Ciel said, glancing way from Sebastian's wine red eyes.

"Sure." Sebastian said, confused.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise."

"That red mark on my cheek wasn't from me running into a door..." Ciel said slowly.

"Ash hit you, didn't you?" Ciel bit his lip and nodded. Sebastian sighed quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Is this the first time?" Ciel shook his head. " I see."

"Don't tell _anyone_, Sebastian. " Ciel said in a stern voice. "You _promised._"

"As you wish, _my lord. _"Sebastian said, turning around.

"Stop it with the 'my lord' crap!" Ciel said. Sebastian grinned at Ciel.

"It's getting late, you know." Sebastian said, taking out his pocket watch. "It's almost ten."

"Already? I didn't notice..." Ciel said. "Well, I suppose its time for you to go."

"Not really. Your aunt wants someone here to watch you over night, just in case."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the chair. I've slept standing up so don't underestimate me." Sebastian laughed.

"C-Could you scoot your chair closer... to the bed, I mean?"

"Afraid you'll get nightmares?" Sebastian asked with a kind tone, picking up the leather chair and putting it right by Ciel's bed.

"Yeah...I just had a lot of weird experiences."

"You got beat up by some kids, ate lunch with me, nearly got hit by a car, nearly got killed by the press, dressed up like a stripper kitten, had an asthma attack, got in a fight with your mother, got hit by your stepfather and had some cake. Yeah, you had pretty weird day." Sebastian laughed good heartily.

"Um..Sebastian...would you..um.." Ciel asked slowly, as he crawled more under the covers.

"What is it, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, turning off the head light and heading to the small lamp by Ciel's bed.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party?" Ciel asked real fast. Sebastian stared at him as he sat down next to the boy. Ciel turned his body towards Sebastian.

"Sure. I would love to." Sebastian grinned. Ciel gave a small tired smile.

"Night, Ciel."

"Night, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned off the light and rested his head against Ciel's bed mattress. He could already hear Ciel's breath slowing down.

_'Boy, he must've been tired.'_

Sebastian yawned quietly and dozed off, the little teen in the hospital bed on his mind.

**Author's Note: Alright! Some of Ciel's past revealed and his relationship with his stepfather isn't too good for him. Sebastian is so nice to him, getting him cake. X3 Also, everyone hurry up and vote with which party theme you want. There _will _be a time skip to the party day, just so you know.**

**I got it all planned out and I just need you guys to vote before 8PM on the 13th. That's when the votes close!**

**I still have exams so you're lucky I managed to scrape this out in between studying!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll buy you bocchans~! Please! **

**Well, bye guys.**

_**See ya later, Alligators~**_


	6. Ciel is another year older

**Exams finished yesterday and last night I had a music program to be a part in and my mom wanted to watch The Terminator with me so...I started this around 11 last night. **

**God, I hope that I'll be able to upload this before it's too late.**

**Thank you, all my Followers, Reviewers and Favoritists ( if that's a word ,) so much! It makes me feel great that you guys like my story! I may have to change the summary though :/**

**Also, winning by a land slide of 8 votes was...DUN DUN DUN! You got to read it yourself! MUAHAHA!**

**Please review! **

**Anyway, I love you guys!**

**Hugs~!**

Ciel straightened his tie as Mey-Rin finished tying his shoes. He could do it himself but there were _so _many shoe laces!

"You look so darling, young master!" Mey-Rin complimented. She grabbed a brush off Ciel's dressers, brushing her master's hair with it.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin. Are you going to dress in an outfit too?" Ciel asked.

"Of course! So is Bard and Finny. We have our clothing picked out, we do. This will be so much fun!"

"Eh...It might. " Ciel muttered, standing in front of the large full body mirror. He fixed the black top hat that had a royal blue ribbon tied around it and three blue fake roses on it. He wore a simple black eyepatch over his hurt eye that was getting better.

He had a bright blue overcoat, the six silver buttons were a hassle to do, but Ciel managed. He had a light greyish blue ascot tie around his neck neatly. Black pants, similar to jeans were on his legs, tucked delicately in his grey boots with serveral ties on them. On his hands were black gloves, with his blue family ring on his left thumb. He was given another ring which was a signet ring or a gold seal on his right hand.

His blue coat went past his thighs which was pretty long. The cuffs were lined with white and grey with two buttons at the cuffs.

He sighed a bit, looking over himself. The guests were to arrive anytime now and Ciel was a bit anxious.

"Ciel~" a voice chirped, flinging the doors open. It was none other than Alois Trancy in his outfit that certainly raised some eyebrows.

Alois wore a plum coloured frock coat, a green vest underneath with black lining and a white button up under shirt. He had brown booty shorts, black stockings with purple and black boots with purple lacy shoes laces , and a red ribbon tied around his neck. He wore no gloves and had a small purple earing in his left ear.

"Ciel! You look so cute!" Alois squealed like a little girl, grabbing and hugging Ciel.

"G-get off Trancy!" Ciel said, laughing a bit.

"How's your wrist?" Alois asked, letting Ciel go.

"It's fine, a bit sore maybe but it'll heal." Ciel said, rubbing his right wrist nervously.

"Lizzie always choses the cutest clothes for you! Maybe I should ask her to choose my clothes if I want to look cute." Alois said, putting his finger to his chin, acting as if he considering it.

"Oh, please, Trancy. You prefer being sexy than cute." Ciel said, straightening that damned ascot tie. "Besides, this is a bit uncomfortable."

"Eh...you're probably right. Besides, she'd probably not give me any booty shorts if I allowed her to even touch my clothes."

"You and your damn booty shorts." Ciel grunted.

"Hey, Hey!" Alois said, putting his hands on Ciel's cheeks, looking deep into Ciel's eye with serious eyes. "Watch. Your. Language. We have a lady in here." Alois gestured to Mey-Rin who was picking up Ciel's mess of this morning.

"Oh, right. My bad." Ciel sighed.

"So..." Alois mumbled. "What made you chose Victorian?"

"It would be a nice change. Claude told me the 'Author's viewers' wanted that."

"Yeah...Claude has a problem with breaking the fourth wall."

"What do you mean, 'fourth wall'?" Ciel asked.

"Nevermind! Anyway, how many kids?"

"Three."

"Wait...That's you, me, and Lizzie. What the hell man?"

"Dude, how many rich kids do you know that are like us and not snotty brats? How many poor kids _like _us?" Ciel asked, lifting his eyepatch and tossing it on the bed and grabbed the bottle of medicine.

"Alright, alright, you're right. So..this will be an awkward party.."

"Not really. Ash wanted to put a bit of more people so he invited some other high-class business people he knew and so did mom."

"So...this is like...a Social gathering thing?"

"Yeah...pretty much."

"So I can't get piss drunk and do a stripper dance again?"

"Alois...it was the same last year but it was a costume party and you still got over a hundred dollars out of it. That damned poll...we had to get the thing repainted, you grinded your ass against that thing so much." Ciel leaned back, dropping the eye drops into his injured eye.

"M-My lord!" Mey-Rin said.

"Oh...right." Ciel muttered. "Sorry, Mey-Rin. "

"Oh...that was so much fun! "

"Yeah, but the press had a field day. 'Alois Trancy, strip dancing at Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday Costume Party.' " Ciel sighed, tossing the bottle on the bed before grabbing the eyepatch again.

"Can I do it again?"

"I don't care."

"If I remember correctly, you had watched me when I did that."

"Alois, you were.." Ciel covered Mey-Rin's ears. "Piss-ass drunk. You were so drunk that you didn't even wake up the next morning." He uncovered her ears. "You have no clue who you went to bed with that night."

"True, but I stole his wallet."

"Sometimes...I wonder if you know how much of a whore you act like."

"I do when Claude starts beating up a man who's flirting with me~." Alois giggled, twirling around like a ballerina. "So, did you invite anyone special to the party?"

Mey-Rin sighed, leaving the young masters to talk among themselves.

"Hm..I invited Lau, Madame Red, The Undertaker, and also...um.." Ciel glanced at his feet. "Sebastian.."

"Ooh~ Sebastian! How sweet of you, Ciel. But I question the Undertaker."

"Hey, though he's creepy, but he gives awesome gifts and is just plain funny when he's smashed."

"True, true. " Alois nodded in agreement. "But, I also question inviting Sebastian. Why?"

"Why..what?" Ciel asked, flopping into his blue beanbag chair.

"Why invite him?"

"Well...he saved my life nearly...two times? Three? No clue, but I just invited him. I told him he didn't have to bring me a gift if he didn't want to." Ciel sighed.

"Are you crazy?!It's Sebastian Michaelis! His gifts are awesome! Last year, he got me a handmade chocolate statue of _Claude _with extreme detail! He made it _himself, _too! I still have it in my freezer!"

"Whoa..."Ciel muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah!"

_Knock Knock._

"Oi.." a voice said, opening the door. Ash appeared in the door. "Are you brats ready? Guests are about to arrive."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." Ciel muttered, realizing he had been holding the eyepatch and began to tie it on.

Alois just glared at Ash with a strong death glare that would send anyone running. Ash stared back with his own glare but it was no match for Alois's.

"Get. Out. We're _talking._" Alois hissed.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. Ciel, if you're not down there by the time a guest arrives..." he left with his threat hanging there, causing Ciel to shiver. Ash shut the door and they listened to his shoes pat away till they couldn't hear them anymore.

"Why do you put up with him?" Alois asked, taking the ties of the eyepatch that Ciel could not get on and started tying it for him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ciel...don't act like I was when my uncle was alive. I _know _what your step-father actually does to you." Alois said.

Ciel shrugged. "What can I do? He's my step-father. If he makes my mom happy than that's fine with me...especially since I've been such a bastard to her..."

"You two still haven't made up?"

"No...In fact I haven't seen much of her the last few days. I don't even know if she'll be at the party. Maybe its for the best.."

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are an _idiot. _" Alois said a bit colder than he intended. Ciel shivered again when he heard that tone. "Your mother loves you and just because you two had a fight, doesn't mean she shouldn't come to her own son's birthday party. "

"I know...I know she loves me. She waits till past midnight for me to get back home...she visits me in the hospital whenever she hears I'm there...I love her, too...but it's just..." Ciel sighed, standing up, his eye downcasted.

"Just what?"

"Let's go. The guests will be arriving soon." Ciel opened the door and paused.

"Ciel, we're not done talking about this, just so you know. I'll lay off you, since it's your birthday." Alois said, wrapping his arm around Ciel's neck playfully.

Ciel and Alois walked to the main entrance so Ciel could hang around the ball room which was nearby and at the same time greet the guests that arrive.

"CIEl~!" a female voice squealed. "SURPRISE GLOMPING ATTACK!" Ciel was thrown to floor with someone on his hips, squealing quiet loudly.

"DAMN IT YOU *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*" Alois yelled at the girl. "That's _my _attack! And Ciel put that beeper away!"

"Noooo...Yours is Surprise buttsex!" the girl yelled back at Alois, getting of Ciel. The girl had blonde hair which were like two drill pig tails, gentle blue eyes and wore a red, pink, and white Victorian style dress and red flats.

Ciel sighed, sitting up on the floor, watching the two blonds scream at each other.

"FUCK YOU!" Alois yelled.

"GO TO HELL, TRANCY!"

"OH, PLEASE MIDFORD! YOU LIVE THERE!"

"CIEL IS MINE SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"CIEL'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"HE'S MY FIANCEE!"

"BULL SHIT! YOU'RE NOT MARRYING HIM!"

"AM SO!"

"YOU WISH!"

"SHUT _UP! _BOTH OF YOU!" Ciel exploded. "WE HAVE A FUCKING PARTY TO GO TO AND I CAN'T TAKE YOU TWO SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER ALL NIGHT! TRANCY, STAY ON ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM, MIDFORD ON THE OTHER. NOW SHUT THE FUCK AND WALK!"

Alois and Lizzie walked on either side of Ciel, quietly and obviously afraid of the small boy.

"That's better." Ciel sighed as they entered the ball room.

Ciel walked over to the punch table, leaving the two to glare each other down. "If I hear you two fight tonight, I'm gonna lock you in the same room with The Undertaker for twenty-four hours with all his favorite things." He threatened over his shoulder.

"EEK!" Lizzie and Alois squealed.

Ciel took a cup and got the giant spoon out of the bowl and poured the drink into his cup. He sighed.

"Those two will never stop but at least they'll be quiet for the night. Oh, the DJ's here." Ciel muttered, seeing a man walking to the DJ station.

Ciel walked around, noticing no one had arrived yet. His mother walked in with a wrapped gift.

"Wait, mom!" Ciel ran towards her and stood in front of her.

"Y-Yes, Ciel?" she asked, looking at him sadly. He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

"I'm sorry about that fight we had. I didn't mean those mean things I said. I love you so much, and I'm really sorry." Ciel said. Mrs. Phantomhive stared at him a moment before smiling at him.

"No, it's my fault, Ciel. You were right about everything and I really need to look more at my growing boy. I should be the one saying sorry." She said, patting Ciel's head.

"It's okay." Ciel smiled at her causing her to smile wider.

"But, Ciel. You were wrong about one thing." She said. "You were not the cause of your father's death and don't forget that, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ciel sighed.

"Good boy. Oh, guests are arriving. Let's go meet' n' greet." She giggled.

"Yeah..let's" Ciel felt a weight off his shoulders and looked at Alois who gave him a thumbs up.

Soon, Ciel's birthday present table was piling higher than ever before that Ciel was afraid to take a present out of the pile to open it.

"Ciel!" Alois ran up to Ciel, giggling. "Let's dance together!" Ciel listened to the song, his face turning red.

"No."

"Come on~~!" Alois whined, tugging at Ciel's arm.

"Alois, I can't dance."

"It's just a slow dance! I want to dance with you before Lizzie! Please?"

"Ugh...I'm so gonna get shit for this later." Ciel allowed Alois to lead him to the dance floor.

"You want to lead or should I?" Alois asked.

"Again, I can't dance. You lead." Ciel sighed. Alois wrapped an arm tightly around Ciel's waist and took Ciel's hand putting it on his shoulder before grabbing his other hand.

"Alright, Ciel. Ready?"

"I suppose."

"And...step, step, turn, step, step, turn." Alois said, looking at their feet to held guide Ciel and not get his feet stepped on.

"Oh boy..." Ciel muttered, his face turning red. Alois shot Ciel a big smile.

"Okay, now...TWIRL!" Ciel was suddenly twirled around and around and then put back in the position as before. "Very good, Ciel!"

"N-No...never again..no twirling.." Ciel said, his head spinning. Alois pouted but laughed.

"Aren't you a bit embarrassed?" Ciel asked.

"Should I be?"

"You're dancing with another boy, Alois. The press will eventually find out there's a party here." Ciel pointed out.

"Let'em. I'll be dancing with Claude then and you'll be dancing with Lizzie." Alois shrugged.

"But there are CEOs here. I mean really. You're not embarrassed?"

"Nope! Ciel, sweetie. Stop fretting over ever little thing. Best friends can dance together. We use to together when we were younger."

"A-Alright..." Ciel said, glancing down. Ciel noticed goosebumps on Alois's skin. "Are you cold?"

"No." Alois shivered

"Liar. I told you to not wear booty shorts during winter, especially since Ash won't turn up the heat." Ciel sighed.

"I'm fine. Just worry about your little pretty self~!" Alois giggled.

"Oi!" Alois was tapped on the shoulder by none other than Lizzie. "Ciel should dance with a lady!"

"Dear God.." Ciel muttered.

"I asked him first, so I dance with him first, Midford. Deal with it. You can dance with him after me. " Alois said, twirling Ciel from Elizabeth. She growled and walked to the snack table.

"Must you two fight all the time?" Ciel questioned.

"Hey, we're just fighting for your love and attention~!" Alois giggled. Ciel sighed.

The song ended and Alois and Ciel bowed to each other before parting away and Ciel quickly walked to the snack table.

"Cake~...damn it, no cake." Ciel muttered. He took a cupcake, peeling the wrapper off and eating it, getting whipped cream on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Phantomhive." Ciel turned to meet a tall man. Ciel glanced up, seeing wine red eyes.

"Thanks, Michaelis." Ciel said, reaching for another cupcake.

"Having fun with the cupcakes?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes...store-bought but they're good." Ciel muttered in between bites. "I hope my cake isn't store-bought."

"Don't worry, it isn't." Ciel licked his thumb of cream.

"How do you know?"

"Because your aunt asked me to make it." Sebastian said.

"Oh? Well, it better be good." Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled.

"It will." Sebastian stared at Ciel before bending down." You got a bit of cream. Here." He whipped some off Ciel's face with his thumb before licking it.

"E-eh..." Ciel's face turned dark red. "Don't turn into another Alois on me!" Sebastian chuckled lightly again.

"Oh, I got you a gift."

"I thought the cake was the gift?" Ciel whipped his mouth with a napkin.

"No, of course not. Here." It was a small box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper, tied with a black ribbon with a small card on the top. "You may open it now, if you want."

"Um..okay." Ciel mumbled. He took the card first, opening it.

_'Days without you smiling is like a day without the sun.' _was on the front. Inside the card was ' _You can smile everyday and nobody would get tired of those smiles you give them because only you can give those special smiles. Happy Birthday and I hope your day is filled with smiles and happiness.'_

In a blue pen, written underneath was '_Happy Birthday, Ciel. Hope your special day is filled with cake and cookies. Sebastian Michaelis.' _and there was a drawing of a cupcake next to it.

"Oh...that's a really cute card~!" a voice behind Ciel said. Ciel jumped, turning around to see Lizzie, smiling away.

"Oh...hi Lizzie." Ciel said, his cheeks turning red.

"Good evening, Miss Midford." Sebastian said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, good evening to you, too, Mr. Michaelis." Lizzie bowed back. Ciel glanced between the two. Ciel finally realized what Sebastian was wearing.

He wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot around his neck and a brown vest and a long black coat that fell around his ankles and black pants. He wore his glasses and had white gloves on.

"You know, Sebastian. You look like a tutor." Ciel said.

"That was my intention. I had a Victorian Butler outfit, but I rather not be mistaken for part of the staff." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Lizzie asked. "That's great! Oh, my gosh that is the cutest dress ever!" Lizzie ran off towards god knows where.

"Hmph." Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes before reaching to continue unwrapping the gift. He did it carefully, not to rip the paper and eventually got the box out and tucked the wrapping paper under his arm. Ciel glanced at Sebastian who smiled.

Ciel tore the tape off the cardboard box and opened it. Ciel put his had inside and pulled out something he was definitely not expecting.

"Do you like it, Ciel? I got it handmade. " Sebastian said, putting his hands together. "It took a little longer than I would prefer but I think it turned out perfect."

"It's...it's adorable!" Ciel said, almost squealing. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Ciel coughed. "Excuse me."

It was a stuffed toy cat that had the same color as Ciel hair. It had the same shade of blue eyes with a black eyepatch on its eye and a black bow tied around its neck. It felt like petting a real cat and Ciel was smiling.

"It's so...cute!" Ciel said. "It feels so real!"

"I tried to get it to feel like petting a real cat. The only difference that a cat is warm but... it can also do this." Sebastian pressed its paw.

_'Meow~ Purr~" _The cat said. Ciel's smile went wider.

"Thank you, Sebastian! It's so cool!" Ciel said, holding the cat close to him, hugging it.

"No Problem, Ciel. I knew you would like it."

Suddenly another slow song began to play. Sebastian held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, bocchan?" Sebastian grinned.

"What the hell does that mean...and why do you want to dance with me?"

"It means 'young master' in Japanese and because it'll be fun."

"One, stop calling me 'master' and two; I don't dance."

"You danced with Alois." Sebastian pointed out. "Please?"

"Fine! Just because you got me a cat." Ciel put the cat on the snack table, on a clear space, and walked with Sebastian to the dance floor. More people were dancing now then when Alois and Ciel danced together. Ciel fidgeted nervously.

Sebastian wrapped his arm on Ciel's upper back and lead in the same position Alois and Ciel were in.

"Sebastian, people are staring." Ciel whispered. _'If my mother saw me, I think I'll pop a blood vessel.'_

_"_They were staring when you danced with Alois. Relax, bocchan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But its cute how your face turns red." Sebastian chuckled.

"You're so funny." Ciel hissed. "You should go on Comdey Central."

"Ah, I know a few people who've been on there. "

"Hmph."

"You should smile more, Ciel. That smile you gave earlier was positively adorable of you." Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"That will be the only smile you'll get out of me." He frowned.

"What if I tickle you?" Ciel straightened, making a small 'meep'. He glared at Sebastian.

"You wouldn't dare." Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel's face, giving a smile.

"Try me."

"Hmph." Ciel pouted.

"Then again, your childish pouts are also adorable."

"S-Shut up!" Ciel's face turned a bright red. The music stopped and another song began playing but it wasn't a slow song.

"Ah, it was marvelous to dance with, Phantomhive."

"Okay, now you're pissing me off." Ciel hissed as Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's neck loosely in a jokingly matter.

"S-Sorry.." Sebastian chuckled. "I shouldn't be messing with you on your special day."

"Darn right!" Ciel said, glaring at Sebastian.

"How's your eye, by the way?"

"Oh." Ciel touched his eyepatch. "Auntie Anne said that it'll heal in a few days and the bruise will eventually go away by itself."

"Happy Birthday, Child~." A creepy voice said. Ciel 'meeped' and ran behind Sebastian.

"Oh...Undertaker, you scared me." Ciel said, peeking from behind Sebastian's legs. The Undertaker had long silver hair in braids and a long black top hat and long black robes and long black nails and very pale skin. You couldn't see his eyes and he was grinning madly.

"I apologize, my boy." The Undertaker chuckled. "Who is this?"

"Oh...this is Sebastian Michaelis, CEO of Mich Company." Ciel said, standing next to Sebastian.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Michaelis. I saw that show you and the boy put on. Very impressive but I suggest you not to do such a thing in public~." The Undertaker slurred. "People will begin to get the wrong idea as they have with the Trancy and Faustus duo~"

"But they don't have the wrong idea between Alois and Claude." Sebastian muttered, mostly to himself.

"Well, I'm going to have a drink~. You two have fun now and Mr. Michaelis, please don't be too rough with the boy, it will be his first time~." The Undertaker as his words sunk into Ciel.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Ciel shouted after the man but he already disappeared into the crowd. Ciel turned his red face to Sebastian who was grinning, tweaking his eyebrow at Ciel.

"If we weren't in public, I'd smack that look off your smug face." Ciel hissed. Another slow song came on. "What's with all the slow songs, tonight?!"

"CIEL~!" A voice squealed. Ciel's mother appeared, grinning. "Let's dance!"

"Oh jeez!" Ciel said as he was once again pulled on the dance floor. "Don't drink the punch Sebastian!" he called over his shoulder. Sebastian snorted, looking over the snack table and picked up Ciel's cat he gave him.

_'Don't want this to get dirty. Now let's see what there is to eat.' _Sebastian thought as he browsed through the assortment of snacks. The song was over a few minutes later and still Sebastian couldn't decide what to eat.

_SLAP!_

__Sebastian glanced behind him to see Elizabeth Midford crying in front Ciel who's face was red.

"First, you don't dance with me then you ignored me! After I picked out that outfit for you!" She cried.

"Elizabeth calm down please. I'm sorry." Ciel said, putting his hand on hers. She grabbed his hand, looking at the family ring.

"I chose a ring to go with this outfit! Why didn't you wear it?!" She yelled.

"Lizzie, this is my-" she took the ring from him. "Elizabeth, give that back this instant!" his tone was now hard and his eyes were dangerous.

She gasped.

"I hate you, Ciel! And I hate this ring!" she threw the ring against the floor. It cracked and the silver spilt apart. Ciel's eyes widen like saucers before they turned dark. He raised his hand but someone behind him caught it. It was his mother.

"Calm down, Ciel. Don't take this out on Miss Elizabeth." Ciel glanced to the side before wrenching his hand away and picking up the ring and the pieces with a sad look in his eye.

"Elizabeth, that ring was from Ciel's father and it has been in the family for generations. " Ciel's mother spoke with a gentle voice but it wasn't obvious to others but Sebastian could see she was angry. "Ciel has always worn that ring since Ciel's father died and never went a day without it. It's one of the only thing the heir to the Phantomhives must wear to prove he will take over when he's old enough."

"It...It was from his father? " Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth when she realized what she had done. Ciel wrapped the ring in a tissue and tied it. He walked casually to Sebastian.

"Get rid of this for me, will you?" he said, putting it in Sebastian's hand. He nodded and Ciel walked back over to Elizabeth.

Everyone was silent. No one spoke as he approached her. It was so quiet that they could hear a pin drop from outside.

"Don't cry, Lizzie. It's not your fault that you didn't know. It's alright." Ciel said, taking a handkerchief out and whipping her tears away and allowing her to blow her nose into the cloth.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel. I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. I should've paid more attention to you and that attitude I gave you was not kind at all. I'm sorry. How about a dance to make up for it?" He held out his hand. She sniffed and smiled, nodding. "Start the music back up, DJ!" Ciel shouted.

The man nodded, putting a slow song on.

Mrs. Phantomhive walked next to Sebastian as the duo danced.

"He's a kind soul when he wants to be, isn't he?" she asked him. Sebastian nodded. "What are you going to do with the ring?"

"I have a plan for it. Christmas is around the corner, after all." Sebastian said. Mrs. Phantomhive nodded.

"Anne said you're going to try to help Ciel out. I hope you can control him. I trust my son's well-being in your hands, Michaelis. Do not disappoint me." she said, an obvious threat.

"Of course not, Mrs. Phantomhive. I am a man of my word. Since a dance is going on, would you care to or would you rather dance with your husband?" Sebastian asked, putting the ring in his pocket and extending a hand to Mrs. Phantomhive.

"Well...ah, why not?" She smiled, taking Sebastian's hand and allowing him to lead in the dance. "Ash is busy with some paperwork anyhow."

Sebastian led Mrs. Phantomhive across the floor gracefully.

"I believe I met someone before who danced like you, Mr. Michaelis."

"We've danced together before, Mrs. Phantomhive." Sebastian said.

"We have? I don't recall."

"It was when you were Miss Rachel Durless. You danced with me the day Mr. Phantomhive introduced us. "

"Yes, It's coming to me now. You were the new CEO of Mich Company though you were quiet young. I believe you and Vincent had introduced a product and were celebrating of its success and hosted a party that he invited me to. What was the product, anyway?"

Sebastian smiled. "It was the Rabbit Family."

"Oh, right."

"One of the rabbits was never realised though. We kept making rabbits for the family even after you two were married. I remember what the rabbit was. "

"What was it?"

"It's one of a kind rabbit. I believe Mr. Phantomhive gave it to your son when he was born." Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, now I remember..."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Phantomhive. I shouldn't be talking about your late husband so much."

"It's fine. It helps keep his spirit alive." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

The song ended and the adults bowed and Mrs. Phantomhive walked away while Sebastian walked to the snack table.

"Now where did I leave that damn thing?" he muttered. "Oh, here it is. " He picked up the cat and headed the present table, placing it there.

"What were you doing with my mom?" Ciel hissed, causing Sebastian to jump.

"Jeez, Ciel, you scared me. "

"I said what were you doing with my mother?" Ciel hissed again.

"I was dancing and talking your mother, Ciel."

"Were you flirting?"

"No, of course not. What do you take me for? A player?" He chose to ignore the nod and continued talking. "We talked about you, your father and a product him and I issued and a certain part that was never made to the market."

"Oh? What product did you issue together anyway?"

"The Rabbit Family."

"O-Oh.. what was the certain one that was never made to the market?" Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"I don't think I should tell you." Sebastian said softly.

"Please?" Ciel begged.

"Fine." Sebastian sighed. "It was one rabbit that Mr. Phantomhive made specifically for one person. It was a rabbit for you, Ciel. He gave it to you on the day of your birth."

Ciel's eyes widen.

"Ciel, calm down. Don't do anything rash." Sebastian said, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel took a slow breath.

"I'm fine...thank you." Ciel said. Sebastian picked up the cat, handing it to Ciel. "Thank you."

"You okay?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian petted his head before looking at the mountain of presents. "You're going to be one happy kid, aren't you?"

"Probably so...jeevas that's a lot of presents. "

"Take from the top."

"Good advice."

"Ciel~ The cake is coming!" Alois shouted from a growing crowd.

"Come on, Birthday boy. It's time to make a wish." Sebastian chuckled, leading Ciel to the crowd.

"Yep." Ciel agreed. "Time to make a wish and become another year older." Ciel said before hearing a familiar song.

_Roll out of bed, look in the mirror_

_And wonder who you are_

_Another year has come and gone_

_Today is your birthday_

_But it might be the last day of your life_

_What will you do if tomorrow it's all gone?_

_You won't be young forever_

_There's only a fraction to the sum_

_You won't be young forever_

'_I won't be young forever...' _Ciel thought as the lights dimmed. _'No one will'_

__**Author's Note: Do you guys wants a Ciel's Birthday part 2? Just asking. Sorry It's a bit late I fell asleep at noon and didn't get up till like 5 and my friend called me and we kept talking and blah blah! Please Review and tell me what you think! Don't be shy! Song is Birthday by the Cruxshadows**

**_See Ya later Alligator!_  
**

**_Happy Birthday Ciel Phantomhive!_**


	7. Ciel's Birthday Party PART 2!

**Thank you all so much for all 30+ reviews, 25+ follows, and 15+ favorites! (by estimation of course) **

**I love you all so much! And remember! Reviews keep the author writing!**

**Also thanks for reading my newest Black Butler story 'If the Ring Fits'! It means so much to me!**

**Love you guys! **

**Don't forget to leave a review now!**

"Happy Birthday dear Ciel~! Happy Birthday toooo YOOOUUU!" Everyone sang to the birthday teen. Ciel gave a smile as someone snatched pictures of the cake and Ciel.

Everyone laughed and Finny sliced the cake and Mey-Rin passed out plates. Finny was sure to give Ciel a big piece of the huge cake and Ciel got a good seat. Soon Alois and Lizzie joined him, sitting on either side of him on the round table.

"How's your birthday party so far, Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Personally? It could be better." Ciel shrugged, shoving a large bite of his slice into his mouth. "We could have ice-cream."

"Good point.." Alois said, looking at his frosting covered cake in disdain before stabbing it savagely with his fork. "Why you no has ice-cream?!" he yelled at the cake.

"Don't blame the cake." Lizzie sighed.

"Oh hush, Midford!" Alois snapped.

"If you two start-up, I'm getting the paddle and some scissors!" Ciel threatened. The two shuddered, clutching their hair.

"Evening, everyone." A silk voice said. Sebastian and Claude came by and sat down, Sebastian across from Ciel and Claude next to Alois.

"Evening." The trio of kids replied.

"How's the cake, Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, taking a small bite of the cake.

"It fufing defious!" Ciel said, stuffing his mouth, using his fork like a scoop.

"Ciel, please have more manners. " Lizzie hissed. Alois laughed.

"Ciel, have manners? Oh please! He has manners like Rebecca Black has no chance in the singing career!" Alois laughed holding his stomach.

"I'll have you know, Trancy, my manners are top-notch. I just don't use them." Ciel said, pointing a fork at the Trancy Heir.

"Prove it then, Phantomhive." Sebastian said, putting his hands under his chin, smirking.

"Fine then!" Ciel wiped his mouth with the napkin before placing it neatly in his lap. He then carefully picked up his fork and took small delicate bites of his cake.

"Oi, Finny!" Ciel said, in a quiet civilized tone. "Please bring me a spot of Earl Grey tea, if you have the time."

"of course, Young Master!" Finny smiled, going to do what Ciel asked for.

"Well damn, Trancy, you got owned." Sebastian laughed.

"Fuck you, Michaelis." Alois hissed, before his eyes narrowed with a grin. He poked Claude, who handed him his bag.

"Ciel, Ciel! Open my gift!" Alois pressed, handing Ciel a large flat box, covered in purple wrapping paper and blue ribbons.

"Fine." Ciel took the present, pushing the empty plate away from him to make room. He carefully undid the ribbon and unwrapped the present. Apparently it would be clothing of some sort. The box was white and grey, tapped down. Ciel took out his pocket knife from his pocket, causing Lizzie to gasp but he didn't look at her. He cut the tape with the knife before putting it safely back in his pocket.

He took the lid off, putting it on the floor, under his seat. His present was blocked by blue tissue paper. Ciel moved it away before staring hard at his gift. His face erupted in the color red and Ciel quickly covered the present again with the tissue paper.

"What's the matter Ciel?" Lizzie asked.

"N-N-Nothing!" Ciel practically squealed.

"Let's see the gift then! Come on, don't be shy!" Sebastian smirked.

"N-No! T-That's fine! N-No N-n-need!" before he could say anything else, Lizzie grabbed the box from Ciel, pulling the tissue paper out of the box. Sebastian and Claude leaned over their seats, as Ciel tried to get it back.

"W-What is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"G-Give it back! It's my birthday present!" Ciel snapped, trying to get out of Alois's grasp. Alois was smirking evilly.

"...My word..."

"You said it, Claude. Ciel, I didn't know you were _that _kinky."

"I'm not! Alois bought it for me! God damn it, let me go! I'll kill you all with sporks and salt!"

"Look, it even comes with straps!" Sebastian said.

"ShutupShutuphutupShutuphutup Shutup!" Ciel snarled.

"Are those panties?"

"I think they are."

"No, that's a-"

"ARGH!" Ciel head butted Alois and tackled Elizabeth out of her chair to the ground, but Claude beat him to the box. Ciel body slammed him next, trying to grab the box but then Sebastian picked up the box. Ciel huffed before taking another tackle to the taller man, managing to shoot him off his feet on to the floor. Ciel ended up with his legs on either side of Sebastian whose leg was bent against Ciel's back.

Ciel had lost his hat with all the tackling done and his hair was fluffed up.

"Give me back that box!" Ciel snarled. Sebastian weakly coughed, obviously had the breath knocked out of him, before handing Ciel the box before the kid killed him. Ciel put the cover on the box, huffing and standing up. He shoved the box under the table, frowning with crossed arms and a red face.

Alois bursted out laughing. Elizabeth slowly fixed her dress and Claude picked up his glasses, that luckily weren't broken or scratched.

"Now what have we learned today?" Ciel hissed.

"Not to take anything of the Phantomhive kid or piss him off." Sebastian groaned out.

"Correct!" Ciel smirked, picking up his hat. He fixed his hair before putting the hat back on, then began fixing his eyepatch.

"Ciel, y-you're crazy." Elizabeth muttered, sweatdropping.

"Darn right!"

"I'm surprised no one tried to come over here to help us up..." Sebastian muttered, standing up and sweeping the dirt on his backside.

"That's because they're all to scared off an angry Ciel on a sugar high. They thought he was on a sugar high and didn't want to get hurt." Alois informed them.

"That makes sense..." Claude muttered.

"Anyway...Alois, stop giving me that sort of stuff for my birthday." Ciel growled.

"You like it and you know it." Alois smirked at the still pissed off blue haired Phantomhive birthday boy.

"I do not." Ciel growled.

"Well, here's your other one from me, don't worry this time it isn't a gift card to that sex shop I forced you to go into that one time." Alois said, smirking.

"That had to be the second most embarrassing moment of my life." Ciel muttered.

"What was the first?" Sebastian asked, sitting back in his seat.

"The time I put Ciel over my knee in the park and gave him a public spanking." Alois laughed. Sebastian laughed and Lizzie just rolled her eyes, getting up to get away from all the men. Claude smirked and snorted lightly.

"That's not funny, I couldn't walk right for the rest of the day because he hit me so hard." Ciel hissed, opening the card. He pulled it out and opened it, a few little pieces paper falling out.

"Read it, Phantomhive!" Sebastian said.

"Alright, Alright, hold on." Ciel hissed.

"Dear Smile,

Hope you're having a happy birthday, sorry we couldn't be there, we're still traveling but we'll be on your side of the world next February and hope you can come. We sent you tickets in the card and hope you're able to come to our show. If not we'll just come over to your house like old times. Anyway, toodles~

With lots of love and laughter,

Joker, Beast, Doll, Dagger, Jumbo, and Snake.

(Ps: Tell Suit and Grin to come with you!"

Claude and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"How nice of them to send me tickets..." Ciel mumbled, smiling lightly.

"I know, right?" Alois smirked

"Who are they? And who is Smile?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, that's me. When I was younger, I ran away to the circus that came to town and that's what my stage name was. I learned a lot of neat tricks my time there and it was fun but my parents found me before I could leave with them to travel around the world. It'll be nice to see them again." Ciel explained.

"I can't wait!" Alois said.

"Let me guess, you were in the circus too?" Claude questioned.

"Yep! But I was called Grin! Ciel and I did acts together!" Alois giggled. "Together we were unstoppable. We were like the twins there or something!"

"Maybe we can do an act again in the show!" Ciel said.

"That would be soo awesome! Let's ask them when they come to town!" Alois smiled.

"I can't help but wonder what you two did together in those acts..." Sebastian mumbled.

"We can show you later! I think we still have our old costumes!"

"Alois, those costumes are nearly five years old...how the hell do you think we can fit ourselves into them?"

"Good point! I suppose we'll have to improvise!" Alois sighed. "We can still do the makeup though!"

"Alright. Fine, we can do our old makeup. But can we do it tomorrow? I don't have the energy to show them all that..." Ciel sighed.

"Well, that's why you shouldn't body slam and tackle people." Sebastian said.

"Well, that's why you shouldn't steal someone's birthday present so they have to tackle and body slam you!" Ciel shot back.

"Hmph." Sebastian said.

"The party's going to be over soon..." Claude noted the time on his watch.

"Yep! Ciel, can I sleep over?!" Alois asked, hugging his small best friend.

"Fine...I don't see why not.." Ciel sighed.

"Whoop whoop!" Alois said, bounding gracefully out of his chair over to the snack table where the punch was.

"Aren't you going with him?" Ciel asked Claude.

"Oh hell no." Ciel raised an eyebrow, staring Claude down. Sebastian smirked, watching his friend and the birthday boy battle it out with a stare down.

Eventually Claude lost, standing up and going to his little shota over at the snack table.

Next, Ciel shot his stare at Sebastian who shot it right back with full power.

"CIEL DRINK THIS!" Ciel looked away as Alois slapped a full glass of red punch onto the table in front of Ciel.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Don't ask questions! It's some good punch!" Alois chugged his own glass.

"I suggest you not to, Ciel. Alois had just poured Catnip tequila into the punch." Claude advised.

"Catnip tequila!? Damn it, Alois, that shit is mine!" Sebastian snarled, standing up, heading to the punch bowl.

"DRINK!" Alois pushed the drink to Ciel.

"Fuck it." Ciel muttered. "Just one couldn't kill me." He picked up the full glass, swung back and chugged it.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Alois shouted. "WHOO!" he said as Ciel finished it. He slammed the cup onto the table, before he started laughing his ass off for no reason.

"ALOIS!" Ciel yelled in Alois's ear. "Stop spiking the punch at my parties!" Ciel stopped laughing, regaining his sober mind.

"BRING OUT THE POLE!" Alois screeched.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked Claude.

"11 45." Claude answered. Ciel sighed.

"Thank God my mother is asleep and Lizzie is gone. They all go to bed at 11." Ciel sighed. He sat up in his chair, staring in the middle of room.

"GOD DAMN IT TRANCY! NOT AGAIN!" Ciel shouted. Alois was on top of a pole, that was portable (it's the Phantomhives, they'll buy anything when they can afford anything)

Alois pressed a button on the bottom of the pole so it would be immobile.

"DJ! TURN IT TO MY JAM!" Alois yelled.

"You got it, Tranny!" the Dj flipped a switch and a familiar song began playing.

_This is for the dirty girls All around the world, here we go_

_Dirty, dirty dancer_

_ 'Nother day, 'nother night_

_And she acting like she don't sleep_

_She's a five when she drinks_

_But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_Got all the moves that make you get it up_

"Oh fuck me..." Ciel growled, face palming. Claude was too far gone as he watch Alois dance on the pole. He was just staring and it was a bit creepy. Men and women alike were cheering Alois on, throwing cash here and there at him.

Sebastian came by and stood next to Ciel.

"So...how's your birthday going?" Sebastian asked slowly, seeming a bit nervous about the answer.

"Let's see I had to dance with two men, my fiancé broke my father's ring, my best friend gave me a perverted gift, who also spiked the punch with Catnip tequila and now he's dancing on a pole like a stripper...really close to last year, pretty much." Ciel sighed, shooting Sebastian a glare.

"Um..." Sebastian said, not sure what to say.

"Great...just fucking great, he's now stripping. Someone, kill me now." Ciel put his face in his hands.

"Ah, come on, it isn't so bad."

"Oh yeah? Tell me how could it get worse?"

"Claude could be up there, doing that." Ciel's eyes widen.

"Good point, that is worse." He muttered.

"Okay, how about this. I clean up around here, making sure everyone gets home and Alois to bed and blah blah and tomorrow, when everything's calm me and you go get some lunch."

"Why...?"

"Because I'm such a nice person. " Sebastian smirked. Ciel stared at Sebastian _real _hard.

"Is that a date?" Ciel asked with pink cheeks. Sebastian bended close to Ciel's ear.

"It can be if you want it to be." he purred. Ciel jumped, scooting away from the older man.

"No." he said.

"Then it's not a date. Just two guys, getting lunch. Oh please, tons of men do it. " Sebastian said.

"Fine. Just get everyone out and Alois put to bed. I'm going to bed. I have a headache and it's not going away anytime soon." Ciel growled, turning around.

"Wait, Ciel!" Sebastian said. He handed Ciel's present from Alois and put the plush kitty cat on top. "Don't want to forget this."

Ciel gave Sebastian a small tired smile and headed to the entrance towards the stairway.

"Okay..." Sebastian took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles. "Let's get these people out of here."

_The Very next morning at 8 am._

Ciel hummed, his body nice and warm but was waking up. He hung tightly to the last strings of unconsciousness. That is until he felt a tongue on his ear.

He jumped up, looking beside him.

"Good morning, Love. Can we do that again?" Ciel stared a few seconds before letting out the girliest scream mankind has probably ever heard and quickly, successfully falling out of the bed.

**Author's Note: Let's end it here. Sorry it's shorter, I got pressed for time and I had this idea but when I typed it up my computer crashed and I didn't get a chance to save it before it crashed. SAVE OFTEN! Always!**

**The song is Dirty Dancer, of course.**

**Anyway, who's in the bed? I bet you know who it is! Night everyone, god I'm so tired...**

**_See ya later Alligators!_  
**


	8. The Morning After

**Sorry this one is so short! I was pressed for time and lost track of the days! There will be a post on Christmas! I'll make sure of it! Also there will be a few days skipped in the next chapter again to Christmas morning, naturally. Sorry but no Christmas Eve post D: But I'll post flashbacks a bit in the Christmas morning post!**

**Forgive me for this being so short again!**

**Don't forget to review! I'll make the next update as long as I can! I promise!**

**Love you guys!**

"A-Are you okay?"

"Damn it, Alois!" Ciel snapped, sitting up. Alois was lying on the top of the bed covers in a white large night shirt similar to Ciel's and wore plaid purple boxers underneath.

"You love me, you know it."

"I really, really.." Ciel hissed, before pouncing off the floor, on to Alois with his fists in Aloi's collar. "Hate you! I was so close to going back to sleep!"

"It's nearly 11 am and you want to sleep more? Tsk, Tsk." Alois tsked, making Ciel even more annoyed.

"Screw you..." Ciel hissed.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in~!" Alois called.

"Alois, did you get the kid up yet? Claude's waiting with the chocolate pancakes." Sebastian came in, shirtless and wearing trousers and a towel around his neck. He looked on the bed, his face turning a bit pink.

"Ciel, he has Claude, there isn't any point in trying to seduce him." Sebastian said. Ciel's face turned bright red.

"Oh, you think you're so funny." Ciel hissed. "I'm trying to strangle him, thank you."

"Sure..."

"Ciel doesn't need to seduce me anyway!" Alois giggled, wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck, pulling him down a bit. "All he needs to do is ask~"

"A-Alois! Damn it, let me gooooOOO!" Suddenly Ciel was scooped up into the air and put seated on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Alright you two, no more flirting till after breakfast." Sebastian said, patting his still wet hair with a towel.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you, bocchan!" Sebastian snorted.

"I thought I said stop calling me that!"

"Oh but its a cute nickname for you!" Sebastian snickered.

"Noo~! Give me back my Ciel!" Alois whined, trying to reach Ciel.

"Okay, nevermind, keep me up here!" Ciel said.

"I had planned to do so."

"You're so mean!" Alois whined.

"Ciel~!" a voice chimed. The door opened and Elizabeth was there, wearing a light pink nightgown with white frills on the edges.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stuttered.

"Come on, guys! Claude already put the pancakes down! Hurry before Grell eats them all!"

"Grell's here to?!" Ciel asked.

" 'course he is. He had to come over to give me some paperwork and decided to stay for breakfast." Sebastian explained.

"I thought you went home last night!"

"I was, but Madame Red insisted I stay the night since it was so late." Sebastian said, carrying Ciel out the door. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, putting his stomach across Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian held on to Ciel with one strong arm but Ciel felt that it wouldn't save him from the long fall.

"o-oh boy.." Ciel muttered as Alois shut his bedroom door behind them and followed them.

"Ciel, why are you up there?" Elizabeth questioned.

"To avoid Alois and I don't feel like walking."

They walked a bit down the stairs, heading into the dining room. Grell and Madam Red were there, chatting away with pancakes on their plates.

"Ciel! How lovely you look this morning! But why are you-?" She started.

"I didn't feel like walking and Sebastian was already carrying me.

"You really should gain some weight, you're too light." Sebastian sighed.

"Oh PHBT!" Ciel blew a raspberry.

"Christmas will be here soon!" Madam Red said, clapping her hands. "What will the lovely Phantomhives be doing?" Sebastian placed Ciel in a chair at the head of the table and he sat on his right side and Alois on his left. Lizzie sat next to Sebastian, not wanting to start a fight with the Trancy boy this morning.

"Probably a party on Christmas night, as usual. And...in the morning Mom and Ash will probably be too busy to open presents, you know the usual."

Madam Red sent Ciel a pouty look. Then she brightened up.

"I have an idea! Sebastian! Are you doing anything on Christmas day?" Ciel's eyes widen.

"Hmm...not really. My parents live in New York and they're busy anyway. My siblings won't bother me after a certain incident a few years ago so, no I'm free." Sebastian sipping on some tea. Ciel reached over, grabbing the teapot to pour himself a cup.

"Why don't we spend the whole morning with Ciel On Christmas day? Wouldn't that be just lovely?" Madam Red asked. Ciel coughed a bit.

"B-but-" "Yeah, I always wanted to spend Christmas here! Ciel's house is beautiful on Christmas! I want to see it in the mornings! We could all sleepover on Christmas Eve!" Alois laughed, taking two pancakes out of the stack. Claude came in, rubbing his hands in a dishtowel with batter on it.

"I don't see why not." Claude said, straightening his glasses.

"That's a lovely idea. " Sebastian grinned. "We could all watch a nice classic Christmas movie or have a Christmas movie marathon."

"W-Wait, don't I get a say in the matter?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, what do you need to say? After all, isn't Christmas suppose to be a time to be spending with Family and Friends?" Sebastian said, almost dramatically.

"That's right!" Grell pipped in, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Well...yeah but aren't you have family to go see and spend Christmas with? You don't need to all come here, just to spend time with me for Christmas. You could do something more productive your time." Ciel said, popping a sugarcube in his tea before stirring it.

"Ciel, nothing is more productive than spending a Christmas with you." Lizzie said calmly. " We all care about you Ciel and want you to be happy."

"You don't have to force yourselves to be with me. I'm fine, really...it's not the first Christmas like this one and it probably won't be the last. It's fine, really." Ciel said, taking a pancake and pouring maple syrup on it.

"Ciel...it's not a good thing to lie." Sebastian said. "No one wants to spend Christmas alone."

"What if you meet someone who does?" Ciel questioned, cutting the pancake up before taking a bite of it.

"Then I'll probably spend Christmas with them." Alois replied before Sebastian could speak. "Ciel, stop trying to talk your way out of this, we're spending Christmas with you. We're doing this because we want to, okay?"

Ciel pouted a bit, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Fine..." Ciel sighed. "We can spend Christmas together."

"WHOO!"

"But for God's sake, we're not bringing out the pole again."

"Damn it." Alois hissed.

"Alois, where did you even find my Catnip tequila?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I stashed a bottle in m bag. " Alois grinned.

"Little thief." Sebastian hissed.

"Yep!"

"Hmm..." Ciel muttered.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Madam Red asked.

"N-Nothing, just thinking."

"You can do that?" Sebastian asked in fake astonishment.

"I'm gonna kick you..."Ciel hissed.

"Oh hush and eat." Sebastian said, stabbing a piece of Ciel's pancake before shoving it in Ciel's mouth.

Alois shot a glance at Claude, who had sat down next to him and wiggled his eyebrow a bit. Claude rolled his eyes and took a bite of the pancakes.

"Not bad pancakes." Ciel muttered.

"Claude makes awesome pancakes, don't he?!" Alois said.

"Claude didn't do shit." Sebastian said. " I made the pancakes, he just made the last four."

"Sebastian, language!" Madam Red scowled, gesturing to Ciel, Alois and Lizzie.

"Yeah, Sebastian! We still have virgin ears!" Alois yelled.

"But not virgin mouths..." Sebastian muttered under his breath to Ciel. Ciel snorted and coughed at the same time, almost choking on the pancake.

"Ciel, you okay there, bud?" Alois asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. " Ciel took a sip of tea and another bite of the pancake before glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian wiggled his eyebrow a bit at Ciel and Ciel's face turned pink.

"Oh fuck, I gotta go! William told me to be back right away and I forgot! Bye everyone! Bye Bassy!" Grell stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin before rushing out the door.

"Darn it, Grell! Stop calling me that!" Sebastian yelled after him.

"Oh, oh! Ciel! On Christmas, can we show everybody what we use to do in the Circus?" Alois asked.

"Why not now?" Ciel questioned.

"Because! I got to get new costumes for us and it'll take a while and it'll be like a gift to everybody!"

"We gotta practice first. We haven't done that stuff in years. And do you mean we do it at the party on Christmas?"

"YES! PLEASE?!" Alois yelled, making Madam Red and Lizzie jump a bit.

"Fine, fine! I don't care, let me eat in peace!" Ciel sighed.

"YES!" Alois threw his hands back in victory.

"Oh no! Lizzie, we have to go! Your mother is waiting for us back home and I have to be at a meeting in ten minutes! Lets go! Bye Ciel! Bye everyone! " Madam Red quickly gathered Elizabeth out of her seat and they jogged out the door, but Madam Red popped back in.

"Sebastian, don't forget what you said you do!" Madam Red reminded him. Sebastian nodded.

"Alois, we better go too. You have to test a few products for the company that'll be coming out early spring."

"No! I want to spend the day with Ciel!" Alois whined. Ciel took a big bite of his pancake. Claude stood up before picking up Alois, slinging him over his shoulder.

"NOoooo! Ciel!" Alois whined. He gave up as Claude headed for the door. "Bye Ciel...I'll be back ASAP!"

"See ya." Ciel said, taking another bite of his pancake. He looked up at Sebastian as the door shut.

After a moment of silence which was awkward since Ciel was staring at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked, wiping his mouth of maple syrup.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ciel asked, taking another bite of the pancake with loads of maple syrup on it.

"Course not. I have the next few months off. I can take my time, eating breakfast with you. Of course I'll get a call every once in a while to come to the office but I'm still off for a while." Sebastian explained.

"..."Ciel stared at him again, hard. Sebastian stood up, finishing off his tea.

"But I do need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. " Sebastian said, putting his napkin on the table. He looked at Ciel, bending down now.

"You got some maple syrup here..." Sebastian breathed, leaning close and licking the corner of Ciel's mouth. Ciel's eyes went wider than the moon and his cheeks turn dark red.

"Pfthahahah!God, you're so adorable." Sebastian laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked out.

"W-Wait wha-?!" Ciel stuttered as the door shut once more, leaving Ciel alone.

After a moment of silence a scream echoed through Phantomhive manor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT?!"_

**Author's Note: I had to add that little bit. No, that's not a kiss, that's a lick and he didn't lick _directly _on Ciel's mouth. XD Tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	9. A Christmas Present Under the Mistletoe

**Hope you guys all had an awesome Christmas! I made this one as long as I could!**

**Love you guys and don't forget to review!**

Ciel snuggled into the warm pillow, wiggling a bit. The pillow shifted as Ciel moved and let out a sigh.

_'Pillows don't move...or breath...' _A tiny annoying voice in back of Ciel's mind said.

"Ciel.." A small voice whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel groaned in response, not wanting to get up now of all times. He was comfortable but had a killer headache and whoever he was laying on was like a freaking cloud bed with a bit of stiffness but still super comfy.

"Ciel..." the voice went louder. He groaned again, still holding onto the strings of sleep tightly. He wrapped his arms around the pillow person, hugging a bit and feeling someone else's arms on his back in response.

"He's so cute..." the soft voice said. "Ciel...wake up. It's Christmas!"

"Let him sleep, Alois. I don't think Sebastian wants to let him go anyway."

_'Sebastian?' _Ciel's thought processor was waking up and in a bad mood now. But then it died and he fell back into a soft, comfortable sleep once more.

After a while, it began starting up again and Ciel's brain was now in a bitchy mood, more so than earlier.

He felt a small wind go across his bangs and he shifted. He slowly, slowly forced his eyes open, noticing his eyepatch was missing. He groaned, the bright light shining into his eyes.

"Wha..." he groaned out, his mouth super dry and crusty. His head pounded and he felt sick.

"Aww...That looks so sweet." A familiar female voice reached his tingling ears. He winced a bit at the annoying tone of the voice.

He shifted his head to the left, looking out into the room. He blinked a few times, getting his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. Red blocked his vision.

"...The hell?" he groaned out.

"Ciel, baby, wake up." A soft voice whispered.

"I am awake...just don't know where I am." Ciel replied. The red backed up and he could see who it was. It was Madam Red, in all her red.

"You two look so comfy and cozy together, I just didn't want to wake you up! It's Christmas morning! It's time to wake up, sweetie!"

"Two? What?" Ciel moved his head, looking up. He came in contact with deep wine red eyes and black hair.

"Ciel?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked in return. Sebastian groaned, raising his hand to rub his eyes.

"The hell happened last night?"

"Popcorn, candy canes, buckeyes**[1]** and Catnip tequila." Sebastian answered.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know...but God damn you're really warm." Sebastian said, resting his arms on Ciel's back.

"You're in the second living room! Took us forever to find you!" A voice pipped in. Alois appeared in Ciel's line of vision and Ciel assumed that Claude was in here too.

"I feel...really weird..." Ciel muttered.

"You drank a ton of Catnip tequila last night, so no wonder!" Madam Red laughed.

"Who let's a fourteen year old drink anyway?" Claude's voice drifted in.

"Hey, I didn't know it was alcoholic till it was too late." Madam Red said.

"My head hurts..." Ciel hissed out. "And Sebastian is really, really comfortable to sleep on..." He could feel Sebastian chuckling a bit.

"You're not bad as a blanket, Ciel." Sebastian snorted, but groaned in pain.

"Ciel, sweetie, come on and get up. We got some coffee to help you guys. " Madam Red said.

"Wait..." Ciel shifted his legs a bit than put a hand up on his back. "Where's my shirt?"

"That's what we want to know! You two aren't wearing shirts! Well Sebastian is but his shirt is open!" Alois said, yelling.

"Quiet it down a bit, _please._ " Sebastian hissed.

"Why does my face feel dry and chappy?" Ciel whined out.

"Because you drooled on yourself while you sleeping!" Alois answered.

"Ew...I don't drool while I sleep."

"Yes you do!"

"I need to wash my face..."

"You need to be quiet...god, everyone's voices are so loud today." Sebastian whined softly, holding his face with his hands now.

"Ciel~ Get up!" Alois whined, ignoring Sebastian's words.

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting up!" Ciel hissed, slowly moving his arms in front on him, onto Sebastian's chest and pushing lightly to push himself up.

"Nhg." Sebastian winced as Ciel slowly sat on his hips.

"Oh hush...I'm not that heavy." Ciel hissed at him, slowly crawling himself onto his feet. Suddenly he grasped his stomach.

"BATHROOM!" Ciel snarled, running like the hounds of hell were on his heels, out the door to nearest bathroom.

"Pfthahaha, guess he can't hold it much longer." Alois snorted.

"Shouldn't you be having a hangover? You drank as much as he did." Madam Red said.

"Yeah, but I can hold my liquor." Alois said proudly. Ciel came back in a moment later with a dripping wet face, obviously having to of washed it.

"Someone care to tell me what happened last night? Also I need some coffee, tea, some pain reliever and a shirt."

"Done, done and done. We need the shirt though. Claude, go get Ciel a shirt from his room, please." Alois said, setting the first three items on the coffee table.

" Ah- SHIT!" Sebastian sat up abruptly, running out of the room after the man.

"Yeah, there was a side effect to the Catnip tequila. Apparently after a night of drinking it, you gotta take a piss real bad in the morning. " Alois explained.

"Hmph." Ciel muttered, popping two pills into his mouth before sipping the disgustingly black coffee. He coughed a bit, wincing at the hot ,distasteful taste of the darkness swirling in the mug. He hated coffee, being more of a tea man himself, but he drank it on occasion to help with headaches or when he wanted to stay up later.

Sebastian came back in, his shirt button up more and his eyes still pretty tired. He walked over, plucking the little bottle from Ciel's grasp, opening it and popping god knows how many pills into his mouth and grabbing the mug from Ciel's other hand, sipping it.

"Oi...stop stealing." Ciel groaned but took the tea instead, not putting up anymore of a fuss.

"You two got _shit faced _last night!" Alois said, forgetting that Madam Red was in the room.

"How bad?" Ciel asked, resting his hand on the table.

"You gave Sebastian a lap dance." Tea and coffee made their way onto the coffee table, showing it who's boss. Ciel's face slowly heated up. First a pink, then bright pink, then light red, the deep red, soon his face was the same shade of red that Madam Red was wearing, then it went darker.

"W-What?!" Ciel coughed out.

"Yeah, you two were going at it!" Alois laughed. "Then Sebastian pulled you guys out of the living room, and this is probably where he took you."

"..." Ciel scooted a bit away from Sebastian, his face a deep red. Sebastian said nothing but his own cheeks were a vibrant pink.

"I don't even wanna know what we did in here." Ciel hissed.

"Well at least it wasn't anything that bad. You just got your shirts off before you passed out." Alois shrugged.

"Come on, guys! Let's open presents!" Madam Red said. Ciel got off the floor where he was crouching, taking his tea with him as he followed everyone out the room, down stairs to the main living room where the tree was.

Sebastian and him stayed on either side of the room, not wanting any contact after what they heard that they did last night.

"Ciel, pick out presents!" Alois ordered. Ciel sighed, going to the tree, picking out the biggest present under the tree.

"It's to...Me. I'll put that over there." He put the present near his seat. He picked out another.

"To Alois, from me." Ciel picked up the purple and blue wrapped present, handing it to his best friend. Alois tore the paper up, then started squealing with joy.

"You got me the thigh high stockings I wanted! Thank you so much!" Alois squealed.

"Oh boy.." Ciel sighed rolling his eyes. "Okay, the next one is to..."

_After hours and hours of presents being handed out and open and thanks were given._

_"_Ciel, open your gifts!" Madam Red said, gesturing to the big stack of presents, sitting in Ciel's seat, forcing the boy to sit on the floor.

"Alright, alright. First one is from Mom and Dad..."

_Half an hour later :D_

Ciel's eye twitched, staring down at Alois's gift to him.

"What's the matter, Ciel?"Sebastian asked, looking over his shoulder before laughing.

"Shut it, Michaelis...dear god, where the heck did you get something so...big?"

"At that shop downtown." Alois giggled.

"You know I'm not going to use this, right?"

"Oh, but you will someday~!"

"Alois, this is inapproiacte...jeez, that is huge!"

"I'm afraid to touch it. He might have used it."

"Nah, I don't need that sort of thing! I have Claude!" Alois laughed.

"I'm just going to put this in the 'Stuff I will never use box'" Ciel said.

"Jesus Christ, Alois, that's disgusting! Its freaking huge!" Madam Red noted.

"It's not as bad as the Birthday present!" Alois whined.

"Yes it is! Dear God, why do you have to keep giving me this sort of stuff?!" Ciel questioned.

"Look, there's a button on it!" Sebastian said.

"Don't press it- Dear god now it's vibrating!" Ciel yelled.

"There's another over there!" Sebastian pointed out.

"Don't you dare! I don't even know what to make of this thing!"

"You like it!"

"Alois, it's the sort of thing I would get you for your birthday or Christmas and you would be thrilled! I'm not into this sort of thing!" Ciel said, putting the lid back on the box.

"Aww...I can show you how to use it!"

"NO!"

"Come on, Ciel! You have a few more to open!"

"Where's a Elizabeth, anyway?"

"Her mother wanted her to stay home to open presents with her family." Madam Red answered.

"Makes sense. " Ciel shrugged.

_RING RING RING RING!_

"I'll get it~!" Madam Red said, picking up the phone.

"Phantomhive Residence." Madam Red said. "Oh hi Rachel dear!" She squealed.

"Oh, we're just opening presents with Ciel! Who? Oh, myself, Alois, Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis!" Madam Red laughed. "Hm? You need to talk to Ciel? Of course! Here Ciel." She handed the white telephone to Ciel.

"Hello?" Ciel said. His eyes rolled and narrowed, listening to his mother. "Yeah, we're in the first living room. What happened last night? Not too sure, it's all fuzzy...I really don't want to know though...Why is Seb-? Eh? Oh...he wanted to come and Madam Red practically made him come here."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, sipping a new cup of hot coffee, wearing a cat stocking hat on his head from Claude. He shifted in his seat, feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his black slacks.

"Michaelis. Yes...It's done? Alright, I'll come to pick it up later. Yes, thank you. Bye." Sebastian said, the conversation ending quickly.

"Claude~! Make me some tea!" Alois whined.

"We already have some tea out, Alois." Claude sighed.

"Oh! WHOO!"

"SSHHH!" Ciel hissed. "Yes Mom, I know that there will be a party, but I don't know what time...at six? Okay...yeah...love you...bye." Ciel hung up the phone, flopping himself onto the seat next to Sebastian, sighing.

"So, what's up?" Alois asked, getting on his knees in front of Ciel's legs, sipping hot tea.

"The Christmas party here is at six and you're all invited." Ciel sighed, pulling out a package, opening it and pulling out a cigarette.

"You still have that nasty habit?" Sebastian asked.

"I haven't had one in the last few days! Besides, it calms my nerves a bit." Ciel sighed, pulling out his lighter.

"Hand me one!" Alois whined. Ciel tossed Alois a cigarette, then his lighter. Alois lighted the cigarette and tossed Ciel, his lighter back.

"Ciel, you have asthma and smoking is bad for you!" Madam Red scolded, taking the cigarette from the boy, putting it out.

"Oi, I can ruin my lungs anyway I want!" Ciel said, frowning.

"Ciel, it's Christmas, don't start pouting. You know better anyway. You too, Alois. I doubt Claude wants to kiss you with smoke breath. Your teeth will turn yellow if you keep it up." Alois's eyes widen, putting the cigarette out, running out of the room, into the bathroom. Hard brushing and gargling was heard from the door.

"Say what time is it?" Ciel asked.

"Four twenty-five." Claude answered, sipping on a cup of tea.

"OH FUCK! WE BARELY HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET READY!" Ciel yelled, shooting up out of his seat. He raced out of the room, up the stairs to his room, with Alois right behind him.

"He does know that it's only two hours and we don't have to do much, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes the party starts early. I suggest you get ready too, Mr. Michaelis." Madam Red said, sipping her cup of coffee. Sebastian sighed, standing up and stretching his arms, his shirt from the night before riding up a bit, showing the edge of his abs. Madam Red smiled into her coffee, enjoying the view.

Sebastian headed up the stairs, towards a guest bedroom, where his duffel bag he brought with him last night was in.

_An hour later_

"Alois, let go of my hair!" Ciel snapped, as Alois was trying to put some pins in Ciel's hair.

"I'm warning you!" Ciel snarled, trying to bat the blond's hands away.

"Hold still! I'm almost done!...and...THERE! Ta-da~!" Alois said, letting Ciel's head go, taking a hand mirror, handing it to Ciel. Ciel stared in shock.

"I look like a fucking chick!" Ciel snarled. He had two pin on either side of his face, keeping his hair out-of-the-way but making it look longer than it was. He wore a white dress shirt and a red sweater vest and black slacks and was going to put on a Santa hat.

"But you look adorable! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! MICHAELIS!" Alois shouted. The door swung open, Sebastian panting, his hair wet and shirtless.

"What?! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing!" Alois giggled. "Tell me what you think of Ciel's outfit." Sebastian stared hard at Alois.

"Let me get this straight. You yelled for me, loudly may I add, while I was trying to get ready, just to ask for my opinion on Ciel's clothing of choice?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes!"

Sebastian sighed,whipping his head around to make water spread everywhere. He was wear black dress pants, with a belt on and no shoes on yet.

Ciel's face was tinted pink.

"Put some clothes on!" Ciel yelled.

"At least I didn't come in here in a towel!"

"Answer me! How does Ciel look?" Alois yelled.

Sebastian looked as Ciel up and down.

"He looks...almost...cute...I suppose would be a good word." Sebastian smirked.

"E-Eh?! I'm not cute, damn it!" Ciel said, stomping over to Sebastian.

"Sure you ain't kid." Sebastian smirked.

"Screw you!" Ciel hissed.

"I bet you want to~" Sebastian grinned, chuckling. He turned on his heel, heading out the door, leaving a stun Ciel.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WISH!" Ciel yelled, throwing a comb after Sebastian.

"Ciel! Help me find some shoes to go with your outfit!" Alois said, diving into the canyon known as Ciel's closet.

"You know I organized that all yesterday. Took me three hours to do it too." Ciel said.

"Too bad! Now come on!"

"Alright, alright!"

A few minutes passed and Ciel chose a pair of black leather short heels that he often wore when he went to parties.

Alois was dressed in a red long-sleeved santa shirt dress thing with white fuzzy linings on the end of the sleeves, along the collar, and on the edges of the red shirt. He had a black belt around his waist with a gold buckle. He had red booty shorts, with fuzzy linings also and black high heel thigh boots.

"CIEL! GUESTS WILL BE ARRIVING SOON!" Madam Red yelled up the stairs.

"WE'RE COMING DOWN NOW!" Ciel yelled. He opened the door and Alois and him walked down the hallway, towards the guest bedroom.

"Michaelis, are you done yet?!" Ciel yelled, banging on the door. Sebastian opened the door and Ciel held his breath.

Sebastian wore a dark red silk dress shirt, with a black leather vest, it was open and the few buttons around Sebastian's collar were undone. He straighten the loose black tie he had around his neck and buckled his leather belt that was tied around his black dress pants. He wore dark brown dress shoes and had a dark red Santa hat on his head.

"Like something you see, Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, smirking. Ciel blushed.

"Ha! You wish! Come on, my mom and Ash will be back soon with guests!" Sebastian rolled his eyes, following the two boys down the hallway, towards the stairs.

"Sebastian, I forgot to ask you something!" Alois said suddenly. "I noticed you didn't get Ciel anything for Christmas! Why is that?"

"Alois-" Ciel started but Sebastian cut him off.

"I got him something, but I plan to give it to him later." Sebastian grinned.

"Sebastian, you didn't need to get me anything-" "Oh please, Ciel. You gave me a coupon to the animal shelter so I could get another kitty. It's the least I could do." Sebastian smirked, wrapping his arm around Ciel's neck playfully.

"Oi, let me go!"

"You know, that word did describe you. You are very 'cute' this evening." Sebastian poked Ciel's cheek with a finger playfully.

"Quiet you!" Ciel hissed, swatting his hand away and freeing himself from Sebastian's grasp.

There was a loud clatter downstairs, along with lots of chatter.

"Looks like it's time to meet and greet again. We better have cake out there or I'm going to strangle someone." Ciel stomped ahead, leaving Alois and Sebastian behind.

"Does he know?" Alois whispered.

"Doesn't have a clue~!" Sebastian grinned.

"COME ON, TRANCY! YOU TOO, MICHAELIS!" Ciel yelled.

"Coming~!" Sebastian said, jogging down the stairs with Alois pulling in the front.

They entered the ball room, Sebastian and Alois receiving whistles and Ciel getting 'aww's' making him extremely annoyed.

"Ciel, my boy, you look so cute~!" Ciel's mother came up. She wore a pure white Mrs. Clause outfit with white flats and stockings.

"Thanks mom. You remember Sebastian Michaelis and Alois?" Ciel said.

"Of course! It's great to see you two again! I hope you've been watching over my little Ciel while I work!" She said, winking at the blond and dark-haired man.

"Of course, Mrs. Phantomhive!" Alois said. "Ciel is so awesome to be around, I'm afraid he'll explode if he gets anymore hot- I mean awesomer!" Alois laughed.

"What about you, Mr. Michaelis? Is Ciel behaving?" Mrs. Phantomhive smiled.

"He's just like his father, quiet, good-natured but with a slight sadistic streak to him. He's been a good kid. You raised a fine boy, ." Sebastian said. Ciel hissed at him, his eye twitching. He was glad his eye was all better now, just with a tiny bruise but it was great to see out of both eyes now.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaelis. Ciel always reminds me of his father. It's nice to see that he's so much like his father." She laughed, patting Ciel's head.

"Mom...you'll mess up my hair and Alois will have a fit and try to fix it!" Ciel whined a bit.

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute! Oh, by the way, Elizabeth isn't able to come tonight."Mrs. Phantomhive said softly.

"Why not? Is she sick?"

"A bit. She had some bad chocolate this morning and now she has a terrible stomach virus. I believe she's still stuck in her bathroom."

"Poor Lizzie.." Alois winced.

"Indeed. Well, I hope you all have fun! I'm going to go take to Anne!" Mrs. Phantomhive laughed.

"Anne-?" "Madam Red." Ciel interrupted Alois. Alois made a small 'o' with his mouth in understanding.

"I'm going to get a drink. You two do whatever you want...as long as it's legal." Alois pouted and crossed his arms as Sebastian glided to the snack table.

"Ciel, let's dance!" Alois grabbed Ciel's arm, running to the middle of the room for a slow dance.

"Why do you always want to dance with me?" Ciel asked.

"Because we're best buddies!"

"God, Help me." Ciel groaned.

_With Sebastian._

Sebastian browsed through the many different drinks laid out for guests. His eye twitched, seeing a familiar bottle among the wines, before he shook his head, not wanting a repeat of the night before.

"Hello there, handsome." A voice purred, making Sebastian jump a bit.

"Evening..." he turned, seeing white hair. _'Wait, isn't that Ash?'_

_"_You must be Sebastian Michaelis, the one my elder brother was talking about." the woman continued. Sebastian picked up a drink, sipping it.

"Oh, you must be Ash's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian said, holding his hand out. She took it, shaking it nicely.

"So polite, I like that. My name is Angela." She said, giving Sebastian a big smile.

"My, my, you are such a kind young lady. I wouldn't been able to guess you were related to Ash." Sebastian said.

"Yes, he is a bit stiff at times, making him unpleasant to be around but his heart is in the right place." she smiled again. Sebastian's eyes harden, narrowing over to where Ciel and Alois were dancing.

"I have heard you've spent some time with the Phantomhive boy." She said, picking up a drink.

"Yes, his aunt has asked me to watch him in my free time while his mother and stepfather are so busy with company."

"Oh, that's right. You're taking a few months off from your company. How does it feel to deal with him?"

"Hm? I'm afraid I don't understand." Sebastian said, coking an eyebrow as he sipped his drink.

"It's simple really. The boy is worth more money than both the Mich and Funton company are making combined. His father left him so much money, that he'll probably be loaded for the rest of his life."

"I wasn't aware of that." Sebastian said.

"Hm. He certainly acts like it though. He's dancing with the blond-haired whore over there, so unmannerly. " She sighed.

"Alois? I do believe that his actions are sometimes are not favored by most, but he's a good boy and a good friend to Ciel." Sebastian said calmly.

"Hm. I've heard nasty things what he does with that Claude Faustus. It's disgusting, really. Doing that to a boy his age." She huffed.

"It's not as terrible as his uncle had done to him, Ms. Angela. " Sebastian said, his tone harder.

"Oh? What'd his uncle do to him?" Angela asked.

"If I remember correctly, he was rapping the poor boy and beating him. Even Ciel knew what was going on and tried to get it to stop by allowing Alois to stay over often." Sebastian said.

"Oh my. That's interesting to hear. But it's still disturbing about those two. I heard they might as well be a couple." She huffed.

"Well, they are close after all. Claude has been with him three years, watching over him and protecting him to best of his abilities. I'd be surprised if the boy hasn't developed feeling for him as Claude had for the boy."

"Hmph." Angela huffed, sipping her drink. "So, how is the Phantomhive boy, anyway?"

"He's fine. Despite his still sprained wrist, he's fine I believe. His eye is getting better and he seems to be full of energy like a boy his age should be. " Sebastian said.

"Oh, what happened to his eye?" Sebastian stiffened, swallowing hard.

"He was hit in the face a while ago and it scraped his eye a bit. He's fine now though."

"I see...My brother complains about him all the time though. How stubborn he is, how just awful he is. He made his own mother cry! It's just disgusting and unclean."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"You know...Ciel isn't exactly like that. Yes, he made her cry but it was because she had ignored him for the last few years. They forgave and forgot at his birthday and now everything's fine. " Sebastian said.

"Whatever. Oh, did you know that in a month or two, my brother and Mrs. Phantomhive are going to France for a month?"

"No, I wasn't informed."

"Yes, that boy will be all alone in this big house of his, save for the servants, for a whole entire month." She said, finishing off her drink. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Michaelis. I hope we'll do this again real soon." She left without another word.

Sebastian let out a deep sigh.

_'I swear, she might be just like her brother' _Sebastian thought.

"Oi! Sebastian!" Ciel said, coming up to him. "I'm going into the living room, wanna come with?"

"What do you plan to do in there, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, putting his empty glass on the table.

"I want to grab one of my gifts but Alois won't come with me. He dared me to make you come with me, so come on." Ciel tugged on Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, allowing Ciel to tug him through the entrance hall, past the giant stair case, towards the first living room.

"So, how's the party?" Ciel asked, browsing through the neat pile of gifts near the giant glass window.

"It's going fine. I talked to your step aunt, I suppose you can call her that." Sebastian answered.

"Oh? How is she? I didn't know she was here."

"She's...a polite young woman." Sebastian said.

"She's gossipy, right?"

"Yes, sir. She kept telling me about how Claude and Alois are together and a bit about you." Ciel's hand froze before continuing.

"Like what?"

"Nothing big, just a bit about your mother and your attitude. That's about it."

"Oh...okay.."

Sebastian walked under a large doorway.

"Ciel, come here."

"Huh? For what?" Ciel asked.

"Just come here."

"Fine..." Ciel sighed, walking under the doorway. "What is it?"

Sebastian dug deep into pocket, pulling out a blue velvet little case with a light blue ribbon tied around it.

"Here, Merry Christmas." he said, taking Ciel's hands, putting the small ring case in it.

"This better be not what I think it is..." Ciel said. "Cause I'm too young to get married." Sebastian laughed.

"Don't worry, it's not a wedding ring." Ciel slowly untied the ribbon, putting it in his pocket and opening the small case before his eyes widen.

"I-It's my ring! My father's ring! But Lizzie cracked it and..." Ciel asked, his mouth open in shock.

"And I got it fixed. Good thing you gave me all the pieces or else I wouldn't be able to get it fixed. " Sebastian smiled.

"B-But how?"

"I have my ways, young Phantomhive."

"...Sebastian...I don't know what to say but thank you! Thank you so much!" Sebastian smiled. Ciel had a big smile on his mouth, his whole face lighting up like the Christmas tree in the room.

"You're welcome, Ciel." Sebastian bended down to Ciel level, getting on his knee. "By the way, can you do me a favor, Ciel?"

"W-What?" Ciel asked, taking out the ring, putting it on his thumb where it belonged.

"Look above us." Ciel slowly raised his neck, looking at the ceiling. His mouth dropped in shock and his eyes widen more.

"I-Is that mistletoe?"

"Yep..." Sebastian smiled. "And you understand what is means, correct?" Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat slowly. His face a bit pink as he slowly nodded.

"May I?" Sebastian asked. Ciel's cheeks turned darker before his eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Of course not.." Sebastian smirked. Ciel sighed a bit, glancing at his ring.

"Fine...but don't tell anyone. This is my extra gift to you." Ciel hissed.

"I pinkie promise I won't tell anyone." Sebastian grinned. He stuck out his long pinkie and Ciel wrapped his smaller one around it.

Before Ciel could pull his pinkie away, Sebastian pulled Ciel to him, pressing his lips over Ciel's quivering ones in a searing kiss.

**Author's note: I'm a bit late I know but I was so close! I fell asleep after dinner so...yeah...excuses, excuses. I just got a Bamboo Tablet for Christmas and I was so happy and excited, the fanfiction was out of my mind. So Sorry , And I had to add the kiss because Christmas means kisses whether it's with people or with chocolate. XD**

**[1] For those of you who don't know, Buckeyes are these little peanut butter balls, dipped in chocolate and kept cold and are drop dead delicious! Too bad we didn't make any this year for Christmas. All well! Maybe next year!**

**Love you guys and I hope you had a Merry Christmas!**

**_See ya later, Alligators and Merry Christmas!_  
**


	10. Let it snow!

**Sorry it's short and it took a while to write it, I'm just running out of ideas! Help me out here guys! Anyway leave a review! **

**Love you guys!**

"Ow! Sebastian!"

"Sorry, Ciel! Stop moving!"

"But it hurts!"

"Well, gee I didn't think it would!"

"Stop being so sarcastic! Hurry up!"

"Fine, Fine, here...pull up your leg...Are you ready?"

"H-Hold on...how bad will it hurt?"

"It'll hurt a lot but I'll try to be gentle as possible.."

"O-okay...Do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright...here I go!"

"AH! SEBASTIAN!"

"YES!"

"Finally...That took way too long.."

"Sorry, Ciel. At least we got the splinter out of your knee." Sebastian snickered, holding the tweezers up to Ciel's eye level.

"Yeah, but it took you forever to find it the thing..jeez. that was painful."

"Well you wouldn't quit squirming.." Sebastian sighed, tossing the splinter in the trash so no one else would feel the splinter's wrath.

"It hurt!" Ciel whined.

"Want me to kiss it to make it better?"

"Why don't my foot and your face get acquainted?"

"I rather not. Go put your pants back on. " Sebastian snorted.

"Hush! I didn't plan on getting a splinter in my knee. " Ciel yelled, pulling his black slacks back on, covering his dancing French strawberry underwear.

"Ah, come now, Ciel! You look adorable." Sebastian laughed.

"Whatever! You're a pervert! I swear! I know I felt your hand near my butt when you were trying to get the splinter out!"

"How can you accuse me of such things?!" Sebastian faked gasped.

"You're not denying it!"

"You're squishy yet firm."

"WHAT?!" Ciel screeched, his face turning a bright red.

"Nothing, bocchan~!"

"Jerk!"

"Child."

"Ugh! Screw you!"

"Maybe later."

"I hate you!" Ciel growled out.

"No, you don't!" Sebastian chuckled at the pouting Phantomhive child sitting on the couch. They were in the second living room once again, Ciel having to decide he was done for the night after his little 'episode' after he had given Sebastian his Christmas gift under the mistletoe. Ciel had came to the second living room, only to followed by the elder man, obviously stalking him or so it would seem to the Phantomhive heir.

Ciel had entered the living room alone, but Sebastian had been quick, already in the room before Ciel and startling the poor boy. When he started Ciel, Ciel had fallen near the wooden coffee table on the edge of the room, scratching his knee and getting a big splinter in it.

"This is all your fault!" Ciel accused, pointing his finger to the man poking at the small fire in the marble fireplace. The room was dark, only lighted by the said fire that Sebastian had made himself, using Ciel's lighter, some old newspapers, and a few logs found in a wooden box next to the fireplace. Some might find a dark room and a glorious fire romantic, Ciel found it a nusicane. He grabbed a few blankets ,wrapping the biggest one around himself, curling on the couch close to the fire. Ash had turned the heat on for only certain rooms for the night.

The Master Bedroom, the Kitchen, and the Grand Ballroom. Sounds of laughter, talking, and music came through the floors, faintly but it was there. The music was loud so it was vibrating certain times when it got loud by itself and with the beats of drums in the song.

Alois and Claude were downstairs, dancing the night away as it were or just being too drunk to be stupid. They didn't know where their two friends had gone and probably at the moment weren't too worried about them.

Sebastian had thought the idea of staying in the second living room with a fire and blankets would be nice. He even had fetched hot chocolate for him and Ciel.

He handed Ciel the mug, warning the young one it was hot.

"No, really?" Ciel said, obviously in a bad mood.

"Seems the cold weather isn't good for your mood." Sebastian noted, sitting down next to Ciel, tugging some of the blanket away from Ciel onto him.

"I never liked the cold, never have, never will." Ciel snipped, helping Sebastian get under the big blanket, wanting more heat. He sipped his hot chocolate, shivering at the hot taste on his tongue, praying that he hadn't just burned his tongue. Though it wouldn't surprise him if he did.

"The cold isn't my cup of tea either. I prefer it if were cold, it should be snowing. " Sebastian said, sighing a bit, sipping his own hot chocolate.

"Yeah...I don't mind snow that much. I remember when I was young, Alois and I would build this huge snow fort, the biggest in the neighborhood. It was like a castle pretty much. Then Alois and I would pelt people with snowballs as they passed by and sometimes we'd build two and have a snow ball war. We'd do a reenactment of a story...um...I don't remember what it was called. " Ciel said, smiling a little bit.

"We'd be brothers, half brothers really, and it turned out I was chosen to lead the kingdom out of Alois's rule. And in the end we worked together to do it because Alois didn't want us to kill each other. It was kind of funny really..." Ciel said, staring into the mug.

"How long ago was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know...a few years? Probably longer." Ciel shrugged. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's shoulders, scooting closer for warmth.

"When I was your age, I'd run out in the snow, build an igloo and stay inside of it till the snow melt." Sebastian grinned. "I'd use a stick and draw crazy things on the walls of the igloo. Sometimes, my siblings joined me."

"You have siblings?" Ciel asked, leaning his head against Sebastian's shoulder."

"Yeah. I have two. A brother and a little sister. I'm the oldest." Sebastian said, sighing. "We'd come inside when it'd get too cold and my mother had hot chocolate and warm little cakes waiting for us. " Sebastian continued.

"That's what my mom use to do. She'd make hot chocolate and fresh hot chocolate chip cookies. Sometimes, Lizzie came over and she'd make cupcakes with it. " Ciel said.

"She doesn't do that now?"

"My mom did it for a long time...but...it hasn't snowed in seven years...not even rain or sleet...just a cold winter..." Ciel said softly. Sebastian let out a small sigh.

"Well...it's not like it stopped forever, am I right? It'll snow again, someday." Sebastian said, turning his head to the window.

"Sometimes, I wish it would...just to get that cold wetness I'd had whenever I go in the snow. When it snow for days, we'd make snow ice cream. It was delicious and it was wonderful to make it. It took a while but it was fun..." Ciel said, his eyes going down a bit, staring into the fire, his hot chocolate forgotten, only warm by the fire and Sebastian's body heat.

"Ciel...look out the window..." Sebastian said. Ciel shifted, turning his head towards the window, leaning forward to see past Sebastian's head.

"I...It's snowing!" Ciel gasped.

"I told you it didn't stop forever!" Sebastian chuckled. Ciel watched the white snowflakes fall in front of the window, some sticking to the window.

"It's so pretty." Ciel said softly.

"Hopefully it'll stick till tomorrow. It's a bit late to go out tonight."

"I hope it does!" Ciel said, grinning with a slight excitement in the deep blue pools of his eyes.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is soo delightful._

"Fitting music, if you ask me." Sebastian chuckled, the loud music from downstairs coming up to them.

_And since we got no place to go Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

"I know this song!" Ciel said, smiling a bit. "Alois loved to play that song when it snow because it fit well!"

"It doesn't show signs of stopping And I've bought some corn for popping." Ciel glanced at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, grinning a bit. Ciel opened his mouth, smirking for the next verse.

"The lights are turned way down low Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"

"When we finally kiss goodnight..." Sebastian snorted lightly when Ciel blushed. "How I'll hate going out in the storm!"

"But if you'll really hold me tight!" Ciel put in.

"All the way home I'll be warm!" Ciel and Sebastian sang together.

"The fire is slowly dying.."

"And, my dear, we're still goodbying"

"But as long as you love me so..." Sebastian grinned. "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"

"When we finally kiss goodnight..." Ciel pouted.

"How I'll hate going out in the storm!"

"But if you'll really hold me tight.." Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian. "All the way home I'll be warm!"

"The fire is slowly dying..." Sebastian breathed.

"And, my dear, we're still goodbying..."

"But as long as you love me so..Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow...!" Sebastian sang softly as the music went softer. Ciel was leaning against Sebastian's chest, staring into the fire still, wrapped in the blanket with Sebastian.

"It's such a nice song..." Ciel said softly.

"But it's too short..." Sebastian breathed softly, tightening his grip on Ciel's shoulder a bit and laying his other arm on Ciel's lap.

"You're like a bed, you know."

"And you're like another blanket." Sebastian grinned.

"I'm tired..."

"It's late."

"You should go home."

"How I'll hate going out in the storm!" Sebastian said softly in Ciel's ear, making Ciel shiver lightly.

"But I hold you tight..."

"Then All the way home I'll be warm..." Sebastian sighed softly. Ciel yawned.

"No, you won't..." Ciel said, his voice quieter.

"Oh really?" Sebastian said, turning a bit to get comfortable.

"Really, because you're too warm to leave me alone." Ciel said, his eyes slowly shutting. Sebastian grinned again, shifting onto his back, putting Ciel on his stomach, making sure to cover both with the blanket.

"Night Ciel..."

"Night Sebastian...Merry Christmas."

"It definetly is..."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short! I'm running low on ideas! DX Love you guys! Leave a review!**

**_See ya later Alligators and Happy New Year!_  
**


	11. A Snow Day with a Kick

**This is a confusing chapter, that's all I gotta say!**

**Love you guys but give me more reviews for crying out loud!**

**Leave a review with ideas also!**

"Get him!" Alois shouted, running after Ciel. Ciel stumbled, falling face first into the soft coldness of the frozen ice. Alois tumbled onto him, laughing.

"Be careful you two!" Sebastian called from near the front of the house. Claude and him were having a snow sculpture contest.

"We will!" Alois said, helping Ciel up. Ciel laughed, brushing the snow off his cap before taking off down the lawn with Alois on his heels with a snowball.

"And Time!" Madam Red said. She had come over that morning to visit Ciel and celebrate the snow coming around at last.

Sebastian stood back proudly at his giant sculpture of a basket of kittens with extreme detail.

Ciel and Alois stopped running to stare at the giant object of ice.

Claude stood back also letting everyone see his snow sculpture. It was was a giant basket as well but a giant snack was coming out of it, on it's nose a big spider sitting there.

"You should've done something cuter, Claude. Seeing as Alois and Ciel are judging." Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"Right, Alois is judging." Claude said, wiping snow off his glasses.

"Good point." Sebastian shrugged.

"CIEL!" Alois yelled.

"WHAT?" Ciel yelled back.

"Let's make snow forts!"

"Okay!" Ciel smirked, already starting to get a pile of snow. Alois went a distance from Ciel to get fresh snow and make his own fort.

"You two! Which snow sculpture is the best?" Sebastian yelled.

"Sebastian's!" Ciel yelled from under the snow.

"Claude's!" Alois yelled. The two stared down each other from the distance.

"Sebastian's." Ciel said.

"Claude's is the best." Alois said, glaring Ciel down but Ciel's was more intimating.

"You wanna go?" Ciel hissed.

"Bring it, Phantomhive!" Alois yelled.

"Build snow forts!" Ciel yelled, diving back into the snow, packing it down. Alois went back to work. Sebastian and Claude watch the duo make two large snow forts, both about six to seven feet high, looking a bit like a castle and only in two and half hours.

"Those two should be builders." Claude said.

"Then they'd be stronger than us." Sebastian said back.

"Good point."

"Claude's sculpture is the best, Ciel!"

"That's bull! Sebastian's is!"

"This." Alois said, poking his head out of a window in his fort, at the top.

"_Is. _" Ciel said, poking his own head out too.

"**_War._**" they said at the same time.

"I think we got beat at the snow sculpture contest, Claude."

"Yep, by the judges." Claude said, sipping his hot chocolate.

Suddenly a snowball came out of nowhere, smacking Sebastian straight in the face, causing him to fly onto his back on the walkway.

"See? He's a load of shit, Ciel! He can't arm himself when it comes to snowballs!" Alois laughed at his victory.

"Oh you piece of dog shit!" Ciel yelled, packing a snowball. He aimed it and threw it towards Claude. It knocked Claude's glasses off and caused him to go on his back as well. "AH HA!"

"Bitch!" Alois yelled.

"Whore!"

"Bring it!"

"What goes around, comes around, Trancy! Prepare your tears!" Ciel threw a snowball at Alois and eventually it was full out war.

"That little blond brat it going to get it." Sebastian snarled. "Ciel take care of him."

"The shota isn't going to do crap, Michaelis." Claude said, calmly but with an icy tone.

"Oh really? Alois won't be able to stay up there forever, throwing snowballs at Ciel. Ciel will beat him."

"I'd like to see that happen, but unfortunately it won't. Alois is more physically active than Ciel. Alois will win."

"Ciel is faster than Alois." Claude and Sebastian glared at each other, before running into the kids' snow forts.

"What are you doing, Michaelis?" Ciel asked as Sebastian made it to the top.

"Going to show that spider freak whose boss, that's what." Sebastian said, dumping the snow he had carried up with him near Ciel's snowball pile. Ciel smirked.

"Ah yeah!"

"Claude, are you here to kick some Phantomhive and Michaelis butt?"

"Yes I am." Claude answered.

"WHOOP!"

The war began, it lasted hours on end. Shouts of cursing was heard throughout. Many snowmen and snow-women, even snow-cats and snow-snakes lost their lives in the war. In the end there was only one winner. But he had no fort, no partner and no hope in the war in the beginning. The only thing he had that could help...was a snow blower.

Soon the forts were brought down, their owners falling in the snowbanks, exhausted and covered in snow and wet under their coats and gloves. Sebastian's eyes were shut half way, trying to see who had taken down their precious snow fort that lasted the hours of war. A man of red stood in between the ruins of the two forts. His hair a vibrant red in the setting sun and his coat a dark red and an evil grin upon his face, in his black gloved hands held a highly powered snowblower.

"DAMN IT, GRELL!" Ciel yelled, throwing a snowball at Grell's face, hitting it's target with perfect accuracy.

"We were about to beat Phantomhive and Michaelis!" Alois yelled.

"No you weren't! We were about to beat your asses!" Sebastian yelled at the Trancy.

"That's a load of crap, Michaelis!" Claude said, his voice slightly raised.

"OI!" Grell yelled, after cleaning his glasses and wiping the snow from Ciel's snowball off his face. He pointed to Ciel.

"Your aunt and your mother sent me out here in the cold to get you and everyone. It's cold, all four of you are soaking wet to the bone and it's time to come in for some hot chocolate and cookies!" Grell said.

"Cookies!" Ciel said, standing on his numb legs.

"Hot chocolate! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Alois laughed, standing up also, brushing off the snow on his winter coat. Ciel and Alois helped up the two adults and all five of them, including Grell, went inside the Phantomhive manor for some hot chocolate and cookies.

Ciel's mother and Madam Red were laughing by the fire in the living room with cookies, cupcakes and hot chocolate on the coffee table, when they entered the manor.

Ciel and Alois peeled their winter gear off, shivering slightly while Sebastian, Claude and Grell took their time. Ciel was having trouble getting his sweater from under his coat off his head. He realized there was a button stuck in his hair.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked slowly, walking over to the older man.

"Hm?" Sebastian asked, peeling off his snow caked boots, putting them next to the other boots by the door.

"Um...there's a button stuck in my hair...care to help me...please?" Ciel asked. Sebastian glanced at Ciel, almost laughing at the sight of Ciel's arms above his head, the sweater covering most of his face.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian chuckled, sticking his hand near Ciel's hair, poking around to find the button in his hair.

"I thought I said to stop calling me that." Ciel pouted, wincing at Sebastian tugged on the button, finally getting it free from his hair.

"But it's a good nickname." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's expression. Eventually, the duo went to join everyone in the living room. Ciel took his seat next to Alois on the floor, stuffing a cookie into his mouth. Sebastian sat behind him, on the couch next to Claude.

"It's seems you all had fun." Mrs. Phantomhive said, smiling.

"Yep!" Alois said, his mouth filled with a cupcake, spreading crumbs everywhere.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Alois, it's not gentlemen like." Claude said, sighing.

Alois swallowed his mouth full of the cupcake, washing it down with hot chocolate before speaking again. "But you don't have to in the Phantomhive house because Ciel and Mrs. Phantomhive don't care how you act as long as you aren't doing anything too bad in front of cameras from the press or anything that could ruin their reputation." Alois spoke real fast before stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Ciel swallowed. "He's spot on, truthfully." Ciel said, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It was so much fun with snowball war!" Alois said.

"Though its a shame we sort of destroyed what were fighting about." Ciel noted, sighing.

"Yeah...all well! If it snows again tonight, Claude and Sebastian can make another snow sculpture contest tomorrow!" Alois smiled.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in." Mrs. Phantomhive said with a raised eyebrow. The door opened slowly and Ash's face poked in. Ciel scooted backwards till he hit Sebastian's legs, then felt a comforting hand on his head.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ash." Madam Red said with a forced smile.

"Good afternoon, Madam Red. Rachel, I came to remind you that next week we're leaving for France." Ash said.

"I thought we weren't leaving till February!" Mrs. Phantomhive gasped.

"Well it seems the plans had to change. " Ash sighed, before leaving.

"..You guys are going to France?" Ciel asked slowly. Mrs. Phantomhive sighed, nodding.

"For an entire month, now longer than that..I'm so sorry Ciel. It's for business."

"I-It's fine...I just wished I had been told sooner." Ciel sighed, glanced up at Sebastian with his head laid back on his knees. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow as he sipped his hot chocolate at Ciel's upside down face.

"Who's gonna take care of me while you two are gone? "Ciel asked.

"Well...I thought since you're old enough to be alone that no one would watch you..." Mrs. Phantomhive said. "It's not really my cup of tea but..it was Ash's idea."

Ciel's eyes widen, sitting straight up.

"You mean..I'm going to be alone in this big house, all by myself?" Ciel asked. "And it was Ash's idea?"

"Y-Yes..I really didn't want to do this...but Ash insisted." Mrs. Phantomhive said, wincing a bit at the look Madam Red was giving her.

"Why don't Sebastian stay with him?" Alois suddenly piped in, taking a bite of a cookie. "I can't be here 24/7 like I was able to before, now that I'm the head of the Trancy family, I have to go to meetings and do all sorts of stuff. But Sebastian..." He pointed at the raised eyebrow older man. "Is going to be off for the next few months and can stay with Ciel!"

"Are you really?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked.

"Well, yes. Seeing as the CEO of my company, every now and then I'm called to come to the office but not often. I'd be happy to take care of Ciel." Sebastian smiled, patting Ciel's head.

"Hey! I wasn't complaining when I ask about me being alone! I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Ciel huffed, crossing his arms, but let Sebastian pet his head.

"But it was _Ash's Idea, _Ciel." Alois pointed out. Ciel paled a bit.

"Good point...fine, whatever, Sebastian can stay here or whatever you guys decide." Ciel huffed. Sebastian smirked a bit, petting Ciel's head a bit more.

"A-Alright, if Ciel's fine with it, than Mr. Michaelis can watch Ciel till we get back." Mrs. Phantomhive said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Phantomhive, Ciel will be fine in Sebastian's hands. " Claude suddenly said. "So as long as he puts away the catnip tequila."

"I do! It's just that Alois always gets it back out!" Sebastian hissed.

"Yeah I do..it's good stuff!" Alois snickered.

Ciel sighed, leaning back against Sebastian's legs, looking at him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Ciel gave him cross eyes and stuck his tongue out childishly.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's antics. He sipped his hot chocolate and he looked at the Phantomhive boy. Ciel stared back at him with wide cross eyes. Ciel shut his eyes real hard, making Sebastian cock his head to the side. When Ciel opened his eyes again they were wall-eyes**[1] **

"Good trick, Phantomhive." Sebastian said, his eyebrows high with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, I've been practicing." Ciel answered.

"Are you doing the wall-eye thing, Ciel?" Alois smirked.

"Yep."

"Ciel, I thought I said not to do that, your eyes will get stuck like that." Madam Red said. Ciel turned his eyes back to normal, grinning madly at Sebastian. The smile turned into a frown.

"I'm cold." Ciel said.

"Go take a shower and change your clothes." Alois said.

"Fine..." Ciel sighed, getting on his feet, stuffing one last cookie into his mouth before jogging out the living room, towards the stairway.

"Don't take too long, Ciel!" Madam Red yelled after him,

"Don't use up all the hot water, ya jerk! "Alois yelled louder after him.

" So what made you decide to take a few months off, Mr. Michaelis?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked. Alois causally walked out of the room, smirking evilly to himself, only noticed by Claude.

_45 minutes later_

"So, I told Ciel that they weren't fighting! And you should've seen the look on his face!" Alois laughed. Mrs. Phantomhive and Madam Red laughed and Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"TRANCY!"

"Hide me!" Alois dove behind the couch.

The door swung open and Sebastian swallowed a gasp. He grabbed a pillow, putting it in his lap nervously.

"Ciel! What are you wearing?!" Mrs. Phantomhive screeched.

"My freaking birthday gift from Alois!" Ciel snarled. Claude covered his nose with a napkin, droplets of blood spilling from his nose.

"My word..." Madam Red said, covering her mouth.

"Alois! Where are my clothes?!" Ciel growled out.

Sebastian was staring nonstop and he couldn't look away.

Ciel was wearing a shirt similar to the ones he wore to bed but it was open, showing off his pale white chest. He wore a small miniskirt that had two button on the side, going up his stomach, below his belly button, but barely covering what was in between his thighs and black fish-nest stocks, held up by a garter belt and laced boots going to his knees.

"C-Ciel! Put some clothes on!" Mrs. Phantomhive squealed.

"I would if I could! Alois stole all my clothes and my bath-robes and only left this thing! Alois, I want my clothes!" Ciel yelled, stomping the ground a bit.

"I knew you would never wear it so I just had to make this happened!" Alois yelled, standing from behind the couch, pointing at Ciel.

"Alois, Ash only turns up the heat in certain rooms and its freaking snowing outside! It's freezing!" Ciel yelled. "And I'm wearing a freaking skirt!" Ciel said, tugging the edge of the black skirt.

"Tell me Ash didn't see you!" Mrs. Phantomhive said.

"I don't know! I'm too pissed at Alois to see straight! I'm seeing freaking red!" Ciel hissed, his body trembling in anger.

"Oh gosh. Ann, come help me find something for Ciel to wear till we find his clothes!" Mrs. Phantomhive yelped, dragging her little sister out of the living room.

"I hate you, Alois!" Ciel snarled. Alois laughed skipping around.

"Here, Ciel. You can cover yourself up a bit with this." Sebastian said, taking off his coat, handing it to Ciel, but staying seated with a pillow on his lap. Ciel walked over, taking the jacket and wrapping it around his shoulders, buttoning it up in the front a bit.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ciel hissed, running towards Alois, hopping over the couch. Alois screeched, running away. After watching the two boys around the room a few times in circles, Claude stuck out his foot at Ciel and Ciel screeched as he and the floor met each other.

"ow.." Ciel said, muffled a bit. Sebastian glanced at Ciel behind the couch before grabbing a whole mess of tissues.

"I..I need to go to the bathroom.." Sebastian said, running out.

"What's with him?" Ciel asked, sitting up, fixing his skirt.

"You showed off your panties, not surprised he got a boner." Alois snorted.

"...Why would he get one?"

"Because you're dressed like that and its hot. It's taking all my self control not to have one myself!" Alois giggled. Ciel frowned, covering more of his body with Sebastian's jacket.

"Hmph." Ciel hummed, frowning, walking over to Sebastian's seat on the couch and sitting down, using Sebastian's jacket as a blanket.

"Aw...why do you have to cover up?" Alois whined. Ciel pulled his feet under the coat and stuck his tongue at Alois.

" Because you're a pervert." Ciel said.

"Ciel~!" Mrs. Phantomhive and Madam Red skipped in. "We found your clothes! They're on your bed!"

"Thank the lord!" Ciel said, abandoning Sebastian's jacket on the couch, running out of the room, back up the stairs.

"Where's Mr. Michaelis?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked.

"He went to finish some 'important' business." Alois smirked.

"Oh...alright." Mrs. Phantomhive said.

_"Oi, Sebastian! What the heck are you doin-" CRASH!_

"What was that?!" Madam Red yelped, startled.

"I believe that was Ciel. Don't worry about him!" Alois giggled. "I'll check on him!" Alois skipped out of the room, up the stairs.

He walks quietly down the hall, towards Ciel's room. He peeks through the crack open door. He smiled as he looked through.

"S-Sebastian! " Ciel squeaked from inside the room. Sebastian's chuckled drifted to Alois's ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel spoke, squeaking again.

"Nothing really, just poking some more fun at you~" Sebastian chuckled.

"By hiding in my closet and then tackling me?"

"Yep!"

"N-No, don't do that!" Ciel whined. Then he started chuckling before they turned into full-blown laughter. "S-Stop! N-No! S-Sebastian!"

"Seems someone's ticklish~" Sebastian chuckled.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Alois suddenly screeched, kicking the door open. Ciel looked at Alois upside down and Sebastian glanced up from his spot on top of Ciel, his hands at Ciel's sides.

"Tickling Ciel." Sebastian answered.

"Aw..." Alois pouted. He noticed that Ciel was still wearing the outfit, before walking out.

"Now where were we?" Sebastian smirked.

"NOOO! ALOIS HELP ME!" Ciel yelped as Sebastian began tickling the poor Phantomhive boy again.

"If I squeeze you..." Sebastian mumbled. Ciel let out a 'squee' "You squeak like a plush toy!" Sebastian grinned.

"S-Shut up!" Ciel groaned, trying to catch his breath.

"Tickle attack!"

"N-NO!" Ciel squealed as he was tickled again.

A knock was heard at the door.

"W-Who is i-it?!" Ciel shouted.

"Ash."

"Oh FUCK!" Ciel snapped. The door opened and it was indeed Ash. He stared hard at the scene before him.

"W...What are you two doing?"

"Um...I'm tickling him to death." Sebastian said, smirking evilly.

"...Ciel what are you wearing?"

"MY EVENING ATTIRE! GET OUT!" Ciel screeched, pushing Sebastian off him, grabbed a box and tossing it at the door.

"Whatever, brat. Just quiet it down."

"Screw you!" Ash rolled his eyes, shutting the door again.

"I showed him!" Ciel said, smirking.

"You certainly did. Now..."

"NO! I got to get dressed."

"Damn...I'll tickle you to death later."

"Fine.." Ciel sighed.

"Oh, before I leave..."

"What now-MMF!" Ciel said, his mouth shut as Sebastian covered Ciel's lips with his own. A few minutes pasted and Sebastian let him go slowly. Ciel panted, having his breath taken away.

"See you downstairs, Ciel!" Sebastian walked out, leaving Ciel on the floor, on his back, stunned, and still wearing his birthday gift.

Ciel stared after him with wide eyes.

"_What?"_

**Author's Note: A bit longer this time and very confusing towards the end, I know. That's how it suppose to be! :D Anyway, I'll be working on 'If the Ring Fits' till next week to stay along with this story. I'll explain a bit now, so you guys aren't confused.**_  
_

**Ash and Rachel (Mrs. Phantomhive) are going away for a whole month (now longer) to France, leaving Ciel alone. Sebastian is going to be taking care of Ciel AKA babysitting AKA just making sure he doesn't get into any major trouble that might end in killing him or anything else. WHAT WILL HAPPENED I HAVE NO CLUE! Or do I? DUN DUN DUN...DUN!**

**[1] Wall-eyes is a term for someone who has a lazy eye or they can move their eyes in oppsiste directions. A good example is Derpy Hoooves from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, seeing as she has (coughawesomecough) wall-eyes. Ciel can do that with his right eyes, making it go in a different direction but he does not have a lazy eye. Besides, seeing as he always has something going on with that eye, might as well make it awesome right? XD**

**Also, how should Sebastian and Ciel's month together act out?! Give me ideas! NO DATERAPE OR ANYTHING SEXUAL! Not yet anyway. XD That's for later!**

**Any questions? Don't be afraid to ask. I will post small updates to answer the questions if you have any! Love you guys and have a good week! **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	12. Restaurant Stories

**I'm so sorry that this took so long. I was trying to make it as long as possible and everytime I thought of something to write to put in it, I remembered it was for the next chapter. I made this one extra long though!**

**I was going to upload it last week but my house computer broke down and I'm using my mom's laptop to finish these. My dad is still fixing the house computer and I don't know when it'll be fixed.**

**I hope you guys forgive me. I have no clue what I'm gonna go for Valenite's day chapter so I need ideas. PLEASE! I really wanted to finish it last week but everytime I got a chance...I started watching Doctor Who...**

**Yeah...**

**I love you guys and I hope you can forgive me!**

**Please Review because Obviously you're reading already!**

**I don't own Black Butler at all, because if I did, I'd probably turn it into a bunch of Yaio fanservice.**

A week went by like it was a day. Ciel couldn't really comprehend why his mom and stepfather were leaving for a month for France of all the places, but it was for Funton company and he couldn't do anything about it really. Sebastian and Mrs. Phantomhive agreed that he would watch over Ciel while the couple were out of the country and until they returned.

Ciel still was a bit sad he wouldn't see his mom for a while but at least they could Skype and call each other. Ciel made Mrs. Phantomhive promise she would call him; three times a week if possible.

Now, he was hugging his mom as she was about to go board a jet to France with Ash by her side. Sebastian had driven the car here for them, so they wouldn't be too tired on the jet and so he could take Ciel home.

"Be a good boy, Ciel. Don't give Mr. Michaelis trouble and make sure you do your studies. Mrs. Bright will be visiting you on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for your lessons. " Mrs. Phatnomhive said, tearing up a bit.

"I'll be fine Mom, don't worry about me. Have a great time in France!" Ciel said, giving his Mom a sparkling smile.

"Mr. Michaelis, my son better be in one piece when we get back, understand?" Mrs. Phatomhive said, letting her son go to glare at Sebastian. "Or I will truly show you the wrath of Phantomhive."

Sebastian sweatdropped, taking a step back.

"I-I'll take good of Ciel, don't you worry. I use to have a nephew Ciel's age that I babysat so I'm sure I'll do fine." Sebastian said, laughing nervously.

"What do you mean use to?" Mrs. Phantomhive said, standing intimidating over Sebastian. Sebastian put his hands in front of him nervously.

"Well, he's now a full-grown college student..." Sebastian said, chuckling nervously.

"Mom, stop scaring him. He has to drive me home." Ciel said. "You're going to miss your flight."

"Ciel's right, Rachal. Do hurry up." Ash sighed.

"A-alright." Mrs. Phantomhive said. "Oh, and one more thing. Ciel, here." She handed Ciel two envelopes.

"What are these for?" Ciel asked, taking the two white envelopes.

"One is for money, like when you two want take out. The other is just in case something bad happens."

"L-Like what?"

"Like if I call you and tell you that I've broken an arm or something! Hohoho!" Mrs. Phantomhive laughed. "Before we go, Mr. Michaelis follow me for a moment."

Sebastian and Mrs. Phantomhive went a distance away from Ash and Ciel.

"The envelope, don't let Ciel open it until you hear we came back okay? On the last week, let Ciel stay at your house, alright?" Mrs. Phantomhive said with quiet seriousness.

"Why, Mrs. Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ciel who was speaking to Ash.

"Just trust me." Mrs. Phantomhive said."It's important."

"I will." Sebastian said with a small nod, but with a slight flash of concern on his face.

"ALRIGHT!" She clapped her hands together, going back to Ciel and Ash with Sebastian next to her.

"Good bye, Ciel! I love you so much!" Mrs. Phantomhive laughed, picking up her bag and Ash and her went to through the gate, to get on the plane. Ciel's eyes widen, his hand going to his chest.

"Calm down, Ciel. It was a kind farewell. She's not going to be gone forever." Sebastian said, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hmph." Ciel hummed, relaxing. Sebastian took one of the envelopes from Ciel, reading the cover.

"This envelope, I'll keep it for you, okay? You can hold on to the money one." Sebastian said, putting it in his leather coat pocket.

"That's fine. Now what do we do?" Ciel asked.

"We can go get dinner. It's already 6 o'clock," Sebastian said. "I know this lovely restaurant that you may enjoy; their cake is to die for."

"I suppose that isn't a bad idea. Alright." Ciel said.

"I couldn't help but notice you had brought a bag with you when we were in the car. What was in it?" Sebastian asked as Ciel and him walked down the airport hallways, towards the exit and entrance, passing many people.

"Um..it's..it was nothing important. " Ciel said, turning his head to the side.

"Excuse me!" Someone pushed Ciel out of the way, towards Sebastian who caught him before he could reach the ground.

"Doctor!" A blond haired woman ran past Ciel And Sebastian. "Sorry!" She apologized as she ran by. "Wait up, Doctor!"

"Hurry up, Rose! Blimey, we're late!" The duo disappeared in the crowd.**[1]**

"Wha...The hell?" Ciel questioned, getting back on his feet.

"They were certainly in a hurry." Sebastian noted.

"Indeed." Ciel muttered.

"Let's get going." Sebastian said. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry. Why is that?" Ciel asked as they continued walking.

"I am not really always hungry, I just get hunger spells." Sebastian said, putting a hand in his pant's pocket.

"Hunger spells?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, it's when at random times, I get real hungry, even if I already ate. It runs in my family. Everyone besides my mother's side has it. " Sebastian explained, putting a hand up, smirking as he spoke

"Why is that?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"The Michaelis Line has always had this style. We own the Mich Company and in order to get more clients, we have to stay fit and on top of our game. The hunger spells are a side effect, for our bodies need a lot more energy in order for us to look like this. Understand?"

"Oh...I get it." Ciel said.

"It seems to me that you're not hungry enough, though." Sebastian snorted. "You're nothing but skin and bones."

"That's not true! I got some fat on my stomach. I just don't like eating that much." Ciel pouted. Sebastian chuckled, putting his other hand on Ciel's shoulder, making Ciel walk closer to him. Ciel pouted again, looking at the floor, blushing.

"I can tell. " Sebastian said, taking his hand out of his pocket to open it, holding it open for Ciel. Ciel blushed again, walking through to the sunset lighted world outside.

"Look, Ciel." Sebastian said, pointing towards the west, at the sky. There was still large amounts of snow left about. It had snowed again last night, nearly three feet. The snow on the ground, in the sun setting light were like lightly toasted marshmallows. The icicles hanging off the almost bare branches of the trees around them were like brightly lit crystals hanging in the air.

The sky was a beautiful display of colors, like it was becoming a painting but much more vibrant and more feeling into it. Ciel gasped lightly at the kind display God had graced upon the people on earth to enjoy its beauty.

The clouds and sky were the shades of red, pink, purple, blue, and white. It was like a blazing fire was on the sky but without the burning and the smell of smoke to cloud the vision. It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh my.." Ciel breathed.

"It's called a 'Indian sunest'." Sebastian explained. Sebastian and Ciel watched the beautiful sunset for a few moments, just enjoying it. Ciel shivered a bit before Sebastian tugged him closer to him and they headed towards the slick black Toyata.** [2]** Ciel went to the passenger side, opening it and stepping in, Sebastian heading to the driver's seat.

"So where are we eating?" Ciel asked as he pulled on his seat belt and putting his elbow on the door, his hand in his shiny blue hair, a breath of cold air blowing from his nose in a slight sigh.

"It's a nice restaurant I've gone to time and time again. A close relative of mine owns the restaurant, well the line of restaurants. Her business is very good."

"Her? A cousin?" Ciel asked as Sebastian turned on the car.

"No." Sebastian said, expertly pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway, back towards the city.

"Aunt?"

"No, my sister." Ciel's breath caught in his throat.

"Sister? She owns a line of restaurants?" Ciel asked, putting his arm down, glancing at the older man who had most of his attention on the road.

"Well, yes. But it's mostly just a side job for her. But I was the one who taught her how to cook when we were younger anyway. Since our mother was so busy with work, I cooked the meals and she and my brother cleaned the house. " Sebastian explained. He let out a small sigh, reaching over to the heater, turning it up.

"Seems like you don't like talking about them much." Ciel said quietly.

"My family and I had a fall out years ago, when I took over the business. Eventually, we all went our separate ways, only now and then speaking on the phone. My sister and her husband are taking care of my mother, now that her son is in college. She also had a daughter recently." Sebastian said, taking a deep breath, his nose twitching at the terrible smell of the fumes from the cars around him.

"What about your brother?" Ciel noticed Sebastian's grip the steering wheel tightened as he took another deep breath.

"I haven't heard from him recently. I know he's married to one of my ex-girlfriends from high school, but I think they divorced now, not too sure." Sebastian spoke calmly, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Do you miss them?"

"Well...not so much really. I miss my sister every now and then, but my brother can go to hell." Sebastian smirked in a joking manner. Ciel smiled a bit in return.

"What are they like?"

"My sister is well...hmmm..." Sebastian murmured. "She's like a mother figure but also with a bad temper. She's very kind and adored children when I last heard. She never once lied to anyone, not even our brother. My brother though, he's the opposite."

"How so?"

"Well, he's...like a little demon with an angel face. He's manipulative and a liar. If you ever meet him, don't believe a word he says." Sebastian warned, pointing his finger towards Ciel, looking straight at him.

"..." Ciel stared at Sebastian, then slowly turned his head to the road.

"Cat."

"KITTY NOOO!" Sebastian slammed on the brakes, causing the car's passengers to lurch forward. A black cat holding a kitten in its mouth bounded across the highway.

"Awww." Sebastian cooed. Ciel looked behind them, his eyes widening.

"Drive!"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Drive, bitch!" Ciel snarled. As soon as the cat was at safety with its kitten, Sebastian floored it.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, glancing through the rear view mirror.

"A big ass truck, that's what!" Ciel said.

"At least the cat's okay." Ciel glanced behind them, sighing.

"Sebastian!" Ciel whined, poking his cheeks out causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Sebastian said, trying to keep his full attention on the road. Finally, they were in city limits, heading down to the restaurant Sebastian was talking about.

"I can has cake for supper, riiiiiggghhhhttttt?"Ciel asked, giving Sebastian his 'adorable uke shota' look.

"No."

_'Damn it.'_

_"_Whhhhyyyy?" Ciel whined

"Because it's not good for you. " Sebastian sighed, pulling into a parking lot. Ciel sighed back childishly, looking out the window.

"So not fair."

"I _promise _that I'll get you a nice big chocolate cake after dinner." Sebastian said.

"With ice cream?"

"Any kind you want. As long as you eat at least everything on your plate."

"WHOOP!"

"Ah, here we are." Sebastian said, pulling into a parking spot. "Come on now." Ciel sighed, getting out the car with Sebastian. Sebastian put his right hand on Ciel's right shoulder to lead him. Ciel's cheeks redden but said nothing against it.

"Crescent Nights..." Ciel read the title of the restaurant as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah...the name is odd but it's a good place." Sebastian said, opening the door and went in with Ciel right next to him.

"Good evening sir, how many?" A young woman said. She had black hair and green eyes and had a flirtatious look to her, in her female butler uniform.

"Two please."

"Alright, do you mind waiting a moment so I may find you a seat?"

"Do not mind at all, miss." Sebastian said, smiling. The girl blushed and disappeared into the real part of the restaurant.

"It's...A bit of a Victorian style." Ciel noted. Sebastian nodded. "Not bad at all." Ciel smiled at Sebastian who smiled back.

"Alright sirs, follow me. " The woman came back, holding two menus and smiling brightly.

Sebastian and Ciel followed behind the woman as they made their way through the tables.

"So, is your wife away and so you're taking your son out to eat instead of cooking?" The woman asked nervously.

"Of course not." Sebastian chuckled. "I'm not even married."

"E-Eh?" The woman asked, looking behind her. Ciel was holding Sebastian's hand, hiding a bit behind him and keeping his head down with a blush.

"I'm taking care of him till his mother returns from France. Right, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"..."

"Ciel, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Eh? What's the question?" Ciel asked, looking up.

"Were you in the clouds again?" Sebastian sighed before giving the boy a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering where the heck Alois has been lately. I haven't seen him all week." Ciel said. Than he gave Sebastian his own smile.

"I see, shall we call him when we get home?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I still want my cake!" Ciel said.

"Here you are, s-sirs." The woman said, definitely nervous.

"Ah, thank you miss. Lovely table setting." Sebastian smiled at the woman, making Ciel's eye twitch. The table was a two person table by the window, a candle in a fish bowl in the middle of the table with a silver ash tray next to it; the table itself covered with a crisp white table-cloth. The woman set the two menus on the table on either side.

Ciel and Sebastian took their seat. Ciel sighed, taking off his blue winter coat, swinging it over the back of the soft red dining chairs.

"It's a bit stuffy in here." Ciel noted, waving his hand towards his face for his own mini breeze.

"It'll cool down a bit, don't worry. " Sebastian said, smirking.

"What would you two like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Hmm..." Sebastian murmured, quickly glancing over the back of the menu. "How about the 'Sweet Blood Wine'? Is it alcoholic?"

"Yes sir, but we have another kind that isn't. Which would you prefer?"

"The nonalcoholic kind. I can't get drunk driving when I'm taking care of a _child~_." Ciel's eyes widen, then they twitched.

"I am not a child and don't start anything or you will feel my wrath." Ciel hissed quietly, giving a dark glare to the man in front of him.

"Ciel, you definitely are your mother's son. She gave me nearly the exact threat earlier before she left." Sebastian said, sighing. "What would you like to drink, Ciel?"

"Oh, sorry. Um...do you have Earl Grey?" Ciel asked. The woman nodded. "Then I'll have that with some sugar in it."

"Ice or hot?"

"Hot, please." Ciel said.

"Alright sirs." The woman said, giving a cheerful smile and walking away with their orders written down.

"Do we look related?" Ciel asked as he looked over the menu.

"Truthfully? Not at all." Sebastian sighed. "Maybe from a distance though, seeing as we both have dark hair. "

"So, what's the plan, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, still browsing the menu. " The chicken salad sounds good..."

"Plan?" Sebastian asked, glancing over the menu at the heir of Phantomhive.

"Yes, dumbass, the plan. " Ciel said, sighing as he put his hand under his chin in a bored manner.

"Watch your language, Phantomhive. We're in a high-class restaurant. Don't start a fuss." Sebastian warned, giving Ciel a hard glare. Ciel rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself.

"And what do you mean by plan, anyway?" Sebastian questioned.

"Where are we going to stay? At the manor or your place? " Ciel sighed, bored to the point of annoyance. Nothing interesting ever happeneds at fancy restaurants. Expect that one time when he was like four and he secretly caught the kitchen of the restaurant on fire. No one ever suspected the poor, innocent four-year old boy. Ciel smirked a bit at the memory.

"Well, being honest, I hadn't given it much thought. " Sebastian said, sighing a bit.

"So...you have no plan?"

"This isn't war, Ciel. " Sebastian sighed.

"I know that." Ciel rolled his eyes. "We should just be thinking about it. " Sebastian looked thoughtful a moment, keeping his eyes on the menu but not really reading it.

"I suppose we can go by my house on our way to the manor so I can grab a couple changes of clothes, then we can go to the manor. Does that sound alright?"

"I suppouse...I should probably call Mey-Rin to prepare the guest room..." Ciel mumbled.

"Aww, I was hoping to spend a night in your room, Ciel. " Sebastian chuckled. Ciel dropped the menu, his beautiful blue sapphire eyes shooting straight up at him. Sebastian wondered silently if anyone has ever compared Ciel's eyes to such a thing. Those said eyes were staring at him with shock deep in their pools. Ciel's jaw was slanted, his mouth open with a shock look upon his child face, though it also had the look of an older person.

"No." Ciel said, picking up his menu again. "What are you getting to eat?"

"I think I'll get the steak and potatoes with sour cream and cheese. Maybe a side of brocoli with it..." Sebastian said softly. "What about you?"

Ciel glanced up at the man from the tip of the tall menu placed in front of him to hide his face. Sebastian wasn't looking at him, mostly focusing his attention on the menu that leaned half in the man's lap and the top half on the table.

"I think I'll get the spaghetti meatballs. It sounds good. And also a side of chicken salad."

"So, you're going to eat two different animals this evening?" Sebastian asked, glancing under his bangs up at the boy who stared back at him from the edge of his menu. Ciel quickly hid back down, relaxing in his seat.

"Is that a crime, Michaelis? "

"No, I'm just wondering."

A woman, wearing a female butler uniform, shiny blond hair and sparkly emerald-green eyes walked gracefully to their table, holding a basket of bread sticks on a platter, along with a cup of steaming hot tea and a wine bottle with a champagne glass.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Claire and I'll be your server this evening." She gave the two a huge smile, placing the bread sticks basket next to the candle fish bowl, then placed silverware in front of the duo and finally placed their drinks in front of one another.

"Now, would you like to order now or would you prefer to wait a little while longer?" Claire asked, smiling brightly.

"Hmmm..." Sebastian murmured, glancing down the menu once more. "What do you think, Ciel?"

"Well, we might as well order now." Ciel said, blowing the steam off his Earl Grey tea.

"That's fine with me. I'll have the pound steak, cooked rare as it is allowed please, and potatoes with sour cream and shredded cheese, please." Sebastian said, snapping his menu shut.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please, with a small severing of chicken salad." Ciel said, closing his menu before handing it to Claire.

"Yes, of course. Anything else?" Claire said, taking Ciel's and Sebastian's menu, tucking them under her arm. She wrote down their orders and waited a moment, looking up at them, expecting another order.

"Do you want anything else Ciel?" Sebastian asked, sipping his wine.

"My desert can be ordered at the end. I would like the desert menu though, if you will." Ciel said, blowing more steam off his tea, before taking a small sip of it.

"Of course. That'll be all?" Claire asked. Sebastian and Ciel nodded together and she gave Sebastian a big smile and a wink before she turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

"She's flirting." Ciel pointed out, taking a bigger sip of his tea.

"Yes, yes she is." Sebastian agreed. He picked up the bottle of wine, reading the title. "Seems the wine was made on 1875." Sebastian noted.

"Are you serious?" Ciel asked, his eye twitching.

"Yes, sir. Why?" Sebastian asked, placing the bottle on the table. Ciel wrapped his hand around the neck of the bottle, turning it towards him.

"That says 1995 idiot." Ciel sighed.

"What year were you born Ciel?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the insult.

"I can't tell you." Ciel said, sipping his tea, grabbing a break-stick and taking a bite out of it.

"Why not?"

"Claude told me not to."

"Why are you listening to Claude?"

"He said something about the 'author not wanting dates on here expect month and days; that she hates having to deal with the years and such and only wanting this story to be in present time, no real year specified.' " Ciel said, finishing off the bread-stick.

"...What?"

"Alois had told him to stop breaking the fourth wall but I still have no clue what either of them are talking about so don't ask me." Ciel sighed.

Sebastian grabbed a breadstick, nibbling on it a bit.

_Tonight, too, you have a blank look in your eyes, _  
_as your hesitating shadow reflected in the mirror _  
_mischievously becomes even darker, _  
_and takes a grey-colored breath._

_Now, resist! This is a slowly precipitating world. _  
_Shouldn't where you stand be some place different?_

_I tut-tut at the overly embellished lies, _  
_and fly off with my feet bare. _  
_With my shackles removed, what's left _  
_is my laughably foolish but yet sturdy strength._

_My chest starts to throb to the point of being helpless, _  
_as I force open the night's window. _  
_Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you. _  
_You will rule the world. _**[3]**

"Not a bad song..." Ciel muttered, taking another breadstick.

"I heard it on the radio." Sebastian said, taking his cellphone out and flipping it open.

"Michaelis." Sebastian stated as he put the cellphone to his ear. "Good evening Grell.." Sebastian sighed out.

"I'm about to eat dinner. What is it?" Sebastian said, taking a bite out of the bread stick. Ciel rolled his eyes, messing with his coat.

"Yes. I understand. Yes. No, I don't like you. Send them to Japan, America, France and Russia as well. Yes. New design? I'll look into that. Yes. I have to go. No, I'm not on a date...well I'm not sure, really." Sebastian winked at Ciel who blushed a bit.

"I'm having dinner with Ciel. Yes, _the _Ciel Phantomhive. Yes. No. Right. William called me earlier. He said he's looking for his glasses. He told me that you took them..." Sebastian listened for a moment. "Go help him find them, I'm busy."

"Yeah, I understand." Ciel let out a deep sigh, pulling out his own cellphone, fiddling with it.

"No. Grell, I gotta go. No. No. _No! _Stay off my property or I'll make you eat your own hair. Good bye." Sebastian shut the cellphone, growling. He glanced up, seeing Ciel on his own cellphone.

"Done?" Ciel asked, glancing up at Sebastian.

"Yes, sorry about that."

"It's fine." Ciel said, stuffing his cellphone into his coat pocket.

Claire appeared, Ciel and Sebastian's food on one platter that was balanced perfectly on one hand. A male waiter put a small table down near Ciel and Sebastian's table and Claire set the platter on the table.

"Sorry it took so long! Here you two are!" She picked up the plates, putting them in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Anything else?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"No, thank you." Sebastian said as Ciel shook his head a bit.

The waitress bowed before disappearing again. Ciel twirled his fork, getting a large amount of spaghetti on it, before popping it into his mouth.

"How is it?" Sebastian asked casually, cutting into his steak.

"It's pretty good!" Ciel said, shooting Sebastian a smile. Sebastian smiled back before taking a bite of his steak.

"Well if it isn't Sebastian Michaelis!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled. Sebastian nearly dropped his fork.

"Damn it..." Sebastian hissed under his breath.

A tall man with straight black hair that was longer than Sebastian's hair came up. He wore a grey business suit and had a red tie. His eyes were a dark vibrant green and he seemed both intimidating and stupid.

"It's been a while! I see your business is doing well, naturally, despite you only being in it for about 14 years!" The man laughed. Ciel glanced at him with a judging look in his eyes.

_'He's an idiot.' _Ciel thought, looking at the man's posture. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was leaned back a bit.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Kastu? Not long enough if you asked me." Sebastian said, sipping his wine a bit.

"Ah, still always disrespectful to your elders. " The man called Kastu laughed. He glanced at Ciel. Ciel looked at him, popping a meatball into his mouth. "Ah...who's this?! Ooooohhh, you're certainly a cutie. The name's Yastu Hayashi. What's yours?"

"Keep your hands and eyes off him, Yastu." Sebastian said, his smoldering wine red eyes glaring at the older man. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, surprised to see Sebastian actually miffed by this man.

_'I wonder what he did to make Sebastian hate him. ' _Ciel thought.

"Who made you his mother?" Yastu suddenly sneered.

"No one. But I'm taking care of him until his mother returns from France." Sebastian said calmly, taking another bite of his steak.

"Ooohh, his mother is your girlfriend, eh?"

"No, she's married to his stepfather. His aunt wanted me to take care of him, seeing as I'm taking some time off work." Sebastian said, reaching over to grab a meatball from Ciel's plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Oi...that's mine." Ciel said quietly.

"I'm paying for it, aren't I?" Ciel pouted, stabbing a meatball with a fork childishly.

"So...who is he?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sebastian asked, looking at Yastu with a look saying ' Are you that stupid?'

"Hm...not really."

"God, you must really be an idiot, Yastu." Sebastian chuckled darkly, bringing a glass of wine to his lips. He licked them clean after he took a long sip. He took out a cigarette, putting it to his lips.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, stepson of Ash Landers and heir to the Funton Company. " Ciel swallowed the meatball in his mouth, while twirling the fork around his spaghetti.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Hayashi." Ciel said, before putting the fork to his lips.

"...Y-You're a Phantomhive?" Yastu said, nervously. Ciel turned his gaze hard, glancing at the man with what was known as 'The Stare of the Phantomhive'.

"Problem, Mr. Hayashi?" Ciel asked, giving his 'I'm winning the game' smile.

"Ciel, do you have a lighter?" Sebastian asked, winking at the boy. Ciel put his hand in his pocket, taking out his lighter and tossing it to Sebastian who lit the cigarette, before quickly tossing it back to Ciel.

"Of course not. Anyway, the reason I'm over here, Sebastian..." Yastu said slowly. "You have something of mine. And I want it back."

"Oh...And what would that be?" Sebastian asked, smirking over his glass, dabbing his cigarette in the ash tray.

"The Master Blueprints." Ciel's eyes widen, remembering hearing that name before.

"Master..Blueprints?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, it does seem I have come in contact with a set of Blueprints recently. But you know as well as I do.." Sebastian shot his dangerous glare at the man next to the duo. "They are _mine._" Ciel almost shivered, hearing the possessive tone in his voice.

"Erk..." Yastu hissed. "You're a bastard and a liar, Michaelis!"

"Nothing more than a dog that waits at the right moment to strike and take what belongs to others!" Yastu continued.

"I'm sorry...but why are you still here?" Sebastian said, his tone soft and calm but Ciel could tell there was another meaning to those words. "I come here to my sister's restaurant to enjoy some fine dining with a teen I have to take care for more than a month and here comes a yappy, whiny little puppy who misses its chew toy and playmate. But the playmate grew up, Yastu, and he certainly knows more about you than you cared to tell him."

"You...you disrespectful brat!" Yastu snarled, preparing to punch Sebastian.

"KYAAA!" Ciel yelped out. Claire had been behind Yastu, holding a pitcher of ice water and two glasses. When Yastu had reared back, his elbow hit the platter, and the icy water had splashed on to Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes widen as the glass crashed near Ciel's feet and now the boy was nearly soaking wet.

"Y-You stupid bitch..."Tastu yelled, turning his glare towards the waitress. Another waitress walked around, setting a tray filled with glasses of soda on a table and going to Ciel to help dry his clothes.

"Are you okay, sir?" The waitress asked, pressing a clean dishtowel on Ciel's shirt.

"I'm fine...just cold." Ciel shivered.

"Yastu.." Sebsatian said. Everyone was now aware that Sebastian was towering over the man who did all the commotion.

"Erk..." Yastu said, looking up at the tall man who's eyes promised something terrible.

Sebastian slowly walked past Yastu. Yastu let out a breath of relief.

"S-Stupid brat and bitch. I could get your licenses" Suddenly, cold, sticky liquid was being poured on his head. Sebastian stood off to the side, holding a glass filled with soda, pouring it over Yastu's head. Everyone around them was in a dead silent state of shock as they watched the scene unfold.

An ice cube dropped on Yastu's head with a soft _Kunk! _

"Y-You bastard..." Yastu hissed. The glass being held in Sebastian's hand cracked under his grip, before crushing into many pieces onto Yastu's dark hair. Ciel's face was in shock before a slow grin appeared on his face.

"You're annoying, aggravating and a down-right nuisance to everyone around you. I certainly hope that Ciel and I don't grow up into immature adults like you turned out to be. You should be ashamed of yourself." Sebastian said, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He let out a breath of smoke slowly through a corner of his mouth.

"B-But..."

"Seems the yappy puppy is still yapping even after being kicked." Ciel suddenly said, dabbing his shirt with a napkin, shaking his head at the waitress. He crossed his legs, giving a small smile as Yastu slowly turned his head towards him. "I suppose we will have to get a newspaper, Sebastian."

"You're correct, Ciel. " Sebastian smirked. "But I believe we don't have to."

"Mr. Hayashi, you are being disrespectful to our guests." A man behind them said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Two men in yellow clothes with the words 'SERCURITY' on the back in black, appeared and grabbed the man by his shoulders.

"Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am?!" Yastu snarled, kicking, causing even more of a commotion.

"Of course we know who you are. But you are in a Michaelis restaurant. You are being rude and disrespectful to those around you and you are not welcomed here until you learn some manners." The man said. Yastu was dragged away, snarling and yelling threats at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry for the inconivence, Mr. Michaelis. He slipped past the waitress at the front and we couldn't find him. I hope everything is alright." The manager said nervously.

"It's fine. I expected him to come around sooner or later but the way he acted was uncalled for. I apologize for causing such a scene. " Sebastian said, bowing a bit."I'll pay for the broken glasses, naturally."

"You didn't break them, so therefore, you don't need to pay for them. All you need to pay for is you and the boy's meal along with the single glass you broke." The manager smiled.

"Of course, sir." Sebastian nodded slowly.

"Well, looks like they cleaned up the mess. Hope you have a fine evening, Mr. Michaelis." The manager walded away and Sebastian sat back down, dabbing his cigarette at the edge of the silver ash tray. Ciel was on his phone, fiddling with it, his right hand holding a fork with a piece of chicken on it, the empty plate of spaghetti on the side and the bowl of salad in front of him.

"Ciel."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you cold?"

"A bit."

"One more thing.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Ciel glanced up from his phone, his eyes facing Sebastian who somehow got in front of him on his knees.

"It's fine, the guy was an idiot who just screw with a Phantomhive." Ciel said, glancing back at his phone, putting the fork into his mouth, chewing on the chicken before stabbing the salad with the fork.

"What are you doing?"

"Ruining...his...life." Ciel muttered. Sebastian stood up, looking over Ciel's shoulder.

"This isn't your cellphone!"

"Of course not. "

"Then...is this?"

"I 'found' it when security was about to drag him away."

"But you didn't even get up out of your chair!"

"Or so you thought!" Ciel laughed, smiling brightly, stuffing his mouth with salad, before swallowing again.

"Ah, you're such an evil child!" Sebastian laughed, hugging Ciel jokingly. "What are you doing though?"

"Sending gay porn sites to his girlfriend, sending a text out that all his employees are fired and posted on his TwitterBook that he was coming out of the closet and wanted every gay man in a hundred mile radius to come to his house to rape his ass."

Sebastian laughed a bit louder, hugging Ciel.

"Oi, Oi! Get off!" Ciel said, but with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"Right, Right, let's finish eating." Sebastian said, letting Ciel go. He sat back down at his seat and began eating again.

Ciel smiled a bit, taking another bite of salad.

_Later, about half an hour._

_"_So, I told Alois, 'No, I'm not wearing a dress to your party.' and then he said. 'You have to! It's the theme of my party!' and that's why there's a giant frilly dress in my closet. With a dead raccoon. Still got to get that thing out of there." Ciel said, taking a big bite of his chocolate lava cake.

"Ew, there's a dead raccoon in your closet?" Sebastian scrunched his nose, taking a sip of his eighth glass of wine.

"Actually it's in one of the guest room's closets but not sure which one it is." Ciel said with a full mouth.

"Are you almost done, anyway? It's almost eleven. " Sebastian said, sighing. Ciel swallowed the bite he was chewing, taking another giant bite, the cake now gone of his plate. He grinned, his cheeks poked out as he chewed the large piece.

"Little piggy's going to get faat~" Sebastian said, smirking.

"I'MMFF AF FIG!" Ciel said, not able to speak.

"Don't choke, piggy." Sebastian snorted. "Check please!"

"Fafard!"

"Oink Oink!" Sebastian chuckled. Ciel chewed really fast, before wincing and covering his mouth.

"You bit your tongue, didn't you?" Ciel nodded, chewing slower. Claire came by, putting the check on the table, then disappearing again.

Ciel swallowed the bite, poking his tongue out, trying to look at it. He forgot it wasn't humanly possible to see the front of your tongue without a mirror.

"Your tongue is fine, Ciel. A little redder where you bit it, but it's just fine." Sebastian said, looking over the check as he took out his wallet.

Ciel glared at him, finishing off his tea. He put his coat on, sitting up a bit. Sebastian put his own coat on, putting two hundred-dollar bills on the table, before standing up.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded, following him up. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders, leading him towards the entrance/exit.

"Good night! Come back again!" Claire said, waving to them.

"We will!" Sebastian said, shooting her a grin. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and they headed out into the night.

"You think they'll give his cellphone back?" Ciel asked.

"Ehh...can't say for sure. He doesn't need it really. He can just buy another one." Sebastian shrugged.

"Sebastian, look!" Ciel said, pointing towards the sky. Sebastian glanced up towards the cloudless sky above them. The stars were sparkling like diamonds as the song implied.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Sebastian said, smiling at Ciel.

"Not there! Right there!" Ciel said, pointing again. Sebastian looked around harder, right where Ciel was pointing. It was a shooting star.

"Ah, a shooting star." Sebastian said, smiling brightly. "Make a wish." Ciel clapped his hands together, in a prayer mode and shut his eyes. Sebastian shut his eyes, thinking up a wish.

_'I wish...for Ciel to be happy.'_

_'I wish...to eat cake with Sebastian and for him to be happy about it.' _

"Did you make a wish?" Sebastian asked, as he opened his eyes. Ciel nodded, grinning.

"What'd you wish for?" Sebastian asked as they climbed into the car.

"Cake." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" Ciel asked, blowing air into his hands.

"I wished for a new cellphone." Ciel snorted as Sebastian turned the car on.

Ciel leaned forward, turning the radio on.

_Everything is engulfed by snow, as everything melts into silence and grief.  
When I hold up my hand,  
The fragile snow melts upon my palm and dissolves to nothing.  
Snow piles up like sand, once you gather, it all in one single piece.  
"Is my voice clear to you now?"_

_If I were to speak, you would no longer be able to hear me.  
You can tell me your lonely, you can tell me your aching.  
I'll try to find a way, to cure your pain._

_I beg you to not leave me, please don't ever betray me, I don't want to be alone, like once before.  
Even if we're apart right now, can our souls become one?_ **[4]**

"Ooh, I like this song." Ciel grinned. As Sebastian drove out into the street, towards the Phantomhive house, they stayed in a comfortable silence, besides the radio playing the song in the background.

Ciel decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Don't we have to stop by your house to get your clothes?"

"I can get my clothes in the morning, I'll just sleep in sleep clothes I left at your place."

"You have sleep-clothes at my house?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since that snow storm a few days ago and my car crashed into a tree."

"Still don't know how you got it _in _that tree."

"It was a snow storm."

"Still. Took forever to get it down, though."

"Yeah..." Sebastian sighed. "The bill was hell though."

"Anyway..." Ciel rolled his eyes. "You promised you'd pay for damages."

"I did!"

...

"I really did! Call your mum up and ask her!"

"She's in France!"

"And?"

"Where the hell are we?!"

"AH SHIT!" Sebastian slammed the brakes. He rolled down the window, and looked for a sign.

He let out a deep long sigh before speaking again.

"In the next town over."

"God damn it, Sebastian!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's not completely my fault anyhow!"

"You're the bloody driver!"

"You're the passenger who kept distracting me!"

"Oh, so you're blaming me, now are you?"

"Just shut up, for God's sake. I gotta figure out where we are."

"Apparently, in Winter-Worth."

"That's two towns over, dumb-dumb." Ciel sighed.

"We're going to be out all night, aren't we?"

"Probably. I'll get the map."

"Alright...I'll call your house to let Pluto know that we'll be late."

"Good idea...He'll be happier to hear it from you than me." Ciel said.

"Let's get this show on the road..." Sebastian sighed, taking out his cell phone.

**Author's Note: Again I'm really sorry this took so long.**

**Notes:**

**1. Doctor Who fan, guilty right here. **

**2. I love Toyatas, but I don't own one sadly. :P**

**3. Sebastian's theme song English lyrics. You Will Rule the World by Daisuke Ono.**

**4. Ciel's theme song English lyrics. Soundless Voice by Valshe and has been sung by Kagamime Len (Vocaliod fan, too. XD)**

**Anyway...don't forget to leave a review and hatemail for not uploading this sooner! I'll enjoy reading every hate comment, knowing that you guys really enjoy my story enough to send me hatemail!**

**(wait, if I get hatemail, does that mean I'm famous?)**

**I love you guys but send me some ideas for Valentine's day, NO PARTIES! The Christmas and Birthday Party was enough to make me want to pull my hair out. It's hard to think of clothes that Ciel and everyone would wear...seriously!**

**Leave a review!**

**_See ya later, Alligator!_  
**

**_EXTERMINATE!  
_**


	13. A Hound Dog, A Fight and a Circus

**Author's Note: Meant to finish this on Monday, all well. **

**Its not as long as the last one but its alright. Also, guys I might start doing a day when I'll start putting up all the chapters, you know like a deadline so yeah. This applies to 'If the Ring Fits' also.**

**Also, vote on my profile for which story you want me to finish first! The one with the most votes is going to be worked on the most! No deadline on that, btw!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! 8D **

**Past 60 reviews! I'm so happy that you guys liked my story so much! Almost 4,400 views too! Lets get it to 5,000! **

**I love you guys soo much!**

**Please leave a review, if you're going to read.**

**I don't own any of the Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji characters. If I did, it'd end in yaio.**

Sebastian sighed, pulling into the long Phantomhive driveway.

It was dark, cloudy, Monday afternoon. Sebastian and Ciel had planned on going to the movies but Sebastian was called in to work at eight because Grell had destroyed a recent blueprint for a project and Sebastian had to go fix it.

It was now three o'clock and it looked like rain. On his way there, he picked up more clothes from his house while most of his clothes were now in the washer and dryer in the Phantomhive mansion.

Sebastian parked his car, getting out of the car and grabbed his duffel bag. He swung it over his right shoulder, loosening his tie around his neck. His eyebrow twitch as he locked the car and heading up the stone stairs into the mansion.

He could faintly hear loud rock music playing somewhere in the mansion. He unlocked the front door, opening it with his own key, given to him by Ciel and tossing the bag to the side of the wall.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog _  
_Cryin' all the time _  
_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog _  
_Cryin' all the time _  
_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit _  
_And you ain't no friend of mine_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he headed up the stairs, loosening the tie around his neck a bit more.

He was wearing a black vest and black slacks and a tie, naturally.

He followed the music to Ciel's room. It was playing loud enough to vibrate the door.

_Well they said you was high-classed _  
_Well, that was just a lie _  
_Yeah they said you was high-classed _  
_Well, that was just a lie _  
_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit _  
_And you ain't no friend of mine!_

Sebastian slowly cracked the door open, peering inside. At first, he could only see Ciel's bed, that was made up properly and the pillow cases changed. Then suddenly, someone jumped onto the bed, holding a hairbrush.

Sebastian covered his mouth to avoid bursting out laughing.

It was Ciel, in his blue striped boxers and opened nightshirt, singing along with the song and rocking out on his bed.

_"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog __Cryin' all the time!" _Ciel sang along. Sebastian slowly cracked the door open more to get a better look and took out his cellphone, pressing the 'Record' button on it.

_"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, __Cryin' all the time!" _

Sebastian covered cupped his mouth with his hand, trying to not to laugh but it was almost just too much.

_"Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit __And you ain't no friend of min_e!"

Sebastian opened the door all the way and leaned against the frame, watching Ciel dancing, his back to the taller man and in his boxers none the less.

Ciel did a twirl and looked at Sebastian. The look on his face was priceless and Sebastian started laughing.

"Y-YOU-!" Ciel screeched, trying to cover himself up and switched off the blaring stereo.

"Nice moves, Phantomhive." Sebastian laughed.

"Y-YOU-YOU-" Ciel stuttered, hiding behind the bed by sitting on his knees but keeping his head up and his hands on the bed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Sebastian continued laughed, almost doubling over. The blush on Ciel's face covering his whole face and his ears and a little bit of his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ciel yelled.

"I'm taking care of you, aren't I?" Sebastian said, still recording the whole ordeal.

"I-I thought you were going to be gone all day!" Ciel yelled, still hiding from the older man by being behind the couch.

"Of course not. I just had to redraw a few blueprints that Grell destroyed. It shouldn't of taken that long but William was having a bit of trouble trying to get Grell back on schedule.

"You-you could've knocked you know!"

"I could...but you gave me a key here and I didn't want to interrupt your...alone time.." Sebastian smirked.

"B-Bastard!" Ciel said, crossing his arms and standing now.

"Yeah, but you have to deal with me for the rest of the month so you have a bastard to deal with." Sebastian laughed.

"Hmph!" Ciel said, glaring to one side. Sebastian stopped recording, putting his cellphone in his pocket.

"Anyway! While I was out...I got us a few things to do tonight." Sebastian said, smirking.

"Oh god.."

"Not like that! You spend too much time with Alois, Ciel." Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yep! Now what do you have planned, Michaelis?" Ciel asked, stalking over to Sebastian, still in his boxers and open nightshirt.

"Well, I'm going to make us some Japanese dinner and we are going to play a few video games." Sebastian smiled evilly.

"What sort of video games?" Ciel asked, now in front of Sebastian, with crossed arms and looking up at the adult.

"Just some 'interesting' games." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh god..."

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I know, I just wanted to say that. Haha!" Ciel chuckled at Sebastian's expression. "What are the games called?"

"Slenderman, Ib, Calling and Amnesia: The Dark Descent." Sebastian answered, smirking.

"Wait...Those are all horror games!" Ciel said, paling visibly.

"Yes, yes they are. I thought we could play a few together. You play the shorter ones, Ib and Slenderman and I watch you and help you and then I play the Calling and we take turns playing Amnesia." Sebastian smiled.

"O-Oh god..." Ciel said, his eyes widening.

"Are you scared, Ciel? We haven't even started any of the games. Besides, Ib isn't that scary." Sebastian said.

"N-No, Fool! I'm not scared!"

"Good!" Sebastian said, twirling on the ball of his foot. "Then I should probably rent The Ring 1 and 2, The Grudge, a few Saw movies and The Exorcist for a scary movie marathon tomorrow night!"

"Y-you twisted bastard!" Ciel said.

"Scared?"

"No! ACK!" Ciel was suddenly up in the air. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Carrying you. It's time for lunch. I'm making sandwiches." Sebastian smirked as Ciel clung to him.

"You're doing this all on purpose, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yes." Sebastian laughed, putting an arm under Ciel's thighs and the other on his lower back so he wouldn't drop the boy.

"Wait! I'm not dressed!"

"And?"

"Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard could see me in my underwear!" Ciel said, trying to wiggle free of the man's grasp.

"Don't worry, they're not here."

"..." Ciel pushed off Sebastian's shoulders a little bit.

"Where are they!?" Ciel yelled.

"It's Saturday. They get a day off."

"S-Since when?!"

"Since...I came to take care of you?"

"Grr.." Cirl growled. "Just don't drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian chuckled, walking down the stairs.

"..." Ciel was now leaning over his shoulder, his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"CIEL!"

The front door burst open as Sebastian walked in front of it.

It was none other than Alois Trancy and Claude.

"Wha...What are you two doing?!" Alois screeched.

"Dear god..." Ciel said, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm carrying him to lunch." Sebastian said, grinning at Ciel's embarrassment.

"In his underwear?"

"I found him like this." Sebastian explained.

"Put me down." Ciel said.

"Fine, fine." Sebastian chuckled, putting the young Phantomhive on his feet.

"Ek! The floor...it's freezing!" Ciel squealed, jumping onto Sebastian's back.

"Ciel...why are you in your underwear anyway?" Alois asked, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"I was bored and I thought this douche was going to be gone most of the day." Ciel said, poking Sebastian from his place on his back.

"Don't say something that'll get your butt on the floor, Phantomhive." Sebastian warned.

"What were you doing anyway?" Claude asked.

"He was singing and dancing in his room to 'Hound Dog'."

"And I was having a good time, thank you!" Ciel growled out. "Till you came up there and interrupted me!"

"Let's just get some lunch. We're on a lunch break." Alois rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Ciel huffed. Sebastian grabbed Ciel off his back, putting him in front of him and raised him up near Sebastian's shoulders, putting an arm under Ciel's bare legs to support him.

"W-Whoa!" Ciel said, putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulder for support.

"You two are so together, right?" Alois giggled.

"NO!" Ciel yelled, his eyes flaring but he was still blushing.

"Not yet anyway!" Sebastian teased. Ciel's eye twitched.

"I'm gonna beat your face in when you fall asleep." Ciel threatened, growling.

"You two are so perfect together, anyway! What's the problem?" Alois giggled.

"He's like 12 years older than me!" Ciel hissed. They headed towards the dining room.

"That didn't stop Claude from making a move on me!" Alois said, poking Claude a bit, making him roll his eyes.

"..." Ciel just crossed his arms and huffed, blushing darkly. Sebastian chuckled, glancing up at the childish face of the Phantomhive.

"So, what are you two doing today since today is another work day for Claude and me?" Alois asked. They enter the dining room and Sebastian seated Ciel at the head of the table.

"We're planning on having a horror game marathon." Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"We are not!" Ciel shouted.

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Then we're playing." Sebastian smirked.

".." Ciel crossed his arms again and pouted. Alois sat down next to him and Claude called the seat next to Alois. Sebastian and Claude went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Ciel, why are you denying Sebastian like that, anyway?" Alois asked, putting his chin in his hands and his elbows on the edge of the table, forgetting his manners again.

"Alois, he's twelve years older than me, CEO of another company and has girls falling at his feet whenever he goes out." Ciel said.

"And?"

"It's pedophile, my stepfather will kill me for getting involved in another company and the angry fangirls will kill me if I do actually get together with him. Which I won't. EVER." Ciel said.

"Ciel, if you love someone so much more than you ever had, then age doesn't matter, he'll protect you from your stepfather and the fangirls. What's the problem, really?" Ciel's cheeks flushed a bit and he glanced away from Alois.

"Ciel?"

"I...I don't roll that way, Alois. You know that!" Ciel said, suddenly snapping.

"Liar." Alois shot back. "It's so obvious that you're too blind to see it!"

"Alois, I'm not like that and you know perfectly well. Besides, he wouldn't ever be able to save himself from Elizabeth." Alois winced at that statement.

"Ciel, no one would judge if you step into the light a little."

"Judge me? Alois, don't you know who I am? I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I don't give two shits about what other people think of me!" Ciel said angrily, his eyes flaring a bit.

"Ciel, tell me, now! What is the reason you won't get together with Sebastian?" Alois hissed, glaring back at Ciel.

"I have my own rights as a citizen of where ever we live to not tell you my reasons. And you are going to deal with it, no matter what!" Ciel said, staring Alois down.

"Ciel!" Alois barked. "You're being childish!"

"Just because I don't tell you my reasons, it makes me _childish?!"_

"YES!"

"Bitch, please! You are the definition of the word childish!"

"Answer my question!" Alois said, standing up, leaning over the table towards Ciel.

"I already did!" Ciel said, also getting up in return, his hands on the table and barking at Alois.

"Those reasons don't hold any water!"

"Look, I'm just not ready to go out with anybody, yet! HAPPY?"

"NO!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!"

"YOU'RE THE DEFFINITION OF IT!"

"OH YEAH, WELL WHEN SOMEONE LOOKS UP THE WORD 'ASSHOLE' THERE'S A PICTURE OF YOU BESIDE THE WORD!"

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

"GO GET BRUTALLY MURDERED AND SAVAGED BY A PACK OF WOLVES, YOU CORNER STORE TRANNY!"

"I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A CAR, A TRUCK, AND A CARRIAGE!"

"I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A TRAIN!"

"I HOPE YOU GET SACRIFICED BY A CULT TO A DEMON!"

"ROT IN HELL, TRANCY!"

"MEET YOU THERE, PHANTOMHIVE!"

"OI!" Claude yelled as he and Sebastian ran in.

"What the hell are you two yelling about?!" Sebastian yelled. They were a bit late because Alois had jumped over the table and tackled Ciel backwards onto his chair, which also fell back.

"ARGH!" Ciel hissed, hitting his head. "FUCK YOU, ALOIS!"

"DIE IN A DITCH, BITCH!" Alois shouted. Ciel and Alois started kicking and hitting each other.

"DON'T YOU DARE BITE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY EYE, YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Claude and Sebastian ran over, peeling the two boys off one another, Ciel in Sebastian's arms, Alois in Claude's.

"LET ME AT THAT BITCH; I'LL SHOW HIM HELL!" Alois yelled, snarling like an animal.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A PHANTOMHIVE REALLY IS, YOU STUPID WHORE!"

"Both of you, calm yourselves!" Sebastian yelled.

"Alois, control yourself!" Claude said. Alois elbowed Claude in the face, knocking his glasses off. Ciel had tangled his own arm in Sebastian's tie, almost choking the older man.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

Finally, after a good twenty minutes, Sebastian and Claude managed to tie the boys to chairs on separate side of the room.

"Now..." Claude said, fixing his luckily not broken glasses. "What were you two fighting about?"

Alois spat on the floor near Claude and Ciel sneered.

"Wow..." Sebastian sighed. "You two are _both _acting very childish and stupid right now! "

"Says the ones who tied us up to chairs!" Alois and Ciel shouted at the same time.

"Not the point! Now you two need to talk it out, _civilly. _And with _no _yelling."

"Why is there smoke coming from the kitchen?" Ciel asked.

"Aw, shit! We left the pork on the stove!" Claude said as him and Sebastian running into the kitchen. Ciel shifted his arm, taking his hand out of his pocket, pulling out his lighter. He bit his tongue, flicking it on and on the rope. It burned slowly and there was a small snap as it broke apart.

Ciel stood up, brushing the rope off his arms. He grinned at Alois as he walked over to him. He flicked the lighter on again, burning a piece of his rope and it snapped also. Alois snickered brushing the rope off. Ciel took out a cigarette, putting it in his mouth and lighting it.

Ciel opened a duffel bag by the door and slipped on some jeans, took off his night-shirt and pulled on a dark blue long sleeve shirt then a black vest.

"Let's go before they get back!" Ciel whispered.

"_Allons-y!" _Alois snickered. Ciel grabbed the duffel bag and Alois picked up an envelope and together, they snuck out of the dining room, out into the front room, and out the door.

"You called them, right?"

"Yep! He said he's love us to come back for another gig as long as we get back in time to practice a bit."

"Yeah, we're still out of practice. Make sure you call Claude and Sebastian later."

"I will. Now come on, hurry!" Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and they ran across the lawn, towards the city park.

Ciel and Alois's feet crunched against the wet snow against the ground, making a splashing noise as they ran. Barely a few minutes passed and they were in front of the park.

In flat middle of the Park was a large circus tent with rides and booths on the sides. They were still setting up but only a few things were needed to be done.

In front of everything that was there was a large archway, a colorful sign hanging from it. Ciel and Alois stopped in front of it, panting loudly. Ciel was resting his hands on his knees, breathing really hard.

"Y-You okay?" Alois asked.

"Y-Yeah..It's just a bit too cold to run around like that..." Ciel said, wiping his mouth.

A man around the age of twenty-five appeared at the entrance in front of the boys. He had flaming red spiky hair and purple eyes. He wore a bit of eye make up which was blue and made a tear drop on his left eye. He wore a white checkered shirt with a large purple coat and a yellow bow around his neck and black short and black and white boots that go up to his knees and curl up a bit at the toe.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"..."Ciel and Alois said nothing, still catching their breaths.

"Seems like we got some early ons. Sorry kids, but the circus won't be open till tonight. We're still getting ready." He continued.

"T-That's why we're here!" Ciel said. The man raised an eyebrow, standing tall and bended from his hips, leaning a little close to Ciel.

"Hmmm..." the man said. Ciel glanced at him, before shooting off a big smile.

"Smile! I knew I recognized that face from somewhere! How have you been, kiddo?!" He laughed, grabbed Ciel by the waist and giving him a big hug. Ciel laughed and hugged him back.

"I've been better, Joker! Sorry, but we couldn't get Suit to come. We have no clue to where he is!"

"We?" Joker asked, looking at Alois. Alois gave off a trademark grin. "Grin! Aw, we almost all together!" He hugged Alois in the same fashion as he had hugged Ciel.

"My, you two have grown! I remember when you were so little, both of you could fit inside the cannon at the same time and still have room for Doll." Joker laughed.

"Yeah, well, I've been drinking plenty of 'milk'!" Alois chuckled. "Ciel is still such a shortie!" He hugged Ciel from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck and poking his cheek.

"Alois..." Ciel glared at Alois, almost growling.

"Ah, so full of spirit still, Smile! Come on, you two! Doll has been working on your costumes since Christmas! We weren't sure of the size so we looked it up on the computer but it might not be accurate!" He ushered the two into the teens into the circus and together they head to the giant tent.

"We also got to work on your skills, seeing as its been years since we even worked together on this!" Joker chuckled.

"Yeah, we figured. We've been working out a bit extra lately, practicing flexibility, shooting, dart throwing, and every now and then a bit of juggling. We're ready for whatever you got for us, Joker!" Alois said, putting a hand on his arm, flexing his arm a bit, grinning madly.

"Oh really, Grin? Well, what we got planned for you two has nothing to do with those things, expect the flexibility. "Joker said.

"Well...Shit." Ciel muttered, puffing on a cigarette.

"Smile!" A voice shouted. Ciel was hug-tackled from behind but he caught himself before the ground and his face could get acquainted.

"H-huh?!" Ciel stuttered, catching his cigarette.

"Doll!" Alois squealed.

"Grin!" the figure squealed back, hugging Alois also.

"Hm?" Joker said, turning around. "Ah, Doll seems to of found her two favorite boys." he chuckled.

"Oh PLEEAAASSSEE, Joker! They're yours, too!" Doll said, wrapping her arms around the duo's neck, almost choking them.

Ciel took a puff from his cigarette, before wriggling free of her grasp.

Doll was a year older than Ciel and Alois, wearing baggy clothes and having brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair covered her left eye perfectly and it was at least shoulder-length.

"Smile! When did you start smoking!?" Doll gasped. "That's so grown up of you!" Ciel stared a moment.

"Um..since about four years ago?"

"You two are what, fourteen now?" Doll asked

"That's right!" Alois said, smirking.

"You shouldn't be smoking, Smile! It's not good for you!" Doll said.

"Doll, you seem different...almost more...feimiene!" Alois noted.

"Oh yeah, she met some girls her age and they turned her into this." Joker explained. Ciel nodded, crossing his arms.

"Makes sense."

"Smile, take that out of your mouth and kill it! Only Jumbo gets to play with fire!" Doll ordered.

Ciel stared at her, shooting a big old smile at her. He took a deep breath through the cigarette, blowing a perfect ring of smoke into the cloudy sky.

"Ta-da!"

"You're still made at me for eating all the candy, aren't you?" Doll asked.

"Yep." Ciel replied, in a unamused tone.

"I told you I was sorry! I really didn't know they were yours, Smile!" Doll whined. "Honest to heart, hope to God, take a pole through my eye."

Ciel winced at that.

"Alright, alright, no need to swear." Joker chuckled. "Come on you three, we gotta practice and stay out of the way of the others so they can finish the circus!"

He ushered the kids into the large orange and red striped tent.

"Smile, Grin..." Joker began.

Alois and Ciel's eyes widen as wide as dinner plates.

"Welcome back to Noah's Ark Circus."

**Author's Note: Okay, let's recape. Alois and Ciel planned on doing the fight thing to distract Claude and Sebastian long enough to head to the circus, just to screw with their heads. I had to make Doll more girly a bit, I'm sorry DX She travels a lot, she'll pick it up eventually.**

**So, something went on with Doll and 'Smile'. DUN DUN DUNN? I don't know what I'm doing anymore :D I'm winging it!**

**Leave a review!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_  
**


	14. Updating something at least :D

**Hey guys! Sakura here with a little note. From now on, I'll post chapters on Saturdays for my stories. I know, it's a long time but I need that long to write down as many chapters as I can!**

**Also I got a Twitter account that you guys can go on and talk to me and all that good stuff.**

**Here's the link: /SakuraTannaTaka **

**Just go to Twitter and look me up :D**

**I may also post a few chapters here and there over the week and not just on Saturday, like for holidays and such. :P I know you guys want me to update faster but it might go better with a deadline. I hope you don't hate me for this. .**

**Also, please check out the poll on my profile on which story you want me to finish first. The one with the current most votes is If the Ring Fits**

****  
**If you want me to finish another story, vote already! No deadline on that. Let's see...anything else...I don't think so. Oh right!**

**Don't be afraid to talk to me on Twitter! I love meeting new people and I want to get closer to my reviewers!**

**You can tell me about yourself or you can give me ideas on a few stories that you didn't want to tell me on here. Don't be afraid! I don't bite...much. CX**

**I wuv you guysssssss **

**_See ya later Alligators!_  
**


	15. A Practice in the Circus Crush

**I did it! sort of...God, I'm gonna get killed aren't I?**

**LLOLOLOl**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Sebastian walked back into the dining room, rubbing his hands in a towel. He glanced up, his eyes widenning seeing the ropes on the floor and the boys gone.

"Claude! C-Claude!" Sebastian yelled.

"What?" Claude asked, poking his head in.

"The boys are gone!" Sebastian yelled back.

"So? Obviously they had planned to do this and are somewhere in the city, smoking and waiting for us to run after them." Claude said.

"Claude, we really need to find them! Mostly Ciel though!"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't find Ciel, I'll be dealing with a very deadly and angry mother and aunt who will probably kill me if Ciel is even hurt." Sebastian said.

"If Alois is with him, then he'll be fine." Sebastian stomped over to Claude, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him.

"It's _Alois,_ Claude!" Sebastian growled. Claude pushed his glasses back up, thinking it over.

"Good point. Let's go." Claude said.

_With Ciel and Alois._

"Allons-y!" Alois laughed. He flung himself from a swing, Ciel catching his hands while his legs were latched onto a trapeze.

"Alois, hold on tighter you daft bastard!" Ciel said, almost losing his grip on Alois's hands. "We have no net to catch your guts you know!"

"Come on, Peter!" Alois laughed out. "Hurry up slow poke!"

"I'll teach you, Grin!" Peter yelled, from the other trapeze, hanging on to Wendy's feet.

"Hold on, Ciel!" Alois said, looking up at the person his life depended on at the moment.

"I know, I know!" Ciel snapped, swinging back and forth again towards Peter. "Just catch Peter!"

"Gerimono!" Peter said as Alois and Ciel's trapeze went close to Wendy's. He flipped through the air, one, two, three times before grabbing Alois by his ankles.

"Looking good on the grip, Grin!" Peter called up.

"Oh boy..." Ciel mumbled, feeling more weight on his hands.

"Come on, Wendy! You're the only one left!" Alois yelled. "Allons-y!"

"I'm coming~" Wendy laughed. Ciel swung the trapeze and Wendy flew through the air, flipping twice as many as Peter had done and grabbed Peter's ankles, gripping tightly.

Ciel's eyes widen, almost losing his grip on his legs. He tightened his thighs and put on a concentrated face.

"Okay Grin! Bring us back!"

"O-Okay!" Ciel said, swinging his body towards the other swinging trapeze and Wendy again flew through the air, flipping and grabbing it. Peter followed her and Ciel relaxed a bit.

"Okay, Ciel! Stick the landing!" Alois said, grinning madly. Ciel nodded, swinging his body again, this time behind him, towards where they were suppose to drop the others off. He let Alois go and Alois landed perfectly on his feet on the wooden and metal tower hanging high with a ladder. Ciel grabbed the pole on the trapeze, flipping on it so he was hanging from it by his hands.

He swung his legs, making the trapeze go higher and he flung himself towards the tower, also landing on his feet, but he only stumbled a bit.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" Alois said, grabbing Ciel by his hands. "Fanatastic! I think we really nailed it!" Alois laughed. Ciel smiled, breathing harder then he should be.

"What do you think Peter!? We were good or did we suck?!" Alois yelled across to the other tower.

"You two did fine! You could've done better but you were pretty good for ameteurs!" Peter said, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

Peter and Wendy were ten years old and they were the Trapeze Artists of Noah's Ark Circus.

Peter had thick blond hair and deep lime green eyes and he reminded Ciel of a pissed off Alois.

Wendy was his twin sister but they looked anything but that.

She had brown hair that she wore in two buns when she was performing with Peter and had big red eyes.

They were in practice clothes and they weren't wearing the makeup yet.

"Joker! Joker!" Alois shouted down to the Ring Leader. "Did you see how _awesome _Smile and I performed?!"

Joker cupped his mouth, similar to what Peter did and yelled back, "You two were great! Keep practicing!"

"You got it, dude!" Alois yelled. He glanced over at Ciel then frowned.

"You okay, Ciel? You seem kind pale."

"I-I'm fine. My legs just are a bit sore." Ciel said, rubbing his knees a bit.

"Want me to carry the baggage this time?"

"That'd..be nice." Ciel said.

"Alright! Allons-y~!" Alois yelled.

_Half an hour later_

"Oh jeevas..." Ciel said, panting. "Alois, how are you able to hold on to all those people for that long?"

"I'm very flexiable in my legs." Alois said, doing a split.

"How'd you get that flexiable, anyway Grin?" Joker asked as he came up to the duo.

"I...uh..take yoga?" Alois said, blushing.

"Okay, cool. You two better start praticing flips. We'll be going on a seven." Joker said, walking away.

Ciel took a deep breath, bending backwards and touching the ground then flipped over. He began flipping backwards until he was actually flipped in midair.

"Whoo! Go Smile!" Alois clapped.

_'Still have that grudge against my mom for making me take those three years of ballet.' _Ciel though, twirling through the air. _'Can do the tricks, can't do the dance.' _

He then did one last backflip on the ground and landed on his feet with his arms spread out.

"Smile, Grin!" A loud voice said. A woman with dark tight curls and deep red eyes and wearing a black tank top and black booty shorts and leather thigh high heels. She scooped the two boys into her arms, almost suffocating them her bosom.

"B-Beast!" Ciel gasped out.

"I was so busy training Tina that I didn't hear that you two came back! I'm so happy to see you two again!"

"Beast~!" Alois squealed, hugging the woman back.

Ciel managed to slip out of the woman's grasp as she was hugging Alois.

"Grin, you look so cute as usual!" She laughed.

"Well, your style inspired me, Beast!" Alois said, as she let him go and put his hands on his hips.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"A- Grin, I'm going out for a sec. Be back soon." Ciel said, walking to the exit of the tent.

"Okay! So, I'm trying to figure out a new hairstyle for my hair but it never works out right? Remember that really gay stupid style I had went I first came here?" Alois asked Beast who nodded intently. "I figure out that its fine naturally!"

"No way!"

"Totally!"

Ciel pushed the tarp away and took a deep breath of the dusk air.

"Smile!" A voice said. Ciel turned around, glancing towards the tent again. Doll was there, smiling nervously at him. "M-May I join you out here?"

"Of course, Doll." Ciel said, smiling at her. She blushed and grinned at him. "I was just heading to the fountain."

"Great!" She jogged up next to him, grabbing his hand, intwining their fingers together and jogged in front of him. "Let's go!"

Ciel chuckled and let her drag him off the circus grounds. They reached the fountain in barely under two minutes. Ciel and Doll sat on the stone ledge, resting.

Ciel breathed deeply, sighing a bit. He could almost taste the water in the air from the fountain behind them.

"You've grown a lot, Grin. " Doll said, glancing to the side a bit.

"I had to. My Father died a while back after the you all left and my mom remarried." Ciel explained, taking a cigeratte and putting it to his lips. He took the lighter out of his pocket, flicking it and lighting the cigeratte, taking a whiff of it.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Doll said softly, looking sad.

"Eh, don't be. I mostly got over it. Expect I do hate my stepfather." Ciel said, blowing a ring of smoke.

"I see...I'm..sorry that the circus hasn't come back since then." Doll said quietly, looking guility.

"It's fine. Things change as do people. It was probably for the best." Ciel said, leaning back a bit, his left arm supporting him from not falling into the fountain.

"Why?" Doll asked, looking at Ciel's figure.

"I learned things that I probably wouldn't of if the circus had come back sooner. Anyway, how's life going for you, anyway?" Ciel said, changing the subject.

"Oh...it's fine. I'm the star of the tightrope as Joker put it." Ciel chuckled as she smiled.

"Well, you were always good at it when we were younger."

"So...what sort of man was your father?" Ciel coughed a bit, not expecting the question. He leaned back a bit, sighing, the cigerrate on his finger. He looked at the becoming starry night.

"He was a tall man, real nice but he was also evil at the same time. He was manipluative but kind and cared for those he came to know over the years. He always had at least three back up plans where ever he went and knew what he was doing. " Ciel said, lettting a soft sigh escape him. "When he made a promise, he always kept it, no matter what, whenever and whatever it was, he kept it..."

"How'd he die?"

"Car accident.." Ciel said, leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees, taking a breath from the cigerratte.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Smile."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know..." Doll scooted closer to Ciel. "I really missed you and Grin while we were traveling. Everybody did also."

"I missed you guys too. It's great to see you guys again." Ciel said, giving her a smile. He frowned then. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, jumping a bit. "Oh, my eye. No, not anymore. It stopped hurting about a year after we left."

"I'm really sorry about what happened..." Ciel said.

"it's fine, it wasn't your fault."

"Hm." Ciel answered.

"Uh...Smile?" Doll asked nervously, her fingers patting gently against her knee.

"Yes?" Ciel answered, looking at her with a small smile on his face. She stared a moment at him with a slight surprised expression before her cheeks tinted red and she smiled, looking up a the sky.

"Nevermind." She said, sighing a bit.

Ciel jumped on his feet, streching his arms down, bending down and touched his toes.

"We probably should head back. Grin and I still have some extra praticing to do."

"O-Oh okay!" She jumped on to her own feet and grabbed Ciel's hand, smiling.

"Let's go!" She giggled, leaning against Ciel.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit at her.

_'I think...Doll has a crush on me.'_

**Author's Note: TROLOLOL NOT GOING TO MAKE A HUGE ASS CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M LAZY, I'LL POST ANOTHER ONE NEXT SATURDAY OR AT LEAST ON WEDNESDAY OR TUESDAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY SO I CAN WORK ON THAT CHAPTER**!

**I'll probably do the rest tomorrow. Sorry guys, but you wanted a update, and I did. :P**

**Sorry.**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	16. A Circus Accident

**YES! FINISHED IT IN TWO DAYS! NOW TIME FOR THE NEXT ONE AND I BETTER HURRY!**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own the character in this story at all!**

**I love you guys! :D**

"Hello?" Sebastian almost yelled into his cell phone. He and Claude were still searching for the boys, unlucky in their search.

"Is this..Sebastian Michaelis?" A deep voice on the other end spoke quietly.

"Yeah...who is this?!" Sebastian said.

"If you want to see Ciel and Alois alive, come to the circus tonight at seven. There are two tickets on the doorstep at the Phantomhive manor. Do not be late." Then the caller hung up.

"Son of a bitch got kidnapped!" Sebastian yelled.

"Which one?" Claude asked, poking his head up from some roses bushes.

"Both!" Sebastian yelled. "By the circus! Come on, we got to go get them! Apparently we have tickets!" Sebastian said, running back to the Phantomhive manor.

_With Ciel and Alois._

"Thank you, Joker!" The boys chimed together.

"No problem, boys. Now hurry up and get dressed and ready. We got a show to put on!" Joker said, walking off.

"He does realize we're already dressed and have our makeup on?" Ciel said to Alois.

"It's Joker, Smile! He's a joker! LoL!" Alois said, waving his hand.

"Don't say that. Ever again." Ciel said, fixing his pirate hat that was royal blue, lined in white with a big fluffy royal blue feather on the right side of it.

Ciel wore something similar to that of a pirate, with a white fluffy collar, a black vest barely reaching above his stomach and only buttoned at the bottom and a royal blue and white, up and down stripped, long sleeved shirt. A purple thin bow tie was around his neck and his pants were similar to a skirt but still short pants, suspenders with the straps on his shoulders. On his left hip hanged something similar to half of a petticoat which was royal blue like his pants but also had black lace underneath.

His right leg had a up and down, black and white sock while the left was black and they were held up underneath his shorts by straps, like a garter belt was underneath or something. His wore brown boots that went up below his knees and were tied up with purple ribbons. His nails were painted purple and three diamonds under his left eye were purple as well.

"We look so cute, don't we!" Alois laughed, twirling around on his own brown below knee high heeled boots. His were tied with royal blue ribbons instead of purple.

He wore black thigh high socks with royal blue bows on the edges, held up by a black garter belt. His booty shorts were purple and baggy like Ciel's shorts. He had a normal white long sleeve shirt, the edge of the sleeves tightened up with a line of purple. He had a black and purple up and down stripped vest and a white fluffy Ascot around his neck with a blue gem on the tie of it. Behind him was a purple petticoat that only stayed behind him and underneath was black lace like Ciel's. He wore a purple top hat on the left side of his head with a black band around it.

Under his right eye was three diamonds were blue and his nails were painted blue.

"I suppose." Ciel sighed.

"I can't believe you're suppose to do that when you're on the trapeze! What was Joker thinking! It's so dangerous!" Alois said, his moods switching.

"Well, last time we were performing here, I promised Doll I'd do an act with her." Ciel said, sitting on a crate.

"But still, it's so dangerous! You've been practicing with her, right?!"

"Of course. We've been practicing none stop after Wendy said her feet were tired on the trapeze." Ciel sighed, taking a cigarette out of his costume and striking a match.

"Where's your lighter?"

"I left it in my clothes." Ciel explained. "I wonder if Claude and Sebastian will like the show?" Ciel said, breathing in the cigarette.

"They better! We practiced really hard these last few days and even harder the last few hours! And we're risking our necks on a trapeze and you're doing something even more dangerous than that!" Alois said, crossing his arms, almost pouting.

"Anyway!" Alois said, clapping his hands together, switching moods again. "It's almost Valentine's day! What are you getting Sebastian?"

Ciel jumped, coughing a bit on the cigarette.

"Well, I uh...didn't plan anything...yet." Ciel said, glancing to the side.

"You gotta plan something, Ciel! You can't just get him nothing when he gets you something!" Alois said, his hands turning to fists and he pushed them at the ground.

"Man, your moods are all over the place today." Ciel dully noted, blowing a ring of smoke. "I don't know what to get him."

"Well, think about what he likes!"

"He likes cats, horror movies, and screwing with people's mind." Ciel said, sighing a bit. "And um...other stuff..." Ciel's cheeks turned light pink before he took another puff from his cigarette.

"What's the other stuff?" Alois asked. "And I'm not moody, thank you very much!" Alois snapped, his voice like a whip.

Ciel raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes.

"Nothing important. I'll probably buy him a cat or something." Ciel sighed, almost sadly.

"But...if you get him a cat and he pets it a lot, your allergies..." Alois said softly.

"Well, I don't know what else to get him..." Ciel sighed, bringing his legs up to his chest, blowing out a ring of smoke.

"You'll think of something, Ciel. Don't worry." Alois said, patting Ciel's back, trying to comfort the boy.

"We'll see." Ciel said, sighing.

"Guys! Smile! Grin! We're on in fifteen minutes!" Doll said, running up to them in her circus outfit. It had changed over the last time Ciel and Alois had seen it.

Instead it was now similar to of a dress. It was pink and was very short on the front and it combed down the back in a giant bow. She had pink and white gloves that went up to upper arms and worn white lace stockings that went up to her thighs and pink above the knee boots. Her pink and white top hat combed her hair to the left side of her face.

**(Okay, her outfit is like Chi's dress from Chobits, okay? I didn't really like her original outfit so I changed it up a bit. Sorry guys.)**

"Alright, let's go Smile!" Alois laughed, grabbing Ciel's hands. Ciel stared at him before smiling as he ran after him.

"Allons-y!" Ciel laughed out. Doll smiled and ran after them.

_With Sebby and Spiderman._

"Looks like we made it on time. The show's about to start." Claude said.

"Good. " Sebastian said dully. "Ciel better be okay or I'm suing this place no matter how many kids are sobbing on my doorstep." He said quietly.

"Cold there, Michaelis?" Claude said, sitting down. Their seats were two rows from the front, so they had pretty good seats.

"I will be." Sebastian growled out.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A loud voice said as the lights dimmed. A single spotlight in the middle of the ring showed the ringleader. He was in his twenties and had bright orange and red hair.

"Boys and Girls! Children and adults of all ages! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus!" He yelled into the microphone.

"I am Joker, it's a pleasure to entertain you all to your heart's content! So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Always, I have to warn you all. Please don't try anything done here at home." Joker said. "Now, let me introduce you to our lovely performers tonight!"

"This..is going to take a long time, isn't it?" Sebastian sighed.

"I believe so." Claude agreed, also sighing.

"Our first act is the tiger tamer and also a real tiger herself, Beast! And her lovely tigers!" Beast came out in her tight leather clothing, holding her whip, tigers coming out of a corner.

"Hiya!" she yelled. The tigers all went into a line perfectly and waited for their next command. The whip cracked the air and they went up on to a few barrels. The whip cracked the air again and they began standing on their paws.

"Whoa..." Sebastian said.

"You cat loving freak." Claude said, rolling his eyes at Sebastian's antics.

Barely a few minutes later, the tigers were doing flips on the barrels.

Everyone cheered and clapped at the tigers' tricks.

"Can I get another round of apaws?" Joker laughed, coming in juggling, this time having a headset on his head. He was juggling three balls in the air. "For our lovely tiger tamer?!"

Everyone laughed and clapped. Joker went over to the front of a child on the front row and smiled at him. The balls landed one by one on his head, and he made cross eyes, making the child laugh. Joker shook his head, then but his hand behind the kid's ear and pulled out a lollipop, handing it to the kid.

"Wow!" the kid laughed out. Joker smiled and went back to the middle of the ring.

"Next, we have Jumbo, the fire-eater! Ladies, don't even touch him, he'll burn ya!" Joker said, clapping his hands.

After nearly burning down the tent, a snake came in the middle of the ring.

"Next is SSSSSSSSSnake, the sssssnake charmer!" The snake seemed to slowly drawl out. Snake came out, with many snakes on his arms, and picked up the snake. He then put all the snakes on the ground in a line, he clapped his hands. The snakes began piling onto one another, then created a rope, going very high on the top of the tent.

He waved his finger and they slowly, starting from the top, came down, and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs.

Joker came out, picking up his headset off the ground, scratching his head.

"Ssssnake did you do ssssomething with my tea?" Joker asked Snake who just smirked and shook his head.

"Alrightie then! Let's give another round of applause to Snake!" Everyone cheered and clapped as he made his way off the stage.

"Now, we got a good treat for you all! An act after another! Please meet, Peter and Wendy, our fabulous Trapeze artists! And Doll, our lovely tightrope walker!

!" Joker said, smiling brightly.

Wendy and Peter waved from their spots on the trapeze as the spotlight went to them and Doll waved from the stand on the tightrope.

"Alright then!" Joker said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the spotlight shined down on the ladder that reached to the trapeze.

"Alois!" Claude yelled.

"Ciel!" Sebastian gasped.

The recently spoken duo were making their way up the ladder and waved at the crowd.

"Ah, seems we got a little bit of backstage snoopers." Joker said, smirking. "Please welcome, our old second year of being here, Smile and Grin! This is a once and a lifetime opportunity to see them in action again!"

Nearly everyone in the grounds were whispering about that the duo were Ciel and Alois. Some even started taking pictures.

When they reached the top, Sebastian and Claude got a good look at their costumes. Alois grabbed Ciel's hands, lacing their fingers together and leaned in for the pictures. Ciel smiled while Alois just grinned, as their stage names implied.

Alois let Ciel go and signaled Wendy to start. She nodded, swinging her body from her seat on the trapeze, down to where she hung her arms off it. Doll stood nervously off to the side, only a few meters below them. It wasn't time yet for her to perform.

"Allons-y!" Ciel said loudly, making the crowd cheer.

"That's my line!" Alois yelled back. "Olé!" Alois said, clapping his hands together, hitching his knee up a bit as he did so. Wendy and Peter began to swing back and forth and Alois went to the edge of the platform before he ran forward and jumped, grabbing Wendy's hands. He laughed loudly as he swung, helping Wendy out as she had changed from holding the pole with her hands, to her knees and legs.

Peter was similar, but he was the other way, his back to Wendy and Alois. Ciel backed up on the platform and jumped, flipping one through the air and grabbing Alois's ankles.

"Got it?" Alois mouthed to Ciel. He nodded and tightened his grip. He swung his legs as they were in the air, as they went back, he flew backwards, towards Peter. He flipped twice before Peter grabbed his ankles.

"What the hell are they thinking?!" Sebastian said harshly to Claude. "When his mother finds out he did this, she'll kill me!"

"You mean 'if' she finds out."

"If…if?" Sebastian said, glancing at Claude.

"Yes, if she finds out."

"Ah, if. If is good." Sebastian said, nodding and crossing his arms.

"Besides they obviously been practicing very hard for this. There won't be any problems." Claude said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you probably just jinxed it." Sebastian said dully. Claude nodded.

"I probably did." Claude said, fixing his glasses.

Alois didn't follow Ciel. Instead, he climbed up Wendy, and took her place, where she swung her legs down and climbed down Alois and grabbed his ankles and while the trapeze was still swinging. Alois swung the trapeze higher and Wendy let go, flying through the air, flipping three times and twirling twice. Ciel reached out and grabbed her hands as she reached for him.

Alois then, swung his legs over the trapeze so he was in the same position as Wendy had been. Peter swung all of them towards the other side of the trapeze line, where another platform was. Wendy again was flung through the air and she did a few flips and landed perfectly on her toes.

Ciel climbed up where Peter was and did the same thing Alois had done with Wendy. Peter was then swung to where Wendy stood and Ciel hung by his legs as Alois was.

"Ready, you too?" Peter yelled over the music.

"GO FOR IT!" Ciel and Alois shouted at the same time as they swung through the air on the trapeze, grinning and smiling at each other.

Wendy ran up, jumping through the air and catching Ciel's arms then was let go towards Alois who swung her back to the original plate form.

Peter shortly followed her example, expect also doing a few extra flips for good measure. Ciel then swung his legs down, holding himself by his arms and swung towards Alois. He threw himself off the trapeze, flipping three times and doing a twirl, before grabbing Alois's hands. He climbed up Alois, who grabbed his ankles and as soon as Ciel had a good grip on the trapeze, he took his legs off and hung on the trapeze, while still in midswing.

Ciel then swung Alois to the platform and Alois stuck the landing.

Doll saw the landing and began to walk on her ballerina shoes across the tightrope. When she was standing just below Ciel, she smiled at him. He smiled back and swung the trapeze back and forth. He winked at Peter and Peter nodded.

_SNAP!_

One of the trapeze's ropes broke.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted as he and nearly everyone else in the tent stood up. Alois was reaching out to him, trying to get him as he hung by the now longer rope, only by the pole.

He hands were slipping and when he reached the end, he let go. Doll gasped and reached for him as he fell next to the tightrope. He grabbed her hands tightly, holding on for dear life.

There was no net at the bottom, too. That's the thing about Noah's Ark Circus. There can never be a mistake, or it will be more than just terrible, it could be your last.

Doll pulled Ciel up on the tightrope and he balanced himself on it. The lighting changed, the whole tent darker than before and the spot light aimed on the duo was a snow blue.

The music changed to soft and elegant, like at a Victorian Ball.

Ciel and Doll actually began to dance together on the tightrope. Their feet were on the rope perfectly. It was like watching a ballet recital. The moves were well-balanced and were put together like it were music. Their moves were like velvet and the balance was perfect.**  
**

Soon the song ended and another song began to play. It was a Spanish, fast paced song.

"OLE!" Alois shouted, tossing a pink rose in the air towards the duo dancing on the tightrope. Ciel caught it, putting it in his mouth._  
_

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _He thought, putting on a fake smile as he twirled Doll on the tightrope.

_'I can't believe he's doing this." _Sebastian thought, watching the whole thing through binoculars.

'_I can't believe we're actually doing this!' _Doll thought, squealing in her head.

_'I can't believe I'm paying two fifty for some bloody cotton candy. It better be good!' _Claude thought, frowning a bit as he took out his wallet.

Soon that song ended with a loud trumpet end and Doll was slung back in Ciel's arms, her leg out and Ciel only supporting her with one arm.

"Give another round of applause to Doll and Smile! We're they great folks?" Joker said.

Nearly everyone stood up in their seats, cheering.

"And another to Grin, Peter, and Wendy!" Joker said. They were still cheering.

"Wow...They really liked this one." Alois said, waving.

"Yeah, they usually do." Wendy said, giggling. Alois looked down at the tightrope below them, his eyes widening in fear.

"Ciel! Doll! Get off that thing!" Alois shouted as the duo were walking actually pretty slow to the other end.

"Hm?" Sebastian muttered, seeing Alois shouting. He looked through the binoculars at the tightrope, noticing something different.

"Oh, no..." Sebastian said, fear creeping into his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"CIEL!" Alois yelled. Ciel turned to look at Alois.

"What's wrong?" Doll asked.

"The rope's breaking!" Alois yelled, waving his arms.

Ciel glanced at the other end of the rope, seeing the junction was indeed breaking. He pushed Doll to balcony which she made it to.

_SNAP SNAP CRACKLE SNAP! POP!_

Ciel screamed as he fell through the air, down to the ground. Everyone in the audience gasped loudly.

"CIEL!" Sebastian screamed as the boy was seen falling.

"SMILE!" Doll screeched, reaching for the boy, but unable to reach him.

Ciel reached for her, but instead, grabbed what was left of the tightrope. He ignored the burning feeling on his hands as he skated down it. He wrapped his legs around it, stopping his fall. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, his eyes were shut tightly as he hung on for dear life.

"This wasn't suppose to happened!" Joker yelled, dropping the microphone, running towards where Ciel was still dangling on the tightrope, still at a dangerous 19 feet above the ground.

"M-My wrist..." Ciel hissed to himself, feeling the snap in his wrist when he had finally stopped. He felt the pain in his wrist and almost started shedding tears.

"CIEL!" Alois said, almost jumping off the ladder himself.

Sebastian and Claude jumped over the seats, off the audience part and raced towards the center of the ring.

"Audience aren't allowed out here!" Beast yelled at them.

"I'm that boy's bloody guardian! I have a right to be out here!" Sebastian almost screeched out but kept his voice at a yell. His voice snapped through the air like a whip.

"Everyone, please remain in your seat! We have everything under control!" Dagger said, grabbing Joker's fallen microphone.

"CIEL! CIEL, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Alois shouted. Doll had come down, almost crying but she held it in. Ciel waved his foot weakly, showing he had heard Alois.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Alois shouted, looking at Claude and now crying as he screamed.

" Calm down, Alois." Claude said. "We'll get him down."

Ciel's hands were getting sweaty and his wrist was screaming at him to let go. He squeaked when he slipped a bit.

"I got an idea! Grin, yell at him to shimmy down the rope until he can reach the end of it. It won't be as long as of a drop from there." Joker said. Alois nodded, tears still going down his cheeks. His makeup was smeared and he cupped his mouth with his hands, looking up at Ciel.

"CIEL! SHIMMY DOWN THE ROPE, SLOWLY! " Alois screeched. Ciel scooted a bit down the rope, his wrist screamed at him again as he moved. He stopped moving, willing the pain to go away. He couldn't move, or his wrist would try to kill him.

"I don't think he can!" Sebastian said, looking at Ciel through the binoculars.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Alois screamed at him.

"Something's wrong with him. He can't be afraid.." Peter said nervously. "Not now. He trained himself and Alois to stand on the trapeze and look down for nearly thirty minutes."

"Oh god, oh god!" Alois said, covering his face.

Ciel moved his hand off the rope a bit, making it fall limp to his side.

"Wait, look at that. Why'd he move his arm like that?" Sebastian asked. Claude took the binoculars from Sebastian, looking through him.

"Wasn't that his wrist that he broke just a few months ago?" Claude questioned lightly.

"OH MY GOD! CIEL BROKE HIS WRIST AND NOW HE CAN'T MOVE! WWAAAAAAHHHHH!" Alois screeched. He then promptly, fell onto the ground and curled up into a little ball and sobbed to himself.

"Was he always like this?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Sebastian and Claude said together.

Ciel began to shimmy down slowly like how he was but very slowly.

Doll stared hard, her eyes wide with fear for the boy. She took out something from the bra of her costume. It was a cellphone.

She dialed a number, biting her lip and putting it to her ear.

"Hello? I-I'm Doll and my friend! My friend, he's hurt! We're the Noah's Ark Circus and there's been an accident! The tightrope broke and he's now dangling from it and his wrist is broken! Please, come and help him!" Doll said as she began to sob.

"No, I'm not fucking joking!" Doll screeched out. "He's on a fucking 19 foot tightrope and he can't fucking jump down from it! Someone, just please come to help him! We need an ambulance or something! Please...please!" Doll said, her eyes flaring as her makeup began smearing down her face.

"I think he's moving...yeah, he's skimming down a bit." Claude said.

"Alright, everyone! Please listen up!" Dagger said, whistling into the microphone. "There's been an accident with our members as you can see. We already called an ambulance and such and they're on their way. I'm sorry, but the show has to be cut short. But keep your ticket stumps and tomorrow night, you can come back for free! Again, we're sorry but the show has to be cancelled now. Please leave in an orderly fashion at the exit part of the tent and make room for the ambulance when it arrives. Thank you!"

"Good work, Dagger." Joker said quietly.

"I think he's down at least...fifteen feet now. He won't be able to make the jump still. Don't you have some sort of trampoline to get him to jump on or something?" Claude asked.

The circus members' eyes widen. Joker did a face plant.

"Jumbo, bring out the trampoline!" Joker shouted.

Jumbo brought over a large trampoline, putting in below Ciel.

"If he jumps, he could damage his wrist more so than it already is." Claude pointed out.

"He's still coming down. I think someone can jump up and get him." Joker said.

"I'll get him." Sebastian said, sighing a bit. He undid his shoes, taking them off and climbing onto the trampoline.

"CIEL! I'M COMING TO GET YOU ALRIGHT! BE PREPARED TO LET GO!" Sebastian yelled up. Ciel nodded, waving his foot.

"Can you really reached him, Sebastian?" Claude asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I use to play on one of things all the time and I've reached higher than Ciel is now. I just gotta get the right jump." Sebastian said, slamming his feet against the trampoline.

Everyone's eyes widen, even Claude's as Sebastian actually went higher than Ciel was, like he said.

He let it down a bit, till he was right at where Ciel was.

"Ciel." He tapped his shoulder. Ciel glanced over his shoulder, seeing no one than Sebastian out of nowhere.

"What the ffuuuuccck?!" Ciel squeaked. Sebastian appeared again.

"Come on, Ciel." Sebastian said as he headed back down. He reached back up to Ciel, tugging on his arm a bit now. "Loosen your grip." He said as he went back down.

Ciel unbounded his legs, keeping them tight against the rope still but not wrapped around it. Sebastian jumped again, a bit higher than Ciel was. Ciel winced a bit, watching him.

"Didn't know Michaelis could do that. Then again, I didn't know Alois could do all those tricks earlier." Claude said, his hand over his eyes.

Some people in white with a stretcher came through the entrance.

"We got your call. Where is the boy?" A paramedic asked. Everyone pointed to Ciel.

"Come on!" Sebastian said, before heading back down. When he came back up, he grabbed Ciel, yanking him off the tight rope and holding him against his chest.

"Ek!" Ciel squealed, his wrist moving a bit. The jumps went smaller and Sebastian got off with Ciel in his arms. Ciel was shaking violently against Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked softly. Everyone crowded around Ciel, Alois now up and crying at Ciel.

"I-I'm fine...just shaken up." Ciel said, his voice stuttering.

"We gotta get you to a hospital to look at your wrist, okay?" Sebastian said. Ciel was still shivering but he nodded. Sebastian laid him on the stretcher and followed the paramedics out.

"I'll go with them in the ambulance. Claude, you get the car and follow us with Alois and whoever wants to come. Madam Red isn't going to be happy with me, I know that." Sebastian sighed. Claude nodded, putting a arm on Alois's shoulder.

"Mr. Claude, can I come, please?" Doll asked, her eyes watery. "Please?"

"Very well, anyone else?" Claude said as Sebastian walked off.

"I'll come, too. Everyone else, relax and you can see Smile tomorrow." Joker said, following Claude, Doll and Alois.

"A-Are you sure?" Beast asked.

"Don't worry about it! But take a look at the tightrope. Something seems off about this thing..."

"Okay. Give Smile our best wishes!" Peter and Wendy said together.

"We will!" Doll said, wiping her face as she stepped into Sebastian's car.

_With Sebastian and Ciel._

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian answered softly.

"Don't...leave...it really...hurts..." Ciel said, shutting his eyes.

"I know. This is the second time you broke your wrist."

"I sprained...it last time. Not break." Ciel reminded him.

"Still." Sebastian sighed, wincing at the noise the ambulance was making.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Aunt Anne's gonna kill you."

"I know."

"...I left...my clothes at the circus..."

"I'll get Claude to pick them up later." Sebastian said.

"Okay..."

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever run away again, or I'll put you over my knee."

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished it in time! I know how I said I would only update on Saturdays but I would update on holidays! Holiday specials! DUR!**

**I was going to stop at Ciel falling and leave a cliche cliff hanger but I decided against it and kept it going. **

**I know I didn't do Daggers act as well as others but I've been getting some headaches lately and it's difficult to remember who to bring out.**

**I've been writing down ideas for the chapters on a notepad at school now, so I don't forget them. I just hope my classmates don't decide to be snoopy and look in my notepad. They do that all the time and I hate that.**

**Anyway! Leave a review please and if you have any complaints or questions, PM me, Twitter me, or review me!**

**Love you guys!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	17. Chocolate Kisses

**Bet you think I wouldn't upload this chapter? :D **

**WELL YOU WERE WRONG! MUAHAHA!**

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. All I can say is that it gets hot up in here! XD**

**Leave a review!**

**Love you guys and have a great Valentine's day!**

"_Hm..."_

_"How is he?"_

_"He's fine. His wrist will heal properly in a few weeks."_

_"That's a relief."_

_"What did you say your name was?"_

_"Doll."_

_..._

_"When will we wake up?"_

_"When his body and mind are good and ready to wake him up. And the anesthesia I gave him was pretty strong, too."_

_"Will he be okay?"_

_"Of course, Alois."_

_..._

_"So, how did it happened...Joker was it?"_

_"I don't know. The tightrope has been used for years and never ever even tore. We've had tons of people up there with Doll before. I don't know what happened. But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"The rope...it looked like..."_

_"Someone cut it up a big?"_

_"Yeah...someone tried to sabotage the show and hurt Smile and Doll."_

_..._

_"You were his bloody guardian and you can't even do that! You're worthless!"_

_"Madam Red, please calm down. Ciel and Alois are really tricky! How would Claude and I of known they had burned the ropes away while we were fixing lunch?"_

_"My nephew is getting hurt all the time! And it's your fault!"_

_"I saved him all those times, don't I?"_

_..._

_"He's so peaceful when he's asleep. We'll be leaving tomorrow; do you think he'll wake up before then?"_

_"I don't know, Beast. Maybe."_

_"I can't believe that happened to Smile like that. According to his aunt, he's been in fights, nearly got run over by a car, had an asthma attack, nearly killed everyone with a snowball war, and he's dressed up like stripper twice!"_

_"Beast, I told you not to listen to what the nice weird red-head lady said. She also said that I looked like some sort of fire bending god or something."_

_"Well you have that look going on."_

_..._

_"Ciel...can you hear me? Ciel. It's Sebastian. I'm sorry this happened...really. It shouldn't have happened. I won't let that happen again. When you're let out of this place, we'll go to your house and play those video games and we'll have a large cake to eat. I wish you would wake up. The suspense is killing everyone."_

...

"Hm..."

"Ah...uh..."

"Nng..."

Ciel groaned out, his eyes flickering open. He winced at the bright lights shining down. Ciel glanced next to him, his left arm covered in a cast. He was in the hospital. Again. He sighed, looking up a bit.

His eyes widen, seeing tons of candy, cards and chocolate on a big pile on a table. Even some flowers and a ballon.

He glanced to his right, his eyes softening a bit. Sebastian was sleeping quietly in a chair, his arms wrapped around his head, his hand in Ciel's good hand. He sat up a bit, and leaned over, kissing Sebastian's forehead.

He picked up his casted arm, reaching over and grabbing a basket, glad he could still work his fingers. He sat the basket in his lap, and sat up. He kept his right hand in Sebastian's hand. Ciel looked at the card. It was from Alois.

He unwrapped it, taking out a piece of chocolate, and popping it into his mouth.

"Mmm..." he smiled to himself, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." He stopped moving, looking at Sebastian. "It'll...all...be okay..." he mumbled in his sleep, squeezing Ciel's hand.

Ciel continued eating the chocolate, smirking to himself.

"SEBASTIAN!" A voice was sounded in the hallway. Ciel tossed the wrappers back into the basket of candy, wrapping it up, placing the card back on it and quickly put the basket back on the table and crawled under the covers again and faked being asleep though he still had a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"SEBASTIAN!" It was obviously Alois. Ciel listened as the door was banged open.

"Huh...wha?" Sebastian mumbled, yawning as he sat up a bit, his hand still in Ciel's.

"Has Ciel woken up yet?" Alois asked.

"No..not that I know of..." Sebastian drawled out. He let go of Ciel's hand and Ciel heard him stand up.

"Huh?" Alois asked.

It was quiet for a moment before Ciel felt the bed dip a bit as someone put his hands on the bed. They leaned over Ciel's face, tickling his cheeks with their hair. Ciel sighed a bit, still acting asleep.

Suddenly, he felt lips on his and his eyes shot open. It was Sebastian, kissing him and licking his lips.

Sebastian sat up, chuckling with Alois was laughing.

"Ciel, you're a terrible fake sleeper! You had chocolate all over your mouth!" Alois laughed.

"I did?" Ciel asked, licking his lips.

"You _did._" Sebastian smirked, licking his own lips. "That's what I call a chocolate kiss."

"Y-You...perverted something!" Ciel said, not being able to think of something.

"Hold on, you still got some here." Sebastian said, leaning back over the bed. He put his hand on the back of Ciel's head and kissed Ciel deeply.

"Seba-!" Ciel squeaked, pressing his hands against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian licked Ciel's lips and wiggled through them. It darted in, taking something out of Ciel's mouth than Sebastian let him go with a _pop! _

Sebastian chewed on the piece of chocolate, smirking smugly at Ciel's dark red face.

"YOU CHOCOLATE STEALING BASTARD!" Ciel said, pointing at Sebastian with his good arm.

"You certainly wasn't eating it." Sebastian said, smacking his lips.

"Oh! Ciel!" Alois said, clapping his hands. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"...what?"

"You've been out for two days." Sebastian explained. "They had to reset your wrist and they overdid the anesthesia. It was pretty funny when you woke up the first time." Sebastian smirked at him.

"S-shut up you chocolate whore." Ciel hissed, glaring at Sebastian.

"At least you got a cool cast out of the whole thing!" Alois said, giggling.

"I suppose it's alright." Ciel sighed.

"People can sign it! That's pretty cool!" Alois said.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool, I guess." Ciel said, nodding.

"How do you feel, anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Tired, but pretty good. " Ciel said, smiling a bit.

"SMILE!"

"Uh oh."

Doll ran in, panting hard and in blue jeans and a long sleeve red shirt. She ran over and hugged Ciel, careful of his arm.

"How are you! I'm so glad you woke up before we left!" Doll said. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Oh god I knew we should've put a net down there. I can't believe that rope broke! It never broke, even when we had a two hundred pound man on it! I'm so sorry!" Doll said, hugging Ciel tightly.

"Wait, wait hold the phone." Ciel said. "You're leaving? Already?"

Doll sighed, letting Ciel go.

"Yeah, after we did the show last night, Joker decided we should leave. We don't want to cause anymore trouble then we already have. We're already packed up and everything. We were just waiting for you to wake up...to say goodbye."

"Oh...I see." Ciel said.

Doll's hands turned into fists and she grabbed something out of her pocket, pulling it out and pushing it in front of Ciel with a large blush on her cheeks.

"H-Happy Valentine's day, Smile!" Doll said, holding out the gift. Ciel blinked a few times before taking the gift. He gave a soft smile.

It was a white and black striped stuffed tiger with large blue eyes. Around it's neck was a pink bow.

"It's..." Ciel said, giving Doll a smile. "I always liked cats, though I could never pet them. Thank you, Doll."

Doll stared at Ciel before shaking her head a bit.

"Y-You're welcome, Smile!" Doll said, smiling at him. A ding came from her pocket and she took out her cellphone.

"Oh..." Doll said softly. "Smile what's your cellphone number?"

"Oh it's 944-5679-666" Ciel said, smirking at her.

"Okay! I..I got to go. We're leaving now. Bye Ciel!" She kissed his cheek and ran out of the room. Ciel stared after her with a slight raised of an eyebrow.

"Well then." Ciel said, smirking.

"Ciel, you player!" Alois said, uncovering Sebastian's hand from his mouth.

"You whore!" Ciel shot back.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Shut UP!" Sebastian shouted. "Sweet Jesus tapping dancing Christ, shut up! You two are in enough trouble as it is!"

"Are you saying that I'm grounded?!" Ciel yelled back.

"Yes! You and Alois nearly got yourselves killed two days ago! You know how worried Claude and I were? We thought you had been kidnapped!"

"But Sebastian-!" Alois said, frowning and his hands turning to fists.

"And Claude agreed with me when we talked last night. You two are too wild and it's already beginning. The rope thing made us realize that. "

"You can't ground us!" Ciel yelled at him.

"That's right! You're not our dad!" Alois said, crossing his arms.

"But I am your guardian, Ciel. And Claude is yours, Alois. And by that authority, we are in charge of you and take care of you as we see fit!" Sebastian said, his eyes looking at the two. He crossed his arms, a calm expression on his face.

"You two really scared us two days ago. And Ciel nearly gave me a heart attack when the rope was c- snapped." Sebastian said, stuttering.

Ciel blinked hearing the stutter, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay, tell us why you're really grounding us, Michaelis!" Ciel said. "Something's fishy about this and I can feel it! "

"Ciel, I told you why and you know why. What you two did was really dangerous and Claude and I were very afraid of losing the both of you." Sebastian said. "Speaking of Claude, he's coming to pick you up right now, Alois. You just added a day to your grounding for leaving Claude behind like that."

"NOOO!" Alois yelled. "This is unfair! We were careful! We practiced really hard to show off to you guys and now you ground us because of it!"

"Alois, stop fighting it. Now, go down to the lobby and wait for Claude. He'll tell you how long you're grounded. And until you're ungrounded, you two are not allowed to contact each other." Sebastian said.

"What?! Michaelis!" Ciel snarled.

"I don't want to hear _shit _from you right now, Phantomhive." Sebastian said, standing over Ciel. Ciel shrank back under his hard and cold gaze.

"Don't talk to Ciel like that!" Alois shouted, jumping in front of Sebastian. Then he actually shrank down, his voice squeaking a bit. He then promptly ducked and ran out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Ciel dared to look up at Sebastian. His arm was curled around him, supporting his elbow that lead to his hand covering his face.

"So..how long am I grounded for?" Ciel asked quietly.

"You aren't." Sebastian answered.

"I..uh...what?"

Sebastian chuckled, looking up, a bit of tears in eyes as he started laughing.

"Oh god, that was hilarious! You should've seen the look on you two's faces! You acted like I was going to eat you or something!" Sebastian laughed.

"That was so mean!" Ciel said, relaxing and chuckling.

"But you are indeed grounded for the day, mister!" Sebastian said, walking over and putting his arms on either side of Ciel, putting their faces close.

"...oh really?"

"Yeah..." Sebastian said. Ciel felt Sebastian's hot breath against his face and blushed, jerking his face away.

"So, what's my punishment, Michaelis?" Ciel asked.

"Well, no cigarettes for starts. About a week off the crap, I mean really." Ciel frowned but sighed.

"And you'll have to stay here all day, because your aunt wants to make sure you're really okay. And tomorrow, we'll be going to my house for that scary video game marathon I was talking about. " Sebastian said, smirking at Ciel.

"You cocky bastard." Ciel growled out.

"Also, I have a Valentine's day gift for you." Sebastian said.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It's trip to the fair. It's coming at the end of the month. We'll be spending the day there." Sebastian smiled. Ciel's face went bright and sunny and he smiled. Then his smile dropped into a guilty look.

"What's the matter, Ciel?" Sebastian asked with a concern look on his face. "Does your wrist hurt?"

"No...I..." Ciel said quietly. Sebastian sat down in his chair next to Ciel, putting his hand in his.

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't get you anything...I was going to get you something but then the accident..." Ciel said quietly.

"Aw, it's okay Ciel. You didn't have to get me anything." Sebastian said, petting Ciel's head.

"But..."

"It's fine, Ciel. Don't worry about it." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed, glancing to the candy that laid on the table next to him. An idea sprung up into his head.

His cheeks turned dark red.

"Hold on a second." Ciel said, reaching over and grabbing the basket and putting it in his lap. He unwrapped it, and reached inside, taking out a whole chocolate bar. He set the basket back on the table and peeled the wrapping off chocolate. He took a piece off slowly, then stared at it.

"Ciel, what are you planning?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head.

"You're lucky it's a holiday." Ciel said, popping two piece of chocolate into his mouth. He then put another piece into his mouth but let it hung out half way past his lips. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling him toward Ciel.

"Happy Valentine's day, Michaelis." Ciel said through his teeth before pressing his chocolate lips against Sebastian's own lips.

Sebastian's eyes widen, his body pulled forward by his tie. He caught himself, pressing his hands on either side of Ciel, on his pillow. He smirked and shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

Ciel shoved the pieces of chocolate from his mouth into Sebastian's mouth, smirking when he felt Sebastian stiffen, then freed his tie and pulled back, licking his lips.

"There's your chocolate, bitch." Ciel chuckled.

Sebastian chewed up the chocolate, swallowing it then licked his lips.

"I think I want more."

"Wait...wha-Mmf!" Ciel said, now his back pressed against the bed, Sebastian half on him, kissing him. Ciel fought a bit but shut his eyes slowly. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

_'I just hope Madam Red doesn't come in here.' _Ciel thought.

Sebastian pulled back a bit, kissing down Ciel's chin, and down his neck. Ciel squeaked a bit, not expecting it.

"You're so cute, Ciel. I just want to _eat _you up." Sebastian purred. He gently nipped Ciel's neck, making him squeak again. Sebastian moved the hospital gown lower, just below the collar-bone. He nipped at the junction between Ciel's shoulder and his neck, sucking on it.

"S-Sebastian, w-what..." Ciel squeaked.

"So...cute." Sebastian snickered. Ciel winced, feeling a bite on the junction now. Sebastian licked it gently, soothing it.

"There we are!" Sebastian said, standing up right. Ciel sat up, blushing from his chin to his ears and brightly too. Ciel glanced down a bit, then looked up at the mirror on the wall.

"W-What the fuck, Sebastian! You gave me a hickey!"

"That was the plan, naturally! Oh, by the way, you so aren't straight." Ciel felt his face darken even more.

"LIES! YOU LIEEE!" Ciel yelled.

"Oh please, you enjoyed that. And you had that dumbfounded look on your face when Doll gave you a peck on the cheek. You're so cute when you try to lie."

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled.

"Oh, and another thing." Sebastian said.

"What?"

"I'll be spanking you when we get home."

**Author's Note: So...yeah. Kisses on Valentine's day in a hospital. Classic yet a bit cliche. And even with chocolate and giving Ciel a hickey...oooh his aunt is going to have a fit when she sees it! Well if she does!**

**I made Sebastian twisted, yet mature and weird all in one chapter. Not bad, but a bit OOC. I'll have to fix that later on.**

**Anywayz, leave a review with the love of Valentine's day! :D **

_**See ya later, Alligator!**_


	18. Calling All the Monsters!

**Yay, update after like two months? A month...feels like a month.**

**So...Ciel's momma's taking her sweet time in France with Ash!**

**LOL!**

**Not really. Still in Febuary in the story. :D Maybe I'll just make her stay in France longer...**

**So many descions...so little elbow room to do it all.**

**Love you guys! Leave me a review!**

**Alois: And buy me a pair of stockings! Claude ripped mine!**

**Great, Ciel and Sebastian appearing in 'If the Ring Fits' and now Alois is appearing in this story!**

**Alois: But...*sniff* it's not cannon.**

**Damn it all.**

**Alois: *sniffle* I'm...I'm...**

**Damn it all. -hugs Alois- So cute.**

**Alois: YAY! :D**

**Leave me a review and I'll...I'll dress up Alois and Ciel as cat strippers again!**

**Alois: DO IT! I WANT TO SEE CIEL IN DEM BOOTY SHORTS!**

**Love you guys! And who doesn't want to Ciel in booty shorts? XD**

"How are you feeling now, Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel into his car.

"Fine, tired, sore but a bit pissed off." Ciel answered, sighing as he sat in Sebastian's new black Ford. His wrist was still in a cast and Alois, Claude, Madam Red, even Grell signed it and even a few nurses and doctors, too.

"What's the matter, 'bocchan'?" Sebastian asked, walking to the other side of the car and opening the door and sat down, slamming the door shut.

"I have to deal with you all frigging day long! And I told you to stop calling me that!" Ciel said, raising his voice a bit and sighing loudly.

"Come now, Ciel, it's not going to be that bad, only if you make it that bad. I have the day all planned out too." Sebastian said, starting up the car and pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Okay, Okay." Ciel sighed again, crossing his arms to the best of his abilities as he did so. He leaned back a bit against his seat and asked, "What's on the agenda, Warden?"

"Ha, Ha. You're luck you have a broken wrist or you'd really be wearing handcuffs." Sebastian said, pulling into the street and stopping at a red light.

Ciel coughed. "Ohh~. Kinky, Bassy~." Ciel said, doing a pretty good Grell impression.

"Don't start that nonsense. I already have to deal with Grell and Alois on a daily basis. I don't need another pervert." Sebastian said, taking a turn on the steering wheel.

"I hate you." Ciel grunted out, glaring at the older man with shining blue eyes.

"Love you, too Bocchan." Sebastian said, quickly swooping to the side and gave Ciel a big kiss on the cheek before sitting normally.

Ciel's cheeks darkened tremendously and he held his cheek. "Quit that! And stop calling me 'bocchan'!" Ciel growled out, still glaring at Sebastian.

"But your reactions to it are so cute!" Ciel turned his body, facing the passenger window before Sebastian could see his blushing red face.

"Such a cute face." Sebastian purred out, having already seen Ciel's blush. Ciel's face inflamed even more in embarrassment. Then his mind struck midnight with an idea.

He whipped around, pointing a straight-arm and finger at Sebastian with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Pedophile." Ciel accused. He grinned, noticing Sebastian's grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Don't call me that." Sebastian said, sighing and relaxing his grip on the steering wheel.

"Why? 'Cause you don't want to be reminded of what you are?" Ciel shot at him, smirking a bit at Sebastian's tension.

"That's not it. I just don't like the word. It's a weird word and I prefer not to be called that, unless I'm arrested for it. Speaking of which..." Sebastian said, twirling the steering wheel at the green light.

"I want you to come home whenever you go out by nine." Sebastian said softly.

"What! The hell, man?!" Ciel yelled, glaring at Sebastian.

"Look, I'm just doing this to protect you. Also, if you do go out, your cellphone has to be with you at all times and Alois has to be with you." Sebastian continued, sighing.

"Why all the limits?!" Ciel asked, glaring full on at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed again, sparing Ciel a small glance of worry before turning his attention back to the road.

"There's been a few attacks lately near the areas where you and Alois normally hang out." Sebastian sighed.

"What sort of attacks? It's not like I can't defend myself!"

"They're rape attacks."

Ciel froze on the spot, a creepy spider-like feeling crawling up his spine.

"What type..?" Ciel asked quietly, folding his hands neatly in his lap as he calmed down quickly.

"Pedophilia. All the victims have been ten to fifteen years of age. And all were boys." Sebastian said gravely. "I didn't want to tell you yet but I suppose there's no use in avoiding the matter."

"But why does Alois have to come with me where ever I go?" Ciel asked, nervously.

"If you two get attack then it will be harder to take on both of you. Sebastian said softly. "Claude and I can't be with you both 24/7 like we want to. I'm the CEO of a company and Claude has to help out more with Trancy's company, seeing as the old Trancy has passed on and Alois isn't helping too much. It's irritating, especially since I'm suppose to be on vacation." Sebastian growled out, gripping the steering wheel.

"How many?" Ciel asked quietly.

"How many what?" Sebastian asked, glancing at him.

"How many kids?" Ciel asked, gulping down a lump in his throat. Sebastian glanced at Ciel with a slight worried expression before looking back on the road.

"So far...twenty-three..." Sebastian said, letting out a soft but irritated sigh.

"That many?" Ciel squeaked out, his eyes widening and looking at Sebastian.

"Yes. Promise me you'll be extra careful at night, especially when I'm not with you. Do you understand, Ciel?" Sebastian said firmly, his eyes looking at Ciel with a protective look.

"I promise. Here." Ciel said, holding out his pinky finger towards Sebastian. Sebastian shot Ciel a big smile and wrapped his longer pinky around Ciel's.

"Good boy." Sebastian said, as Ciel pulled it back. He patted Ciel's head gently before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Finally home!" Ciel sighed out as they drove up the long driveway to the Phantomhive manor. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, we'll be having dinner soon then we start a few video games." Sebastian said, parking the cat in front of the manor. He and Ciel got out of the car and began to head to the stone steps.

"What _kind _of video games?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at Sebastian's sudden grin.

"A few good video games. Come on, we're having lasagna tonight and I'm starving." Sebastian said, tugging on Ciel's good arm.

"Ooh, lasagna!" Ciel said, smirking and forgetting about the video games for the time being.

* * *

Ciel sighed, rubbing his head with a towel as he walked down the stairs, heading towards the living room where Sebastian was setting up the games. He wore boxers and a unbuttoned night-shirt.

His hair was wet and his cast covered in plastic bags, like a shower cap but for his arm. He walked into the living room, raising an eyebrow. On the coffee table was a large bowl of buttered popcorn, a large 20 liter bottle of Dr Pepper, two cups, and a platter of cupcakes.

"What's with the set up?" Ciel asked, walking over to where Sebastian sat on the floor, trying to hook up the Playstation 3.

"Oh, that's just some snacks to keep our minds turned on a bit. How was your shower?" Sebastian said, sitting back and looking through his video game cases.

"Fine, refreshing and nice. Are you going to take one?"

"I'll take one in the morning; I have to go by the office to get a few papers and I can't smell like a dead dog all day." Sebastian said. Ciel chuckled lightly, sitting next to Sebastian.

"Dinner was the best!" Ciel smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you liked it. I worked real hard on it tonight. But it was terrible to clean up." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah, took us an hour." Ciel sighed a bit. He looked at the games in Sebastian's hands and took them from him.

"The Calling, the Grudge, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Ib, Slender Man... What's with all the scary games?!" Ciel asked, snapping at the elder. Sebastian smiled evilly, clapping his hands together lightly.

"We're going to have a scary video game marathon!"

"No!" Ciel whined out. "How'd you get Ib on a Playstation CD anyway?"

"Yep! Unless you're scared." Sebastian smirked. "I know a guy."

"Am not! Fine, we'll play the damn games!" Ciel said, standing up and stomping towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Jeffery!" Ciel answered.

Sebastian's sister is Amelia and brother is Simon

"Who the heck is Jeffery?" Sebastian yelled after him.

"The cat you gave me!"

"You named it 'Jeffery'?"

"Yes! Hush up, it's a good name!" Ciel yelled from the top of the stairs.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

Ciel came back down a few minutes later, the plastic bag off his cast but he still had to towel around his shoulders and in his arms was the cat Sebastian had given him.

"So...how is this going to work?" Ciel asked, putting his hand on his hip, his casted arm holding the cat.

"How's what going to work?" Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow at the boy's antics.

"I mean, how are we playing, like what games? The order!"

"Oh, well...You can play Ib and Slender Man and I'll play The Calling and The Grudge. Then after all that, we'll play Amnesia together."

"Oh dear god..." Ciel said nervously.

"I think I'll play the Calling and the Grudge first and then you'll play your two games and then we'll take turns playing Amnesia." Sebastian said, putting in the Grudge CD in. He turned on the TV, turning to the right station and grabbing the controller.

"Turn off the lights for me, will you?" Sebastian said.

"U-Uh..yeah, sure." Ciel said, squeezing the cat toy to his body. He flicked off the lights and walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian glanced up at him, then back at the TV. Ciel bit his lower lip nervously, looking at the screen as Sebastian moved the cursor to the game.

"I hope the controls don't suck." Sebastian muttered. He looked up at Ciel, still standing. He smirked and grabbed Ciel's arm. Ciel jumped a bit at the touch. Sebastian pulled the boy onto his lap and made him sit. Sebastian was sitting in Indian style and Ciel fit perfectly in his lap.

"E-Eh?!"

"So I don't get scared." Sebastian grinned nonchantly. Ciel blushed when Sebastian hugged him tightly before resting the controller in front of him.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Ciel nodded, smiling a bit, his toy cat in his lap. Sebastian pressed the start button and the start screen appeared.

_'The Calling'_

_Start_

'_He's so cute, like a little kid in a big house almost.' _Sebastian thought, pressing start again. _'Well that's what he is. But he's not alone at least.'_

"Ha, you have to play a chick!" Ciel laughed out, interrupting Sebastian's thoughts.

"So will you in Ib." Sebastian pointed out. Ciel pouted, sticking his tongue out.

_'He's so young, still innocent in certain things, just digging his feet in the big bad world out there. Alois had to be brought up early then he did because of the Late Trancy. But Ciel had a rude awakening when his father died when he was so young, even more innocent than he is now.' _Sebastian thought as a cut scene began to play.

_'So, who's in the world more? Ciel or Alois? Alois was treated as a sex toy by his uncle most of his life till I sent Claude over there to straighten things out. Ciel's father died and his mother married an abusive stepfather who probably only cares about getting the Phantomhive fortune in his wallet. In the end, Ciel and Alois balanced each other's life out, straightening things, making it easier.'_

"Sebastian, stop bloody thinking so much and play the game!" Ciel complained, bumping Sebastian's chin gently with his head.

"Sorry, just thinking how cute you would be in a maid outfit."

"Oi, don't get dirty thoughts when I'm sitting here! Pervert!" Ciel said, his face and ears turning bright pink.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Sebastian said, hugging Ciel a bit.

_'I suppose I should admire that about the two troublemakers. They can pull through for one another in the end. Maybe I should admire the fact that they can trick both Claude and me that they were fighting.' _Sebastian rolled his eyes a bit.

"Play!" Ciel said, bumping Sebastian's chin again.

"Sorry, sorry. Distracted tonight." Sebastian apologised.

He smirked as the game began to play. It was going to be an interesting night, that was for sure!

* * *

"Fucking run, you fool! She's going to kill you!" Ciel said, having a freak out moment. They were finishing up the Calling finally after a few hours.

"I am, I am! Jesus Christ, she blames everyone under the sun for everything and she has to come and kill who's left in here?! How is that fair?!" Sebastian said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh god she's so fucking creepy!" Ciel said, shifting in Sebastian's lap.

"Just wait till you see the Grudge girl!"

"It's bloody red again, fight fool!"

"I'm trying!"

"Thank god for cut scenes." Ciel sighed out, crawling out of Sebastian's lap to the snack coffee table.

"Hand me my drink, will you?"

"Sure." Ciel said, popping a cupcake into his mouth and grabbing his own cup. He handed Sebastian his drink and crawled back into his lap, holding Jeffery the cat.

"Still can't believe you named the cat 'Jeffery.'" Sebastian chuckled out.

"I had another name but it sounded weird..."

"What was it?" Sebastian asked, sipping his drink.

"It's not important." Ciel mumbled out weakly.

"Come on, tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Sebastian said, holding out his pinky finger again for the second time that day. Ciel sighed, wrapping his pinky around Sebastian's. Sebastian leaned over, kissing Ciel's forehead gently.

"Come on and tell me."

"Alright...I was..um..going to name the cat something that Grell said." Ciel said, fidgeting where he sat a bit.

"It's not something perverted, is it?"

"No.."

"What was it?"

"Um.." Ciel blushed darkly, covering his eyes with his bangs and putting his small fists on his knees.

"Well?"

"I was going to name the cat...Sebby." Ciel whispered. Sebastian didn't speak for a couple of minutes. He took a sip of drink and paused the cut scene. Ciel glance slowly behind up at Sebastian.

Sebastian put his cup down and gave Ciel a big cool smile before grabbing the boy in a hug.

"You are just so cute, just like a scared kitten! "

"Save kitteh!" Ciel mumbled out, smiling nervously. "So...what..."

"Hm?" Sebastian asked.

"You're not weirded out?"

" 'Course not, Ciel. It was sweet of you to think about naming it after me." Sebastian smiled.

"Well...I...uh.."

"Hmmm?" Sebastian purred.

"I...already...sort of did...name it after...you...the name Jeffery...just was like..the first name that came into my head..."

"I see. You're so adorable, you know that."

"Shut up." Ciel growled out, covering his face.

"Let's finish this game already!" Sebastian said, picking up the controller again and pressing start.

* * *

"I don't want to go in there, I don't want to go in there, I don't want to go in there..." Ciel whined out, almost crying practically.

"Ciel, calm down. It's okay, I got you."

"But Slender Man going to fucking follow me and rape my ass if I go in there!" Ciel said as Sebastian tightened his grip around Ciel.

"Then don't go in there." Sebastian said.

"But there could be a note in there!"

"Then go, already!"

"Fine, but if I get rapped by Slender, I'm going to hit you!"

"Trust me, if anyone's ever going to rape you, it's going to be me." Sebastian chuckled out.

"Shut up." Ciel hissed, back in his gamer mode with a bad poker face. Ciel's character entered the maze building that was large bathroom.

Ciel bit his lip nervously. Sebastian smirked, slapping his bare back. Ciel squealed loudly in fear and a bit of pain.

"Bastard!" Ciel snarled, still playing the game. Ciel had taken off his night-shirt, it being too hot after a little while of playing this.

"Yeah, I kind of am." Sebastian chuckled.

"Son of a bitch, he's in there! I fucking told he was going to follow me, I fucking told you!" Ciel yelled, squealing.

"I...I think he's gone." Ciel relaxed a bit. "A note! Sweet babies!"

"No more Adventure Time in the mornings."

"Fuck you Michaelis."

"Not if I do you first."

"Shut up! Seven out of eight! And finally out of that bathroom!"

"You better hurry before Slendy gets you!" Sebastian chuckled out.

"I see the last note! Thank god!" Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel, holding him closer before pushing him off his lap.

"I'm gonna get a cupcake and some popcorn." Sebastian explained before Ciel could question it.

"Alright, whatever." Ciel said, waving him off.

Sebastian stood up and backed up as Ciel's character approached the tree with the final note on it.

"Why won't it let me pick it up? Michaelis I think your controllers screwing uppppp-AHHHHHHHH! SWEET TAPPING DANCING JESUS BUTTERFINGER CHRIST!" Ciel screamed as Slenderman appeared on screen. "AHhhahahaha!" Ciel said, dropping the controller, curling up into a ball on the floor.

It took everything not to laugh for Sebastian.

"God fucking damn Slender Man!" Ciel almost started crying.

"Aww...I'm sorry Ciel. It's okay." Sebastian said, trying not to snicker as he got on his knees at Ciel's fallen form.

"You're so fucking mean for making me play that, Sebastian...Fucking Slenderman's gonna get me!" Ciel whined out.

"It's okay, shh. There's no Slender Man here." Sebastian said, picking Ciel up again, hugging him.

"You're fucking Slender Man." Ciel hissed out at him. Sebastian chuckled and started laughing a bit. "Cruel. Cruel and terrible."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sebastian chuckled out. "We still have to play Amnesia and we'll be done."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"...Fine."

* * *

"SON OF A BITCHING MONSTER FUCK TARD!" Ciel screamed, jumping and tackling Sebastian in a hug.

"It's okay Ciel, it was just lightning. "

"This has got to be a cruel joke, right? Right, right?" Ciel said, smiling with fear. Sebastian sighed, petting Ciel's hair as he sat in lap, clutching his shirt.

"I hope the power doesn't go out. I better save the game now. "Sebastian said, taking the controller off the floor. He saved the game and sighed as Ciel almost started crying in his arms.

"Ciel, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're almost done with the game, too! Let's finish the game, alright?"

"A-Alright..." Ciel mumbled, letting Sebastian's shirt go. Ciel got off Sebastian and took the controller, biting his lip.

_Few minutes later._

"Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me.." Ciel whined out as Daniel hid in the corner of a room, in the dark as a Grunt came into the room. Ciel turned him around, whining softly.

"Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me.." Ciel said, slowly turning Daniel around.

The Grunt looked around and started towards him.

Ciel screamed as he saw the Grunt up close and Lightening and thunder outside crashed loudly, the power going out.

"Great, the power went out. At least we saved at some point and you didn't get too far..." Sebastian sighed.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whined out.

"It's alright Ciel. I think I saw some candles in the Dining room. I'll be back, stay here." Sebastian stood up, starting for the exit.

"W-wai-!" He was already gone. Ciel whimpered, putting his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to the best of his abilities with the cast.

A few minutes passed and Sebastian hadn't come back. Ciel whimpered, hearing strange noises in the night as the rain beated against the window.

_Crrriiiicckkk._

"Oh...no no no..." Ciel whined out, hearing something familiar that he wished wasn't so.

_Crrriiiiiiccccccckkkkkk..._

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Ciel whimpered.

_CLASH!_

Light filled the room and Ciel screamed, bounding out of the room, bumping into something. He looked up, seeing black long hair as the lightning flashed again. Ciel fell backwards, screaming bloody murder.

"Ciel, calm down, it's just me. "Sebastian's voice came from the black mass. Sebastian pulled off the wig.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel whimpered out. He jumped up, hugging Sebastian.

"D-Don't ever d-do that again!" Ciel sniffed out. "Ah ah...AHHHHHH!" Ciel cried out, now bursting into tears.

"Aw, Ciel, don't cry. That was mean of me to put the wig on. I didn't think you'd freak out that much. I'm sorry. Really, don't cry." Sebastian said, hugging Ciel. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Double chocolate cake with Nutella, I promise."

"O-okay..." Ciel whimpered out, grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"I got ask though, what made you run out of the den? I was going to come in there to scare you."

"I...I...I heard the Grudge noise. You know..the crick noise. That was a pretty good impression...by the way." Ciel said, wiping his tears away, though he knew Sebastian couldn't see him in the dark very well.

"Um...Ciel...I didn't make a Grudge noise...I was just going to freak you out with the wig."

"Aw...ahahahah..." Ciel laughed out. "Ahahah...AHHHHHH!" Ciel cried, hugging Sebastian.

"Ciel, calm down. I'm joking. See?"

_Crrrrrrriiiiiiiiiicccckkk_

"Took me forever to throw my voice like that."

"Sebastian...you are the meanest person ever!" Ciel cried.

"I know. I'm sorry. Let's just get some sleep. I'll try to make it up to you after I come back. I'll probably be gone till lunch, so..."

"So.." Ciel sniffed a bit. "What?"

"I don't really feel comfortable leaving you here all by yourself in the morning so...before I leave, I'll just take you by my house and leave you there."

"W-Why?"

"My house is closer to my company's building and it'll give me some comfort. I don't think you've ever been in my house before." Ciel shook his head. Sebastian smiled, though Ciel couldn't see it.

"It'll be a bit more comforting me that I know you're at least a three minute drive away." Sebastian said. "It's midnight, let's put you to bed." Sebastian swooped down, picking Ciel up bridal style and began carrying him up the dark staircase.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck nervously as he was carried. He squeaked when lightening flashed again and shortly after, thunder clashed loudly, shaking the whole house.

Soon, Sebastian had reached Ciel's room and opened the door, shutting it with his foot once he was in. He held Ciel with one arm as he pulled the cover's back and then place Ciel inside the cool, soft covers.

"I...I..." Ciel said, frowning a bit.

"Hm?" Sebastian asked, hearing the boy's stutters.

"Sebby's downstairs..."

"I'll go get him. I'll be back in a moment." Sebastian said, kissing Ciel's forehead.

Ciel was left alone in his bedroom. Thunder clashed outside and he squeaked loudly in fright. He hated thunderstorms. So very much.

Lightening flashed again, the light brightening up the room, making everything seem scarier.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Sebastian's voice drifted into the room as he came in.

"Y-Yeah...sort of..."

"Did those games get the best of you?" Sebastian asked as he came over.

"Of course not!" Ciel said, huffing and turning his head to the side.

"Here you go. Night Ciel." Sebastian said, giving Ciel his cat and heading to the door.

"Wait, Sebastian!"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Will...will...will you stay ad sleep with me tonight...?" Ciel asked, his whole face red though Sebastian couldn't see it. Ciel couldn't see the big grin Sebastian wore now.

"Of course, Ciel." Sebastian said, walking back over to the bed. He pulled off his slippers and unbuttoned his own night-shirt a bit. Ciel flung the covers back, scooting over and patting the spot where he had been. Sebastian slipped under the covers and brought them back up to below his chest a bit.

Ciel blushed a bit, scooting to Sebastian and wrapping his arms around his middle a bit.

"Hmmm..." Sebastian purred.

"This means nothing, I'm just cold." Ciel said, huffing, feeling Sebastian's hot skin against his bare chest. He had left his own night-shirt downstairs.

"Sure. And this means nothing too.." Sebastian reached down, cupping Ciel's chin and planting a big kiss on his lips. Ciel felt his face's temperature and the temperature in the bed rise up all of a sudden. Sebastian pulled away, hugging Ciel close.

"Good night, Ciel."

"Night...Sebastian." Ciel said, still blushing and shut his eyes.

Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all?

_CRRRAAASSSHHHH!_

_FWOOOOSSSHHH!_

Then again...maybe they are.

**Author's note: YAY! Done! Epicness pie! **

**Ciel and Sebastian play some of my favorite horror games, which is awesome!**

**I have Ib, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and The Calling, but I still haven't finished Amnesia yet!**

**Real Scary, that shizzle is!**

**Slenderman rocks too! Hehe! :D**

**There's going to be a huge special chapter next, I'm so excited I'm so tempted to start now!...SCREW IT! -runs off to laptop room-**

**Alois: Hehehe...Sebastian gave her a cake earlier and well...sugar makes her want to a lot of things. Hope you enjoyed the story, though I'm still pissed at her for not giving me any scene time in this! FRIGGIN SNOT NOSE BITCH!**

**I SAID YOU'D GET A WHOLE CHAPTER YOURSELF IF YOU JUST CALM YOURSELF!**

**Alois: -huff- Anyway, I'll do what she does. Leave her a review please with ideas or what you want her to dress me and Ciel in! Also visit her Twitter SakuraTannaTaka if you'd like to get to know her! That's about it! **

**-jumps out of nowhere- Love you guys and hope your weekend turns out better than mine will! Still grounded! :D**

**-hugs Alois- so cute!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_ **


	19. The Michaelis's

**This chapter is so weird! But I like it! And there are some stars in this one! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Still grounded like a boss!**

**Alois: Look at who I'm dressed as! -Alois appears in a ******-**

**NO, NO! BAD ALOIS! You'll give everyone spoilers!**

**Alois: -sniffle- I don't want to give anyone spoilers.**

**Just go change and I'll get Ciel in a skirt.**

**Alois: YAY!**

**Please leave a review! Love you guys!**

Ciel groaned, sitting up in a unfamilar bed. He looked to the side, seeing a blue rose and a note. He picked up the note, sighing a but and reading it.

_'Dear my young master,_

_I have went to work early this morning and I do believe I shall not return till 3. If you need anything, do call my cellphone._

_Till we see each other again, master._

_Sebastian.'_

_'That bastard has more than a sick sense of humor.' _Ciel thought, scratching his head. He sighed, rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom that was in the room Sebastian had left him in.

He knew at least he was in Sebastian's house. He looked in the mirror, seeing a bed haired Ciel there. He bent over the sink, turning on the water and washed his face and also putting some water in his hair and combed his fingers through his hair. He whipped back, water spraying a bit and getting his night-shirt Sebastian had put on him wet a bit.

He also noticed the night-shirt wasn't his, but Sebastian's seeing as it reached his knees.

_'Damn Sebastian, you fatass.' _Ciel thought, smirking to himself. He walked out of the bathroom, grabbed Sebby and headed to the bedroom door. He noticed another note tapped to the door.

He pulled it off, unfolding it. It was a map of Sebastian's house.

_'It was nice of him to do that for me.' _Ciel smirked to himself. He opened the door and headed out. He walked down a flight of stairs, looking around Sebastian's house, taking it in.

_'Nicely decorated, has a good feeling to it. Sebastian-like, I guess. Rich man wise, at least.' _Ciel thought, his casted arm holding Sebby or 'Jeffery' to his side and his right hand holding the map.

He stopped near the kitchen, hearing sounds of cooking in there.

He pulled the door opened, and stopped in front of it, seeing someone...very...odd...in there. The person stopped what they were doing, staring back at Ciel.

"...Hi." she said. It was a girl, at least in her early twenties. She had Sebastian's black hair but waist length. She had Sebastian's wine red eyes but more of a lighter color. She wore a long sleeve white dress shirt, a black vest, like a butler would wear and a purple tie hanging loosely around her neck and black dress pants and wearing socks. She had a black apron around her body and in her arms was a bowl and she was stirring something.

"...Um..." Ciel mumbled. _'Did Sebastian leave me in the wrong house, is she a cook, or did I just enter the Twilight zone?!'_

"Good morning..." she smiled, pulling out the whisk she was using to stir whatever was in the bowl and waving at Ciel. It looked like batter for something.

"Morning..." Ciel mumbled.

"I'm Amelia! Who might you be dear?" She giggled, smiling at Ciel brightly and continuing her stirring.

"Ciel..." Ciel answered slowly.

"Ciel ...Ciel..." she drawled his name out, tasting it. "Cute name! Whatcha doin' here at a place like this? Did my brother pick you up or somethin'?" Ciel's eyes widen as she spoke. She raised her left hand, sticking her finger into the batter and bringing it back up and sucking on it a bit. "Hmm...needs something sweet...I know!" she said, putting the bowl on the island in the middle of the kitchen and going to the cupboard.

"Are you going to answer, dear?"

"I...I...uh...wha?" Ciel stuttered.

"Let me properly introduce myself. " She said, holding up her left hand, showing off a wedding ring on her hand. "Amelia Michaelis. You know, the owner of a line of restaurants called 'Crescent Nights' " Amelia laughed.

"Y-You're Sebastian's...sister?" Ciel stuttered out.

"Naturally, young man. Who'd you think I was, his wife? That man won't ever get married though. Then again, neither will Simon." Amelia snickered, pulling out a bag of chocolate chips. She ripped it open, pouring the whole bag into the batter. "Do you like pancakes?"

Ciel nodded slowly, walking over to the island and hopping onto one of the bar stools. She smiled, her eyes crinkling a bit as she did so.

"Good, me too. I'm making chocolate chip pancakes. I'm famous in the family for them you know." She snickered.

"A-Are you married?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Don't act so nervous dear! And yes I am. To a wonderful man who supports my dreams and loves me for all my sadist ways!" She said dramatically.

"Umm...what?"

"Sorry, over excited there. I just got off the phone will Grell and we were talking about movies and plays. Anyway, he is such a sweetie. I have a kid in college you know and there's one on the way." she pointed to her stomach that did indeed have a slight bugle in it. She walked over to the stove where a girdle was. She poured the batter from the bowl carefully onto the girdle.

"W-wait...you're Sebastian's little sister, right?" Ciel asked.

"Two years younger, dear." Amelia answered.

"B-But that's like...what?" Ciel asked, his head hurting. If she had a kid in college that means he had to be either a genius or she's older than she said because there is no way that she might be the same age as her kid!

"Oh...hehehe! Silly me, I forgot to mention. He's a foster child, dear. He was about...eh...your age at least when we got him. He grew on us like a kid and soon he became like family. He's like my son and he sees me as his real mother. He's only nineteen now. " Amelia explained.

"O-Oh...Wait...that...means you..."

"What?!"

"You're so cute! I see why Sebastian is crushing on ya!" Amelia cooed. " I was seventeen when I got married, right before college and we took him in. Do you understand now?"

"I...I think so." Ciel said, putting Sebby on the table, resting his head against his good arm.

"Good! That pancakes are almost done." He hadn't notice the growing stack of pancakes on the plate beside the stove. "Hmmm...I wonder if Sebastian will wake up this morning?"

"Sebastian's at work." Ciel said softly.

"Hm? No he isn't dear! He's in his bedroom, fast asleep! I saw him when I let myself in." Amelia explained. Ciel raised an eyebrow, questioning her.

"Man, my back hurts. " a voice said from the door. Ciel and Amelia looked up at the door.

"Well, speak of the devil! We were just talking about you!" Amelia laughed. Sebastian was indeed standing in the door way, wearing a black bathrobe.

"S-Sebastian?! You're suppose to be at work!" Ciel said, pointing at Sebastian with a finger.

"I got off early and went to bed. Oh, Amelia, I didn't know you were here!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Of course not, dear! I wanted to surprise you!" Ciel was staring real hard Sebastian, something fishy about this whole setup.

"Ciel...why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Sebastian asked, walking over to the island.

"No...I don't think so." Ciel mumbled, looking away." Sorry."

Sebastian sat down next to Ciel and smiled at Amelia and Ciel both.

"What are you making?"

"Can't you tell, Sebastian? It's the family favorite!"

"Ooh! It's been a while since I had your pancakes, Amelia!" Sebastian said, clapping his hands together. Ciel took a deep breath through his nose and cough in his sleeve. There was a scent of someone using musk and lots of it. Ciel looked to his side at Sebastian, noticing how light-colored his eyes were.

Ciel bit his lip, looking forward, to the middle of the table where a bowl of fruit was. Ciel noticed something poking out of it with a note. He reached over, pulling it out. It was his cellphone with a note attached to it with tape.

He pulled off the note, reading it.

_'I brought this with you in case you wanted to go out later or so you need to contact me. Text me when you wake up. -Sebastian.'_

Ciel bit his lip, flipping his phone open, seeing he had a missed call with a voice mail and three missed text messages. _'He could've put my cellphone in the room with me, cocky bastard.' _Ciel thought, a scowl on his face. He pressed on the button, listening to a voice mail.

_"Ciel! It's Alois! Listen, I got the box set of that anime we really liked today! The first five seasons! Come on over when you can so we can watch them later! Love you, Ciel-kun! See that's Japanese! Hehe! Anyway, see ya!"_

Ciel rolled his eyes but smiled to himself.

"Ciel, what with the big smile?" Amelia asked, smiling at Ciel.

"Oh, it's just a friend leaving a goofy message for me." Ciel said. Amelia giggled and put two plates of pancakes in front of the two.

Ciel had three pancakes while Sebastian had five. The pancakes were drowned in butter and maple syrup, like those on a pancake commercial. Ciel flipped over to the texts then put his cellphone down to start cutting a piece of pancake. Amelia took out her cellphone and began recording Ciel. Ciel raised the fork with three-piece of pancakes on it close to his mouth.

"Why are you recording me?" Ciel asked, stopping.

"To remember this occasion." Amelia laughed. "Just eat a piece." Ciel shrugged and took a big bite. His eyes widen, the swirl of flavor attacking his senses. His eyes almost started watering, it was that good. He hummed in satisfaction and purred.

"Aww...he's so cute!" Amelia laughed, saving the small video and putting her cellphone away.

"How did you like it Ciel?" Sebastian asked, smirking at Ciel.

"This...is...oh god..." Ciel was purring like a cat at this point, his eyes sparkling.

"He likes them." Sebastian said to Amelia. Ciel jumped when his cellphone hummed in his hand. He opened it, staring at the screen, bringing him back to reality.

He then shut the cellphone again, putting it back on the table and started eating.

"This is really, really, really good!" Ciel complimented to Amelia who blushed and giggled.

"Thank you. Sebastian gave me the recipe but I improved it." She snickered as Sebastian scowled. Ciel put the fork down, dabbing his lips with a paper napkin, smirking at their shocked faces.

"Ciel...where did?" Sebastian asked. Ciel patted his stomach ,sighing softly.

"Do you want so more?" Amelia laughed nervously.

"No thanks, but maybe later!" Ciel said, stretching his good arm out. "Oh, by the way, Sebastian." Ciel said, looking at the older man.

"Hm?" Sebastian asked, the fork in his mouth.

"You do have something on your face." Ciel said.

"Oh, what?" Sebastian said, raising his hand to his face.

"A big fat lie." Ciel said curtly. He crossed his arms, his blue eyes shining with a glare of a knife. "You are not Sebastian."

"Ciel, why do you say that?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing, Sebastian's eyes are a darker shade of wine red, not light wine. Sebastian is also a pale bastard. You are not so. And you haven't made a dirty joke yet about me or made fun of Grell. And also, Sebastian just texted me, so fuck you." Ciel said, pointing to his cellphone.

"Such language!" Amelia gasped.

"I know more words than that! Sebastian also taught me what hobknocker **[1]** means." Ciel said. Amelia groaned.

"That idiot, teaching a kid that"

"I am not a kid, madam!" Ciel said. "And who are you!?" Ciel said, pointing to the fake Sebastian. The man chuckled, pulling out a small eye contacts case out of his bathrobe. He opened his eyes, pulling out a contact in each one.

"The names Simon. I'm an actor. Looks like I need to work with Sebastian more." Simon chuckled.

"Faker..." Ciel drawled out. Ciel took his cellphone and flashed a picture of Simon before his thumbs flew over the keyboard.

"There we are." Ciel smirked, grabbing Sebby and hopping off the bar stool. "I wonder if Sebastian brought me some clothes." he mumbled heading to the door.

"Wait, Ciel, is that Sebastian's shirt?" Simon asked.

"Yeah...it's a bit big on me..." Ciel mumbled out, walking through the doorway and heading to the stairs.

He hopped Sebastian had brought him some clothes.

_10 minutes later_

Ciel came back down wearing a t shirt and jeans and socks, still holding Sebby and wearing the stupid cast and also holding the map.

Simon came into the front door area and smirked at Ciel.

"What are you smirking at?" Ciel snapped.

" I see why Sebastian likes you so much. You're definitely a cutie pie." Simon smirked, suddenly grabbing Ciel's chin, pulling it up, making Ciel look at him. Ciel clenched his jaw and growled a bit.

"SIMON!" The door flung open, almost cracking with the force against the wall. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"WAH!" Simon yelled as he was flipped over, rocketed across the room, his back hitting the far wall and now upside down.

"Ciel, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sebastian panted. Ciel blinked twice, taking in what Sebastian was wearing. He wore his white dress shirt, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck and his black slacks with a belt. His hair was brushed back, behind his ears and he was a bit sweaty. In his arm was his suit jacket.

"I'm fine." Ciel said. "He was just being like you." Ciel said, lowering his eyelids in a bored manner and crossed his arms. Sebastian stared a moment at Ciel before putting a hand in his hair, chuckling and started laugh. Ciel smiled at him, laughing a bit himself.

"Hm, what's that?" Amelia muttered, coming into the foyer with a large book in her arms. She stopped, her face going blank as she looked at Sebastian's laughing face.

"Oh, hey Amy, I didn't know you came here too!" Sebastian chuckled at her.

"S-Sebastian...you're laughing..." Simon said, getting up right again, not very effected by the rocket launching he had been given.

"Yeah, so what? I'm not a cold ice stick like Claude." Sebastian said, still chuckling.

"Sebastian, Sebastian!" Ciel said, poking the man. "Not to be rude but...where the hell did they come from?"

"Well, Ciel, what happened was My mother fell in love with my father and then-" "NOT LIKE THAT!" Ciel yelled, waving his good arm, hitting Sebastian a bit in the head.

"I know, just screwing with you." Sebastian said. Ciel pouted crossing his arms. "I didn't even know they were here till now."

"We came to visit! " Amelia smiled, walking over to her brother. "It was around nine so we knew you were at work! We just didn't expect to find a kid in your house, in one of your shirts." Amelia smiled a bit faker now.

"I am not a kid, damn it!" Ciel yelled, scowling.

"Sure you aren't." Sebastian chuckled, petting Ciel's head, making him pout even more.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm taking care of him till his mother and stepfather come back from their trip to France. Ciel, this is my younger sister Amelia. And that pile of shit over there..." Sebastian said, jerking a thumb to the man on the floor, picking out pieces of the wall out of his hair. "Is my twin brother, Simon."

"Nice to see you too, Bas." Simon sighed.

"Wait...you're _the _Ciel Phantomhive?!" Amelia said, suddenly in front of Ciel, her eyes wide with sparkles. "The one with Alois Trancy as a best friend and heir to the Funton company?"

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Ciel said, Amelia freaking him out a bit. She squealed, twirling around.

"You are like...every fashion designer's dream model! That small body! That smile you make! Those eyes! It's just all so perfect!" Amelia squealed. "You always have a place in Fashion 101 magazine and you've made the cover of Model's Days like over twenty-five times!"

"I...uh..wait...what?!" Ciel asked.

"You've been on the cover of a magazine?" Sebastian asked. "And have your own section in one?"

"I...don't think so.." Ciel said.

"Of course you don't know that! The pictures that were taken secretly! Some have you and Alois in them! You always look your best in them! Even in your street clothes!"

"Oh I forgot the mention." Sebastian said, holding up a finger as he spoke. "Amelia is a fashion designer as well as a chef. "

"O-oh really?" Ciel sighed out.

"Would...would you please.." Amelia said. "Would you please, please model for me in some of the lines of clothes I'm designing? Please? It'd really help me get my name out there and you'd look so adorable in them! Please, please?"

"I...I don't know..." Ciel mumbled. "I have a broken wrist...and this big cast thing is in the way."

"It's alright! The cast won't do anything anyway! And we'll be extra careful!" Amelia said.

"Hmm." Ciel mumbled. "What do you think Sebastian?"

"Hm? Sorry. Well...as long as you don't rebreak your wrist again and you both and Simon don't make a mess, I don't see anything wrong with it." Sebastian shrugged. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I have to head back to work anyway. Bye guys. Be good Simon and don't break or steal anything or next time I will break your jaw again." Sebastian hissed, glaring at Simon. "Bye Ciel." He hugged Ciel from behind before heading out the door.

"Always on the move, that man is." Amelia commented. "Anyway, which room do you want to do this in?"

"Can I invite someone over and we do this in the living room? He finally got the DVD box set we've been waiting for and I want to watch it."

"Sure!"

_Ding_!

Ciel pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open.

"Won't be back till seven. Sorry. -Sebastian.' Bastard." Ciel muttered. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Alois?"

_"Oh my god, it's Ciel fucking Phantomhive! Claude, it's Ciel! Dude, Where are you?! Claude and I have looked like everywhere and you aren't at home, you aren't at the park, where the hell are you!?_"

"Sebastian's house."

_"That lucky bastard finally snagged you? How was it? Was he gentle? It must've hurt a bit, you know with a broken wrist and all. Unless he didn't doggy."_

"Alois, that's disgusting. Stop making dirty jokes. No, we didn't anything like that anyway! He's at work so he just left me here so he wouldn't have to drive all the way back to the manor when he was done. Anyway, are you busy?

"_Of course not! Who the hell do you think I am? Sebastian? That bastard always seems to be working. No wait...I'm think of Claude, sorry."_ There was the sound of a whack at the other end._ "Ow! Bastard! Anyway, why?"_

"Well, I was thinking you could come over here with the DVD's you bought, which by the way, I really owe you one for- "_ "Say you love me when I get there and we'll be even."_ Alois interrupted.

"ANYWAY! I was thinking we could watch them together while I do some work."

_"What sort of work are you you doing?"_

"Um...I'm sort of modeling for a fashion designer."

"_Well fuck you. Which one?"_

"Sebastian's sister, apparently."

"_...Who is..?"_

"The chef for that really good restaurant downtown." Ciel sighed out, this conversation taking longer than it should.

"_Oh..OH! Her! Sorry, brainfart. She has some pretty clothes line. I hope she starts with booty shorts next_" Alois laughed. _"Anyway, I should be there...right about now."_

The door opened and Alois stood there in his all-powerful booty shorts.

"Ciel!" Alois laughed, putting the box he was holding and ran over and hugged his friend. "I was so worried!" Ciel rolled his eyes, putting his cellphone away.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. "

"Ciel?" Amelia asked, poking her head out of a room. "Ah! You brought Alois! I think I have a few clothes for him too! Come on now! I got everything set up!" Amelia giggled.

Alois picked up the box again and he and Ciel walked to the living room.

"You're going to be trying on _that_?! " Alois asked. Ciel had a blank look on his face.

"Apparently so." Ciel sighed out.

"Simon is such a jerk, leaving at a time like this!" Amelia hummed out. "I had clothes for him to try on too! All well, Seb can help me later with them. So what will you guys be watching?"

"This." Alois said, smirking as a blush appeared on Ciel's face as Alois brought out a DVD case. Amelia jumped, her face startled before she smiled.

" I have something that you both might want to try on with that then." She giggled.

"Oh god..." Ciel muttered.

"Let's start this shizzle up!" Alois said, walking over to the VCR and putting in a CD. He pressed play, grinning madly.

"And you two like this show?"

"It's not that bad. Ciel actually convinced me to watch it." Alois said. "I like it, but he really likes it! "

"Hush up, the only reason I like it because it's funny and the main character reminds me of you."

"Aw, that's so sweet Ciel!"

"I mean in her normal form."

"Still!"

"Alright, Ciel. Please stand on this table." Amelia said, closing the curtains. "And take your clothes off, please."

"Yeah, I get to see Ciel in his boxers!" Alois giggled like a school girl.

"Like you haven't seen me in my boxers before, Trancy, with all your bursting through doors when I'm changing. " Ciel sighed.

"I'm still looking for the day when I burst through the doors and Ciel is naked, Hehe!"

"You freaking pervert!" Ciel yelled, punching Alois in the arm pretty hard and pulled off his shirt.

"It's starting! And OW!"

_Fighting Evil by moon light! Winning love by day light!_

* * *

"So tired...At least they fixed the door for me." Sebastian sighed, loosening his tie. "Grell is hopeless. If William wasn't there, nothing would get done." Sebastian said, opening the door. He glanced to the side, seeing Simon pressing his ear against the door to the living room.

"Simon, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, a vein poking out of his head.

"Shh! Come here!" Simon hissed, ushering Sebastian over to the door.

"Listen!"

_"Ciel, it's really...really tight..." _Alois was saying, his voice muffled though.

_"Oh god...Amelia...how'd you get us to do this?" _Ciel was panting out. Sebastian's face turned red, and a scowl appeared on his face.

"_It's my way with people. Turn your face a little more over here Ciel. Alois, stop trying to move like that, Ciel isn't ready yet."_

_"But this...almost hurts...it's tight. I can't breathe."_

_"__S-Sorry Alois..."_

Sebastian growled a bit, then slammed the door open.

"WHAT THE HE-!" He stopped, his face turning pink.

"Sebastian! Welcome home!" Amelia laughed.

"Sebastian! Turn the hell around!" Ciel shouted, hiding behind Alois, blushing madly.

"..." Simon stared into the room, a look of shock on his face.

"Hi Sebastian! We're cosplaying! Ain't that dandy?" Alois laughed. "Ow..."

Ciel was wearing a long white dress with no sleeves and white little clips in his hair and pigtail extensions. Alois was wearing a tuxedo and a mask with a top hat.

"W-what...what the hell?!" both Sebastian and Simon yelled.

"Ciel, another episode is coming on!"

_'Fighting evil by moon light! Winning love by daylight! She'll never run from a real fight! She is the one, Sailor Moon!'_

"Why the hell are you two dressed like that and watching Sailor Moon?!" Sebastian yelled.

"Oh, these are some ideas I got from watching it with these two! See, Ciel is Princess Serene and Alois is Tuxedo Mask! Aren't they adorable?"

"But...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sebastian yelled out.

"Man...Amelia, did you have to put this corset on me too? It's pretty tight." Alois said, still covering Ciel with his cape.

"Yes." She giggled.

"How did this happened?!"

"Oh, I can answer that! You see I was getting lots of clothes on the boys, which by the way, everything I put on them looked like it was made for them, and eventually we got to this episode in Sailor Moon with the Moon Princess and Tuxedo mask! And it was like, 'Duh, Alois and Ciel should cosplay!'. So I made these outfits real quick and we're taking a few pictures!"

"This corset hurts...really." Ciel panted out from behind Alois.

"Oh boy..." Sebastian mumbled out covering his face with his hands. Ciel looked down nervously. He walked from behind Alois towards Sebastian.

"Just so you know." Ciel said. "This wasn't my idea. I was forced into this damn corset." Ciel said, pointing to his smaller waist. Sebastian looked up at Ciel. His eyes widen and his cheeks turned red. He took a step back, covering his mouth.

"Something wrong, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side. "Damn extensions. Alois, how do I take these out?"

"Like this, my princess."

"Hahah, it's stupid because you and Sebastian both are bastards." Ciel laughed sarcastically as Alois took the extensions out of his hair. "Oi, Sebastian, you okay?"

"I'm fine...j-just fine.." Sebastian mumbled, looking away.

"I think I know what's going on..." Alois chuckled, going on the side of Ciel and grabbed his good arm. "Amelia, do you have another one of these but about Sebastian's size?"

"Yeah..why?"

"I think Sebastian wants to be Ciel's prince charming." Alois laughed.

"W-What?"

* * *

_In France, three days later_

"Dear, did order these magazines?" Mrs. Phantomhive asked.

"No, what are they?" Ash sighed out, walking over to Mrs. Phantomhive.

"They're all cosplayers' magazines and a few of fashion magazines." Mrs. Phantomhive said, hitting her hand with the magazine's.

"What's this one?" Ash asked, pointing to one Mrs. Phantomhive hadn't look at yet.

"ERK!" Mrs. Phantomhive and Ash jumped together.

"I-Is that..."

On the cover was a kid who suspiciously looked like Ciel in a Princess of the Moon cosplay from Sailor Moon and holding him up by the waist was a man who looked an awfully lot like Sebastian in a Tuxedo mask cosplay.

"CIEl!?" Mrs. Phantomhive and Ash screeched out. Mrs. Phantomhive began looking through the magazines. The first open she opened, Ciel was there in a sailor school boy uniform.

"Wha- wha- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ash screeched out, Mrs. Phantomhive shuddering at the yell.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Ciel said, sitting up on the couch.

"Ciel, hush up, 'Darker than Black' is on." Sebastian said, pulling Ciel back on his chest.

"Oh, cool." Ciel smiled lightly.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND TURN THAT CRAP DOWN, IT'S LIKE THREE IN THE MORNING!" Simon yelled from his room.

"I guess he forgot it was No Sleep Sunday." Ciel chuckled.

"He's an idiot like that. Oh cool, it's a new episode."

"Can we watch 'Vampire Knight' next?"

"Sure."

"Yay.." Ciel mumbled, hugging Sebastian.

"So, what'd Amelia do with those photos anyway?"

"Oh, she sent a couple to some cosplay magazines, you know the ones with you and me, and she sent the photos of you and Alois to a few really popular fashion magazines. " Sebastian explained, eating a handful of popcorn.

"Hm..."

"So...Sailor Moon?"

"Shut the fuck up. I thought we already talked about this!"

"Just tell me why do you like watching it?"

"I just like how the story is played out! And the main character reminds me of Alois so it's teaching me new ways to deal with him!" Ciel hissed out, glaring at Sebastian.

"Are you sure you don't like the short skirts they wear?"

" Jeevas, I'm sure! That show doesn't even flash off panties unless it's part of the plot." Ciel sighed out.

"You so odd Ciel."

"Well you're not much of a blank canvas, are you Michaelis?"

"Not really." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist, hugging him.

"It's starting! Damn commercials!" Ciel cursed. "Amelia gave me all the clothes that I tried on and posed for her as a repayment. I know for a fact Elizabeth will force me to wear some of them..." Ciel sighed out.

"They look cute on you. The sailor boy clothes were especially cute on you." Sebastian noted, shifting on the couch and dragged Ciel's body up closer to him.

"You should've seen the first few outfits she got me in. I swear, some of them were like a perverted old man's fantasy."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. She does lingerie also as well as costumes like that."

"...god damn it."

"Did she have you in kitty ears?"

"Yeah..." Sebastian chuckled, kissing Ciel's forehead.

"I wish I'd seen that."

"She gave me all the clothes I tried on." Ciel reminded him. Sebastian smiled down at him. "Damn it, why do I do this to myself?"

"Because you're a machoist?"

"Fuck you and I am not!" Ciel pouted, pressing his cheek against Sebastian's chest, and scowled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you wear it." Ciel sighed in relief. "Yet."

"Bastard!" Ciel growled out.

_'I want a mom to last forever-' _"Hello?" Ciel asked into the cell phone. "Yeah, Ciel's speaking. This is my cellphone, ah dur!" Ciel said.

"I can't hear you, speak up. And hurry up too, I'm watching Darker than Black and it's a new episode."

Ciel sat up, hearing yelling on the other end.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He sat up on Sebastian's hips, listening hard to the other end. Sebastian's eyes expressed concern, muting the TV and sitting up too.

"Huh? Sebastian and me? What?" Ciel looked at Sebastian with an afraid look. "Pictures?" Both paled.

"O-Of what?" Ciel asked. "Oh..._those _pictures..."

"Now, Mom, calm down please. I can explain!" Ciel sighed out. Sebastian patted his head awkwardly.

"I knew we shouldn't of allowed her to take those pictures..." Ciel sighed out, mostly to Sebastian.

"Mom, calm down. Sebastian's sister needed extra help so I had to...yeah she paid me...Alois helped...yes ma'm. She's a fashion designer. Yeah. Which picture?...The Sailor Moon one?" 'How did she see that one?!' Ciel mouthed to Sebastian who shrugged,

"Well, um...It was just...for fun...and um...giggles! Yeah! You know, just for the hell of it!" Ciel said, smirking a bit. Sebastian flicked him in forehead. "Ow."

"Sorry, Mom! It just slipped out! Sorry, sorry. Sebastian already beat you to it. Uh...yeah he's in here. We're watching some TV. Yeah...where is he? Sitting...on the couch? Yeah. Yes. Okay." Ciel said, handing the phone to Sebastian. "She wants to talk to you. Good luck, she sounds pissed." Ciel said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sebastian sighed out, sitting Indian style now with Ciel in his lap.

"Hello Mrs. Phantomhive-Ack!" Sebastian said, a shocked look on his face.

"What? What did she say?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian with his head pressed against Sebastian's chest.

"Nothing yet, you just kind of leaned a bit too much on my crotch." Sebastian said, shutting his eyes. Ciel leaned forward a bit.

"S-Sorry."

"I-it's fine." Sebastian sighed out. "Alright Mrs. Phantomhive. What seems to be the problem?"

"I see. Well, like Ciel said, we just did it for fun. My sister is a very artistic person and as her brother, I should support...whatever she likes to do in her spare time." Sebastian said. He sighed, glancing at Ciel. "No, Mrs. Phantomhive, we aren't in that sort of relationship. Why would you even suggest that? Oh, I see. " Ciel raised an eyebrow, stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand. Yes. Alright. Good night, Mrs. Phantomhive. Here's Ciel again." Sebastian handed Ciel the phone again, taking the bowl from him and stuffing his own mouth with popcorn.

"Hi again Mom! Yes. No, we're not. It's like Alois and me I suppose is a good example. Yeah, expect not that close. Yeah. Uh huh. Oh...okay...yeah...I miss you too. Really. Yeah...I understand. It's fine. No, I'm not mad. No. Alright. I love you too. Bye mom. Night." Ciel said, hanging up his cellphone and tossing it into a nearby chair.

"Hmm?" Sebastian questioned lightly. Ciel didn't answer him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, giving him a good squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, leaning into Ciel's ear.

"She's having to stay longer...than a month.." Ciel sighed out, leaning his head against Sebastian's arm. Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's hand.

"It's okay. She'll come back soon, I'm sure of it." Sebastian said softly. Ciel gripped Sebastian's work shirt a bit.

"Hmph." Ciel answered.

"I know, the more you hear it, the more of it sounds like a lie. But she will come back. No one can resist Ciel Phantomhive for too long." Sebastian said, chuckling. Ciel turned around, facing Sebastian and sitting on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding on tightly.

"I miss her." Ciel said softly, bearing his head into Sebastian's shoulder.

"I know...I know." Sebastian answered, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

"I really miss her..." Ciel whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Ciel. She misses you just as much as you miss her, if not more." Sebastian said, kissing Ciel's ear.

"Sebastian...I hate Ash."

"Everyone does, Ciel." Sebastian said. "Maybe just as much as you do."

"Maybe..." Ciel mumbled. He sat back, loosening his grip on Sebastian, rubbing his eyes as he went down.

"Are okay now?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Yeah...I guess.." Ciel said, looking to the side. "But..."

"Hm?"

"I can't help worrying about someone I'm close with." Ciel said slowly. "Especially my mother. She's with my stepfather in another country, alone and probably in danger with that bastard. I know she'll come back alright, but...I just can't help it." Ciel said, holding his chest slowly.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said, putting a finger under Ciel's chin and making him look up at him.

"The reason why you feel this way is because all people feel this way at some point of their lives. It shows that we are human beings with feelings, to show who we are inside, who we know to care about...but most of all, Ciel." He pressed his forehead against Ciel's forehead, smirking at the blush growing on Ciel's cheeks.

"It shows that you're still alive in both body and mind." Ciel's eyes widen before they looked down a tear streaking down his cheek.

"She's my mom, Sebastian...and...I love her so much...and...she just..."

"Just what, Ciel?"

"I know she loves me...I know it but...I just can't help thinking...that she doesn't. She doesn't know the real me like you, Alois and I suppose Claude does." Ciel said, backing up away from Sebastian and covering his face.

"Then when she comes back, talk to her Ciel. You can't keep running and hiding those smiles from her. Don't hide the tears from your mother. And don't hide them from me either." Ciel looked up slowly from his hands. Sebastian cupped his face single handedly, wiping his tears from one of his eyes with his thumb.

"Your mother is your mother, and she should know everything about you. But she can't know all that unless you tell her what you like and dislike. You have to talk Ciel and show her the emotions you hide from her and the rest of the world. Don't be afraid of what she'll think. She'll still love you, no matter what."

"Sebastian..." Ciel said, wiping his tears from the other eyes, giving Sebastian a smile. "Thank you..."

"You know, I do believe we lied to your mom a bit about our relationship." Sebastian snickered.

"I suppose we did." Ciel laughed, a few tears still coming down his cheeks. Ciel blushed and put his knees on Sebastian's thigh, leaning forward.

Sebastian's smile widen and he leaned his forehead against Ciel's. Ciel's blush darken and Ciel cupped his cheek and laid a small kiss on Sebastian's lips. He pulled away, blushing darkly. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's expression.

"You know, another interesting thing about you Phantomhive, is when you kiss someone..." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's back. "Is that one can't get enough that sweet taste of yours." Sebastian licked his lips. Ciel looked away, hiding his blush with his bangs.

Sebastian leaned forward, blowing a small gush of air on Ciel's cheek, making him look over at Sebastian. Sebastian took the chance and pressed his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel let out a soft purr, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck slowly. Sebastian pulled away a bit, licking his lips.

"Mm~...very sweet indeed." he purred out.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Amelia's voice drifted from the doorway.

"Aw shit."

"It's three in the morning! Go to bed and stop eating all the damn strawberries!" Amelia yelled, then headed back up stairs to her room.

"..What?" Ciel whispered.

"I think she was sleepwalking. She did that a lot when we were kids." Sebastian whispered back. "All well..Back to eating some strawberries." he smiled and kissed Ciel again.

"Mmf! Mm~..." Ciel whimpered out, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

_'She don't want love she just wanna touch  
__She's a greedy girl to never get enough  
__She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
She's got all the moves that make you give it up  
__She's a dirty, dirty, dancer, dirty, dirty dancer  
__Never ever lonely She's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancer  
__You'll never be her only'_

Ciel groaned a bit before sighing and pulling away from Sebastian who also sighed. Ciel got off of Sebastian and grabbed his cellphone off the chair, answering it before it could ring again and sat down again in Sebastian's lap.

"Hello?" Ciel sighed out. "Yeah...yes, Alois. Yeah. No, I'm not doing that. No. Then what am I doing? Watching Tv with Sebastian on the couch." Ciel said. He jumped, feeling Sebastian's lips on his neck.

"Um...er...yeah, I'm fine, Sebastian just threw some popcorn at me. Yeah..." Ciel said. Sebastian grinned, nibbling on Ciel's neck. Ciel covered the mouth of the phone and gave Sebastian a dark glare.

Sebastian smiled stupidly in return.

"Yeah, I understand. Okay, got it. Wait..how'd you know that? Alois, go home. Go the fuck home you creepy stalker." Ciel hissed, hanging up the phone and getting off of Sebastian's lap. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Go home, Alois! Go home, you fucking stalker!"

"Aww...Hi Sebastian! " Alois's voice yelled from outside.

"...The hell?"

"Nice catch by the way! Be good to him, Sebastian! Bye Ciel!"

Ciel closed the window and sighed.

"Y-You mean that idiot was there the whole time?"

"Probably." Ciel answered walking back over to Sebastian. He pushed Sebastian's shoulders to the side, making him lie down.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Ciel picked up a blanket and laid down on Sebastian. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Ciel grunted out. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, tucking his head under Sebastian's chin and sighed. "You're such a bed."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ciel's small waist and sighed.

"Night." Ciel said, popping up and giving Sebastian a small kiss before going back to his original position.

"Night Ciel." Sebastian smiled to himself. He slowly drifted off, one thing left on his mind.

_'I got me a shota!'_

**Author's Note: Ello again!**

**No need for explaining this! YAY! Done! Fools!**

**1: Hobknocker means that you touch yourself in public**

**Alois: Look! I'm Sailor Alois! Protecter of Shotas everywhere!**

**Then you better go find Ciel, gov'**

**Alois: Hmph. Good Point! SEBASTIAN! IN THE NAME OF SHOTA AND KWAII, I WILL PUNISH YOU!**

**No more watching Sailor Moon for Alois.**

**Alois: Damn.**

**Sebastian isn't even here.**

**Alois: Where is he then?"**

**I think he's stuck back in 'If the Ring Fits.' I sort of lost both Ciel and him in those chapters.**

**Anyway, leave a review please! Twitter, Message me, review! Also check the polls if you haven't voted on which story I should finish first!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	20. Drama and stupidity does not mix well

**I don't like this chapter very much but I finished it so leave me alone...**

**Alois: You've been really lazy these last few days...**

**Well it's spring break, what are you going to do? Also! Speaking of you! I'm playing Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility and this guy who's the mayor's son, Gill, looks just like you but with Ciel's attutide and clothing! I swear to god, he looks just like you.**

**Alois:...what?**

**It's like you and Ciel had a baby and gave it up for adoption and put in Waffle Town as the mayor's son!**

**Alois: If Ciel and I had a baby, I would never put it up for adoption, no matter what Ciel said. **

**It's like...you and Ciel switched places in the last few episiodes of season two. Instead of your soul going into his body, it was his soul going into your body! I swear to god it's so creepy.**

**Alois: so...what do you think of this 'Gill'.**

**Oh, I'm going to marry him 3**

**Claude: ...**

**Alois:...**

**What? I love you and Ciel so much because you two are like my two favorite shotas! I can't help BUT fangirl over you!**

**Alois: I feel loved~**

**You should! -hugs Alois- Anyway, leave a review if you will! **

**Love you guys! **

"Sebastian! Help me, already! I don't know what to do next!" Ciel sighed out desperately. Sebastian rolled his eyes, rubbing his flour caked hands on a dish towel.

"You times the eighty-seven by the three percent then divide it by a hundred. " He said, pointing to the book. "You'll get two-point-six-one."

"So...I cross muliplty...like..this?" Ciel said, writing in his notebook.

"Right, then you divide your answer by a hundred. Do you get it now?"

"I think so.." Ciel mumbled. "But what about this one with taxes?" Ciel said, pointing to the problem with his pencil.

"Oh that's just as simple. You turn the three point one into a decimal which is...?"

"Zero point zero three one?" Ciel said, scratching his head.

"Right. Then you multiply that by the eight hundred fifty dollars. How much is it now?"

"Twenty six dollars and thirty-five cents?" Ciel asked softly.

"Good, then you add that by the original price. Which in now...?"

"Eight hundred, seventy-six dollars and thirty-five cents!" Ciel said, smiling now.

"There we are, Ciel! See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"No, I guess not. I still hate math."

"I know, but we all got to learn it." Sebastian kissed his forehead and went to back to the stove.

"So..where is Amelia and Simon?" Ciel asked, doing another problem in his book.

"Amelia went to go show off her new designs in a nearby town and she made Simon help her. They'll be coming back by tonight after she drops off a few of the clothes." Sebastian said, not turning around.

"And Alois and Claude?"

"Claude is stuck in a meeting for the Trancy Company and Alois is locked in one of the board rooms at the Trancy place."

"Why...?"

"Because he has to come up with a new design for a new line of candy and he hasn't done it yet. Lazy bastard." Ciel rolled his eyes, smirking at Sebastian's back.

"So, whatcha making, Seb-Seb?" Ciel asked with a joking tone.

"Oi, don't call me that!" Sebastian said, glancing behind him with a narrowed look in his eyes.

"Amelia calls you that." Ciel pointed out.

"She also calls Simon, Si. " Sebastian said, shrugging.

"Why does she do that anyway?" Ciel asked, nimbling the edge of the pencil.

"Oh, it's just something weird with her. She likes four, five letter and three letter names instead of long ones like mine."

"But Simon's name is five letters." Ciel pointed out.

"She just does that to piss him off." Sebastian chuckled out. Ciel smiled softly and chuckled himself.

"So, seriously. What are you cooking? Smells good." Ciel said, smirking.

"I'm making Southern fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. Do you want gravy on your potatoes?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head, scrunching his nose.

"When will it be ready?"

"About thirty minutes. I have to make plates for Amelia and Simon so they can have some when they get back." Sebastian said, smiling at Ciel. Ciel blushed, looking down at his school work.

Ciel had went by the mansion to get some clothes and his tutor had been there sadly and she had given him a lot of homework. Sebastian and Ciel agreed that it would be best for Ciel would stay at Sebastian's house for a while, till they caught the rapist molester.

"You are so cute, Ciel." Sebastian said, smirking at Ciel. "I got us a movie to watch during dinner. Isn't that nice?"

"What movie did you get? Not a scary one, right?"

"Eh..sure..." Sebastian said, turning around, his back facing Ciel quickly.

"Sebastian Micaelis. What movie did you get?"

"...The Ring and The Ring Two?"

"Damn it, Sebastian! Those are horror movies! Fuck you!" Ciel swore at him, throwing his pencil on the math book.

"Come on, they aren't anymore scarier than Ib!" Sebastian said, letting out a sigh.

"They better not be or I'll kill you! I barely got over the horror video game marathon! You are so mean to me!" Ciel said, growling.

"Ciel, calm down. It's adorable to watch you freak out."

"You _like _to see me burst into hysterics?"

"A little."

"You sadist." Ciel growled out.

"Come on Ciel...you won't be afraid one bit... I promise." Sebastian said. "Dinner's almost ready, go wash up. "

"Whatever. I'll kill you in your sleep. I'm going to get Sebby."

"Alright, alright." Sebastian chuckled out. He smirked, watching Ciel head up the two step to the hallway towards the front stairway.

_'Looks like Ciel's sleeping with me tonight again.' _Sebastian chuckled as he started fixing two plates of food and put them in the oven to keep them warm and began to make two more plates of food.

* * *

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled, hugging Sebastian tightly. They had finished dinner ten minutes ago and were in the middle of The Ring.

"It's okay Ciel...shh.."

"FUCK YOU! GOD YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" Ciel cried out, clutching to Sebastian's shirt.

"I know...jeez, I didn't think you'd react like _this. _" Sebastian sighed out. Sebastian turned off the Tv, cradling Ciel back and forth.

"Ciel, look up." Ciel slowly looked up at Sebastian who locked lips with him.

"Mmf!" Ciel hummed out in shock. He relaxed slowly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling the man closer. He purred in satisfaction and leaned against Sebastian. Sebastian licked his lips slowly before thrusting his tongue into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel whimpered and shuddered against Sebastian as his waist was hugged snuggly. Ciel was then pushed against the couch slowly, his back against the soft cushions and Sebastian on top of him.

"S-Sebas-" Ciel whimpered softly, pulling away for breath before Sebastian pulled them back together. Sebastian purred at Ciel's mouth, smirking softly. He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair gently while Ciel's fingers were combing his soft silky hair as well.

Sebastian trailed from Ciel's mouth down his neck, licking and nipping at it softly.

"S-Seb-Ah!" Ciel whimpered out, feeling Sebastian bite his shoulder pretty hard. He squealed quietly and tried to push Sebastian away but he was no match for the bigger man. Sebastian went back up to his mouth, kissing Ciel much softer than before.

"SEB-SEB! WE'RE BACK~!"

Sebastian and Ciel froze before Sebastian jumped off Ciel and Ciel almost jumped off the couch. Actually he did, falling on his butt pretty hard on the hardwood floors with a thin carpet. Ciel wiped his neck qucikly from Sebastian's wet kisses and covered the bite Sebastian had given him and got back on the couch, sitting next to a blushing Sebastian.

Both of their faces were dark red.

"W-We're in here!" Sebastian called out slowly. Amelia came in with Simon carrying more than a dozen shopping bags and boxes.

"Welcome back!" Sebastian said, forcing a smile.

"What were you two doing?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...um.." Sebastian stuttered.

"We were playing a game." Ciel answered, not looking behind him.

"What sort of game?" Amelia asked as she helped Simon put the boxes down.

"Oh...um...we were playing a word game! One of us says a word than the other has to say a word that ryhms with that word! It's fun!" Ciel said, turning around with still a slight blush on his face.

"Why are your faces red then?" Simon asked, glancing between the two.

"We were playing the dirty verison with bad words." Sebastian said, smirking a bit at Ciel who just blushed darker.

"Oh...what?" Amelia said.

"You can say dirty words in this game. Ciel said the most perverted word ever just a moment ago." Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

"Not as dirty as what you to Grell earlier over the phone!" Ciel said, crossing his arms, his hair going over his face to block the blush.

"Ah. Okay, we get it. Anyway! Ciel, I bought you the most adorable outfits ever! Tomorrow you have to try them on, okay?" Amelia said. "I have to come up with new designs for my next clothing line. I'm calling it, 'The Young' " She clapped her hands together lightly.

"Why...?" Simon asked, cracking his neck and streching his arms behind his back.

"Because I'm doing kids, teens and young adults this next few months! And I'm starting with teens!" Amelia giggled lightly.

"Let me guess, Ciel is going to be the model for it?" Sebastian said, petting Ciel's head, making the boy frown a bit while he smiled.

"If he'll do it for me...with Alois...pleaaasssseeee?" Amelia begged, getting on her knees on the back of the couch and putting her arms over the cushions in a begging manner. She did the puppy eyes look and a pouty lip.

"Fine...stop looking at me like that first." Ciel said.

"Thank you!" Amelia jumped up onto her feet with great enthusiasm. She grabbed all the bags and boxes and rushed upstairs, leaving a shocked Simon behind.

"She made me carry all the crap with us, the whole time, complaining that her arms were tired and she was sore and there she goes, carrying every god damn thing up thirty steps to her room. That lying bitch." Simon sighed. "I'm going to the bar; leave the back door unlocked, Seb."

"We'll see." Sebastian said as Simon walked out the door. "I really hope he finally becomes drunk enough to crash finally. Or at least ruin his kidneys."

"Eh...he freaks me out sometimes." Ciel shurgged a bit, sighing out.

"How so?"

"I'm missing a pair of boxers. And I'm pretty sure you and Amelia didn't take them. Unless you are actually becoming a real pervert."

"That bastard. If he actually did, I'm beating his ass until he dies." Sebastian hissed, taking Ciel in his arms, putting the boy's back against his chest.

"Any word from your mother?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah...turns out she's staying a hell a lot longer than she wants to. She'll be back by the end of next month though." Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian.

"Oh, good. I hear the fair is coming to town. Want to go?"

"You owe me from Valentine's day anyway."

"Oh yeah. The fair had to be moved because there was an accident with one of the rides. Well, at least their actually coming here. So...shall we continue our 'word game'?" Sebastian purred hotly into Ciel's ear.

"Nope, nope." Ciel said, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Sebastian. "Not when Amelia can come down at any second...or Simon could walk through the door. "

"Come on, Ciel. Can't take risks?"

"Have you even told them what you've been doing lately?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled nervously chuckling.

"Um...no...not really."

"Then farwell, Mr. Pervert." Ciel crawled out of Sebastian's lap, standing up.

"Ciel." Sebastian sighed.

"Forget it, Sebastian. Besides, I got homework to do and I can't get distracted now. " Ciel said, poking Sebastian in the forehead. "Go read a book or something." Ciel said, walking away and going into the kitchen.

"Well damn. Of all the times for those two to come, it had to be right in the middle of when it was getting good." Sebastian sighed. He glanced up, seeing the bookshelf in the corner of the room. He stood up and walked in front of it, looking through the books.

"So...Sebastian..." Sebastian glanced behind him towards the doorway again. Simon stood there leaning against it, smirking at him.

"I thought you were going to the bar."

"I decided against it." Simon waved dismissevly. "Anyway, tell me about you and Ciel."

"What's there to tell about? He's a kid that I'm taking care of till his mom gets back."

"Right...'Taking care of him'. Anyway, I've got a bit news for you." Simon said, smirking lightly. Sebastian's eyes glared at the man and he stood up properly.

"What sort of news..?" Sebastian asked slowly, his eyes baring into Simon's golden yellow ones.

"Do you remember Victoria?" Sebastian stopped moving, his eyes widenning and his skin dropped to a white sheet paper.

"What about her?" Sebastian asked slowly, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine.

"Oh nothing~!"

"Simon, I swear to God, if you are just bringing this up just to fuck with me, I will make sure you are unable to reproduce. I should've done it in the first place but still. Why did you bring her up?"

"I didn't tell you? She's coming to town." Sebastian was on Simon in three seconds, his hands on his collar and Simon up three feet off the floor and against the wall.

"What did you just say?!" Sebastian snarled, his eyes able to pierce stone with their glare.

"W-Well, brother, s-she knew you were living here, and um..she wanted to see you..."

"WHEN is she coming?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?! TOMORROW?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sebastian threw Simon across the room, out the door, towards the front foir. Ciel was in there but luckily Simon passed by his head narrowly. Simon landed against the front door, stuck to it now.

Ciel glanced behind him then at Sebastian.

"Damn Sebastian. I leave you like that for three minutes and you almost kill your brother. I was going to come back but forget it. Jesus, I'll just finish my history homework with Amelia, thanks." Ciel said, sighing and heading to the stairs with a book in his arms.

"Ciel!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel, hugging him tightly. "You have to get out!"

"What?"

"You really, really need to get out of my house for like a month! Maybe longer! Okay?"

"Sebastian, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Ciel asked as Sebastian started shaking his shoulders.

"I'm dead serious Ciel! We, mostly me, are is great danger and you are going to stay at Alois's for a while, understand?!"

"Sebastian, you're hurting meee..." Ciel said, wincing at the tight grip on his shoulders.

"Ciel, look at me. You have to get out of my house- no the country- I better get your passport and a few bags and a plane ticket and-" **SLAP! **"Thank you I needed that."

"Okay, Sebastian. Tell me what's going on." Ciel sighed, crossing his arms over the book he still held in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...um..you see..."

"I'm waiting..."

"MyexgirlfriendiscomingheretotownandI'mworriedthat shemightdosomethingterriblebecauseshe'sajealousbit chandshemightburnmyhousedownbecauseisortofbrokeher heartanddumpedher." Sebastian said all in one breath.

"Okay, say that again, but slower and more spaces. I can barely understand the other shit that comes out of your mouth, don't make it more diffuicult." Ciel said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You just got burned, Sebby!" Simon laughed.

"Shut up, man-slut!" Sebastian barked out, glaring at the man still hanging upside down on the door.

"Someone's touchy today~." Simon said, pouting.

"_Fuck You. _"Sebastian hissed. His hair got tugged on by an impaitent Ciel Phantomhive.

"Oi, jerk-off, eyes down here, don't worry about him yet." Ciel snapped impaitently. Sebastian looked down at the young boy, sighing.

"Now explain what the hell is going." Ciel ordered, crossing his arms.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend, Victoria, will be coming to town to visit me and I'm worried that she might do something dreadful seeing as she is a very jealous woman. I want you to stay at Alois's house for the time being until I can get her out, understand?" Sebastian said, giving Ciel a smile.

...

"You really think that just because some jealous bitch is coming over, that I have to leave the country?"

"With her, yes." Sebastian said. Ciel was not impressed.

"Sebastian, I will be perfectly fine. She's a woman. She wouldn't dare to hurt a child."

"She slapped my cat when we were in college because she thought I was giving it more attention then her." Sebastian said calmly. Ciel's back straightened.

"Well then...she will have to face the Wrath of Ciel Phantomhive, won't she?" Ciel smirked. "I've been looking forward to fucking around someone's life for a while now and she seems just perfect for the place of Alois. So, what does she look like?" Simon jumped next to Sebastian at this.

"I can tell him because you haven't seen her since college, brother!" Simon said.

"She's real heavy, not in weight but in bust. Seb-Seb here always liked big chested women with real curves." Simon explained, putting his hands in front of his chest to show what he meant.

"She has dirty blond hair that she keeps down in wavy locks and she has big green eyes. But boy, you should see her curves, Ciel! Yow!" Simon said.

"I'd appericate if you wouldn't tell Ciel my interest in women, Simon."

"Curves? Why?" Ciel asked, ignoring Sebastian.

"I think it's because he likes to have places to grab." Simon chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Places...to grab? What?"

"Ah, Ciel you're so innocent! " Simon laughed. "Places to hold you know! During sexy time!"

"EH?!" Ciel said, his face turning red. He understood that at least.

"Yeah! He likes them with the hourglass figure with hot hips! Man, when Sebby and Victoria were going out, she was sleeping all the time because Sebby wore her out every night! He wouldn't let the girl sleep at night, sometimes even in the day! Not that she minded!" Simon said, laughing.

"That's enough, Simon." Sebastian hissed.

"You wouldn't believe how many times Amelia and I walked in on them when they were getting it on when we visited! They almost did it every damn place in the house! I'm surprised she didn't get pregnant!"

"Simon, that's enough!" Sebastian snapped.

"Whoa..." Ciel said, a sweat drop dripping down his head as he listened to Simon.

"Whoa is right! But Sebastian is a big ladies' man! More so than I am! One time, on his twenty-first birthday, him and I and a few friends went to a bar to celebrate. He went home with two dozen chicks. When I went by his house the next day, they all were passed out all over the place and I think he was still going on strong on the last one!" Simon said.

"Dear god..." Ciel said, backing up.

"Yeah, he's still a big ladies' man, aren't you Seb-Seb?" Simon said, looking at Sebastian.

"N-No, I haven't dated anyone for a long time...Simon. Now, SHUT UP!" Sebastian punched Simon across the face into the stair case. Sebastian dusted his hands off, sighing.

"Ciel, I apoligise before you having to hear the shit my brother says. "

"Quick question." Ciel said, gluping. "Is all of that...true?" Sebastian sweat dropped and glanced behind himself nervously.

"Well...I...not.." Sebastian stuttered.

"R-Right...I-I'm going upstairs for a while to lie down. Dear fucking lord.." Ciel mumbled, walking up the stairs, his history book in hand.

_'Just great...stupid Simon and his big mouth. He ruined everything!' _Sebastian thought, glaring at the thing he called a brother that was passed out at the bottom of the stairs.

'_Now what am I going to do? Ciel pratically scarred for life, Simon's passed out because I can't control my anger and hatred for him, and Amelia's upstairs doing God knows what.' _Sebastian sighed out. _'I think I'll just go to bed early. This has been a weird day. I just hope Victoria doesn't decide she wants to stay here and not in a perfectly good hotel.' _Sebastian sighed again and headed up the stairs.

He glanced at his wristwatch, sighing for the third time.

_'10:26. Not very late but not early either. Maybe I should just go out and do something, like go to a bar or to the park. Or something at least. I don't need to go to bed yet.'_ Sebastian thought, stopping in the middle of the stairs and looked at the door.

_'Probably not the best idea. I could get drunk again and it would not go down well. And if I'm not here, who's to say that the molestor rapist wouldn't come here for Ciel? Simon's passed out cold and I don't think Amelia could fight him off too well, seeing as she's expecting. "_

_'Hmm...I guess there's no other choice. All well.' _Sebastian shrugged and headed up the stairs towards his room. He opened the door and stopped, seeing something he couldn't be happier to see.

Ciel in boxer booty shorts, a long nightshirt and red lollipop in his mouth, reading a book on his bed.

"Ciel...what are you doing here?" Ciel glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"I sleep here, don't I?" Ciel said, obviously trying to act as if Sebastian hadn't said anything.

"This is my room, Ciel."

"I woke up here, didn't I?"

"That was two days ago and only because I hadn't made any beds for the guestrooms and we slept on the couch last night. " Sebastian said softly. Ciel sat up with a sigh.

"So, I guess I'll just leave then. Jeezus." Ciel sighed.

"No, no, you can stay if you want. But I'm going to bed soon." Sebastian said. Ciel blinked and blushed.

"Well...I was going to bed soon anyway so it won't matter. History is something to read right before bed so it'll be easier to sleep." Ciel said.

"Alright, if you're okay with it. " Sebastian said, unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel blushed again, and continued to read his history book. Sebastian smirked, taking off his belt and shoes. He went over to his closet, opening it and pulling out a pair of pj pants. He took off his pants and pulled the pj pants on. Ciel was hiding his face in his history book.

Once Sebastian had put on his Pj bottoms, he walked over to the edge of the bed before glomping Ciel.

"E-EH?! W-What are you doing?!" Ciel yelped out in shock.

"Getting comfy~."

"G-Get off!"

"But you're so soft!"

"S-SHUT UP! GET OFF ME!" Ciel squealed.

"No."

"Poof." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian had gotten Ciel's back against his bare chest and his arms around the boy's waist.

"So soft and warm~. Just like a kitty cat."

"Hush up..." Ciel growled. "Woof."

"Aw, that's not very kitty like! Come on Ciel, meow!"

"Fuck you...let me go." Ciel hissed.

"Nope~."

"Are you PMSing by any chance?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, I'm not a girl."

"You've been having a lot of moodswings lately."

"It's because of Simon."

"What'd he do?"

"Just being himself makes me want to kill him." Sebastian sighed.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. Sure he goes to that bar a lot but at least he's not the pedo bear hanging around the park." Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"When you've lived with him for most of your life, you'll learn to hate him. And don't think I haven't ruled out the fact that he might be." Sebastian said, petting Ciel's hair.

"So, about this Victoria..."

"I knew you would bring it up."

"Well from what I heard, she'll be coming tomorrow. I got to be prepared." Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, glancing away from Ciel's eyes/

"Fine...what do you want to know?"

"How long were you two going out?"

"That's your first question?"

"That's the natural color of your eyes?"

"Touche. Um...let me think. We started dating in our senior year of highschool and dated through college and a few weeks after college."

"That's a long time. Who broke with who?"

"I broke up with her, naturally."

"Why?"

"Well...let me think of how to explain it."

"Don't lie to me, Sebastian." Ciel said, huffing.

"I won't. The only real reason I was dating her because she was interesting but mostly because her father was a business owner of a wing in my family's business. I suspected that her father was stealing products from the company, as well as some money and blueprints and giving it to other companies. It took way too long to figure it out but it was true. " Sebastian sighed softly in Ciel's hair.

"Turns out her father had been coping about three dozen blueprints during the time and giving the copies to other companies for a quick buck. It also turns out he had taken more than a quarter of a million dollars out of the treasuray and spent it all on his house, turning it into a mansion. She had no idea what my motives were but in the end I never told her the truth and just broke up with her since I had no reason to stay with her." Sebastian explained.

"Isn't that a bit, I don't know, rude and just plain manipluative?" Ciel said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard with a pillow on his back. Sebastian followed his example and sighed.

"I only did it because I had to. But what I didn't count on was what she told me when I broke up with her." Sebastian sighed out, bring his knee up a bit and putting his elbow on it.

"What she tell you?"

"What do you think she said?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel.

"That she loved you?"

"Yep. Bursted into tears and said that she would've given her life for mine and that she was deeply head over heels in love with me." Sebastian said, running a hand through his hair.

"Jeez. You do realize that millions of guys all over the world would've probably killed to be in your place?"

"Probably. She was attractive." Sebastian said, nodding.

"Why'd you really let her go?"

"She was...kind of obessive and a bit over protective. You see, when my father was around, I went to social parties, even in high school and college. I took her to one of those parties. Big mistake and misjudgement on my part. One of the younger CEO ladies asked me to dance with her. Victoria had heard that and the poor woman had to go to the hospital because Victoria had broken her nose. I had to send the poor girl a dozen roses and get well cards and treat her to lunch." Sebastian sighed.

"So, frying pan." Ciel said. Sebastian glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm thinking aloud of what I should use against her if she tries to screw with me."

"Don't worry about that too much, Ciel. She doesn't know that I like you." Ciel blushed darkly at Sebastian's smile at him and looked away.

"Poof." Ciel muttered.

"You've been watching Fairy Odd Parents, haven't you?"

"No! Anyway, how'd that end?"

"Oh, right. Well, Victoria found out what I did and she flipped out over it and almost went over to the girl's house with a rope. Luckily, I stopped her and told her why I had to do it. I don't think she ever trusted me in the first place."

"Of course not! Sebastian, you can have girls falling at feet with a snap of your fingers or have them kill themselves just because you ripped your favorite dress pants. No girl would be able to trust you with all those fangirls hanging on every word you say. They have even made body pillows of you!" Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't have that many back then. I only have so many now is because I'm CEO of a company and I've been on TV a couple of times. Speaking of which, keep Saturday open." Sebastian said, smirking.

"Why?"

"I'll let you know later. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what did you tell her? When you broke up with, I mean?"

"I just told her that the last few years had been fun and I had really enjoyed them but I just didn't feel any magic between her and I and that I was going to be moving anyway and I didn't believe in long distant relationships. Then she bursted down crying."

"Did you leave her there to cry?"

"No, I tried to comfort her. But it didn't work out. Then a week before I was moving, I found out she was stalking me. So, I'm glad I didn't tell her _where _I was moving to."

"Which was here, am I right?"

"Yep, all the way from New York.'

"Wait, aren't we in England?"

"Don't start that nonsense. " Sebastian sighed.

"But we speak British! We sound British at least. You do too! Where the fuck are we?!"

"Look, Claude said we shouldn't talk about it too much. Our town is called Belladonna. " Sebastian said softly.

"Isn't that a poisonous flower?"

"Yeah."

"The hell?"

"I don't know either. Anyway, Simon apparently told her I was here so yeah. I have to file a restraining order now." Sebastian sighed out. Ciel rolled over, crawling under the covers.

"Just have one prepared in case she does something stupid. She could've matured since you last saw her. I don't have anymore questions. Night."

"Night, Ciel." Sebastian said, leaning over and kissing Ciel's temple.

"I really need to start sleeping alone or I'll get too use to sleeping with someone else."

"I don't mind you sleeping with me~." Sebastian said, crawling under the covers after him.

"Shut it or I'll go to Alois's house _now. _"

"Oh _hell_ no." Sebastian growled, wrapping his arms protectively around Ciel's waist.

"Let me go, bastard!"

"You are not going anywhere at this time just for some pedo molestor to come around and rape you raw in an alley somewhere!"

"Yeah, and I'm safer here with you?! As if! Let me go!"

"You're safer here than anywhere else at the moment!" Sebastian spat out, grabbing Ciel's cheek, making him look at him. "Ciel, I don't think you have any idea how serious this is! You are in a huge amount of danger and it's my job to protect you."

"Sebastian, so is Alois and he was here a few nights ago, stalking me and he didn't get raped!"

"Because two other kids were getting raped!" Sebastian snapped. Ciel stopped, his eyes widenning.

"H-How many?"

"It's already thirty kids...thirty kids, Ciel. You and Alois are in so much danger that Claude and I aren't even sure what to do. I'm almost scared just leaving you here during the day." Sebastian said, hugging Ciel protectively.

"Y-You're scared?"

"Yes. And I know it won't make you feel much better since I told you that but...Ciel, I can't help it. I'm human, whether I like it or not." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed, leaning against Sebastian's chest.

"It's not your fault. We're humans. We have emotions, opions, personalities and point of views. They're all different but some are alike. Truth be told...I wasn't really going to Alois's. I was actually just going to the guest room."

"Don't." Sebastian said, tightening his grip.

"Jeez, you really are PMSing aren't you?" Ciel said, pushing Sebastian away and sitting up.

"Ciel..?"

"Look, I don't mind the attention but I can't be around someone so fucking cheesy and trying to be all romantic all the damn time. It's annoying and frustrating when I want an actual conversation with you that doesn't some how end up into an emotional roller coaster or goes all serious all of a sudden because you or i said the wrong thing to hurt the other. This isn't fucking Twilight and we're not in the Twilight zone." Ciel said, getting out of the bed.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room. I can't have you feeling me up in my sleep. Get some sleep and if you can act like a sensible human being in the morning, we'll talk. Good night, Sebastian." Ciel said, walking to the door.

"Ciel, wait." Sebastian said, sitting up.

Ciel stopped at the door, it wide open and his hand on the doorknob.

"What brought all this up? Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you bloody idiot. I'm just not a hopless romantic chick that you can woo with sweet words, get it?!" Ciel snapped, his words like a whip and his glare like ice when he glanced behind him at Sebastian.

"W-what..?"

"I don't like sweet nothing whispered in my ears, I don't like long walks on the beach, and I certainly don't like a bunch of lies spurting out of a horse's mouth every three seconds with a load of sex jokes underlining them. I have Alois to deal with and I certainly don't want to deal with two of them. " Ciel sneered.

"Good night, _Sebastian. _" Ciel slammed the door behind him.

"W-what..." Sebastian mumbled.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sebastian said.

* * *

Ciel walked the hallway, his eyes glaring everywhere. His arms were crossed and he didn't look happy. He opened one of the doors and walked in. It was a spare bedroom, luckily. Ciel looked around, making sure it wasn't Amelia's or Simon's. Nope.

It was a medium sized bedroom with a queen sized bed. In the corner of the room, Ciel noticed a full body mirror. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Seb-Seb here always liked big chested women with real curves._

"Why the fuck is that the first thing coming to my mind at a time like this? I don't care about what or who Sebastian liked." Ciel huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from the mirror.

"Fuck him. I don't care!" Ciel huffed. He glanced back at the mirror. He was curvy a bit, maybe too much in the hips and he was real skinny also. He looked healthy by his standards. He had a good pair of legs, very nice. Ciel smirked, suddenly feeling very confident in himself.

_'Well, damn. I knew I was good-looking but I didn't think I was _this _good-looking! No wonder Alois and Elizabeth can't stop fighting over me and Amelia wanted to dress me up. Hot damn!'_

_'Wait a second. What am I doing? I need to get some sleep!' _Ciel shook his head walking over to the bed, clapping his hands as he crawled under the covers. He sighed as the light shut off.

_'Damn it, why can't I seem to feel comfortable? Is it because Victoria's coming? I wonder what she really looks like...probably like some adult version of Lizzy. Speaking of her..." _Ciel sat up again, reaching down to his night shirt pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed a button before putting it to his ear.

**"Hello?"**

"Lizzy?"

**"Ciel? Oh, Ciel! I didn't think you'd call me back! I heard you were staying with Mr. Michaelis from Alois! How are you? Is he treating you nicely?"**

"Uh...yeah, everything's okay. I meant to call you back earlier but I was caught up in some drama. What did you want to talk about?"

**"Oh right! I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me tomorrow afternoon?"**

"Lunch? We haven't really done that very often anymore have we?" Ciel said, a small smile crawling on his face.

**"Hm~. No, not recently. I really am sorry about what I did at your party. Think of this as my sorry. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to talk to you again since then. And I missed Christmas with you! I was so looking forward to it, too. But that blasted stomach bug caught me at the worst of moments."**

"It's not your fault, Liz. I'd love to have lunch with you. I really need to get out of the house. I think I'm getting cabin fever." Ciel chuckled lightly.

**"Oh, you would?! Ciel, you are such a gentlemen. Where shall we go to eat? It'll just be you and me and it's my** **treat!" **

"Lizzy, I'm not a gentlemen if I let you pay. How about I pay half and we go to that cafe at the park? You know, the nice one with outdoor seating. It's going to be sunny tomorrow so it'll be nice."

**"Oh, Ciel~. That sounds perfect! Is the cafe called Coffee and Sweets?" **

"Yeah, that's the one. When should we meet up?"

**"Does 11:30 sound good to you?" **Ciel smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you there. I'm going to bed."

**"Same here~. Night, Ciel~."**

Ciel closed his phone, sighing softly.

_'It'll be nice to get out and spend some time with someone who's actually sane...wait...it's Lizzy.' _He thought.

_'God damn it.'_

**Author's Note: I has no idea what I'm doing but honestly, when do I ever? To be honest, I don't _really _enjoy how this chapter is going or the story for that matter. It's so cliche really. An obessive, hot girl stalking a hot guy who's with an even hotter girl/boy? Come on, what was I thinking? But I don't feel like rewriting it so yeah. **

**And Ciel has been spending _way _too much time inside and is _really_ not acting like himself in the last few chapter. Ciel says it how it is. Ciel is like the honey badger! He don't give a shit!**

**Alois: Damn right he doesn't! Speaking of him, can he or I get pregnant in this story?**

**NO. I already have that in ONE story, I really don't need it in two. This story is SUPPOSE to be realistic, or realistic in ANIME wise. But who am I kidding, I SUCK at making things realistic! Where are my knife throwing demonic butlers with crazy chainsaw weilding shinngamis and shirtless demons...:=I**

**Alois: oh GOD, Claude she had another nosebleed!**

**Claude: I'll get the mop.**

**Anyway! I so suck at realistic things! I also got to get that chapter up Black Crow Company**

**Alois: She's whoring her other stories out again!**

**Haha! Naturally, my dear Alois! Now, let the games of Victoria VS Ciel begin!**

**Alois: So, what's the deal with Victoria.**

**I think it's a form of hatred for a character from another anime and I just made her into a dirty blonde with green eyes.**

**Alois: Why...?**

**I think it's just my way of showing I still hate that dried-mud two faced bitch. **

**Alois: Oh, I get it. Anyway! Let's show how we appreicate you with lots of reviews! Ole!**

**Leave a review please!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	21. A Date and Meeting Victoria

**I'm back, kitties!**

**Alois: Thank God! The light in this fanfiction finally died two weeks ago and we haven't been able to get out of here since!**

**Sorry, been busy with Ciel and Sebastian.**

**Alois: Are you saying they're better than us?!**

**Considering there's a manga and a whole first season only about them and you haven't gotten one word in the manga or any sight of you expect one of the covers, and there's an entire fanbase around them, yes.**

**Claude: Tea?**

**No, your tea pouring skills suck. Besides, I'm only going to be here until I get 275 reviews for If the Ring Fits, and then I'll go start on the sequel and maybe a prequel!  
**

**Alois: How can you abondon us?!**

**People are actually starting to ship two characters I made up there. And...now even I'm starting to ship them. which is totally AWESOMENESS PIE! I might make a oneshot for them! Kukuku.  
**

**Claude: -sigh- I should've stayed out of the portal.**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Maybe I should do the poem thing here too? I think I'll do songs though. They fit better.**

_**I was blown away.**_  
_**What could I say?**_  
_**It all seemed to make sense.**_  
_**You've taken away everything,**_  
_**And I can't deal with that.**_  
_**I try to see the good in life,**_  
_**But good things in life are hard to find.**_  
_**We'll blow it away, blow it away.**_  
_**Can we make this something good?**_  
_**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. **_

**Its Not Over- Christ Daughtry**

**Leave me a review to munch on, my kitties! :D**

**That might sound better in my head. Whatever!**

**Love you, kitties!**

"Oh, Ciel...~It's so nice to spend some time with you again! It's been so long!" Elizabeth giggled as Ciel sat down in his chair.

"Well, I thought it'd be a nice change of pace." Ciel smiled back at her.

"So, how's it going? I heard you're living at Mr. Michaelis's house! Is he nice to you?" Elizabeth smiled brightly at Ciel, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse. He cooks good meals, he's kind enough not to invade my personal space...on occasion. But he enjoys scaring me to death and back to life all the time. Horror movies, horror games, it's like its his goal in life is to kill me by scaring me to my death." Ciel said, glaring down at the menu.

"Aw...you can always stay over at my house if he goes overboard!" Elizabeth smiled brightly.

Ciel sighed and glanced up at her. "As much as I'd love to, Liz, but I rather not deal with your brother breathing down my neck and the fact that there's a rapist out there, picking boys off the street isn't very comforting. Besides, I'd doubt Sebastian would even left me take a step out the front door. He almost didn't let me go out today!"

"Awww...he's getting out of hand, Ciel. You need to whip him into shape! You are your own person and don't need him to protect 24/7! Besides, dealing with Alois and my brother, you are practically another Chuck Norris!" Elizabeth giggled, straightening her cute green skirt.

"Well, I suppose you're right. I'd have to talk with him. His sister and twin brother are also staying at his house and at least they're not as bad." Ciel said, browsing the menu, opening it up.

"Oh? What are they like?" Elizabeth asked, her full attention on Ciel.

"Well, his younger sister Amelia is a fashion designer and she owns the line of restaurants, Crescent Nights. She's nice but she really enjoys using me as a model for her next line of clothes. Sebastian's twin brother, Simon...he's an actor of sorts. I don't know him that well. I know he's a player though and he drinks. A lot. He's like another Charlie Sheen, as Sebastian so nicely puts it." Ciel explained. "I don't get to talk to him very often and when I do, Sebastian is usually around, trying to keep me away."

"Ciel! You really should talk to Sebastian about all this overprotectiveness of his! It's not healthy for an older man to do such things." Elizabeth sighed out.

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him when I get back. It's going to get crazier now that his crazy, stalker of an ex-girlfriend is coming to town to visit." Ciel said, cracking his knuckles, putting the menu on the table.

"Maybe you should sleepover at my house for a while, Ciel. She might be dangerous! Who knows what kind of women Mr. Michaelis was interested in!" Elizabeth said, looking at Ciel with worried eyes.

"Big, curvy, young women." Ciel answered. "Simon told me that much. And he was a sex addict apparently."

"Okay, you're going to sleepover at my house tonight." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Don't you worry about a thing! " Ciel said, smirking at her.

"Are you two ready to order?" A waitress asked, coming from inside the café.

"Yes ma'am. I'd like a glass of pink lemonade and a salad with a side of fries, please." Elizabeth said softly, smiling up at the waitress.

"Alright, and for you, honey?" The waitress asked.

"Um...Some Coke and a cheese burger with fries, please." Ciel answered. The waitress wrote down the orders and picked up the menus.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." she said, walking back into the small café.

"So, how's life for you, Lizzie?" Ciel asked, smiling at her with a gentle smile. She blushed at him and leaned forward and Ciel prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

"So, I told her' Girl, you better back up because I'm not afraid to go gangster on you!' " Elizabeth said, popping a French fry in her mouth.

Ciel chuckled, taking a bite of his burger before putting it down and taking off his jacket.

"And then-AAAHHHH!" Elizabeth screeched, a car passing by at incredibly high speeds and running very close to the curb and splashing Elizabeth with the puddle from the recently melted snow.

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth said, tears pricking her eyes. "How can this happened?! "

Ciel stared after the car.

_'42578 New York.' _Ciel thought, reading the license plate. Luckily, he didn't get much of the water on him but Elizabeth was soaking wet and her food was soggy.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Ciel asked, standing up and picking up his coat and cloth napkin.

"I-I..." Elizabeth sniffed. Ciel took out his handkerchief and walked over to Elizabeth, wiping her face from the water and her tears.

"It's okay. These things happened to people. Nothing hit you besides water, right? No stones or sticks?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth shook her head slowly. Ciel sighed in relief. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

"Here, it's not much but it might help some. I'll take you home so you don't have to spend the whole day in soggy clothes.

"I-I just wanted to spend the day with you...My mom said that when I come back home, I have to go straight to work on my studies. Even for this...she'll make me have to go do my studies." Elizabeth hiccupped.

"We can do this another day. I promise we'll do this again, alright? And maybe next time, we'll have a picnic. Doesn't that sound nice?" Elizabeth gave him a weak smile and nodded, standing up. Ciel took out his wallet, putting a fifty on the table and took Elizabeth's hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel...I just wanted to spend my day with you. We don't get to talk much anymore and I really miss you!" Elizabeth sighed, covering her emerald greed eyes with her dripping wet blond bangs.

"I missed you too, Lizzie. Maybe next time, we can go to those shops you always want to go to. It'll my treat! Anything you want from them, I'll get you! Doesn't that sound like a good plan?" Ciel said, latching arms with Elizabeth, holding her free hand with his other hand.

"That does sound nice...I like it..." Elizabeth said. Ciel smiled at her, ignoring the water dripping on him completely. "Ciel, you're such a gentleman!" Elizabeth smiled back at him.

"Hey, Lizzie. It was kind of like going to water park at Six Flags or Carwinds, right? Remember the log waterfall?" Ciel said, giving her a grin.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of like that!" Elizabeth said.

They joked around until they reached the Midford estate. Elizabeth opened the front door, standing in front of it for a moment.

"Ciel, is it alright if I keep your coat? I should wash it, seeing as how it got wet and dirty from me..." Elizabeth said softly, glancing at the ground.

"It's fine, Lizzie. Don't worry about a thing. I promise next time, it'll just be you and me! Heck, we could go to the river nearby and rent a boat! That sounds nice, don't it?" Elizabeth's face brightened up tremendously.

"Oh, I'd love that so very much Ciel! Could we really?!"

"Sure, why not? Just call me when you're free to go." Ciel said. "But, unfortunately, it can't be this Saturday."

"Hm, why not?" Elizabeth asked, pouting a bit. She had hoped to go then at least.

"Sebastian told me to keep it free for one reason or another. I think he's planning something, not sure what though." Ciel sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Phantomhive!"

Ciel grimaced a bit. _'I had hoped to get away from here before he came down.' _Ciel thought with a slight sigh.

"What happened to my little sister?! I'd thought you were much more mature than this! Elizabeth, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere are you?!" Edward, Elizabeth's older brother asked, checking over his little sister and yelling at Ciel all at the same time.

"I'm fine, Edward. It's just a bit of water." Elizabeth said, waving him off.

"Elizabeth, go upstairs and clean up! I'm going to give Ciel a serious talking to!" Edward said. Elizabeth sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince her brother to leave Ciel alone without having her mother drop into the conversation of scolding Ciel.

"Sorry, Ciel." Elizabeth said, heading inside before Ciel caught her arm.

"Don't forget." Ciel said, shooting her a big grin. "Boat ride on the river with a picnic."

Her face brightened up and she nodded enthusiastically before skipping inside.

"Bye, Ciel!" She laughed out.

"Ciel, what happened to my sister?"

"A car turned sharply on a curb near the café she and I were eating at and it splashed her with water from the melted snow. Trust me, I'm just as displeased as you are. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to track down this car. Bye now." Ciel said. He ran across the lawn away from the Midford boy before he could get in argument with him.

"I'LL HOLD YOU TO THAT, PHANTOMHIVE! JUST YOU WAIT!" Edward yelled after him. Ciel chuckled, panting as he ran. He only stopped when he reached the park. He rested his hands on his knees, panting.

"I-I...I need car..." Ciel panted. "I...I need a ride...I need...oh...fuck..." His breaths became faster and he wheezed a little. He relaxed and it stopped after a few breaths.

"I need a bloody car." Ciel sighed. "That means I either have to go to Sebastian, Claude, or Madam Red. If I go to Madam Red, she won't let me do shit. If I go to Claude, Alois will want me to stay with them all day and not do shit. And Sebastian...Well, I suppose I could ask Amelia. She's old enough to drive. Maybe if Simon's sober enough, he might be able to drive me."

"Hello, Kid. What's the matter?" Ciel glanced behind him at the figure in a trench coat. His eyes darken, glancing up at the sky. Broad daylight.

"I have to go home and get someone to drive me to find somebody. See ya!" Ciel practically tore up the ground, running across the Park. He reached Sebastian's house in under three minutes. He stopped in the driveway, panting very hard now.

"D-Damn...I-I really should get my asthma inhaler...t-this isn't good." Ciel sighed with a pant. He glanced up, noticing the car in the driveway. Same licence plate.

_'Oh fuck yeah!' _Ciel smiled, running to the front door. He unlocked the door and slammed it open with his foot.

"S-Sebastian...where the heck are you? I need you, damn it!" Ciel called out. No answer.

_'The hell is going on? It's quieter than a graveyard. _' Ciel thought. He walked into the den, no Sebastian. He ran into the kitchen, no Sebastian.

"Office! Of course!" Ciel said, turning around and running past the den and towards the front room. "Oh, shit. I left the door open. " Ciel sighed, shutting the door and locking it.

"Sebastian~. I need you! I know you're here somewhere!" Ciel called out, running up the stairs.

He ran down the hall to the end of it and stopped in front of the last door.

"Sebastian~" Ciel cooed out.

"M-MMF!"

"What the hell?" Ciel said, slamming the door open. His eye twitched violently as he looked upon the scene.

Sebastian was tied, his hands behind his chair and his mouth tied tightly with a cloth and his chest exposed to the world. His pants were almost all the way done and a woman sat on his lap. She had long wavy blond hair with pink highlights and bright yellow eyes. She wore a pink summer dress and she was holding Sebastian by his tie and her other hand on his thigh.

"MMF!" Sebastian mumbled out.

"Who are you?" The girl yelled at Ciel, tightening her grip on Sebastian's tie. Ciel stared for a good moment before he slowly closed the door, shutting it with a small click.

Ciel then slammed his head into the nearby wall, leaving a crack in it and his eyes shining with bad intentions. He then reopened the door, grabbing the golf club he had put there that morning just in case of anything and held it out in front of him.

"Off the business man and no one gets hurt!" Ciel ordered.

"And what are you going to do about it, little kid?" The girl laughed. Ciel slammed the golf club against the wall, it leaving a dent there

_"MMF!" _Sebastian growled out.

"I'm going to fuck up your plastic face, that's what I'll do about it, bitch! Get off of him!" Ciel snarled, his teeth baring. She squeaked, hurrying off Sebastian and backing away from. Ciel walked to the man, pointing the club at the girl.

"Into the corner! Right now! Back against it! Right now, bitch!" Ciel ordered, his eyes daring her to fight back. She backed herself into the corner as she was told and Ciel went to Sebastian's aid. He untied the gag, letting Sebastian's mouth free.

"C-Ciel...did you really have to leave a fucking dent in the wall?"

"Did you really have to get captured by a chick?" Ciel shot back, zipping up Sebastian's pants with a glare. "And for God's sake, pull your pants back on. I don't need to see that shit when I just got done with my date with Lizzie." Ciel said, untying Sebastian's hands next.

"Well, thank you very much, Ciel." Sebastian said. After Ciel got his hands freed, he petted the boy's head. Ciel blushed, scratching his head with a small smile at the praise.

"So..." Ciel said slowly. "Victoria, am I right?"

"Yes.." she answered softly.

"Okay." Ciel cracked his neck. He stalked over to her, dragging the golf club with him as he went. "Time to listen, and you better take my words as fucking gospel. Do anything to piss me off or hurt anyone that I know and I will personally give you plastic surgery. I have enough shit to deal with and I just dying to let out some steam." He said, his voice harder than stone and quicker than a slap to the face. He poked her neck with the handle of the golf club as he continued his warning.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I can either become your best friend or your worst nightmare. You better be a good girl or I will make your life a living Hell. I've done it before, and I'll do it again. I will ruin you if you screw with me. " Ciel said, his breath hitting her face, his face was close to hers, his eyes burning into hers. She swallowed nervously and let out a small whimper.

"Ciel. Down." Sebastian ordered. Ciel's eyes left hers, glancing at Sebastian. "That's enough. You've made your point." Ciel frowned but he backed away all the same. Victoria relaxed and sighed. Ciel walked over to Sebastian, standing in front of him.

"You don't need to freak someone out you just met. Where are your manners?" Sebastian sighed. "I'm assuming your date with Elizabeth didn't go as well."

"A car splashed water onto her and I had to take her home early. It was Victoria's car. I want cake." Ciel said, pursing his lips together. He dropped the golf club on the ground and walked out.

Victoria slowly walked up to Sebastian, a scared look on her face.

"He does know it was all a prank from me to just fuck with you, right?" she asked slowly.

"I don't think so. Ciel doesn't take jokes very well." Sebastian answered. "It'd be best if you just stay out of his way and don't touch any of the cake in the fridge. "

"_SEBASTIAN! WHERE THE HELL IS ALL MY CAKE?! DOCTOR WHO'S ABOUT TO COME ON AND THERE'S NO BLOODY CAKE! WHERE IS IT?!" _Ciel roared from downstairs.

"That's just not possible." Sebastian said, running out of the room, leaving Victoria alone in the office. "I made three cakes this morning!"

"_That was then, this is now." _

Victoria glanced around the office, a sullen expression on her face. She bended down, picking up the gold club Ciel had left.

"I don't think that the Phantomhive realizes..." she said softly, holding the golf club in her hands. "I always get what I want." She smiled, walking over to the desk and picking up the photograph there.

It was a picture of Ciel and Sebastian sleeping on the couch. In the corner was Amelia's signature with a red marker. Ciel was just lying down on top of Sebastian with a blanket over the both of them.

"No matter what the cause or the problem, I always get what I want." She said, licking her lips. She walked over to the trash bin, tossing the photograph in, it landing with a _clunk! _

She then slammed the golf club into the trash can, the glass shattering and destroying the frame. She smiled and dropped the golf club on the floor and picked up the trash bin. She walked over to the window, dumping the contents of the bin out into the yard then placed the bin back where it was.

Victoria smiled insanely, picking up her purse and heading out the door to the stairs.

_'Sebastian, you will be mine again!' _

**Author's Note: I'm done! After God knows how long of not updating this, I did it! Whoop! Alright, jealous bitch, jealous uke. Who's going to win?  
**

**My bet goes to the Phantomhive.**

**Alois: I want to see what Victoria's capable of before I bet.**

**Good point. But Ciel's going to beat her in some sense!**

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you have any problems or complaints, there's the door. I'm kidding. I'll listen to them and commit them to memory and try to fix whatever the problem is. Sorry its so short, I was pressed for time and I couldn't come up with anything better.**

**Leave me a review! **

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_

_**PS: If you haven't, leave me a review in If the Ring Fits ! I need 275 to make a sequel or a prequel there! Byez!**_


	22. The Only Fall a Phantomhive Can Have

**You guys are going to hate me forever in this chapter. It's so short even though I haven't update in a long time!**

**Ciel: You should be ashamed!**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Ciel: Sebastian and I squeezed through the hole in the If the Ring Fits  and came over here until you started on the sequel and/or prequel. Took us a while but Sebastian managed to squeeze his fatass through the hole.  
**

**Sebastian: My Lord, I believe I got through fine, I had to to pull your 'fatass' from the hole to get us here.**

**Alois: Oi, Don't steal our spotlight! Claude and I were here first!**

**Ciel: First is worse, second is best!**

**Alois: BULLSHIT!**

**Claude: So we meet again, Michaelis.**

**-staredown-**

**WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!**

**-silence-**

**-cricket-**

**THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, JIMMY!**

**Alright! Now, this story might start moving fast, mostly because summer is coming up at the end of next week and we're going to the beach soon so God knows if I'll even finish it till next year! I just want to finish it before I start on the sequel and/or prequel of If the Ring Fits and then finish up on ****Black Crow Company **

**Basically, I just want to finish all the stories I have on Black Butler before I start on another. And trust me, it's difficult. AND HURRY UP WITH THOSE REVIEWS ON If the Ring Fits! BEFORE MY BRAIN STOPS FEEDING ME IDEAS FOR IT! I only have...holy shit...260! I NEED 15 MORE! Come on guys! Hurry it up!  
**

**And also, give me some ideas on this story because my brain is mostly only feeding me ideas for If the Ring Fitsand that's it. Also, go ahead and give me some ideas for ****Black Crow Company ** **as well cause I got nothing.**

**Here's a saying since I'm not doing it in any other story.  
**

**~.~**

_**My Mother seems so far away from me,**_  
_**On that beautiful white shore across the sea.**_  
_**Yet I remember love's soft glow upon her face,**_  
_**And the feel of her touch and tender embrace.**_

_**When I am weary from the burdens I've borne,**_  
_**And the path is unclear and I feel so forlorn,**_  
_**I remember her loving support was always near,**_  
_**And her advice made the path ahead seem clear.**_

_**When I feel there is no one who seems to care,**_  
_**Or when the heartache seems too hard to bear,**_  
_**I remember how she always stood by my side,**_  
_**And would tenderly wipe away the tears I cried.**_

_**When there are moments of great joy and pride,**_  
_**And I wish my Mother was standing at my side,**_  
_**I remember she saw more than I thought I could be,**_  
_**And know I owe my triumphs to her belief in me.**_

_**When I reminisce about the things she used to say, **_  
_**And I miss her and think she is so far away,**_  
_**I remember what she gave lives on through me,**_  
_**And one day I'll see her on the shore across the sea.**_

**Remembering My Mother- Belinda Stoler  
**

**~,~**

**My mother was recently in a car wreck but she survived and made it out alright, nothing more than a broken collar bone. I never posted it up anywhere so this is news the everyone. She's resting more so I have to take up respondiblities and take care of my grandmother who has the be fed with a tube in her stomach so...I might not update often enough for everyone. Sorry, everyone.**

**I hope you guys understand. **

**Man, you guys were quiet as...as a funeral! Are you okay?**

**Sebastian: -holding Ciel- We just read the story.**

**NO SPOILERS!**

**Also, another note. I make these notes _after _ I finish the story. Just thought you'd like to know.**

**See ya at the bottom, kitties!**

** Love ya, my kitties!**

"Omigosh, omigosh! We're actually going to the fair! WHEE!" Ciel squealed from Sebastian's shoulders as he walked.

"Calm down, Ciel, before you break my neck!" Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm excited and Alois gave me coffee earlier, deal with it." Ciel said, snickering.

"Yeah, yeah. Two tickets please, one for an adult and another for a teen." Sebastian said as he walked up to the booth.

"Hurry uppppp! I want to go on Scarmbler!" Ciel said, smiling like it was the best day in his entire life. It probably was so far.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you very much. Ciel, put this band on your wrist. " Sebastian said, handing the woman money and handing Ciel a plastic wristband.

"Hope you and your son have a wonderful time!" The woman called after them.

"He ain't my dad, lady!" Ciel called back, leaving a shock on the woman's face. "I love the look on people's faces when I say that." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"So, what should we do first? We got until sundown and it's 9 A.M." Sebastian smiled up at Ciel who gave a quick peck on his forehead.

"Hmm...Go that way. To the Scarmbler!" Ciel chuckled.

"Alright, alright. You're very bossy today."

"I'm very excited!" Ciel laughed, smiling as he hugged Sebastian's head. Sebastian chuckled, pulling him off as they approached the ride and put him on his own two feet.

"Please stand in front of the measuring stick, kiddo." The man said to Ciel as they stood in front of ride. Ciel did as he was told and he was just the right height.

"Alright, enjoy the ride."

"Thank you!" Ciel said, smiling as he was let through the gate with Sebastian on his heels.

_After the ride._

"Again! Again!" Ciel squealed as they undid their safety belts.

"Maybe after a few more rides, okay?" Ciel sighed but nodded in agreement. They went through the exit and looked at booths and rides, discussing which ones to go on.

_I want a mom that'll last forever- "_Hello?" Ciel said, pulling out his cell phone. "Mom? It's been forever since I last heard from you! Where am I? I'm at the fair with Sebastian. Yeah, we're having fun! He just took me on the Scarmbler and it was so much fun!" Ciel said, smiling even wider than he was before.

"Yeah, we'll be here till sundown! You're coming home?!" Ciel yelled, turning around to face Sebastian. "When?! Today?! WHEN?!"

"At six? Go to the house, we'll go there when we're done here! I love you so much, Mom! I can't wait to see you! Bye! Love you too! Good bye, Mom!" Ciel shut his phone and glanced up at Sebastian. Ciel's smile widen and stretched across his face all the way to his eyes and they glistened like blue stars. Sebastian couldn't help but smile back. Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms, wrapping his own arms around Sebastian's neck in a big hug.

"She's coming home~! She's coming home!" Ciel sang loudly in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian winced at the high pitch of Ciel's squeaky voice but hugged the excited boy none the less. He put Ciel back on the ground, smiling at him.

"Let's get on as many rides as we can and play as many games as we can before it's time to go see her, okay?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Alright!" Ciel agreed, grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him along.

_Four hours later.  
_

"Sebastian, watch this!" Ciel said, handing a teller three bucks and picking up a BB pistol. He shut his right eye, bit his tongue and aimed the BB gun at the paper target.

"Good luck, kid!" The teller snorted as Sebastian walked up beside Ciel with two cones on cotton candy. "Anyway, just pop out the target with the BB's and you'll get a prize. But good luck, no one has gotten it so far!"

Ciel scoffed, rolling his open eye and aimed. He pulled the trigger, his teeth biting hard on his tongue. The teller wasn't paying attention and finally Ciel ran out of BBs and let out a sad sigh.

"All done, kid? Too bad, really-" The teller bite his tongue and practically ate his own words. Ciel had not only poked out the target, he even signed his first name. Ciel shot him a grin and took one of the cones of cotton candy from Sebastian, and took a giant bite from it.

"I want the giant white tiger, right there." Ciel demanded, taking another bite of cotton candy, getting it on his cheeks.

"Y-yes...of course." The teller stammered out, getting out a hook to get the giant stuff animal down.

"Well, that was funny." Sebastian chuckled, picking up the stuff animal that the teller handed him. "Let's do the ring toss next. I'm pretty good at those."

"Okay." Ciel agreed, following the older man to the ring toss game. Ciel took the man's cotton candy and his own stuffed tiger and sat the toy next to him, watching Sebastian.

"Wanna try, buddy?" The teller asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, you get the ring around the white bottles, you get a small prize, get it around the blue bottles, a medium prize and at last, get it around the single red one, you get a large prize." The teller said, taking Sebastian's five dollar and handing five rings to him.

"I see. Well, let's see what'll happen." Sebastian said.

"If you suck at this, Michaelis, we'll go to darts next. You _have _to be good at that." Ciel said, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian laughed, tossing the rings.

After a few tosses, he made two white, two blue and the last one went around the red bottle.

"Congrats, man! Which ones do you want?" The teller asked.

"Let's see...I'll get those two, those two black cats and that giant wolf." Sebastian said. Ciel's raised an eyebrow as Sebastian got what he wanted, as well as a plastic bag to put all the prizes in.

"Why the wolf?"

"I don't know...I think I'll just end up giving it to your guard, Pluto."

"He'll like it." Ciel said, nodding. "Now, let's go on the Viking ship!"

"Alright, alright!" Sebastian laughed as the boy ran ahead with his cotton candy, leaving the taller with the prizes.

_Two hours later_

"Nom nom nom..." Ciel mumbled, stuffing a corn dog into his mouth while Sebastian ate a pretzel. Their prizes were back at the car, seeing as they had won too many during their time at the booths to carry them all.

Ciel stuffed a whole corn dog into his mouth and Sebastian looked up at him.

"Hm hm hm." Ciel chuckled at Sebastian's look on his face.

"You'll choke on that." Sebastian said. Ciel pulled the stick out of the corn dog and began chewing.

"Nnf if wofn't." Ciel mumbled out. He swallowed, smiled and drank his soda.

"What should we do next?" Sebastian asked, taking another bite of his pretzel.

"Let's go on that ride next!" Ciel said pointing to his left. Sebastian glanced over and his cheeks turned pink and his eyes widen.

"Ciel, that's the Tunnel of Love."

"I know what it is, Michaelis. I can read. I want to go on that."

"We're not going on that ride, Ciel."

"Pllleeeeeeaaaaassssseee?" Ciel begged, his puppy eyes coming on with a pouty lip.

"Ciel, I rather not be arrested for pedophilia when I'm trying to have fun."

"Damn it." Ciel sighed, having forgotten about that. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel then?"

"Sure. After that, I want to go on the spaceship again." Sebastian said, tossing the wrapper for his pretzel away. Ciel tossed his trash in the can and together the duo went to the ferris wheel. They waited in line and got on the ride very quickly.

"Why aren't there many people here?" Ciel asked as they got on.

"Most teens want fast and loud rides, like the Viking Ship or the Scarmbler. Most adults only go on the ferris wheel for it's slowness. I'm actually surprised you wanted to go on this." Sebastian said, smirking as he helped Ciel into the booth.

"Well...you know. I just need to calm myself sometimes." Ciel said, smiling at him as he sat down and Sebastian sat next to him.

"Yeah, you're a firecracker sometimes. Never know when you're going to go off." Sebastian chuckled, putting an arm around Ciel's shoulder. Ciel cuddled close to Sebastian, looking up at him with a smile as the ferris wheel began to turn.

Ciel sighed peacefully as the ferris wheel turned.

"Today might be the best day ever so far in my life." Ciel said softly, putting an arm over Sebastian's stomach.

"Oh really?"

"Of course! I'm at the fair, having a great time, winning lots of prizes, spending time with you, and I'm going to see my mother after her being in France for months. How can this day get any better?" Ciel said, smiling brightly.

"I have an idea." Sebastian said, reaching his other arm to cup Ciel's chin, lifting it and locking lips with him. Ciel gasped before leaning in and purring lightly at the touch.

Sebastian slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. Ciel breathed lightly out, his face in pure bliss.

"Holy...yeah...that just made my day even better." Ciel said, slowly opening his eyes. Sebastian smiled brightly, hugging Ciel close.

The ride ended too soon and they got off, holding hands.

"Sebastian!"

"Oh bloody Hell." Sebastian groaned, glancing to the side. Yastu Hayashi walked up, his hands in his pockets.

"Well if it isn't the great Sebastian Michaelis. Thanks to your little 'prank', my business went down!" Yastu snarled, his eyes glaring darkly at Sebastian. Ciel glanced at him, smiling darkly.

"I didn't do anything, Hayashi. It was someone else. " Sebastian said, huffing lightly.

"Seems you're still taking care of kids. I didn't know you were a babysitter." Yastu said, snorting.

"Mr. Hayashi, was it? Seems we met last time a few months ago." Ciel said, stepping in front of Sebastian. "I don't think I ever received that apology for spilling that water all over me. " His eyes glared darkly up at the man.

"It wasn't-" "You forget who's talking, Mr. Hayashi. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. And I know it wasn't on purpose but you called me a brat when I didn't anything and you got me soaking wet and you better say you're sorry or there will be consequences." Ciel said, his voice like a whip and his eyes darkening even more.

"Y-You dare ask me for an apology?! You little brat!" Yastu snarled. Ciel took a few steps forward, grabbing Yastu's tie and yanking the man down to his level.

"This little brat is capable of ruining your life three times over and then making you disappear in a gay camp in Mexico." Ciel snarled. Sebastian watched, standing slightly behind Ciel with his arms crossed. "It's best for you to apologize now or else there will be more to ruined for you."

"Y-You did all those things! I had gays crawling all over my house because of you!" Yastu snarled.

"You don't screw with a Phantomhive, Mr. Yastu. _Ever. _Not even one, not even twice. Say you are sorry. Right now." Ciel demanded.

"I...I'm sorry." Yastu said, clearing intimated by the younger boy who had a death grip on his tie. Ciel unwrapped his fingers from it, smiling now.

"There. Now was that so hard?" Ciel asked as Yastu stood up properly. Yastu sneered at Ciel then at Sebastian.

"I expect the Blue Prints in my office by Tuesday." Yastu said, clearly ordering Sebastian.

"You may expect them there, but you won't get them." Sebastian said, smiling also.

"Just looking at that smug grin makes me want to punch you." Yastu snapped.

"And just listening to your voice makes me want to go deaf. Good day, Yastu." Sebastian shot back, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder to lead him away. Ciel glared at Yastu, putting two fingers near his eyes then pointed back at Yastu in his way of saying 'I'm watching you' as he was lead away.

"Sebastian, can I have a pretzel?" Ciel asked as he looked away from Yastu.

"Sure, I need a soda right now anyway."

"Whoop!"

_At sunset, heading on home._

"_Cause every night I will make it right, __And every night I will come to you! __But every night it just stays the same, __In my dream of an absolution!" _Ciel sang along with the radio as Sebastian laughed at the boy's voice. He was even doing the chorus!

"_And you'll see (And you'll see) __What you'll be (What you'll be)__ And you'll see! __All you can (All you can) __And every night (And every night) __And every night (And every night) __And every night (And every night) __I will dream (I will dream!)" _Ciel sang loudly, taking quick breaks to drink his soda as Sebastian headed to the Phantomhive manor.

"_And you'll see (And you'll see) That this is my dream! (What you'll be) And you'll see! Every night! I will always dream (Cause every night) And every night! And every night! I will dream! (I will dream!)_" Ciel finished and hummed along to the rest.

"You're so strange." Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, well. Phanotmhives are a strange species." Ciel said, putting his bare feet against the dashboard.

"You see, Michaelis, the Phantomhives were a strong, wealthy family since the Victorian era when they were the Queen's Watchdog. Ever since the child of the Phantomhives became the Earl of Phantomhive, we have always been strange. Especially since he married his cousin. Now that's screwed up." Ciel explained, waving his hands around.

"What in Hell are you talking about?"

"I have no idea." Ciel said, sitting up properly and started pulling on his shoes again.

"You're crazy." Ciel smiled and nodded. Sebastian smiled back and pulled into the Phantomhive driveway.

"You think they're back yet?" Ciel asked Sebastian, glancing at him excitedly. "Do you think?"

"I bet she is." Sebastian answered, knowing well that Ciel meant mostly for his Mother.

As soon as Sebastian parked the car, Ciel unlocked and flung the car door open and threw himself against the sidewalk, bolting for the front door of his home he hadn't been in for months and flung the unlocked door open.

"MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ciel cried out, Sebastian climbing the steps behind him. Ciel ran inside the house, heading to the stairs.

"Mom?! Mom!" Ciel yelled, searching. Sebastian reached the door and looked up, noticing something hanging from the ceiling above the staircase Ciel was climbing and his face turned a ghostly pale. He bolted after Ciel.

Ciel felt something like water hit his head and slowly looked up. Sebastian grabbed Ciel, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Don't look." Sebastian whispered. "You shouldn't have to witness another of this world's sin." He pulled Ciel down the stairs, Ciel struggling to see what was on the ceiling.

He pulled Ciel out the door, shutting it behind it and pushed Ciel from it with his back against the door.

"What was that?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ciel screeched, his eyes wide open. Sebastian was sickly pale, looking as if he'd throw up. His body shuttered, shivered and trembled violently. He pulled out his cellphone, keeping Ciel from the front door.

He dialed a number and put the phone against his ear.

"Hello, 911? Send an ambulance, police and some firemen...there's been...an attack and a break in. There's...someone hurt...Maybe...Yes. Please hurry, her son is here and he wants to see her. Phantomhive Manor. Hurry!" Sebastian said, panting harshly.

"Sebastian, what happened in there?! What's in there?! Where is my mom?!" Ciel said. Sebastian looked down at Ciel with watery eyes and pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian breathed, sliding down the door with Ciel's head under his chin and his hand in Ciel's hand. His voice drifted to Ciel's ears with the softness of a whisper.

"Tell me now. Don't keep secrets and don't lie to me. I can't stand liars." Ciel ordered, letting Sebastian hold him. A whispered drifted to his ears and tears pooled into his eyes.

"LET ME SEE HER! LET ME SEE HER!" Ciel screamed, reaching for the door knob but Sebastian just picked him up and stood up.

Soon, the air was filled with sirens and the screeches of cars. All that Sebastian had asked for and then some was driving up the Phantomhive driveway. Sebastian walked down the stairs with Ciel struggling in his arms.

An officer and the paramedics walked up to him, the paramedics holding a stretcher. Sebastian swallowed and pointed to the front door.

"Above the stairs, right as you walk in." He rasped out with a dry voice. "Y-You...You might need a ladder." They nodded and gestured for some other men to follow them

"Who are you?" The officer asked, taking out a pad.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I've been Ciel Phantomhive's guardian for about five and half months now." Sebastian said, holding Ciel close.

"Sebastian, tell me what the heck is happening in there?! What's going on?! Why are you saying my mom's hurt?! TELL ME, DAMN IT!" Ciel snarled, fighting against Sebastian.

Sebastian put Ciel on his feet beside him, getting on his knees in front of him.

"Ciel. Ciel, Look at me." Sebastian said, forcing Ciel by his chin to look into his eyes. "Ciel, your mother...she's..."

"She's what?" Ciel demanded.

"Excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive. I'd like to ask you a few questions." The officer said.

"Go with them." Sebastian said. "I'm not really sure what happened myself. "

"But...Sebastian.." Ciel said, his eyes widening.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here. I'm just going to talk to the paramedics, okay?" Ciel swallowed and nodded slowly. He followed the officer to a few others and listened carefully to their questions.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" One officer asked. Ciel nodded.

"Son of Rachel Phantomhive and Ash Landers..."

"Ash is my stepfather. He was never, and will never be, my father." Ciel said, looking that officer straight in the eye. Ciel then glanced behind him to Sebastian. The paramedics finally came out, the stretcher covered by a white sheet and Sebastian stopped them to talk to them. Ciel saw a female hand slip down from the sheet and his eyes widen and his throat tightened almost painfully.

"MOM!" Ciel screamed, rushing past everyone and coming up to the paramedics and ripping off the sheet. His eyes widen with fear and tears. Sebastian quickly grabbed him and covered his eyes.

"I told you not to look!" Sebastian said, shutting his eyes too.

"Mom...Mom...MOM!" Ciel screamed and thrashed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T BE FUCKING TRUE! NO! NO! SHE PROMISED! SHE PROMISED SHE'D COME BACK!"

The paramedics covered the body once more and carried it off. Ciel sobbed against Sebastian, his arms around his neck and Sebastian cradling him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Michaelis. We'd like to ask you a few questions." A male officer asked. Sebastian shot a dark glare up at him.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Sebastian snarled, tightening his grip on Ciel. "This boy just lost his mother and you want me to make him stand on his own for his own comfort without me to take care of him?!"

Ciel tighten his grip on Sebastian's neck and sobbed harder.

"Well, **_Officer_**, if you could be so kind as to leave for a spell until I get Ciel calmed down, that'd be _**great.**_" Sebastian continued. Sebastian began to rub smooth and soft circles on Ciel's back. He put his chin above Ciel's head and breathed out his anger. "It'll be alright, Ciel...it'll be okay." His voice turned soft and like a lullaby.

Ciel trembled against Sebastian, hugging the man tightly, even going as far as to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist.

"Then come down with us to the station. You have to answer questions." The officer said. Sebastian sighed and nodded, peeling Ciel's legs off from around his waist and carrying the boy bridal style to the police car. Ciel's grip was very tight around his neck. He had calmed down to a degree but was whimpering into Sebastian's shoulder, letting out small sobs.

"Don't...leave." Ciel whimpered out into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian frowned slightly.

"I won't. " Sebastian said softly.

"This..." Ciel said softly as they got in the back of the police car." This day just turned from sweet to sour and now it's dying..."

"I know.."

"I just can't believe she's dead..." Ciel said, a small sob escaping his lips.

"Neither can I." Sebastian sighed.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I'll be getting nightmares tonight."

"I know."

**Author's Note: Alright, there it is. I did it. I killed Rachel Phantomhive. And I'm not proud of it. Don't kill me for it! It was the chapter I never really looked forward to! When I first started this story, it was destined that this chapter was to happen. Ciel and Sebastian would go to the fair and Rachel would get killed and they'd discover her when they came to the Phantomhive manor.**

**Yes, I know. It's bad and it's evil but that's what we'll go through when you're reading this. Give me some hatemail for it! I dare ya!**

**Anyway, the gang won't be speaking right now, mostly because I tied most of them up.**

**Have questions? Message me or find me on Twitter at SakuraTannaTaka or find me on Facebook! The links are in my bio!**

**I love you guys and all your reviews. Even the ones who read and don't leave me a review, I love you very much!**

**Gotta go, guys! Bye bye, kitties!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	23. Pretty much a Rant but very important!

**All right...I'm so going to regret this but...I'm going to put off Just My Good Luck for a _looonggg _time. I have nothing to write for it and nothing to show for it. I'm sorry but I'm mostly focused on Sims 3, Firefly and another story that I'm writing including the sequel to If the Ring Fits.  COME ON GUYS, A FEW MORE REVIEWS! SHOW ME YOU WANT THE SEQUEL!**

**Also, about the prequel. I did some thinking and I'm not real sure if I should do it, especially with the way it's playing out in my head. It might end in an M rating if I write it. X( And I don't want my account to get blocked or whatever and I don't want to lose my readers.**

**I might write it but give a big fat warning before I post anything rated M. I'll need you guys to tell me.**

**Also, I'm on Summer Break (fuck yeah!) and I'm going to the beach on Thursday. If you guys really want me to finish Just My Good Luck, send me something you guys might enjoy seeing in the story! Because I'm bone dry in that story and I'm a freaking waterfall with the sequel to If the Ring Fits.**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed most of you or even some of you, but I'm dead in that story. I have a crazy stalking bitch, I have the annoying siblings, mother's been murdered, Ciel's almost at a breaking point and I have no fucking idea what to do with Sebastian.**

**Some of you suggest I make him talk more. What the Hell am I suppose to make him say?! "Oh, Ciel. I'm sorry. Let's just cuddle on the couch till you stop crying, okay?" NAH! WRONG! Everything I write down for him is BULLSHIT!  
**

**Sebastian: ...Excuse me?**

**Okay dude. You're an awesome, badass, knife throwing, demonic butler. I'm suppose to get you as close as possible TO that. And for that to happen, I gotta make you sound like a badass. **

**Ciel: What about me?**

**You're suppose to be some sort of strong, emotional, but also a hard fighter sort of character. You seek comfort and you don't like being alone...God, I make you sound like pansy, didn't I? Maybe I should make Ciel say "Fuck it, I'm shooting Ash, right here, right fucking now." And then he went and hunted the bastard down.**

**Alois: That's be cool. So, what about me?"**

**You...you and Claude were mainly just for fillers. You're mainly used for parties, social events, and for Ciel to come to when he needs help he can't get from Sebastian.**

**Claude: I'm not going to bother asking.**

**Good. I'm tired of answering that question.**

**Ciel: So...when is the next chapter?**

**I don't know. I wrote about half of it, more or less and then my idea pond dried up. Maybe a month? More? I won't finish it before school starts up again. I don't even know HOW to finish it. Maybe I should just finish it with Sebastian getting arrest for Pedophilia and Ciel has to go live with his aunt.  
**

**Sebastian...I hate you.**

**I know. Go make me a cake. Anyway, things are really catching up to me now and days. I might of failed one of my classes, not sure yet, we're still waiting on the report card and my grandmother's on the oxygen tank and we have to feed her by injecting liquids into her stomach...ew.  
**

**I know, I know. 'Don't put off something tll tomorrow if you can do it today.' Well I have NOTHING for today.**

**Also, I'm making a new story. I have no idea what to call it yet but it's basically something around one of my many favorite shows 'Firefly', expect it has my own personal twist and a Black Butler twist, you know the deal. So far, it's working out pretty well. **

**I know, I know. I have to finish Just My Good Luck  and Black Crow Company. Personally, I might be giving up on the second one. I only have what two chapters on it? I had something in mind for it but then it died faster than my fish from Walmart. And trust me. I killed a lot of fish from there.**

**I'm only starting to read more manga lately. Just more often, really. I caught up in the Needless  manga and I watched some of the anime. The anime sucks. Pretty bad. **

**If you guys have any suggestions on what manga I should read next message me, Facebook me, tweet me...I think that's all...wait, also you can't talk to me on Youtube! All my links are in my profile at the bottom!**

**Also give me some ideas for some Anime. I'm out of things to watch. I'm mostly watching Sherlock over and over again and some That's 70 show, also some Doctor Who every now and again.  
**

**DO NOT GIVE ME BOKU NO PICO OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! **

**Alright, I think that's all...maybe...oh also!**

**One of the main reasons why I haven't updated any chapters really is because I'm on FireFox and I'm still getting use to it. You see this is how I, SakuraTannaTakashi, write my stories.**

**First, I think of the plot and all that crap. **

**I turn on some Youtube.**

**Then I start messing around on Facebook, Aol, Twitter, and Gmail. **

**Then I'll read some manga.  
**

**Then I'll type up about ten paragraphs and then some. **

**Now rinse and repeat. :D**

**So yeah. That's how I type up my stories. But mainly Youtube. Youtube is great expect for the ads. I always listen to music on youtube because I can. Or Pandora.**

**Alright. I got nothing else to say. Hope you guys read everything and give me everything I need to make a good story. Oh, right. One last thing, I promise. I might be giving out Black Crow Company  to one of y'all. I have nothing for it expect like half a chapter and that's all I have typed up for it so I might just give up on it. If I do give one of y'all it, You MUST credit me in the beginning. Just in the beginning of each chapter.**

**That's all I'm asking. I can Beta for you if you want even though I suck with my own stories. I might do better with yours, who knows. I'll need to sleep on it.**

**Alright! THAT'S IT!**

**Bye my kitties! Thank you for You!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


End file.
